


A Matter of Convenience

by flightinflame



Series: Chances and Choices (And Being Ourselves) [1]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alpha Charles Xavier, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Autistic David Haller, Charles Xavier in a Wheelchair, Erik is a Sweetheart, Fake Marriage, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Minor Character Death, Misunderstandings, Mpreg, Omega Erik Lehnsherr, Prostitution, Protective Erik, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 91,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23250991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightinflame/pseuds/flightinflame
Summary: All Erik cares about is keeping Nina safe. It isn't always easy, not when his past stalks him and there are few options available to a single mutant omega, but he's determined to protect her at any cost.Charles loves his sons, biological and fostered, more than anything. They are flourishing in his care, but the state doesn't think a single alpha can handle children.A chance meeting gives both of them a solution to their problems. Marry, and no one will try and split up their families. Only what starts off as a simple contract soon becomes far more complicated.
Relationships: Armando Muñoz/Alex Summers, Azazel (X-Men)/Janos Quested, David Haller & Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Logan (X-Men)/Hank McCoy, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Nina Gurzsky & Erik Lehnsherr
Series: Chances and Choices (And Being Ourselves) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750549
Comments: 468
Kudos: 378





	1. Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Häschen = Bunny.  
> Thank you to LavenderLotion, and homosociality for their help with this, and to everyone who has encouraged me so far!  
> Hoping to update this fic every Saturday

The first time Erik met the man who would change everything, he barely noticed it. He was too aware of the forty dollars in his pocket, enough to secure the room he and Nina were sharing in a crappy motel for a few more nights, and was glad that Nina was still at an age where trips to the park were exciting. He could see she'd need new shoes soon, and that knowledge bothered him more than he would have admitted. But he was doing what he could for her.

The motel they were staying in, the Golden Lion, was a rundown thing that was infested with mice and roaches, much to Nina's delight. In its favour was a huge guard dog, Brutus, that adored Nina, and raced over to lick her face every chance it got. Nina told him that the dog loved her, and that meant Erik knew he could leave her in their room when he had to go out for work, because she'd be looked after. 

Nina loved dogs, and kept begging for a puppy. Erik had explained it wouldn't be practical, that they would have to move too often for a dog to be happy, but she still asked, and she made friends with every dog she met.

Today was a case in point. She ran off to talk to one that was waiting by the play area, and Erik watched her. It was a golden labrador, wearing a red coat, and was waiting beside a boy with a beanie hat on and a thick jacket. On the boy's other side was a man in a wheelchair. The boy was gripping the dog's fur a little too tight, and he realised then that the dog's jacket was there for a reason. Erik rushed after his errant daughter, ready to apologise, but she was already stepping away, a guilty expression on her face.  
"Papa, the dog says she's working."

"Yes, that's what the coat says," Erik agreed firmly, wishing that Nina would be a little more careful about what she said in public. Nina frowned up at him, and the man - the alpha in the wheelchair smiled.  
"That's a remarkable girl you've got there."  
"Thank you, she's mine." Erik snapped, wrapping his hand a little too tight around Nina's wrist, and pulling her away. "Come on, we can get take out for dinner."

"Can I give some to Brutus?"  
Erik nodded, patting her hair fondly, and gave the alpha he'd met no more thought.

***

He took Nina to a low cost diner, and let her take one of his chicken nuggets with her to give to their motel's guard dog. Nina didn't like eating meat, so he didn't want to push her, and anyway he didn't want her to feel hungry. It wasn't much cost to be able to ensure that the dog stayed on their side. Of course, Nina helped with that, but he wanted to be sure. 

He didn't actually trust the owner of the motel very much. Caliban might have been a mutant like most of his clients, but he made no secret of the fact that he'd be willing to sell out his customers if it became necessary, and was happy to charge extra on top of the room rate for not making any mention of who was staying there.

Nina happily munched the last few of her fries, as Erik worked out how long he could pay for. He'd pay for the next three days, using the other money he already had in his room, and then that would leave him with little buffer, but he would have time. Nina had an art class tomorrow, run by a local library, who didn't turn away single omegas. He was sure they knew why some of their clients would drop off children and then leave, but they never judged. They would even give the kids that needed it biscuits and orange juice.

Erik hated that he couldn't give Nina the life she deserved. But she was happy, and she was safe. That mattered more than having clothes that fitted perfectly, or a stable home.

"Papa?" Nina asked curiously, looking up at him. "Are you okay? You look sad."

"Just a little tired, Häschen," he reassured her, hoping that her ability with animals wasn't spreading to her having telepathy with humans as well. She smiled up at him trustingly, and he leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Do you have to go out for work again, Papa?"

"I'm afraid so," he smiled at her. "I'll come back before you wake up though."

"Okay, Papa." She nodded trustingly. "Can I ask Brutus to stay with me?"

"Just check with Caliban," Erik reminded her. He was fairly sure that if the dog had to choose between its owner and Nina, it would make the right choice, but he also didn't want to alienate one of the few people who was willing to let him stay.

Nina skipped up the steps of the motel, waving at Caliban, and then embracing Brutus. The greying dog licked her face, barking happily when she produced the chicken nugget for it.

Caliban rolled his eyes, and suppressed a smile, staring at Erik.  
"Caliban wonders if you have money you owe yet."

"I do." Erik answered. "Won't be long-" he told Nina, who seemed too distracted by the dog to hear him. He hurried up to the room the two of them had been sharing for the last two weeks, cracking open the metal of the bedframe with his powers and pulling out a few notes he had concealed there. Knowing he had enough to cover his debt and the next few days, he went back downstairs and slammed it on the table.

"Caliban is glad you remembered... but thinks you should be polite." Caliban snorted disapprovingly. "Will never find yourself a nice alpha like that, Erik knows this?"

"I know. Look. Another three days."

"Caliban will see..." The beta made a show of checking his bookings sheet, then nodded. "And Caliban supposes you want your presence here to stay a secret?" 

"You know I do, Caliban."

"You are not the only one. So many of the omegas that pass through... Caliban thinks it's odd, when you could make so much more money... even today, another man just like you... turning away good work. Caliban is sure the man cannot be so bad..." he muttered to himself, before pausing and looking down at Nina as he addressed Erik.

"Caliban supposes you are working again tonight?"

Erik nodded, and Caliban paused.  
"Caliban will make sure that Brutus can stay with Nina. Caliban worries about a little girl on her own."

"Thank you!" The child squealed, cuddling the dog who continued to lick her face. Erik groaned slightly.  
"Come on Häschen, let's get you cleaned up and tucked into bed, then Brutus can come and squash you. Flat as a pancake. No more Nina, just pancake."

"He won't make me a pancake, Papa!" She protested, wiggling as Erik swept her up in his arms and carried her through to the corridor that led to their bedroom. 

"Uh huh? I get in from work and there's just a big snoring dog, and he's on top of a little Nina-pancake?"

"Noooo!" She protested, waving over Erik's shoulder at Caliban and Brutus. Erik used his power to open the door, dropping her down on the bed and then pretending to flop on top of her. 

"I'm not a pancake, Papa," she informed him, with all the seriousness her six year old voice could convey. He responded by trying to nibble on her hair, and then pulling a face, and sticking his tongue out.

"No, you're not a pancake, you're a hairball. Go on, go have a shower." He shooed her over to the bathroom, sitting down on the bed and wincing slightly. He knew that despite his denial, Caliban was in no rush to sell out the two of them. There were no other motels nearby that would be willing to accept a single omega with a child, especially not one with a mutation and little in the way of job prospects. It still didn't stop him worrying every time he left her alone.

In the end, it didn't matter. Staying in this motel meant Caliban wouldn't tell anyone who asked where they were, and Nina was thriving. He'd move on in a few weeks, but at least for now he knew she was safe.

He waited while she washed, and dressed in the same clothes she’d been wearing earlier in the day, and then cuddled her close. He pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

“Papa?” she asked quietly. “Will you sing me a lullaby?”

“Always, Häschen,” He promised, humming under his breath as he wrapped the blanket around her, making sure she would be warm and comfortable. They’d been in the same room for a couple of weeks now, which meant at least he’d got it fairly clean. He still felt guilty about some of the places he’d made her sleep. He started to sing an old song, one his mother had sung to him. It always made his heart twist. He’d never even had the chance to say goodbye to her, never even seen… He couldn’t let his thoughts go down that path. He focused on his beautiful daughter, and sung to her until she settled. 

Erik would have liked to stay until Nina was asleep, but he knew if he did that Brutus would only disturb her. Reluctantly, he headed to the front desk, where Caliban was still waiting, a knowing smile on his face. Seeing him, Brutus turned and trotted towards Erik’s room, meaning Erik had to follow the large dog. Nina was lying in bed, mostly asleep, but she smiled to see the guard dog, calling out to it. 

Erik rolled his eyes, hiding a fond smile as he walked back to the front desk.  
“Caliban will check on her if he hears any barking,” Caliban told Erik, and despite himself, Erik found that a comfort. He didn’t know Caliban well, but he knew him well enough to know that if Nina was in trouble, Caliban would help. It wasn’t much, but it was more than he could expect.

He left the motel, knowing it wasn’t far to the kind of area bored alphas would congregate, looking for a cheap fuck. He plastered a fake smile on his face, as he walked away, tracing the sensation of Nina’s locket for as far as he could, until he reached a point where he could no longer sense it. 

He went to work.

***

Caliban merely nodded as Erik walked past, writing away in his ledger. Erik wasn’t sure he’d ever seen the man’s front desk deserted. Perhaps never needing sleep was another facet of the man’s mutation. That certainly wouldn’t have startled him.

He let himself into the room where Nina was sleeping, the large guard dog asleep across her. One of her arms was resting on its throat, and Erik couldn’t help picturing what would happen if it lashed out. He knew Nina was safe. He still worried about her.

He went to shower, being as quiet as possible so as to avoid waking his daughter. The water was cold again, but it felt good to be clean. He dressed, and went back to the bedroom. It was a small space, little more than a bed and a desk, but for now at least it was a home.

Brutus woke up when he sat down on the edge of the bed, giving a warning growl before slipping away. Erik took his place, pulling Nina in for a cuddle. She rolled closer in her sleep, and he gazed at her with love. Nina should never have been born, and not a day went by that he didn’t give thanks that she had been. His little Häschen. His angel.

As long as she was safe, as long as she was happy, he would survive. His world would keep turning, with his precious daughter at the centre of it.

He used his powers to secure the lock to the room, then drifted off to sleep, knowing that his daughter was safe. 

It wasn’t long before he woke up, disturbed by the sound of a baby howling in a nearby room. It sounded like a newborn, and in his arms Nina stiffened and then whimpered.  
“Papa?” 

“I’m here, Häschen. I’m here.”

“The baby’s cold…” she whispered, yawning and then looking at him with those beautiful doe-like eyes. Utterly trusting that he would be able to solve the problem.

He wished he shared her confidence. Still, he wasn’t going to say he would do nothing when she thought he’d solve it.  
“I’m sure their mommy or daddy will help,” he reassured her. The crying continued.

He sighed. He was tired, and his body ached. He wanted nothing more than to curl up with his daughter, and forget about the outside world for at least a little while.

But the baby was still crying.

With an exaggerated groan, he heaved himself out of bed, stretched, and headed into the corridor, knocking on the door that the crying baby was hidden behind.

After a few more seconds, the door opened, and he was greeted by a male omega who was wearing a deep purple housecoat. The man stared at him curiously, before pulling a notebook from his pocket and writing down a message.  
‘Is there something wrong?’

Erik frowned, opening his mouth, and then closing it again when the omega signalled to his ear. If the omega couldn’t hear him, maybe he hadn’t realised the baby was crying either. It was clear the man was alone - there was no alphan scent in the room, or on him, despite the presence of a child. Another omegan runaway, choosing life with a newborn over life with the alpha partner - Erik had seen that story often enough. Erik had _lived_ that story, in a way. 

He reached out for the notebook.  
‘Your baby is crying.’

A stricken look passed across the man’s face. Erik had expected the man to drop everything and go to attend his baby, but he hesitated, uncertainty shining in his eyes. Erik frowned.  
‘I know some adoption agencies?’ He offered, and the man glared, crossing his arms and shaking his head so violently it must have hurt.

Erik sighed, and tried again.  
‘Or I can point you to some charities that might help. Your baby’s upset. They’ll wake everyone.’

The man hesitated, then reached out for the notebook.  
‘I can care for him.’

Erik didn’t doubt that. But the man looked exhausted, and Erik knew how to soothe a baby, even if it had been years since Nina was that small.

He hesitated. This place was mutant friendly, and even if this man kicked up a fuss he was fairly sure Caliban would not ask him to leave. He still felt awkward, using his powers, but it wasn’t like this omega could tell anyone what happened.

There was a drinks can lying on the floor down the hall. He called it to him, creating a tiny teddy bear ornament and holding it out.

The omega took it, staring. He turned to the notebook, writing a single word.  
‘Mutant?’

Erik nodded, and then watched as the man created a whirlwind on one hand. He extinguished the whirlwind with a twist of his wrist, and then nodded decisively, moving aside to let Erik move into the room.

It was no bigger than the one he shared with Nina, and it was far less clean. On the bed, there was a wooden drawer that had been pulled from the dresser. In it, was the cause of all that noise.

Erik took a step forwards, and found himself startled.

The baby was blue.

The baby was blue, and sobbing at the top of his little lungs. He reached out, picking the baby up and holding him to his chest, bouncing him until he calmed. A tiny tail wrapped around his wrist, as blue as the rest of the infant. He glanced at the omega, speaking as slowly and clearly as he could.  
“Your son is beautiful.”

The dazzling smile he got in response made him think the omega had understood.

Erik turned his attention to the little boy in his arms, rocking him gently and humming. The baby settled after a few moments, turning his head to the side, and Erik felt his heart melt as he saw that the child's ears were pointed. He knew that the world was going to be hard for a little blue child, but it was clear his father loved him.

Erik very carefully placed the child back down in his improvised crib, wrapping the shirt that was serving as a blanket around him more carefully, and then went to move away. The tail around his wrist tightened its grip, and Erik frowned and tried to pull away again. The baby whimpered, and Erik stilled and picked him up again, bouncing him and cradling him against his chest. After a moment, he turned to the boy's father.  
"Can you help?" he asked.

The omega nodded, picking out a balled up pair of socks from the drawer, and coaxing the boy's tail to wrap around it. Once that was done, Erik was able to put the baby down once more. 

The omega jotted down a few words, then handed him the notebook.  
'Hello. My name is Janos, this is Kurt. He likes you.'

'Erik. Me and my daughter are next door. If you ever need babysitting or anything let me know.'

'Thank you.' Janos smiled as he handed back the note, gazing at his son fondly. 'That's kind of you.'

Erik shrugged, waving goodnight and heading back to his room. Nina was already back to sleep, and she had stolen all of the quilt, wrapped up in it like a pupating caterpillar in a cocoon. 

He rolled his eyes, wondering if that was why she had sent him away, her concern for the infant just a trick to get the bed all to herself. He shrugged, resigning himself to being cold, and curled up around her.

There was nothing he could do to help Janos, he and Nina were already struggling. But he knew a few places that would help. He supposed in the morning he could see if Janos was still there, and if he was, suggest a few places that might be able to supply help. He had benefited from a few charities when Nina was younger. He knew nothing about Janos other than his ability, but he knew that this motel wasn't somewhere you'd choose to be with your infant if you could avoid it.

Fuck. He groaned to himself, not wanting to help. But if the alternative was them struggling... mentally cursing, he resigned himself to helping. He wouldn't give them money - he didn't even have enough to get Nina the shoes she needed. But he'd help out if he could. 

Nina woke up as the sun rose, after Erik had managed to get a few precious hours of sleep. She immediately bounced out of bed, shedding the blanket that she was curled up in, stretching and beaming at him.  
"Hello Papa!"

"Hi Häschen."

"Was the baby okay?"

"Baby was fine. Just.. just was tired," Erik explained, and Nina nodded up at him trustingly. He smiled at her, knowing her fondness for all small things probably extended to children - at least those that looked so unusual. "He's a little mutant, maybe you can meet him soon? His dad is called Janos, and you can help me babysit if he needs that?"

She nodded excitedly, as he got dressed, and helped her to brush her hair. It was getting long, and she'd managed to get it tangled up overnight. He pressed a kiss to her forehead once he'd managed to tame her hair into braids.

"What are we doing today, Papa?"

"We can go for a walk to the park," Erik explained carefully. "And then you've got art class this afternoon. But first, I need to check on Janos and the baby... do you want to go and play with Brutus?"

Nina nodded, skipping off out of the room. Erik closed his door, resisting the urge to melt the lock because he knew Caliban would snoop. He knocked on Janos's door, and after a moment Janos answered. He was now holding little Kurt against his chest. Erik stepped inside, taking up the notebook, and writing down the names of a few places that might be able to provide some help for him and his newborn. He also made a separate list of places that he knew were mutantphobic - he didn't want to know what would happen if they caught sight of little Kurt. He didn't ask about Janos's financial situation. He didn't want to hear he was struggling when there was nothing he could offer to help.

'Take care of Kurt. I'll be around this evening if you need me to keep an eye on him.'

Janos nodded gratefully, smiling and flashing a thumbs up. Erik left, heading down to pick up Nina, who gave Brutus a final hug before getting to her feet.

"Caliban wishes you both a good and productive day," Caliban called from his desk. "Caliban hopes you do not get behind on your payments again. Caliban would hate to ask you to leave."

"I'll pay," Erik muttered, taking Nina's hand as she led him down the street. They stopped at a diner to get breakfast, and then headed over to the park. He watched Nina carefully, reminding her with a gentle tug on her arm that she couldn't go up to pet dogs in public.

She rolled her eyes at him.  
"I know, Papa. No talking to dogs that have their humans with them."

Erik hid a smile. He had told Nina that so many times, and so many times Nina had forgotten and managed to draw attention. But he couldn't blame her - he knew she hadn't meant any harm. Rather than leave her faced with too much temptation, he guided her into a forested area of the park. He settled down on the ground, allowing himself to nap as she called down squirrels and birds to play with her.

"Papa, I'm hungry," she mumbled, flopping down on top of him. He felt something fuzzy brush against his arm, and opened his eyes to find that there was a small squirrel perched on him. He arched an eyebrow, baring his teeth, and it raced away.

Nina prodded him in the ribs, on top of a bruise.  
"Papa! You can't do that, he was worried you were going to eat him."

"Maybe squirrel's tasty?" 

"Papa." She pouted up at him. "You can't eat squirrels! They don't like it."

Erik laughed, leaning up and pretending to try and bite her. She giggled, and hugged him tightly. He pressed a kiss to her forehead.  
"Come on, time to go to your art class."

"Papa," she mumbled. "I'm hungry."

Erik frowned a little, but nodded.  
"Alright, come on, let's see if we can get you something before class."

"I can do it, Papa!" She told him proudly, before closing her eyes. A squirrel ran down from a nearby tree, and she leaned in and whispered to it. It ran off, and Erik sat down with her as they waited. Erik wasn't entirely sure what to make of the fact his daughter was making the local wildlife steal food, but he knew that at least for now it wouldn't be traced to her.

He didn't have long to wait. A squirrel returned, with a packet of candy in its jaws. It dropped the candy at Nina's feet. 

She thanked it, giving it a quick cuddle before it ran away, and she held the candy up for Erik to open.

She ate it as they walked to her class. He hesitated outside. He knew that this place would take good care of her, make sure that she had eaten a biscuit and drunk some orange juice. She'd be happy here, and it would give him time to find another client or two, make sure he had the money they needed for dinner and to start putting some aside for their next move. Caliban could still betray them, and he didn't want to leave himself without options.

"Remember not to leave, until I come back, okay?"

"I know," she promised. "Anyway, I have friends here, Papa. I'll be okay!"

He leaned in for another embrace, then watched as she skipped up the steps. He waited until he'd seen her go through the door, before he went off to make sure he had enough money to buy them an evening meal. They couldn't rely on kleptomaniac squirrels for everything.

***

Erik headed back to the library as the class would be finishing. He decided to wait outside rather than rushing in, because if he was late she might get another couple of biscuits.

As he approached, he realised he wasn't the only person to have that particular idea. There was a teenager, a boy of about fifteen, stood waiting by the wall, arms crossed against his chest and a hostile expression on his face. His eyes were scanning the area. He was jumpy, and he looked like he'd been through hell - he was too thin, and there was a nasty bruise on one side of his face.

Erik approached carefully, making sure he didn't sneak up too quickly on him. The boy - an omega - shifted slightly, and Erik saw the curve of his stomach, half-hidden by the clothes he was wearing. The boy was glancing around anxiously, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a phone that was far too nice for anyone who needed to use this kids' club.

A wave of pity swept through Erik as he looked at this child. His clothes didn't match his gaunt appearance. He looked jumpy, used to watching his back. Erik understood that there were wealthy alphas out there, those that would prey on the vulnerable. If the boy was waiting for someone, that meant he probably had a brother or sister he was trying to protect. 

Erik wasn't going to judge the kid for making the wrong choice. He understood taking tough decisions to protect someone you loved. But the boy was heartbreakingly young, and clearly being hurt, and any alpha that would hit a pregnant omega would probably not hesitate to be violent to the kid's brother or sister as well.

Shit.

He had made a few dollars more than would be needed for Nina that night, and it wouldn't be the first time he'd gone to bed hungry. He walked forwards, holding out his hand, seeing the boy take an inhale and relax a little as he recognised him as omegan.

"What's your name, kid?"

"Alex."

"Hi Alex. I'm Erik. You.." He hesitated, glancing towards the bump. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Alex answered. "Just waiting for my brothers to finish art class."

"My daughter's doing it too." Erik smiled, trying to put the boy at ease. "Look, I dunno... I'm not judging, but... are you okay? Your face looks..."

Alex shook his head, barking back a laugh.  
"No, my life is... it's fine."

Erik hesitated.  
"Kid, look. I've been there. I'm... guessing... guessing the guy that's taking care of you watches your money, right?"

Alex shrugged, and Erik reached into his pocket, taking out a bit of the money, and holding it out towards him.  
"Kid. Take this. You need it more than me."

Alex shook his head, opening his mouth, and then a sharp pain started in Erik's head, a fire burning behind his eyes. He wanted to curl up in agony, but he was held in place, as he heard someone approach behind him.


	2. Coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The language that David is using in Makaton - a language that uses speech, signs and symbols to communicate. In particular, David is non-verbal, both spoken and using telepathy, so his communication is facilitated by the use of Makaton signs and symbols, and other telepathic methods.

Charles leaned forwards in his wheelchair, watching Dr. MacTaggert at work. She was sitting on the floor with David, Perdita sat by his side, watching as he carefully stacked different blocks in reverse order, using his telekinesis to keep the blocks steady. The dog's tail wagged slowly from side to side. David nodded, his attention focused on the objects in front of him, as Moira talked to him.

"How are you finding your new family?"

David closed his eyes, and a range of colours flickered in Charles's vision, overlaying the scene in front of him. Mostly green, but there were specks of blue and red in there. 

"What went wrong?" Moira asked, and David showed her - he and Perdita had been sat quietly, David hovering blocks in the air, and then Alex had startled him, and he'd hit Alex in the face with one of the bricks.

Moira sighed softly, and nodded.   
"I know you were startled, but you have to remember that you need to be careful around your brothers, okay?" 

David nodded slowly, reaching out to pat Perdita again. She responded by shifting, moving so that her head was resting on his lap. He took a few deep breaths, and then nodded.

"Do you like your brothers?" Moira asked carefully, and this time David nodded in response. Moira nodded as well. "It sounds like you all settled in happily together, haven't you?"

David nodded again, his fingers buried in Perdita's fur, and Charles smiled. He would forever be grateful for the difference that Moira had made to his son's life. Finding a therapist that was able to work with David, who was willing to understand and even encourage the fact he was a mutant, was a godsend in itself. Finding a therapist that supported Charles in caring for the boy, as a disabled single alpha - that was if anything even more remarkable.

 _How has he been?_ Moira asked Charles, unafraid of addressing him telepathically.

 _He's doing well. He really is getting on well with the other boys, and Jimmy has been helping a lot with his headaches. Thank you for all of your help._ Charles reassured her. It was Moira that had been key to persuading the courts that he was a suitable foster parent for the mutants that had been rescued from Essex House. He would never be able to thank her enough for that. Sean, Jimmy and Alex were chaotic, and they'd disturbed all his and Davey's careful routines. But the alternative would have been jail for Alex, and Sean and Jimmy split up.

Back when his wife had been alive, Charles had dreamed of setting up a school for mutantkind, somewhere that those in need would be able to thrive. When he had lost her, he had been forced to shelve those plans, to focus on raising David and proving that he was able to care for the boy despite his needs. There were still plenty of people who would argue that a single alpha wasn't ever going to be a good parent. But Moira had supported him.

_Alex's temper calming down?_

_A lot, yeah. He's just scared, and he doesn't want me to know._ Charles conceded. Of the three boys he had rescued, Alex was the one who had needed help most. While the other two had been delighted to have a home, to be somewhere safe, Alex was frightened. He didn't trust easily, which was hardly a surprise given all he had been through. But he was slowly settling down, realising that he wasn't going to be thrown out for raising his voice, that he wouldn't be punished for being an omega or being frightened. It broke Charles's heart what his boys had been through, and he knew he would have a fight on his hands to keep them, but he was determined. The three of them were mutants, and most people didn't care about mutants anyway. For once, that might work in his favour.

David's hand grabbed his sleeve, tugging slightly, and he looked at him.  
"Sorry Davey, was just talking to Moira about how your brothers are doing."

David nodded, and patted Perdita on the head. He searched through his box of cards until he found the sign for 'home', holding it up. 

"We aren't going home quite yet," Charles told him, accompanying the words with signs. "We need to get your brothers."

"Painting?" David asked, waving his fingers in the air. Charles nodded. 

"Alex took them to their art class." He turned his attention to Moira. "Thank you for today."

"Your son is doing very well," Moira reassured him. "He's getting more talkative by the day."

"Of course he is," Charles smiled. "You're a very clever boy, aren't you Davey?"

David smiled shyly and nodded. Charles grinned. That was another thing the therapists often overlooked - just because David didn't want to talk, it didn't mean he was unable to understand what was going on. He could be remarkably perceptive, and just because what was important to him didn't necessarily line up to what was important to others - well, Charles thought that other people would have a lot to learn from listening to his son.

"Thank you again for your help today, Moira," Charles said, shaking her hand before wheeling from her office, David and Perdita following close behind, Perdita nuzzling David and making sure he wasn't overwhelmed as they made their way through the streets.

It wasn't far from the therapist's office to the art class that the boys attended, which was a relief given David sometimes drew stares. It was hard for Charles not to race up to the people that stared at his son, and ask them why they were looking, demand to know what it was that meant they were going to judge him and his boy.

But that wouldn't help, and David didn't like it when he got into fights. It was better to stay calm, and just support his son in whatever way he could. Today, that meant talking with him about his therapy.

"You did so well today, Davey. I think you're Moira's favourite."

David grinned, running his hand over Perdita's ears.   
"Thank you." He signed, and Charles smiled and nodded, sending him a brief sense of warmth - David didn't always like being touched, so on days he didn't he and Charles would communicate in temperatures passed between them. Charles really was proud of his boy, and just wished that Gabrielle could have seen the remarkable young man their son was turning in to. He was certain she'd be amazed by just how far he had come.

David hesitated as they got closer to the school, tensing in fear.  
"David?" Charles tried, pressing his mind gently against his son's shielding in case David felt prepared to explain what was wrong. But he met with a solid wall. After a moment he backed off, respecting it, and carried on down the road.  
"It's alright David. Just got to collect your brothers, and then we can go home, okay? Not far to go, you can do that."

David nodded, moving a little closer, Perdita falling into step beside him and carefully keeping him sandwiched between her and Charles's chair, that little bit away from the outside world. It might not have been much, but it was all they could offer him.

Charles felt a little anxious about leaving Alex looking after the younger two, but the boy had insisted he could do it, and Charles wanted to respect his independence - given Alex's condition, to do otherwise would seem patronising at best and disrespectful at worst. The art class that he'd taken Sean and Jimmy to was one that they'd visited a couple of times when they were still with Essex House, and it was the work of the staff there that had uncovered the extent of abuse the boys had faced. Having found that out, Charles encouraged his sons to continue attending, and made sure that the class would have more than enough money to continue to provide services to those most in need. It was his way of thanking them for getting his boys to safety. 

Charles scanned ahead for Alex's mind, and felt sick at what he found. Alex's mind was flashing like a beacon, full of fear as someone zeroed in on him as he waited for Charles. Alex hadn't realised Charles was almost there, and Charles rushed forwards, hurrying along, urging David to keep up. 

They turned the corner in time for Charles to witness a man pull a few dollars from his wallet, holding it towards Alex, and Charles pounced, anger surging through him. He sent pain to the man there, ripping through him, pinning him in place. Charles had already destroyed the mind of one man who dared to hurt his family. He would not hesitate to do the same again. He wheeled to stop beside the man, panting after the exertion of rushing there. 

It took only a second to realise his mistake - the man he was next to was an omega. He didn't have particularly delicate features, but Charles studied genetics, he knew not all omegas looked the way people expected. He took a second look at the man as he stopped the pain he was suffering - clothes that had certainly seen better days, and which were a little tight on him, a metal watch at his wrist, and a battered leather jacket.

"Alex?" he asked cautiously.

"What did you do, Charles?" Alex asked with a frown. "He was worried about me and you went and fuckin' mind-whammied him?" A moment later panic flashed across Alex's face, and Charles tried to smile, keeping his voice gentle.

"It's alright, Alex." He turned towards the omega. "Can I help you with anything?"

"No, I was just asking this kid if he could babysit my daughter for a bit." The guy lied convincingly. If it wasn't for the fact Charles was a telepath, he could have believed it. As it was, he reached deeper into his thoughts. What he found was concern for Alex's safety, a fear that he'd got him into trouble, hope that the boy would play along, that Charles wouldn't be able to tell what had happened. 

Charles dug a little deeper, gently searching out the information he needed. The omega had seen Alex, seen his condition and how thin he was, and that combined with the clothes and the bruising - he thought Alex was being kept by some rich abusive alpha. Which Charles had only proved by rushing up and hurting someone who so much as looked at Alex. 

He groaned, embarrassed, and looked down. This wasn't his finest moment, but he'd made a mistake and he was always telling the children they had to take responsibility for their missteps.  
"I'm sorry," he apologised to the omega. "I saw you were near my son and I was concerned."

The omega nodded sharply and stepped away, his mind full of concern for worsening Alex's situation if he stayed in the conversation. Charles sighed to himself, as Alex looked down at him.  
"You thought he was propositioning me, didn't you?"

"I saw-"

"You're a fucking telepath, Charles." Alex hissed at him, quiet enough that they wouldn't be overheard. David glared at Alex for swearing. Charles rubbed his temple, feeling a headache starting to form.

 _We'll talk about this later._ He told Alex, as Jimmy appeared in the doorway. A quick check of his mind explained that he had spotted Charles from the window. The boy raced over, climbing onto Charles's lap for an embrace, and Charles happily obliged, as Sean stepped out, holding the hand of a little brunette girl his age. Sean led her over towards the rest with a bright smile.

"This is Nina! She's my friend, and she's like us!" Sean declared with a grin. 

Charles saw the omega's face sharpen with concern, as he stepped closer to their group.  
"Hello Papa! This is Sean, he lives in a castle!"

"Oh, wow..." The omega reached out to give her a hug, ushering her to his side, as Charles looked between the children, then up at the omega.

"I...really am very sorry about earlier,” Charles apologised. “Would you like to go for a coffee so that I can apologise, and our children can tell us about their day? My treat."

The omega frowned for a moment, but then nodded sharply, gripping his daughter's hand. She paused, staring at Perdita with wide eyes, and Charles realised where he'd seen them before - the man and his daughter in the park. At that point, the man had been worrying about money, being behind on rent... and then he'd panicked when his daughter had outed herself as a mutant. 

Charles reached out his hand.  
"Hello. I'm Charles, and these are my sons. Jimmy, Alex, David, and Sean."

"Erik." The man shook his hand awkwardly. "This is Nina."

"Lovely to meet you. Jimmy, could you hold Alex's hand as we go across the road?" Charles asked. Once Jimmy was the right distance away, and his telepathy returned, he reached towards the stranger's mind.  
 _Hello. It's alright, we're all mutants here._

A mixture of relief and concern crossed Erik's face.  
 _I prefer to keep my mutation a secret._ His reply was unusually focused - he'd probably spoken with a telepath at some point before.

 _Of course. I won't let anyone know, I'm sorry. Your daughter really is remarkable though-_ Charles praised, looking over at the little girl who was deep in conversation with Perdita. David was watching her curiously.

 _She is._ At that, Erik smiled a little. 

Charles led them to a nearby cafe, which he knew was accessible, making his way inside. One of the waiters knew David, and took his order before turning to the rest of them.

Erik hesitated, looking over the menu.

"Have whatever you'd like." Charles encouraged. "I... I really do owe you, after... I'm sorry." He was furious with himself for misjudging the situation so badly, and injuring someone who had tried to help his boy.

Erik shrugged, ordering some flapjack and a coffee. Nina hesitated for a while, before Sean guided her into getting a strawberry milkshake, and then they were all sitting together. Nina was animatedly talking to Jimmy and Sean, and even David was clearly listening, his grip tight on Perdita's jacket. 

Erik kept a careful eye on her, but there was a proud smile on his lips. Charles turned to him.  
"She's a telepath?"

"She talks to animals," Erik explained, keeping his voice low. "And you?"

Charles shrugged, not pushing Erik to share his own talent. If he preferred to keep that private, then Charles would aim to respect that. He tried not to dive into the intricacies of the man's mind, pulling back a little.  
"As you heard earlier, I have telepathy. I'm afraid I heard Alex's mind panic, and rather... jumped to the wrong conclusions."

Erik nodded, taking a breath, mentally counting down. As he did so, mental shielding began to appear, like metal gates slamming shut. When he reached zero, he looked up again, and his shields were in place. They weren't unbreakable, but they were some of the strongest he'd encountered with a non-psyonic.   
"What about your boys?" Erik asked, as though he hadn't closed him out.

"David's a telepath with telekinesis, he gets the telepathy from me," Charles explained. "The other three are fostered, because, well...I'm no longer married." He shrugged, and Erik nodded in understanding.

"You're a single alpha fostering children?" Erik asked curiously. When Charles nodded, he looked at him seriously. "And Alex?" The meaning behind the words was clear, and Charles only just held back a flinch. He'd given Erik no reason to trust him, he knew that.

"Alex was pregnant before he moved in. I've only had these three boys living with me for half a month."

Erik nodded again, and Charles could feel his silent scrutiny. After a few moments, Charles registered why Erik was looking at him quite so coldly.  
"He got hit in the face with a toy." Charles explained. "An accident."

"And why are you fostering him?" Erik asked, and Charles could feel the suspicion dripping from his words. It stung, but he supposed he deserved it.

"Because they are children. Mutant children, in a world that hates them. They need someone to provide them with stability and love, and I'm lucky enough to be able to afford to give them both." Charles shook his head, seeing the suspicion easing a little in Erik's eyes. "Sean has the ability to produce sonic screams, and can shatter glass. Jimmy has power nullification within a short radius. Alex produces explosive pulses of plasma from his chest."

That last fact seemed to relax Erik more, seemingly comforted by the knowledge that the boy could defend himself. Charles respected that - both the fact that Erik cared, and that he was able to see when his concern was unwarranted. Erik was suspicious and jumpy, but then he had been invited out to have coffee with the telepath that had inflicted a rather severe headache on him.

"That art class... Those boys aren't the normal clients." Erik murmured, politely thanking the waitress who brought over their food.

"They used to be." Charles hesitated, not wanting to tell a story that wasn't his to share. "The class helped them when they needed it, so now I've invested in it, and do what I can to support them." 

"Well, thank you. Nina loves it." Erik said, and Charles pretended not to notice that Erik was hiding half of the flapjack within a tissue and shoving it into his pocket.

"I'm glad. It's really good that Sean has made a friend." Charles smiled, watching. All three of the younger boys seemed entranced by listening to Nina's stories. Erik was smiling as well. Charles couldn't help noticing the way his features softened when he smiled, how he looked more at peace, handsome even. He knew it wasn't a good path to go down, that he shouldn't notice an omega who clearly despised him and was only indulging him with conversation for the free food. But he was breathtakingly handsome.

Charles carefully pushed those thoughts down, taking a sip of his own tea.  
"So what do you do?"

"Oh, I look after Nina mostly, do odd jobs here and there..." Erik answered. Charles wondered if Erik had an alpha at home, or a partner even. His closest friend was in love with another alpha, so he knew that queer couples happened, even if they were rare and pregnancies between omegas were almost unheard of. Erik wasn't wearing a wedding ring, but that didn't mean he wasn't in a relationship. Charles didn't ask though - he knew how much he hated it when people asked him about his omega when they saw him and David out together.

David sent Charles a cool brush of his thoughts, and when he looked over David held up his home card. Charles nodded.  
"Alright, we can go home soon David. Don't worry, it won't be long."

The boy nodded seriously, sipping at his milkshake, and Erik got to his feet, holding his hand out to Nina. She trotted obediently to her father's side, her painting still clutched in one hand. He picked her up easily, settling her on his hip.  
"Say goodbye to Sean, Häschen."

"Goodbye!" She waved enthusiastically, and the children waved back, even Alex wriggling his fingers in response.

"Maybe I'll see you around?" Charles asked.

"Maybe," Erik agreed. "We live in an apartment on 38th." 

Erik's mind screamed that was a lie, even as Nina nodded, her eyes wide with innocence. Charles didn't challenge him. Erik wanted to leave, and he would probably not see him again, and that... that was entirely Erik's choice. Simply because Charles had enjoyed speaking with him, it gave him no right to expect to see the omega again. He watched them leave, tracing the brightness of their minds down the streets until the crowds around them drowned them out, and then turned to his boys.

"Come on, let's get you home." Charles wheeled away from the table, catching a flicker of Alex's thought. "No, Alex, we've been through this, you can't lift Sean up." He sighed to himself. "Sean, you can sit on my lap if you'd like."

The smallest boy did as he was told, and Charles led the small group back to their car, making sure everyone's seatbelts were properly fastened before driving them home.

He couldn't get Erik's smile out of his mind, and he knew he might not see him again. But he suspected that running into them at the park meant it probably wasn't the first time they'd visited.

He considered. He was too old and too sensible to go hanging around in the hope of catching another glimpse of his crush. But... well, it was clear Erik was concerned for Alex, and an older omega's support might be good for Charles's eldest. Mind made up, he grinned, glancing at the children in his rear view mirror.  
"How do people feel about a picnic at the park tomorrow?"

All four boys' minds lit up with joy in response.


	3. Play Dates

Erik walked with his daughter away from the diner, setting off in the opposite direction from their motel. He could feel Charles's chair, made sure he wasn't following him, but he still wanted to make sure that he threw him off his trail. After a few blocks he lowered her to the ground, taking a deep breath. They were alone. He pulled the flapjack from his pocket, tearing off a chunk and handing it to Nina, who nibbled on it as she skipped along.  
"Sean promised he lived in a real castle Papa, can you imagine?!" 

"That sounds nice," he agreed, watching her. "Did you have fun?"

"I did!" She nodded enthusiastically. "Strawberry milkshakes are the best, Papa! And Sean says he screamed so loud he broke his bedroom window, and David is allowed to take Perdita anywhere he wants!" She bounced, her braided hair bobbing as she spoke. Erik let her words wash over him, making interested noises at the correct moments, and trying not to let his thoughts linger for too long on the alpha that he had spoken with. Charles was certainly different from most - Erik had always been told that alphas weren't interested in having relationships, let alone in raising children, and yet here was Charles claiming he had adopted three children just because he wanted to. The boys certainly seemed confident - surprisingly so, given how little time they had been in Charles's care.

Charles was obviously not bad, for an alpha. That didn't mean Erik liked him. Anyway, he couldn't see him again.

There was no place in Erik's life for friendship, let alone more. All that mattered to him was taking care of his little girl, and ensuring that she was safe and protected from the worst of the world. He might not be able to do much, but he had kept her safe for her entire life, and he would manage to continue with it.

He led the way back to the motel, scanning with his powers for any sign of Charles. He was nowhere to be found, of course. He had to take his brood back to their 'castle', and had probably already forgotten about Nina and her father. If Charles had been like them, he might have encouraged Nina to play with the children, to make friends. As it was, he knew that no friendship would ever be possible between them. 

Nina skipped along beside him, giggling to herself, and rushing up the motel steps to greet Brutus, as Erik walked in after her.   
"I did you a painting!" Nina said.

"Caliban suspects you are talking to the dog," Caliban muttered, but still took the painting, which depicted a blob that might have been a dog asleep beside what could have potentially been the desk at the front of the motel, and possibly if you squinted and tilted your head the figure there could have been Caliban. Erik raised an eyebrow, as Caliban tucked the paper under his ledger.

"Caliban would like you to know, a certain someone came looking around earlier. Wondered if Caliban had any new staff for him." The man stared down at his ledger as he spoke. "He had a couple more runaways apparently, and he let Caliban know he would pay handsomely for good information..." Caliban's eyes drifted over to his dog, who was currently enjoying being fussed over by Nina, and acting more like a puppy than an ageing attack dog. "Erik is lucky that at least his daughter is worth keeping safe. Caliban would not like her to end up at a place like that."

"Well, thank you." Erik frowned, pushing down his fear. Because panicking would do him no good, not when Caliban was already prying for any weaknesses. He thought of Janos and his son, wondered if those were the runaways. The dressing gown that Janos had worn whenever Erik had seen him had covered most of his body, so he couldn't be sure, but he'd find out. 

Erik listed to himself the number of reasons it would be a bad idea to get involved with helping Janos, especially if he was being looked for. He'd already given the man information that would have helped, and he couldn't take in strays. Possibly Charles could afford that, but Erik couldn't. He had Nina. That was enough.

He took Nina back to their room, stashing the money he had made, and listening to her talk about her art class, and about Sean. She paused, looking at him when there was the sound of Kurt giggling through the thin walls of the motel.  
"Can I meet him?"

"I'll ask, but no promises."

"I could babysit!" Nina said excitedly. Erik raised an eyebrow.  
"Alright. You can babysit, as long as either Janos or I am there to help."

"Okay!" She beamed, and looked at him, waiting for him to go and knock on Janos's door. He did so. There was a pause before the door opened a crack, Janos peering out before he saw Erik and stepped back so he would have space to enter the room. Erik nodded, smiling at the other man, and letting himself in.

Kurt was giggling contentedly, held on Janos's shoulder. Erik glanced around until he saw the notebook.  
'My daughter wants to meet him. She's a mutant.'

There was a pause, nervousness shining in Janos's eyes, but he nodded.  
'I'll get her now?' Erik wrote, and there was another nod.

Erik walked back to his bedroom, and opened the door.  
"Come on, you can meet Kurt."

Nina squealed, rushing over and cuddling him as tightly as she would if he had promised her a kitten. He patted her hair fondly, rolling his eyes.  
"Be careful with him, okay? He's delicate."

She looked up at him seriously, sticking close as they headed next door. Janos was standing by the window, his son's tail wrapped around his wrist over the fabric of his housecoat. Nina squeaked at a level probably mostly audible to dogs, rushing forwards and waving at Janos, pointing at Kurt's tail.  
"Papa! Papa he has a tail, just like you said!"

Janos smiled at her a little shyly, sitting down on the edge of his bed and letting her lean in for a closer look. Nina stood up on her tiptoes, reaching out with a fingertip to pet the baby's hair, and then running her finger over his tail.

She waved at Janos to draw his attention, and then did a big thumbs up. He grinned and nodded, laughing quietly to himself.  
"Hello Kurt," Nina greeted him. "You are very sweet. A good baby."

Janos paused, signalling towards Erik. It took him a moment to realise what was being asked - if Nina could hold the baby. Erik nodded, sitting down beside her on the bed, and showing her how to position her arms. When he was satisfied she would do it well, he nodded, and Janos passed over his little boy.

Kurt clung to his father's wrist for a moment, before his tail slid off and wrapped around Nina's arm instead. Janos lifted his arm, and Erik felt himself stiffen with fear as he caught sight of a familiar mark on Janos's skin. He wanted to run. To put as much distance between Nina and this man as possible. But he couldn't, and it wouldn't have been fair - Caliban had already said they were runaways. The watch strap at his own wrist tightened imperceptibly, and he made sure to focus on Nina, encouraging her, not letting her know what was wrong.

Caliban must have known. And he hadn't turned them over yet - he would at some point, probably. But this was a good place to stay. Cheap. Janos probably couldn't afford to leave, and Erik certainly couldn't afford to help him.

He flicked to another page in Janos's notebook.  
'Shaw was looking for you. Caliban hasn't given you up yet, but he will if the price is right.' He handed it over, and saw his own fear reflected in Janos's eyes. 

After a moment Janos nodded, and wrote his own response, with an air of resignation.  
'We'll stay for now. Nowhere to go.'

Erik nodded in understanding. That was the truth of it. There'd been days when he'd considered it. If it wasn't for Nina, he might have returned, but with her... he wasn't ever going back. She deserved better than that life.  
'If he appears, yell. I'll try and buy you some time.' Erik held up the note, and Janos nodded. Erik would be able to fuse the locks, get Nina out, and hopefully give Janos time to get Kurt out as well. It wasn't ideal, but it was what it was.

The rest of the time Nina was holding Kurt passed without any more notes from Janos. They just sat there, on either side of their children, and Erik supposed Janos was as lost in memory as he was. Eventually, Nina got wriggly.

"Papa, what's for dinner?"

"I thought I'd go and get us pizza. You okay staying with Brutus?" 

She agreed, skipping down to reception, and he lingered for a moment, squeezing Janos's shoulder and smiling. Janos managed a smile in return.

There was a restaurant a couple of blocks away that would often end up throwing out waste. Erik knew one of the alphas who worked there, and the guy was more than happy to put aside some leftovers in exchange for favours. They didn't have any vegetarian leftovers when Erik arrived, so he managed to deliberately mess up the next order, and it wasn't long before Erik was going back to his room with a take out box full of a large vegetarian pizza.

Nina followed him, and the two of them sprawled out on the bed, the pizza between them. She smiled up at him, and he rolled his eyes, but handed her the mushrooms from his slice. She rewarded him with a toothy grin.  
"Papa, Kurt has pointy teeth! I thought babies didn't have teeth?"

"Kurt must be special like that, Häschen."

***

Nina asked to go to the park the next day, as she often did. It had rained overnight, but now it was just chilly, with a fierce breeze blowing. Erik made sure she was wrapped up warm, putting his leather jacket around her shoulders.  
"Thank you, Papa!" She said, snuggling into it. 

He pressed a kiss to her forehead and took her hand, walking with her to the park that was nearest to their motel. It was a fairly busy place, full of families, and he felt safe being with her there. There were often exhausted mothers and fathers entertaining their children in the playground, so he didn't feel so alone.

As soon as they were in, she was racing off, calling out a greeting to the squirrels. Erik watched her running off with a faint smile on his lips, tracking her locket when she got too far ahead for him to see her clearly. She seemed happy, and had enjoyed the cold pizza they'd had for breakfast. Nina's happiness was the most important thing in his world, and as long as she was happy, he was happy as well.

Erik had never planned to be a father. Or rather, he might have done, once. In a life he could barely recall, before everything had fallen apart. He'd had loving parents, and he'd gone to school with dreams of going to university, of studying physics and finding a way to use his ability to help others. When he'd thought about life then, he'd assumed that one day he would get married, and have children - not even _wanting_ it, exactly, just part of the life course that omegas had before them.

Then everything had gone wrong, and he'd abandoned all those dreams to focus on survival. The pregnancy that led to his daughter had just been another part of that, until he'd realised the danger she was in, and got the two of them out. And for the last six years it had been a life of always being on the move, always looking over his shoulder, and never knowing when the walls would close in. It didn't matter. As long as he was free, and he had his daughter, they'd make it work.

He focused on being outside, on the metal he could feel under the ground running to the water fountain, on the children's jungle gym and swing set, the jewellery people wore, his daughter's locket. He allowed his power to flow through him, to ground him, and he waited until he was calm before he followed Nina over to the roundabout. There were a couple of other children playing, but none near the roundabout, so he made his way closer.

"Papa! Papa make it go fast!" She squealed as he approached, and he climbed on, using his power to speed it up - not fast enough to be dangerous, but fast enough to be exciting. She laughed in delight, gripping on tighter, her braids flying out as he spun it. He laughed, placing his hand over hers as it spun, and then slowing down.

She was panting, staring at him with bright eyes, her face pink from laughter. She rushed forwards, hugging him around the waist, and he hugged her back as tight as he could, not wanting to ever let her go.

After a few moments, she wriggled out of his arms, and ran over to the swings. He moved his hand at his side, getting the swing to rise and fall for her. He focused on her, on making sure the swing didn't jolt her too hard or knock her off.  
"Papa!" she cried out, and he held the swing still carefully, hoping he hadn't somehow injured her. 

She jumped down, rushing over towards the other side of the playground, and he turned to see that her little friend, Sean, was there. Charles was sat beside a bench where David and Alex were both waiting, Alex flicking through a magazine as David focused on patting his dog.

Erik considered pretending he hadn't seen them, and then decided that wouldn't work, not with Charles being a telepath. He took a deep breath, and walked over, his best fake smile on his face.   
"Fancy seeing you here."

"Oh, hello, Erik." Charles looked up at him. "I thought it would be good for Sean to get some exercise. It's a lovely park."

"It is." Erik replied, wondering if this conversation felt as horrifically stilted to Charles as it did to him.

Charles raised an eyebrow.  
"A little."

Erik sighed and mentally checked his shields, pushing Charles away from his mind.

"Sorry. You have a beautiful mind, my friend." Charles looked up at him with a gentle smile, and Erik fought down the urge to get angry, knowing the telepath would hear it. He tilted his head and shrugged.

"It does well enough for me." Erik answered, watching as Sean and Nina climbed about on the jungle gym. It took him a moment to spot Jimmy - he was sitting on top of one of the slides, reading a book.

"Not all of your children seem keen on exercise."

"They're out in the fresh air." Charles shrugged, and then pointed at the basket beside Alex. "We brought a picnic lunch. We got a little carried away, you'd be welcome to join us for lunch if you'd like?"

Erik hesitated. He didn't like getting free food, certainly not from an alpha. But everything he'd seen of Charles suggested that if nothing else, he was hardly going to act inappropriately in front of the children. He had planned to buy some sandwiches, but if he could avoid having to do that he'd save a couple of dollars. If he had a good night tonight, he might even have enough to look through the thrift stores tomorrow and get Nina a decent pair of shoes. 

Mind made up, he nodded.  
"Sure, Nina seems to like Sean."

"He likes her too. He was full of stories about her, him and Jimmy both. It's so good to see them making friends..." Charles looked down for a moment. "They've had a tough time. I'm giving them all I can, but just... seeing them be children, seeing them laugh and forget the bad stuff..." He shook his head. "Nina is a good friend. Maybe we could organise play dates? I'll bring the food - David is very picky about what he eats, so..."

"Nina's vegetarian." Erik answered quickly. "And okay. I'll talk to her, and if she's alright with it, we can sort out times."

"Thank you." Charles smiled at him. "So how is Nina getting on at school?"

Erik carefully projected the image of a shining report card, saying all of the things that he knew to be true about his little girl - how she was kind, how she was helpful to others, and clever, and funny. He focused on that as he answered.  
"She's doing well. What about yours?"

"Oh, they have private tutors."

"I got kicked out." Alex shifted where he was sitting, wincing slightly as he tried to get more comfortable. "Not conducive to other pupils' learning."

"I'm sorry," Erik said kindly, relieved that he seemed to have gotten away with his lie. Nina couldn't go to school, because officially she didn't exist. He'd never registered her birth. But he taught her what he could, and she was a quick learner. He knew if she had gone to school, she'd do well.

Charles sighed, looking sympathetically at Alex.  
"Come on kids! Lunch time!"

Sean squealed painfully loudly, racing over, as Jimmy and Nina followed behind at a more sensible pace.

Erik rolled his eyes, but settled down with the rest of them on a bench, watching Nina talk to Perdita and David and Sean, as the slightly older boy continued to read his book. Charles reached out to tap on the page.  
"Jimmy, come on, lunch time."

The boy pouted a little but put his book away, sitting beside Alex, as far as possible from Erik.  
 _Sorry, he's a little shy around other mutants because of his ability,_ Charles explained as he handed out sandwiches.

"That's fine kid. You sit where you want." Erik tried to project happy thoughts, to make sure that Charles had no reason to call protective services, and watched as Nina stuffed her face.

"Maybe we can meet every weekend?" Charles suggested. "If that's good for you of course?"

Erik hesitated, but nodded. Nina didn't really have any friends (or at least, not any friends that weren't animals), and he didn't want to deprive her of those she had.

"Maybe after the art class as well?" Charles suggested.

Erik pushed down nausea, trying to think happy thoughts about a comfortable home, drawing upon his childhood memories. They hadn't been wealthy, but they'd had stability and a regular income and food in the kitchen - all things he lacked now. This was risky. He hated being in debt to an alpha, knew bad things would come of it. But Nina looked so happy. 

Alex looked at him and shrugged slightly.  
"I... if you're okay with meeting up,” the boy muttered.

"Sure thing, that sounds good. Sundays and after art class." Erik could see the relief on Alex's face. He didn't think the kid was being hurt - it was clear he was confident enough to stand up to Charles. But at the same time, Alex was going to have a baby. And Charles could do the best he could to help, but he wouldn't understand, not the way an omega would. 

"How old are you all?" Erik asked, looking at the boys.

"Fifteen." Alex answered, shrugging. "And this one's due in six weeks. Jimmy's ten, David's eight. Sean is six, same as Nina, right?"

"Right." Erik looked at Alex, directing his next question to the boy. "There anything I can do to help?"

"You already have," Alex shrugged, glancing at his brothers, and Erik hesitated.

"If you want to talk some time?"

Alex nodded, a little desperate, and Erik's heart ached for the boy. His situation wasn't as bad as it had originally looked, but he was still pregnant and afraid and far too young.

"Thank you, Erik. That's very kind of you." Charles spoke, and Erik shrugged.  
"Not doing it for you."

"Still. I appreciate it." Charles answered, handing around some cake. The children started to talk about what they had been doing, and Nina distracted everyone by talking with Perdita, confirming her favourite toys. Even the silent boy, David, looked pretty happy when Nina said that David was the dog's favourite human ever.

"Can you do telepathy with animals?" Erik asked Charles as he took another sandwich.

"Not to any great depth. I can feel if they are happy or sad, but nothing more complex. Your daughter's gift really is remarkable."

"I know," Erik shook his head, taking a clementine that had been abandoned. "Anyway, we'd best be heading off now, it's getting late."

"Okay, Papa!" Nina hugged Sean and Jimmy goodbye, waved to David, and patted Alex's bump, making the oldest child roll his eyes. She looked across at Charles.  
"We'll see you soon?"

"I hope so, Nina. Take care of your dad for me okay?"

"Always and forever!" Nina promised, grabbing Erik and rushing him away. He laughed, letting her pull him down the path out of the park.

***

Erik returned from work, wanting nothing more than to get clean and to get into bed. Nina was sat up waiting for him, her arms around Brutus.  
"Nina, sweetie, you should be asleep."

"I couldn't sleep, Papa," she held up her arms for a cuddle, and he did so, ignoring the way her nose wrinkled up at the smell of his shirt. 

"I know Häschen, I spilled some beer, that's all," he told her, and she nodded.

"Baby Kurt was sniffling earlier, can you check if they're okay? Please, Papa?"

Erik looked at her. He was exhausted, in pain, hungry, and wanted to get clean and go to sleep. And his baby girl was looking up at him as though he would be able to fix every problem the world ever had.

"I'll check in a minute, okay? Just need to have a wash first and drink some water."

"Thank you, Papa!" She curled up in the blankets again, and Brutus watched him, his lips drawn back in a snarl. Erik rolled his eyes at the dog, resisting the urge to throw it out into the corridor by its collar. It wouldn't help anyone if he did that, even if it was real tempting. He showered as fast as he could, pulled on his cleaner shirt and jeans, and headed back into the bedroom.

"Tell Brutus to go pester Caliban, okay? I'll see what's going on with Kurt."

"Thank you, Papa..." Nina mumbled, half asleep. Erik was sure if he climbed in beside her, she wouldn't notice. But if she was worried - he knew his daughter had good instincts. If she was concerned about someone, that meant he should check, and he'd never forgive himself if something did happen to that tiny blue brat.

He knocked on the door, and after a moment Janos opened it, looking tired but otherwise okay. Erik flashed him a quick thumbs up, and Janos nodded, closing the door. Erik turned to walk back to his room when he realised something that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

Janos was deaf. Not just a little - he couldn't hear Kurt's cries if he stood beside him. But every time Erik knocked on the door, Janos answered it immediately. Janos's room had never smelled of an alpha, but Kurt was too little to signal the knock, and Janos couldn't hear it.

He thought of what he had seen, the hellfire logo tattooed on Janos's wrist, matching the scars he covered with his watch. Maybe Caliban hadn't been threatening him, mentioning that they were being looked for. Maybe it had been a warning, and Erik had just sent away his daughter's only defence.

He reached out for Brutus's collar, tugging gently until he felt the dog starting to return to Nina's room. Then he reached out with his power, and forced open the door to Janos's room.

It took him a moment to register what he was seeing. There was another man in the room, sitting beside Janos, leaning against him. The other man looked like a child's drawing of a monster, with red skin and a tail that matched Kurt's. He was holding Janos's son, and looked up as the door opened. A second later, he disappeared, leaving Janos alone without his child.

Janos looked at Erik desperately, shaking his head, curled in on himself. He grabbed his notebook, scribbling down a few words.  
'Please don't send us back.'

Erik covered his heart with a hand and shook his head, then took off his watch with his powers, revealing the burn he rarely showed anyone, his desperate attempt to hide his identity when he had first fled.

He looked Janos in the eye.  
"I won't send you back."

Janos nodded, and handed over the notebook.

'Who is your friend?' Erik wrote, looking at him curiously. The other man had smelled of omega, and Erik wondered if he’d been hiding here all along.

Janos smiled to himself, taking the notebook and writing a single word there.  
'Husband.'

Erik raised an eyebrow, but nodded. Legally, omegas couldn't marry. Relationships between them weren't even acknowledged by much of society, seen as an aberration when they could rarely reproduce, and when omegas were seen as needing an alpha for their own health. But Erik had done perfectly fine without alphas for the past six years, he was hardly going to argue with someone who had managed to find a relationship they were happy in, not when he couldn't even imagine allowing someone that close.

Janos hesitated, then raised his fingers to his lips and whistled. A moment later, the red man stood there, Kurt cradled against his chest, and it was suddenly very obvious where the boy got his striking physical mutation from.

"Hello. You must be Kurt's father."

"One of them." The man said, sitting on the bed beside Janos, his fingers moving as he spoke.

"You ran away?"

"Did not want to raise child there. Did not want to stay there. Saw our chance. Took it."

"You were very brave." Erik encouraged. The man smiled, revealing sharp teeth.

"Thank you. I am Azazel. My Janos speaks highly of you and your daughter. Thank you for all help you have given."

"Why did you hide?" Erik asked, but even as he did so he understood. Azazel was noticeable. No one would forget seeing him. If they were trying to hide themselves from Shaw, then Azazel needed to be kept out of sight.

"Did not want to go back." Azazel answered, then leaned in and pressed a kiss to Janos's cheek. Janos smiled shyly, and Erik could see how much they cared for each other. Janos hesitated, signing at Azazel, who translated it.  
"He asks that you do not tell Caliban."

"I won't." Erik promised. "A teleporter?"

"I try not to go far. I... do not want to risk being caught. The man who owns this place. He knows who we are hiding from, but he asks us for money rather than hand us over. For now, it is enough."

Janos squeezed his hand.

Erik understood. For now this was the shelter they could find, and rather than complain they were making the most of it. He certainly wasn't going to judge them.  
"I won't tell anyone where you are, especially not Shaw. The two of you ...three of you," he glanced towards Kurt, "deserve to be free."

"Thank you," Azazel said softly. "We could not live there any longer."

"I'll try and make sure you don't go back," Erik promised. He couldn’t offer them anything, at least nothing that would help. But they smiled at him, and he could see how in love they were. They had nothing, but he had to believe that they would be alright. He excused himself, returning to cuddle up to Nina. She clung to him, and he placed a kiss to her forehead.  
"It's all alright, little one. Don't you worry. Papa will keep you safe."

***

Watching Nina running around the park with Sean and Jimmy made Erik smile. He might not have thought that much of the alpha, but he liked the guy's kids and it was great to see Nina having actual friends. She was wearing his jacket for warmth, and she looked adorable with the other children. She looked carefree, and he was glad for that.

Charles and David were a short distance away, because Sean had screamed and broken David's drinking glass, and David had gotten a little overwhelmed. A few things had started to hover and Perdita had gently guided him away from the rest. After a few moments Charles had headed over as well, leaving Alex and Erik sat together.

The young omega shifted, trying to get comfortable, and Erik winced in sympathy. Being that pregnant had been no fun for him, and he'd at least been an adult. 

"You got a boyfriend, or a girlfriend or whatever?" Erik asked quietly. He was hesitant about it, not wanting to annoy Charles, but he supposed the telepath had to know who had caused the child.

"No..." Alex answered after a pause that went on a moment too long.

"You had one?" Erik glanced at the bump, and Alex laughed hollowly and shook his head.

"The guy who ran the group home. A beta, and everyone says they're not even all that interested.... he said he wanted to see if my mutation would pass on. If some kid of mine would..." He shuddered. "If Charles hadn't come along-"

"Charles did come along." Erik reminded him. "I'm sorry. You didn't deserve that."

"It's... Charles promised he'll make sure we're both okay." Alex said quietly. "All of us. And I... I think I believe him. I've done plenty of stuff that should...stop him trusting me. And he's still letting us stay."

"He does care about you, kid. I promise." Erik reassured him. Alex nodded cautiously, leaning in to ask a few questions about caring for a newborn. Erik focused on that, until his daughter returned to his side and tugged at his arm.  
"Can we go home now? I want to see if... if anyone is there to play with." Nina explained.

Erik laughed slightly. Janos had agreed she could babysit that evening, and clearly she had remembered.  
"We can go home. See you, Alex."

The two of them said their goodbyes, and headed out of the park in the wrong direction. Nina took off the jacket she had borrowed, holding it up towards him with a grin.  
"I'm too warm now, Papa."

"Okay," He took it from her, putting it on and watching as she skipped along the path in front of him, putting his hands in his pockets to keep them warm.

His fingers brushed against something, and he hooked his fingers around it, pulling it out for a closer look.

There was a twenty dollar note in his pocket.

He stared at it in confusion for a moment. Erik was always aware of how much money he had. His mind was always full of mathematics, skills that had been once intended for academia instead tracking money owed on rooms, working out where they could afford to eat, budgeting for Nina. Ever since he had escaped from the hell he had nearly trapped her into - he had mentally accounted for every dollar that he had touched.

There was no way twenty dollars would have slipped his notice.

Charles did this. He realised it with a sinking certainty, tinged with anger. After everything he had tried, after all the playing pretend that Nina and Sean were equals, Charles was trying to pay him.

There was something written on the back of the note. He turned it over and flinched.

_Shoes_

Charles knew. Charles fucking knew, and nausea rose up in his throat, his heart racing in panic.

Nina's little hand gripped his, and he held his arm up, letting her spin beneath it. She giggled, spinning in a circle and then stopping to look up at him.  
"Charles said we can go and visit his house, Papa. He said he'd make us food, and it could be vegetarian for everyone who wanted it. And Sean said it's a castle and I've never been to a castle, Papa. Can we? Please?"

If Charles knew, Erik had to stay on his good side.  
"Sure thing, Häschen, if he doesn't mind."


	4. Attempts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A midweek update! Not sure yet whether these will be happening every week - it depends on how much I write. Saturday posting will definitely be continuing, Wednesdays will happen when they can.

Charles looked across at his son, a fond smile playing at his lips. Today, David had decided he wanted to organise some stones in order of size. He was using his telekinesis to float them across to their relevant place in the line.

At the moment, his current conundrum seemed to be deciding which of two stones was larger - one was longer than the other, but the other one was wider. 

Charles wheeled closer, broadcasting his approach telepathically, and David held up the stones towards him. Charles considered, examining the rest of the pebbles which Sean had found that morning, and sent David a mental image of what he would do. "I think you've mostly organised them by length."

Reassured, and with order returned to his world, David continued on with his task, and Charles wheeled back to his desk to give his boy space, mentally checking in on the others.

Sean was off playing with some of his teddies, having taken the shower Charles insisted on after a morning scrabbling about in the mud. Jimmy was catching up on some school work, and Alex was hanging around in the kitchen acting as sous chef for Darwin, who Charles had employed as a cook while going through the legal battles his foster sons had necessitated. Given his gardener and his onsite medic/research partner were both alphas, hiring a beta had seemed useful. The fact Darwin was another mutant was simply another reason to take him on.

Despite Alex's beliefs, Charles wasn't utterly ignorant of the fondness he felt for Darwin, but Charles was happy to permit it. Alex was desperately in need of friends, and if Darwin could be a friend to him, then Charles was delighted. He wanted all four of his sons to have the best life they could.

He got on with his work, when Sean stuck his head around the door.  
"Chaaaarles," he pleaded. "Can I give Nina one of my teddies? She says she's only got one and her papa had to fix it because its arm fell off and I think she should get a better one."

Charles turned away from his desk, approaching his son to talk to him, keeping his voice as gentle and kind as he could - he didn't want Sean to feel he was in trouble.  
"I think Nina probably loves her teddy bear very much, and her daddy was very nice to fix it, so please don't talk to her about getting rid of it and giving her a new one, okay? Sometimes things are special, even if they're a bit broken."

"Okay...Sorry," Sean mumbled. "I just wanted to give her a present."

"We can see about giving her a present, okay? But you don't know what is best for another person, even if you're trying to be kind, do you hear me?"

"Yes, Charles." Sean glanced over at David. "Did I do good finding him some stones?"

David looked up and smiled shyly, still very hesitant, and sent a wave of happy emotion through the room. It was a little too forceful, and Charles had to throw up quick shields for Sean and himself, but it was still good. Sean flashed David a thumbs up, then ran off to play once more.

Charles watched him go and sighed. He really was concerned for Erik, and for Nina. It was obvious that Erik loved her more than anything. His fondness and affection for his daughter coloured all of his thoughts, and Charles knew he was doing everything he could for her.

Charles also knew that that wasn't necessarily enough. 

Erik was a good liar, skilful at projecting the stories he wanted to tell. He could draw out images of things that didn't exist, visualise them so loudly it was what you would see even if you weren't trying to read his mind. He had even convinced Charles in that first meeting, thinking of a small but comfortable home. 

Charles had felt a fondness for Erik when he'd still believed his lies, and even now he realised them for what they were, that fondness remained. Erik had a stunning mind, and a stunning smile.

Erik could lie, but his daughter didn't share that skill. She nodded along with each of her father's lies, but her mind was full of the truth which she projected loudly. A single motel room, Erik having to work when she wanted a hug, concern for the man who ran the motel, and his dog. Glimpses of a life very different from the one Erik talked about so carefully.

Charles didn't try to read people's minds. It wasn't polite, and it was the kind of behaviour that only led to people not trusting telepaths. But it was clear Erik didn't have much. His clothes and his daughter's had proven that, and he had heard Erik worrying about the shoes which Nina had almost worn through the soles of. That was why Charles had chosen to slip some money into his pocket. He knew if he just handed it over, Erik would get offended, and he didn't want the confrontation. But Erik needed that money, and he could provide it easily. He hoped it would never be mentioned again, and that next time he saw Nina she was wearing better shoes.

He sighed to himself, realising he was distracted by thoughts of the omega yet again. It was foolish. Erik wouldn't be interested in him. He and his muddled family had nothing really to offer other than wealth that Erik would never willingly accept. He looked over at David.  
"I'm going to make some tea, do you want a chocolate milk?"

David nodded, sending back an image of the cup and straw he wanted - the same ones he always had with his chocolate milk. Charles smiled.  
"I haven't forgotten, don't worry."

***

Charles let David finish off his breakfast, nodding his thanks to Darwin who was willing to accommodate his son's particular requirements without ever complaining or getting annoyed. David wouldn't eat bread which was cut into diagonals, but was currently happily eating squares of toast that had had their crusts cut off.

Darwin smiled back at him, before helping himself to his own toast (cut into triangles). He was sat beside Alex, who was smiling shyly at him, the two of them trying to plan out the menu for the week ahead. Charles let them do it; he could tell none of Darwin's thoughts posed a threat to his son. 

Charles wasn't a total fool, knew why Alex was interested in cooking - not only because he liked Darwin (although that was a clear and an obvious advantage), but because he wanted to be able to provide for the others, and being able to prepare meals was a part of that.

It wasn't that Alex fitted the domestic stereotype of an omegan housewife, but that he'd known hunger and uncertainty enough to want to protect those he saw as family from it. Some teens hid dirty magazines under their bed. Charles knew Alex kept a bag under his own bed, but it was full of supplies in case he needed to make a quick get away. Charles wasn't going to challenge him on it - if having that made Alex feel safe, he'd let him have it. God only knew that the boy had lacked safety enough in his life. 

Alex had missed his chance to be a carefree kid. If time with Darwin let him feel that way - well, Charles would encourage him.

David finished his toast, looking at Charles expectantly - after breakfast, it meant it was time to talk through the plans through the day. It gave David a chance to know what was happening, and tell Charles if he was happy with it or not. Sometimes David would suggest activities.

Charles signalled the chair next to him, laying out a few cards and putting the rest in David's reach. "So, we've already had breakfast." He pointed at the card, and David responded with a soft green glow. "Jimmy is going to read you a story he's been writing," he tapped on the picture of a book, and another soft green came in response. "Then we will have a picnic in the park."

David frowned, reaching for the cards, and searching through until he found the symbol for girl. He put it beside the picnic, and then sent a brighter green.

Charles felt emotion choke his throat, but he swallowed it down, not wanting to make too big a deal of it, even as he felt like he might burst with pride. David was asking to see a friend.

"Yes, we'll see Nina and her dad," he told him, as soon as he could trust himself to speak without the emotion bleeding through. David nodded, and repeated the bright green shade, and Charles hurried through the rest of the day's plans. 

Once Jimmy and David were settled on the couch to read, Charles called Moira to update her on David's progress. He finished the call after a few minutes, and returned in time to sort out the last of lunch. He found Hank in the kitchen, making some coffee.

"How are the girls?" Charles asked, as he checked the content of the picnic basket.

"Chaotic as always," Hank answered. He was an old friend, who Charles trusted to provide medical and research assistance when needed. Hank had required a place to stay after an experiment that went wrong, and while he now had the capacity to change between forms, the welcome Charles had shown him when he was blue meant he stayed. His boyfriend handled most of the care for the grounds, and the two girls they had rescued were often to be found scrabbling around in the flowerbeds with Sean, lost in an imaginary world. "How are your brood?"

"Wonderful. Alex actually made some biscuits last night - those ones, there, you should try a couple. And today David wants to see a friend."

Hank nodded, his lips parting in a toothy smile.   
"That's good."

Charles put the picnic basket on his lap, heading to the doorway. "We'll see you later."

"Have a good time." Hank called after him. Charles smiled, pausing to straighten his shirt in a mirror, and check his hair looked neat. He knew he was being foolish, but he really did care for Erik. The brightness of his mind was like a beacon, and Charles knew he had fallen for it. Charles knew his feelings were one sided, and knew he could not act on them. But so many years after the loss of Gabrielle, he was excited simply to feel an interest in someone again.

David looked at him and sent back a soft green colour, letting him know he looked alright.  
"Thank you Davey," Charles smiled at the boy, and ushered his four sons out of the door and into the car, before driving the short distance to the park. 

As soon as he was parked, Sean was rushing off to go and climb up as high as he could. Charles had a suspicion that the boy's powers would enable him to fly were he to scream as he fell. Charles also had a stronger suspicion that one day Sean would fall out of a tree and put the theory to the test. Charles followed with the others at a more sedate pace.

"Hello!" A sudden squeal of joy announced Nina's arrival, and Charles glanced down to see she had different shoes on. They were trainers, with a butterfly pattern, and were slightly scuffed. Even so, they were far better than her old shoes, and he felt a sense of warmth in his chest that Erik had accepted his help in that matter at least.

"Hello Nina! What a wonderful day it is... how are you?"

"I'm good! Hello Perdita and David and Mister Charles and Alex and Jimmy!" She waved enthusiastically, and David sent a sense of warmth to Charles.

"Hello Nina. You can call me Charles, if you'd like. David is very happy to see you. Now, where is your papa?"

"He's just over there-" she pointed to a figure who was walking over. "He saw you and then I wanted to say hello!" She giggled. 

Erik approached, resting a gentle hand on his daughter's shoulder.  
"Sorry, I hope she wasn't bothering you."

"Not at all, Erik. We came out to see the two of you, her enthusiasm is lovely."

"Did you bring us a picnic?" Nina asked, and there were other things behind that question, thoughts that were loud - she was worried. A moment's concentration said she was worried because her Papa hadn't had any breakfast that morning, telling her that he'd have some when they were at the picnic. Now she was waiting to see if that was true.

"We brought a picnic for us all to share." Charles agreed, heading over to a suitable picnic table. "Just let me get Sean-" he reached out with his ability, calling his youngest son out of the trees. Nina raced off to greet her friend.

Erik cleared his throat, then thought clearly towards Charles.   
_Thank you for the money. She loves her new shoes._

 _Butterflies were an excellent choice._ Charles encouraged. He hesitated. He knew that there were clothes Hank and Logan's daughters had grown out of, that might fit little Nina, but he didn't want to impose. He pushed those thoughts aside for now.

Awkward silence fell between them, until Alex set about laying out the picnic. He held out a tupperware towards Erik, a little hesitant.  
"I uh... I made these. Because you were helpful and. You know. It helped," he trailed off, his shoulders hunched, and Erik leaned a little to catch the boy's eye.

"Thank you. Alex, if I can help you, let me know." 

Alex smiled shyly, as Erik opened the tupperware, eating one of the biscuits inside.  
"These are good!"

"Thank you. Darwin's teaching me. He's another mutant, Charles hired him for cooking mostly, and odd jobs around the house - Charles can't change a lightbulb easily and right now he don't like me standing on a chair to try."

Charles shivered a little.  
"No, I think you must have cost me at least fifteen years of my life with that little attempt, Alex. I shall be having nightmares for decades."

Alex grinned as he handed out juice cartons to the children. Nina and Sean reached the table as well, and the picnic began.

Throughout the whole meal, there was tension in the air, which Charles didn't like. He wasn't sure entirely why - he suspected it was the money he had given, but the little girl had clearly needed new shoes, and he'd been able to provide them... it would have been wrong not to help.

Whatever it was Erik was doing that he didn't want his daughter to know about, it clearly didn't pay enough if he was missing meals. Charles could help him, but didn't know how without making Erik feel more awkward. The silence stretched on, until little Nina looked between them. 

"Papa said we can come and visit your castle!"

"That's kind of you, but it's not a castle, it's just a house. You're both very welcome - do you want to come to dinner tomorrow?" He considered. "You could come tonight even, if you'd like that."

"Please, Papa?" Nina begged, and her eyes went wide. She wasn't even manipulating her father intentionally, but there was no way he was going to say no when she asked like that. With a slightly stiff smile, Erik nodded.  
"We can go to dinner tonight."

"Excellent. There's space in the car for all of you, it seats seven so..." Charles did a quick head count, and nodded. "You'll be fine."

"You have your own car?" Nina asked in surprise.

"They make special ones so people who use a wheelchair can drive them," Charles explained, and Nina nodded, but Charles suspected he hadn't answered the question she'd actually asked. 

"Now, Nina, I want you to behave while we're there, okay?"

"Yes, Papa. I'll be good."

"I know, Häschen. Just if me and Charles need to talk at all, you need to not cause chaos. And don't bother Perdita."

"She said I could give her a belly rub if we go to her house!" Nina protested. "She won't need to work so much there." She paused, looking at David. "As long as you don't mind?"

He shook his head, raising a square of sandwich to his lips. 

_David was excited to see Nina again,_ Charles informed Erik. _It means so much to see him making friends._

 _I feel the same about Nina._ Erik agreed.

The meal finished, and the children burned off more of their energy, before Charles took the group of them to his car, letting Erik into the passenger seat. Alex went to stow Charles's chair.

"Oh, I could do that-" Erik offered.

"Go on," Charles encouraged and Erik carefully folded the chair and placed it in the trunk, all without leaving his seat.

"Your mutation is spectacular," Charles told him, and Erik smiled faintly.

Once everyone was within the car, Charles drove them back to his house. Nina squeaked, her face pressed against the window as she looked out at the mansion.  
"You really live there? You said you didn't live in a castle but that's a castle, isn't it? Look, it's got the wiggly bits-"

"Crenellation," Jimmy supplied with a faint smile, and Nina nodded.

"It has those. So it is a castle!" Nina argued, with the certainty that came naturally to her. Charles could see the smile on Erik's face as he looked back over his shoulder towards her.

"Well, I can't argue with that logic," Charles conceded playfully, and Nina grinned, giggling at her triumph. Sean and her escaped the car as soon as it was stopped, Nina gazing wide eyed at the house and cars. 

"This is the best place ever!" She squealed, and then she was off, running across the front lawn with Sean.

"Well done for knowing the name," Charles praised Jimmy, knowing the boy had been made to feel bad before for his knowledge. The remaining boys got out of the car, Erik summoning Charles's chair.

"I'll go see if Darwin needs any help with dinner," Alex muttered, rushing off. David wrinkled his nose slightly, and Charles responded by sending him some warmth. 

"You want to go and play with the others, Davey? Jimmy?"

The boys rushed off as well, and that left Charles alone with Erik, who still seemed tense, although those formidable mental barriers prevented even a brush of thought against his. 

Charles hesitated awkwardly.  
"Did you want some coffee?"

Erik nodded, trailing after him into the house, with none of his daughter's enthusiasm. Charles prepared a tray with cafetiere and the two cups, and Erik lifted it.

"Do you want a snack or anything?" Charles asked.  
"I'm fine. The picnic was lovely." Erik answered, that stiff edge to his shoulders returning as he carried the tray to Charles's office.

Conversation between them was stilted. Awkward. Charles knew everything Erik said about his own life was a lie, but then he was being spoken to by an alpha he clearly didn't trust. Erik asked nothing in return, the conversation continually petering out, until Erik spotted a chess board in the corner. He floated it over, and looked Charles in the eye.  
"You play?"

"Well enough." Charles nodded, and made the first move, glad for a temporary distraction from the awkwardness. He would have told Erik to leave, only he had promised him a meal, and he could feel the brightness of the children's minds outside. 

Erik was a better chess player than he was a conversationalist, the game between them flowing more easily than words did. 

As Charles admitted he had been defeated with a graceful smile, he felt a spike of distress from the children. A moment later, there was the sound of rain drumming against the windows. He glanced over, and saw how thick the cloudburst was.

Erik bounded immediately to his feet. He headed to the front door, opening it with his power, and racing out towards the children, who were sheltering beneath a tree. He quickly swept Nina into his arms, then reached out to grab David's hand.

 _He doesn't like being touched!_ Charles shouted telepathically, and thankfully Erik got the warning, signalling for the boy to run ahead. Jimmy and Sean seemed reluctant to leave, so Erik pulled off his jacket, handing it over to the older boy. Jimmy put it over his head and ran, before Erik grabbed Sean's hand, ushering him back into the shelter of the house.

The five of them and Perdita stood in the hallway, drenched through and shivering, Erik's shirt clinging tightly to him.

"Go and get warmed up-" Charles began, then fell silent at the sudden crack of lightning. Erik turned, and Charles could sense the horror there. He wheeled forwards, over the puddles that were forming, and saw what remained of the tree the children had sheltered under.

It had cracked in half, fire burning on the remains, split through with the sheer power of the storm.

 _Go to your rooms, have a bath or a shower to warm up, clean clothes, down for dinner._ Charles instructed, his blood running cold, before letting Logan know about the fallen tree, and asking Darwin to come and help Erik - they were close enough to the same size. 

Charles reached for Erik's hand, squeezing gently. "Thank you for getting them inside."

"Nina was there."

Any reply Charles could have given was stopped by Darwin's arrival.  
"Hey." Darwin grinned, offering Erik his hand.

"Darwin, could you lend Erik some of your clothes? And help Nina find something warm to change into. They just..." Charles gestured to the space behind him, and Darwin nodded.  
"Sure."

"Thank you." Charles watched them leave, relaxing a little, even as his gaze kept being drawn to the smouldering remains of the tree.

Charles made himself focus, instructing Logan, and slowly the boys trooped down, freshly washed and wrapped in clean clothes. Nina had borrowed one of Sean's onesies, and was currently dressed up as a dinosaur. Jimmy had worn his dressing gown, and looked particularly cosy. Nina kept patting her hand across the fabric.  
"You feel like a bunny rabbit," she told him. "A häschen, that's what Papa calls them."

Charles just kept watching his children, reassuring himself they were safe, as the storm howled outside.

After the meal, Erik stood up stiffly.  
"I think it would be best for Nina and I to go, after what happened." He pressed forwards mental images of the tree. "I would like our clothes back please, and we'll be leaving."

"Don't be ridiculous, Erik." Charles said with a frown. "Your clothes won't be dry yet." He switched to his telepathy. _Unless you have anywhere to be, I insist you stay. You saved my sons. I owe you a great deal for that. Your clothes will still be wet through._

 _I can dry them at home._ Erik's answer was tinged with anger.

 _Erik. I know you don't have a home. Look, just stay tonight. It's the weekend, it won't affect Nina's schooling._

Erik looked at him as though he had been struck, but he nodded.

"I'll show you where you both can sleep..." Charles offered. The children all looked exhausted after their adventure, Nina clearly about to fall asleep in her apple crumble, cuddling the outfit's tail to her like a teddy bear.

Erik picked her up, and followed Charles along. Charles used the lift to access the next floor, guiding him through to the family bedrooms. He tried to keep a few spare rooms made up, in case anyone needed it.   
"Nina could stay here? You can stay in that room-" he pointed. "And Jimmy is just there, Alex is here-" He listed off the arrangement, as Erik held Nina close, pressing a kiss to her forehead. 

Erik went to put Nina to bed, making sure she was comfortable in her borrowed dinosaur outfit, and then returned and stared down at Charles.

Charles couldn't shake the feeling he'd made Erik angry. It was probably knowing about his living situation.  
"Erik, I won't tell anyone about the fact you're staying in a motel. I wasn't even trying to find out. I just heard. I wasn't prying, it just... I just heard it." He frowned, glancing at the ground. "Look, I have dozens of rooms. You and Nina could stay permanently if you wanted."

"Trust me," Erik snarled. "That's the last thing I want."

With that, he turned and walked to the bedroom Charles had indicated, slamming the door closed with his powers.

Charles tried to push a mental apology at him, but Erik's powers kept him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thanks to everyone taking the time to read and comment. Wishing all of you the best in the current times.


	5. Deals

Erik lay awake in bed, the soft sheets against his naked skin. He felt sick, and only years of practice stopped him from crying. There'd been one short moment when he'd thought he'd done enough. When he had thought that saving those children had to be worth at least twenty dollars. It was clear Charles loved those children, and maybe it had been enough - and then all those hopes had come crashing down, as he realised it wasn't about that money, not really. Charles knew. Charles knew about the motel, and he knew he had Erik trapped. And then Erik had snapped at him.

He waited, eyes gazing emptily up at the ceiling. He'd do whatever it took to keep Nina safe and Charles knew it. He wished Nina had never met that kid.

He knew he had a short temper. He'd always been told it - his mother's teasing, before, and then no such gentleness from Shaw who always told him that omegas didn't get to have a voice, or views, or a choice. That wasn't what they were for. His fingers brushed the old scars at his wrist, and he shivered. This whole situation just proved Shaw right, and he hated that, hated the idea that everything that man had said was true. He made himself breathe slower. There was no point working himself into a state, making his body panic more. It wouldn't help.

He frowned when he felt Nina's necklace approach his door, followed by a nervous knock. He bit down a swear word, pulling on borrowed underwear and pyjamas before opening the door. His daughter stood there, looking anxious, still dressed up in her dinosaur outfit.  
"I couldn't sleep," she whispered.

He sighed, but shuffled over in bed. "Okay, but if Charles needs to come and talk to me, you have to go back to your room, okay?"

"Okay, Papa."

"Promise? Straight away, no arguments or sillies."

"I promise, Papa!" she insisted, clutching her little onesie's tail close. Erik shook his head, and lifted her up into bed, curling up beside her.

"The bed's like a cloud, Papa. I wish we could stay forever."

"I know, Häschen. But think of how sad Brutus would be if he didn't see you again. And what about little Kurt? Janos said you were the best babysitter ever."

"Oh..." She nodded thoughtfully. "I wish they could be here too."

"I know, Nina. I know. But it's bedtime, okay? Little dinosaurs should be all tucked up and in bed."

"Okay, Papa. You'll wake me if you have any bad dreams, promise?"

"Yes, Häschen. Get some sleep." He stroked her hair, letting her curl up against his chest, and reaching out with his power, following the progress of Charles's chair through the house.

He wasn't sure where to go from here. What choice to make. He wanted to protect his daughter, and so far throughout her life, what to do had always been clear. Only now, he wasn't so sure what would work, what would keep her safe.

He pressed a kiss to her dark hair, where the hood of her costume had fallen back, and tried to decide. Maybe Charles could give her a better life than he could. Charles seemed to genuinely care about her. It wouldn't be like before, where Robert Kelly had been planning on using her to prove his point about mutants being dangerous, and Shaw had plans for her one day joining his collection of omegas. 

Charles cared.

Maybe the best thing would just be to surrender to it, to accept that this was his life, but the lack of freedom itched within him. He wouldn't survive it, Erik realised. Not long term, day after day of waking up and playing happy families and keeping Charles company however he wanted.

Either way, he'd blown his chance when he'd snapped earlier. Charles wasn't going to offer him kindness after he'd turned down the most generous offer he was ever going to get.

Fuck.

He traced the metal of the wheelchair ascending via the elevator, wondering how this would even work, what Charles would be capable of. He knew if it didn't go to plan it would be his fault. It always was. He tracked Charles along the corridor, ready to shake Nina awake and send her off, make up an excuse about her feeling ill. The wheelchair approached his door, and he held her close, ready to wake her.

The wheelchair moved past, and Erik bit his lip, holding in a whimper. 

False alarm.

He carried on waiting, tracking the movements he could feel in the corridor outside. Eventually, he felt the wheelchair entering a different bedroom, and then staying still. Erik waited, but nothing changed, the wheelchair remained where it was, and Nina nuzzled against his chest. He waited, trying to keep his breathing even so that he didn't wake his little girl.

Gradually, the sun rose, and the room changed colour, brightening and sparkling in the early morning light. It was beautiful.

Nina burrowed closer against him, shielding her face from the sunlight, and a wave of his hands made the curtains draw themselves, metal rings sliding across the pole. She settled, and slept on.

***

"Nina!" Sean's voice echoed from the hallway. "Come play!"

With an excited squeak, his daughter bounded to her feet.  
"Papa, can I?"

"Of course. Go have fun." Erik shooed her away, opening the door for her and scanning the house.

The wheelchair was downstairs. He must have missed it moving. He frowned, angry at himself for sleeping. You were vulnerable when you slept.

He went to get dressed, pulling on the other set of clothes Darwin had let him borrow. He could hear the children giggling outside and he was angry. Angry at Charles, for keeping him up all night sick with terror and never making good on his threat. Angry with himself for being unable to go and seek him out.

Charles was used to his own room. What if he had expected Erik to go there. Erik shuddered, mind full of ideas of what could be inside, and he made himself walk along the corridor to the room that Charles had been in the previous night. It was better to know. 

It was just a normal bedroom, although far nicer than anything Erik had been in for years. There was no chair at the desk, and everything was put lower. He frowned, stepping in, seeing a baby photograph of a child he assumed was David on one of the bookshelves. There were images of Charles graduating - in the first he was standing, his arm around a glamorous woman as a blue mutant girl watched at a distance. In the other he was in his chair, the blue mutant, now a teenager, crouched beside him, with a nerdy looking man on his other side, all three of them smiling. Erik picked the photograph up for a closer look, and saw that there was a baby on Charles's lap.

By Charles's bed, there was a photograph of that woman from the first graduation, and a picture of all four of his boys. It must have been when they'd first arrived, as Jimmy's hair was even shorter than it was now, and both Sean and Alex had bruises over much of their face. But all four boys were smiling.

None of it made any sense, and Erik put the photograph down, backing away angrily. His eye fell on the dresser, on the box full of watches there. He floated one closer, curiously. He didn't recognise the brand, 'Bvlgari'. He returned it, walking closer, scanning them. Three of them were Rolexes, and that was a brand he had seen before.

He lifted one up, examining it curiously. He didn't know much, but he was sure Caliban would happily let them stay for a while for this. Served Charles right for the previous night.

He shoved it into his pocket, just as he felt Charles's mind brush against his. _Breakfast is ready._

Erik felt sick, feeling the photographs watching him. But Charles deserved to be a couple of hundred dollars out of pocket after messing Erik around. He had telepathy. He could have called at any moment. He didn't and he was bound to punish Erik for it later, and he deserved to lose his watch for that.

Pushing down nausea, he headed down to breakfast, to find the boys already sat at the table, Nina with them. 

He raised an eyebrow.   
"Häschen, you are going to need to give Sean his outfit back soon, okay? I know you're cosy, but it's his and he's going to miss it."

"Erik?" Charles's voice cut through the peace of the room, sharp and cold. "A word, after breakfast?"

He nodded, making sure Nina ate. The children were all caught up in discussing a game, Nina occasionally looking to David then petting Perdita. David was joining in the conversation with a couple of paper cards - Erik wasn't entirely sure how it worked, but it seemed he was contributing to the discussion as well.

"Does Nina have to go home?" Sean asked, pouting childishly up at Charles.

"I'm afraid so, Sean. Her dad doesn't want to stay here."

"But I'll see her at art club, right?"

Nina nodded, and after a second's hesitation, Erik nodded as well. Nina finally had found a human friend of her own age. He couldn't take that away from her.

"She can keep my dinosaur outfit if she wants?" Sean offered. "That way she has to come to art club."

"No." Erik glared at the boy.

 _Erik, I will not have you be angry with the children._ Charles's voice snapped in his head, and Erik took a calming breath. 

"Sorry, Sean. I didn't sleep well last night. That's very kind of you to offer, but Nina has her own clothes."

"Oh, okay. I didn't sleep well when I got here. The bed was so fluffy I thought it was gonna eat me." 

"I wouldn't let a bed eat you." Alex promised, finishing his own breakfast and rushing off.

"Sean, Jimmy, David, could you three play with Nina while me and her daddy talk?"

"Yes Charles!" Two of the three boys echoed, and Nina nodded quickly, eating her breakfast.

Erik poked his food around on the plate. He didn't feel hungry, the watch in his pocket feeling like a leaden weight in his stomach. He was worried he'd be sick if he did eat anything, even though there was more food than he'd normally see.

"Children, why don't you go and play?" Charles suggested gently, ushering them out. When he turned to Erik, his face was far more serious. "Should we talk in my office? We won't be overheard there."

Erik nodded, making his way along the corridor down the path he had followed the day before. He wanted to scream, remembering the feeling that used to build in his chest sometimes at the Hellfire Club when he knew he had no choice but to follow, but wanted to run, when Kelly's arm had slipped around his waist and rested on Erik's pregnant belly. He hadn't felt this trapped for years, since he'd chosen to escape, and now... now he felt trapped. Hell, Charles could have been in league with Shaw for all he knew.

Charles settled behind his desk, gesturing for Erik to take a seat opposite him, and leaned forwards. Reluctantly, Erik sat down, curling in on himself slightly and fighting with the nausea that was overwhelming him.

"First off," Charles said, and his voice was even. "I want to know how much you think that watch is worth."

Erik froze, hesitating. He didn't want to answer. He wanted to grab Nina and go but he knew how telepaths could control people, knew he couldn't get far before Charles would catch him. Reluctantly, he floated out from his pocket, holding it out towards Charles. His fingers brushed the strap as he passed it over, and he could feel the fine metalwork there.  
"I don't know. Three hundred dollars?" He could feel the telepath in his mind, searching for any sign of a lie. "Maybe five hundred?"

Charles snatched the watch from the air, wrapping it around his wrist and looking at Erik in disgust. "I consider it priceless, as it was an anniversary gift from my late wife. But a replacement would cost fifty thousand dollars."

Erik couldn't even begin to comprehend that. That money was too much, and all for a watch - the mechanism was good, but Erik knew that given a few days and adequate incentive, he could make better. The watch he wore (and the watch Shaw wore) proved that.

He'd never be able to pay Charles back. His life wasn't worth that much. Nor was Nina's, and he'd kill her before he'd let anyone take her away from him like that. For a few moments, Charles just watched him, before he pulled his mind back.   
"What the fuck were you thinking, Erik?"

"I don't know. I was just angry and-"

"And you thought I wouldn't notice? You broke into my bedroom, rifled through my possessions, and stole the last gift my late wife gave me. Do you... do you have any idea what could happen? I could call up and get you arrested, and Nina wouldn't go with you to jail, she's too old for an omega and baby unit. She'd be on her own, and mutant children..." Charles was almost shaking with anger, and Erik waited for the pain to start.

"Or were you thinking I'd blame Alex?" Charles asked after a moment, and now there was real pain in his eyes. "The others are too young, and they wouldn't know what one to take. But Alex might. Erik, he's nearly eight months pregnant. I'm the best chance he and that child have of having something resembling normality, and you... you bastard."

"I didn't think." Erik admitted, head bowed under the strength of Charles's anger.

"Damn right you didn't think. I offered you a home, Erik. I gave you and your daughter food, and shelter, and I haven't asked for anything in return. I don't want anything in return. And then you go and you... you take that. You take something that means the world to me. God, if you need a few hundred dollars -" Charles reached for his wallet, blinking back tears, and Erik shook his head.

"No, please," he whispered. "I'm sorry. I just... I didn't think. I panicked, and... I made a dumb choice."

"You did. Because I could call up and have you arrested. You could go to jail, for a very long time, and never see Nina again, do you understand that?" Charles stared at him, then shook his head. 

"I didn't know it was from your wife,” Erik whispered, even as he waited for the axe to fall, to find out what Charles wanted in return for not calling the police.

"I know. And you didn't know that I might blame Alex," the telepath agreed. "You were angry at me, and you wanted to hurt me. But you weren't trying to hurt Alex. If you had been, I would be calling the police right now, because I will not accept threats to my family any more than you would." He looked over at Erik. "I think it might be best for you and Nina to leave now."

Erik stared at him.

"I've just asked Alex to fetch Nina and your clothes, see if Sean can get his outfit back." Charles sighed. "I... I just need some time to think, Erik."

"Thank you." Erik could scarcely believe it. Charles was implying he wouldn't call the police, wouldn't get Nina taken away.

"Of course I won't have her taken away from you. Whatever it is that you're doing, it's clear you love her. This was a misjudgement, caused by panic and anger that I did not deserve. But it was a moment of madness, and your mind was burning up with guilt all through breakfast. I don't think you're a bad man, Erik. Just a desperate one." Charles closed his eyes for a moment, and then looked up at him. "Right now, I don't want to see you."

"Thank you," Erik stumbled to his feet, getting out of the room, his whole body shaking with adrenaline. It didn't make sense. None of it made any sense, and he wished he knew what he should do next, to try and make things go back to something he could understand.

Alex met him in the corridor outside, holding his clothes, washed and neatly folded.  
"You look like shit."

"Thanks," Erik muttered. "I just need to get home."

 _I'll arrange for a taxi to take you back to the park._ Charles's voice interrupted his thoughts, and Erik took the clothes, going to get dressed, then hunting down Nina.  
"Come on, Häschen. Need to get changed."

She nodded reluctantly, taking the clothes and going to get changed behind a door. She handed Sean his onesie back, and then took her father's hand.

All through the taxi ride home, Erik held onto her tightly, and she hugged back. Erik stayed silent, not wanting to draw attention with a conversation.

He led her back to the motel.  
"Papa, can I go to art class this week?"

"Of course you can."

"Will Sean be there?" she asked, bouncing from foot to foot with excitement.

Erik swallowed painfully.  
"I don't know, I hope so."

"Me too." She giggled, skipping ahead a little.

Caliban looked up as he arrived, and Brutus rushed over to nuzzle Nina.  
"Caliban wondered where you were last night. He hopes you might have money for this week's room rental?"

"I'll get it to you by tomorrow morning." Erik muttered, walking with Nina to their room.

***

"Do you think we can go to Sean's house and play again soon, Papa?" Nina asked as she skipped alongside Erik, keeping her hand in his as they crossed the roads. "I really liked it! They have the biggest garden ever, and a swing, and I like Perdita lots, she's a really clever dog. And I like David, because he's Perdita's favourite, and-" Nina babbled excitedly, and Erik tried to smile.

"I don't know if we can, but maybe. If Sean is there today you can say hello to him, but don't keep bugging him, okay Häschen? If someone doesn't want to talk to you what do we do?"

"Stop talking to them and ignore them because they're mean and silly," Nina parroted back at him, and he felt his heart swell with affection for her.

"Exactly that," he agreed, pulling her into a hug and then swinging her up into the air. She laughed, clinging to him, as they made their way the last few streets towards the art class.

"Papa! There's Alex!" Nina ran up to him, waving enthusiastically. 

The teenager smiled slightly and nodded. "The kids are in there already, and Sean brought cookies for everyone..." 

"Cookies? Bye Papa!" She pressed a hug to his side, then ran away. 

Alex watched her go, one hand resting on his bump, stroking over it pensively. Erik cleared his throat.  
"You okay?"

"I'm fine. I just... thought maybe if you were free we could talk more about..." Alex's face crumpled slightly. "I'm scared of giving birth."

Erik hesitated, thinking of his own experience. He was sure Alex's would be better - he'd be somewhere safe, with doctors on hand, but it was still frightening.

He reached out and pulled the boy into a hug. It wasn't fair, Alex was still a kid really. He didn't deserve any of this. Alex shook in his arms, gulping in breaths as he sobbed. Erik rubbed his back, murmuring soothing nonsense that didn't come easily to him. He'd been planning to fit in some work, but it was clear Alex needed him.  
"Let's go sit down on the bench there... I wasn't sure if you'd be coming today. After-"

"I don't know exactly what happened," Alex mumbled, wiping at his eyes as Erik guided him to sit down on the bench. "With you and Charles, I mean. He said you hurt him. But... he wants the kids to still be friends. He's excited about David hanging out with Nina, and..." Alex shrugged, curling in on himself as much as was possible given his condition. "He said we could go for milkshakes after class again if you'd like. He wanted to be here, but David has therapy and... it's real important he doesn't mess up his routine, you know?"

Erik nodded slowly, relief and confusion flooding him. Over the past few days he'd been planning how to console Nina when she found that her friends were no longer going to be at her art class. Now, they were not only still there, but Charles was offering to meet up again.

He wished he could apologise for the amount of mess he had created. He never would have imagined how valuable the watch was, and looking back he could see he'd been over-reacting. It was Charles's house, Charles's choice what had happened. Even if he was just toying with him, that was up to Charles, and Erik's reaction would have been unreasonable.

But looking back, he thought that Charles might not have been. As far as he knew, Charles didn't know where Erik's money came from. Maybe Charles really had just been being kind, and Erik had thrown it back in his face in the worst way possible. Erik didn't really believe in good people, or kind people, but he knew his mother had been one of them, and Nina was another. Maybe Charles was a third.

Alex's tears subsided, curling against Erik for comfort, and Erik rubbed his back and continued to mumble reassurance. The art class lasted two hours, two and a half for the children staying for drinks, and through it all he listened to all of Alex's fears and tried to comfort him.

"What if... what if I look at them and I just... I just see Essex?" Alex whispered. "I don't... I don't know if I could cope, but... I don't want to lose them."

"You'll see your baby," Erik looked into his eyes. "I know you love them. And you are far too young to be doing this, but you've got the best support I could imagine. And I'll help. If I can."

"Thank you..." Alex whispered, then blinked. "Oh, Charles says he's coming soon, do you mind?"

"Of course not," Erik got to his feet, and as he did so he felt the metal of Charles's wheelchair approaching. Charles smiled nervously when he arrived, as though unsure what to expect from Erik after his earlier behaviour.

"Thank you for ..." Erik began, then winced and shook his head. "I'm sorry. I was an ass."

"You were." Charles looked up at him and smiled. "You know, the boys were talking about Nina all week. They were so excited to see her..." He gestured to the bench, and Erik sat down awkwardly, waving at David. David looked at him for a moment, then a sense of greenness brushed Erik's mind.

"That means he's happy to see you, doesn't it Davey?" Charles asked, and the boy nodded. 

"I'm happy to see you too." Erik reassured. "Happy to see all of you."

"You feeling any better, Alex?" Charles asked his oldest son.

"A bit." The boy answered, crossing his arms and glaring at passers by. "Erik helped a lot."

"Thank you, Erik." _If you feel uncomfortable taking my money, perhaps we could consider the help you give Alex a fair payment for the picnics and the like._ Charles offered telepathically, while telling Alex how well David's therapy had gone. 

Slowly, Erik nodded. He could accept that. And if he was paying for it, it meant he didn't have to spend all of his time looking over his shoulder, waiting for Charles to claim payment. 

Charles closed his eyes for a moment.   
"The children are just on their way. Nina is very excited because I told her she could have chocolate chips and cherries in her milkshake."

"Thanks," Erik hesitated, then offered his hand towards Charles's. _For giving me a second chance._

 _Like I said, I don't think you're a bad man. This is your last chance, but I'm willing to give you it._ Charles answered, before getting distracted by the three children rushing down the steps.

"Can I really have that milkshake you showed me?" Nina asked, bouncing. She was clutching a tiny stuffed dinosaur to her chest.

"Of course," Charles agreed. "You've all done so well, let me see those pictures - oh, they're marvellous."

Erik took Nina's hand, walking with her to the diner. He ended up sat opposite Charles, Alex beside him, watching as Nina gorged herself on a monstrosity of whipped cream, cherries and chocolate. 

"We made you some brownies." Alex handed over the tupperware. "I'm trying to learn to bake so-"

"Thank you." Erik took the box from him. 

"Maybe we can get Nina to help the boys with making cakes next time you come over?" Charles suggested. "Hopefully this time you won't get stranded." His words were accompanied by a wave of reassurance that Erik knew he didn't deserve, but was greedy enough to accept.

"That sounds good, thank you. I think she'd like that." 

***

Erik pulled the blanket up over Nina's narrow shoulders, tucking her in carefully.  
"I'll send Brutus up, okay?"

"Yes, Papa. You won't be out too late will you?"

"Nah, not too late tonight," Erik pressed a kiss to her hair, and paused. "Do you need me to put that teddy up where Brutus can't get it?"

"No, it's okay, Papa. I'll just ask him to be careful, and he'll listen."

Erik nodded, making sure she was comfortable before heading out, passing Caliban at the front desk.

"Caliban hopes Erik will actually be bringing home money tonight."

"I will." Erik promised, heading along familiar streets, to places he knew he could normally find work. He could feel the cars speeding past as he wandered through the alleyways, his senses spreading out around him, looking for any sign of danger. He tried not to let it become common knowledge that he was a mutant, but he worried sometimes people would realise that there was something different about him.

Sometimes using his ability was the only thing that could get him out of a dangerous situation, and at times like that he tended to decide it was better to take the risk of being discovered in future, rather than be in immediate danger at the time. 

He settled under a streetlamp, eyes scanning out into the darkness, watching the figures passing by, waiting.

He could sense the moment someone noticed him, an alpha smirking as he walked closer. Erik kept his head down, curling in a little in an attempt to look smaller, more vulnerable, more omegan. More desirable, because in the end that was what this came down to. He felt them approach, automatically checking the watch to ensure that it wasn't Shaw.

The alpha stopped, directly in front of him, leaning in to his space.  
"Lehnsherr. You know, a lot of people are lookin' for you an' your daughter."

Erik looked up, lips drawing back in a snarl as he recognised the man who was standing there. It was one of the men he knew from the Hellfire Club, Southern, military. He'd always taken an interest in their mutations, and in causing pain, and that wasn't a good combination. His mind blanked on the man's name for a moment, until he remembered Angel giggling about it to him when she'd been teaching him how to braid hair in case his child was a girl.

William Stryker.

He took a slow breath, reaching for metal on the other man, cataloguing it. Steel toed boots. Ring. Watch. Belt buckle. Studs on his jeans. Zipper. A few coins in his pocket. Knife in his other pocket.

"Ya know, if I don't turn up at work tomorrow, lotta people are gonna wonder where I am. Left a nice li'l envelope on my desk, photos of you and yer brat. I don't come in, tha' letter gets posted to Shaw."

Erik released his grip on the metal, and held his hands up in surrender.   
"I'm not going to try anything."

"See, I thought ya were a smart boy, ya always were..." Stryker shook his head, looking at him. "Now, I want ya to prove to me it'd be a waste of my time to go an' send that letter."

Erik nodded, trying to stop his heartbeat racing.

"Thought maybe you could come stay with me for a few days, an' we could have some real fun, like we used to."

"I can't leave Nina," Erik answered quickly. If he could get out of this conversation, get away, he'd stand a chance.

"I'll be generous. Let ya go an' sort out a babysitter for your li'l princess. But ya better not be tryna run off, because I don't think you got the money to get new IDs and get the fuck outta the country, do you now, boy?"

"No," Erik admitted, his words bitter in his mouth. "I just need to make sure a friend can look after her for a few days, that's all. I'm not going to try anything, I just want to make sure she's safe."

The man smirked at him.  
"Knew you weren't a total fool. Here-" He passed over a piece of paper with a note on. "Give me a call when ya manage to sort out a babysitter."

Erik nodded, hands clenched into fists in an attempt to control his anger and stop himself from shaking. He couldn't be seen as losing his temper, couldn't be seen as weak or helpless, couldn't appear to be afraid.

"Now, ya have a good night now." Stryker turned his back and walked away. He knew that Erik was a mutant, and he still didn't see him as a threat. The worst part was, Erik knew he couldn't pose a threat, no matter how much he wanted to. The man had him cornered. If Shaw found out where Nina was...

He watched Stryker retreat. He wanted to cry, to curl up and make the world go away.

He went to work.

Returning to the motel, he checked in on Nina, using his power to open the door silently. She was curled up, asleep under Brutus.

Erik closed the door, returning to Caliban and paying the room cost for the next couple of days, before knocking on the door to Janos's room. He pushed it open with his powers, finding Janos asleep in bed, curled up against Azazel, who was awake, Kurt in his drawer on the floor beside the bed.

Azazel gently brushed his hand up and down Janos's arm, waking him, and Erik sat on the edge of the bed.

"What is wrong?" Azazel asked, fingers automatically moving in translation for his lover.

"I ran into an old client. He threatened to tell Shaw about Nina and I. I'm going to... I'm going to see him, for a few days. Persuade him not to say anything. But I wanted to warn you. You could get out, if you need-"

Janos flinched, curling up against Azazel's side, then looked up, replying. Azazel answered, then turned to Erik.  
"We can get out quickly, but struggle to find somewhere to stay. We will remain here for now, but we will be careful. Thank you."

"It's okay." Erik nodded.

"Can we help?" Janos asked, Azazel translating for him.

"No, I don't think so. Thank you. I have a friend I'm going to ask to look after Nina for a little while, if that's..." Erik shrugged. "It's not that I don't want her with you, but if you need to run, I want you to be able to run without consequences. If you need to go, get as far away from here as you can."

Azazel nodded, translating, and curling up around Janos.

"If anyone comes, I'll try to warn you, and give you as much time as I can."

"Thank you." Azazel looked into his eyes. "We appreciate that."

Erik had nothing more to say. He turned around, walking back to his room, showering, shooing off the dog and curling around Nina, who was still deeply asleep. He pressed a kiss to her hair, keeping her warm against him. He would keep her safe, no matter what, and she would never be safe if Shaw got his hands on her. He knew Charles would keep her safe though. Charles didn't deserve to be mixed up in all of this, but it wasn't as though Erik had much choice. He wanted to keep Nina as safe as possible, and Charles's house was the most protected place he could think of.

If Stryker did sell him out, he was fairly sure that Charles would keep Nina protected. He'd taken in mutant children before and clearly doted on them. He wondered if she'd be better off with Charles, blinking back tears of fear and helpless anger. There was nothing he could do for her, nothing he could offer other than his love, and that wouldn't be enough. 

He curled up tighter around her, shivering a little. He didn't like this, but he felt trapped. He'd see Charles, ask if he could keep an eye on Nina, hope that Charles was polite enough not to question an omega asking for their child to be looked after for a few days. It was a plan.

Not much of a plan, but it was all he had.

He didn't want to sleep, but he made himself try, knowing he would need the rest.

He woke up to Nina prodding his arm.  
"Papa! Papa you need to get up, we're going to be late for our picnic."

"Late for our picnic?" he asked in mock-horror as he dragged himself to consciousness, fighting down the wave of horror that shook through him at remembering the situation. "That would be the worst thing ever."

"The worst thing ever ever," Nina agreed, getting to her feet. "I'll get ready, and then we can go, okay? We have to get there on time because David doesn't like it when people are late to places."

"We'll get there in time." Erik promised her. "I know that's important to him."

"Thank you, Papa!" She wiggled her little toy dinosaur up at him, grinning widely.

"Now, Nina, I have to go away for a couple of days for work, but I will come back. I'm going to ask Charles if he can look after you, because I think that would be fun, wouldn't it? You could play with Sean all day."

"I'll miss you, Papa."

"I know, Häschen. But when I'm back I can take you out for your favourite meal, okay? And I promise your dinosaur will take good care of you."

"She should go with you, Papa." Nina said insistently, shoving the toy at him. "She'll keep you safe."

"Won't you miss her?" Erik asked, concerned. "She'll miss you."

"No she won't! She'll be like Perdita! It'll be her job to keep you safe." Nina shoved the toy at him again, a stubborn pout on her face.

"You've got my temper, Häschen. Now, go pack your bag for me, okay. And remember not to tell Charles anything that'll worry him."

"I know, Papa." She pushed the toy forwards again, and he took it, tucking it into the   
top pocket of his shirt. Nina rushed around the little motel room, throwing her few possessions into a bag the way she had done dozens of times before when they had to flee. Erik took her hand, and they made their way to the park.

Charles was already waiting at the park, David beside him on a bench. Sean and Jimmy rushed over to Nina, the three children soon deep in conversation.  
"Alex wasn't feeling that well today, so he decided to wait at home. But he said thank you for everything." Charles explained. "Thank you for coming."

"We like spending time with you. Nina's been talking about the boys the past few days."

"They've been talking about her too. We've got the picnic ready, if you want to join us?"

"I'd like that." Erik agreed, sitting down on a bench beside David. "Look, Charles, after this... I really could use a few days privacy. I wondered if you'd be able to keep an eye on Nina for me?"

Charles nodded, looking a little awkward. As Erik had hoped, the taboo of asking an omega you weren't intimate with about their heats was sufficient to stop Charles asking any questions.  
"I'll look after her."

"I know," Erik swallowed. "You're the only person I'd trust."

Charles's answering smile was a little sad, but he nodded, reaching out to squeeze Erik's hand.   
"If you need anything-"

"I'm fine. If Nina is safe, I'm fine."

Charles looked at him, and shook his head.  
"You do realise there's a dinosaur in your pocket?"

"Nina gave me her to keep me safe. But... would you take her? And then if Nina needs her... tell her she's come from me or something. You've got kids. I'm sure you'll work out what to say."

"I'll do my best." Charles agreed, pocketing the toy then mentally calling the children over for food.

Erik enjoyed the picnic, before hugging Nina.   
"You be good, okay?"

"Yes, Papa."

"I promise I'll sing a lullaby every evening for you."

"Thank you, Papa." She nuzzled against him, hugging him tightly until he reluctantly pulled away.

"Thank you, Charles."

"It's nothing. I hope... hope everything goes well, we'll see you afterwards."

Erik didn't look back as he walked away, knowing he'd left Nina somewhere safe. He made his way back to town, to a working payphone, and dialled in the number he had been given.  
"I'm ready."


	6. Care

Charles watched Erik walk away, gazing at the movement of the omega's hips, the form of his body. Erik was handsome, and kind, and a good man. He'd made mistakes, but Charles... Charles knew he had fallen hard for him. He didn't want to admit it, didn't want to acknowledge his weakness, but seeing the gentle way Erik cared for Nina and Alex - it would have been impossible not to fall.

Some primal alpha part of him wanted to insist on accompanying Erik, on caring for him through his heat, but Charles pushed those thoughts down. He was Erik's friend, nothing more. What mattered was the fact Erik had trusted him. An omega in heat wasn't able to easily look after a child, and being trusted to care for Nina... that was a show of respect more valuable than simply being asked to see Erik through it. This was Erik trusting Charles with his heart, with the most precious thing he had. If Charles hadn't already known Erik regretted their earlier confrontation, this would have proved it.

Nina looked up at him shyly, hands full of food from the picnic.  
"Thank you for looking after me."

"That's okay."

Nina teared up, and a brush into her thoughts showed she was frightened about her dad not coming home.  
"He'll be back soon," Charles reassured. He hesitated, trying to work out how to phrase things delicately - David had found out the facts of life from an anatomy book when he was having one of his curious phases. "He just needs some alone time, but it doesn't mean he loves you any less."

"He could have alone time with me," Nina whispered, and Charles sighed, glad when Jimmy reached out to pull her into a tight hug.

"He's just... his body isn't feeling very well, and because he's a grown up he wants to try and deal with it himself. But he'll miss you, and he'll be back soon."

"He always says I should tell him if I don’t feel well," Nina objected, looking up at him. "And he's been ill before, and I can get him water and snacks and pat his hair and go and play outside when he wants, I haven't had to stay away before-"

"I think he just wanted you to have some fun while he was... while he needed alone time. But he'll be back soon, and he loves you so much Nina. You know I can read minds? I can promise you his mind is full up with how much he loves you."

Nina nodded, curiosity satisfied. She turned to David, and tilted her head.   
"Do you want to play a game?"

David looked uncertain.

"I'll pick a food, and think about it, and if you like it you show me green and if you don't like it you show me red, does that sound good?"

Bright green filled Charles's mind, and he hid a smile.

David and Nina seemed content to play together for a little while, sitting with Perdita between them. Every so often Nina would change the topic, speaking out loud to say "colours!" or "drinks" or "animals". Animals seemed to cause some disagreements, but that in itself was normal. That was what David deserved, the chance to play and be a child with friends.

"No!" Nina crossed her arms, looking hurt.

"What's wrong?"

"David said squirrels were bad." Nina looked at him and pouted, her father's stubbornness shining through her eyes.

Charles brushed against David's mind.  
"Do you want to show me?"

David showed him a cartoon he'd seen once, of a squirrel throwing nuts at a passer by. He accompanied the image with a fearful, sickly yellow.

"Ah, thank you for showing me, David. Nina, he saw a cartoon squirrel throwing nuts at people, and he's scared one will attack him."

"They wouldn't throw it, it's their dinner," Nina said seriously, closing her eyes and concentrating. After a few moments, a squirrel bounded out from a nearby bush. Perdita twitched slightly, but stayed still as the squirrel approached Nina, climbing up into her arms and settling on her shoulder. Nina patted the squirrel, then gently coaxed it down onto her hands, offering it towards David.

"She says you can stroke her if you're very _very_ gentle."

The boy hesitated, but nervously raised his hand. He extended a single finger, glancing at Charles for guidance.

Charles nodded, sending back a mental wave of reassurance.  
"If Nina says you can, it's alright. Go on, you can do this."

David paused a moment longer, before he nodded once, and reached out to pat the squirrel carefully. After a couple of moments, his face split with a brilliant smile, and he pulled his hand away with a nod.  
"Thank you," he signed to her, along with a blaze of green. Nina let the squirrel sit on her shoulder once more, and smiled.

"It's okay to be scared of things," she said seriously. "I'm scared of lots of things but I know my Papa will keep me safe, and your daddy will keep you safe too, I'm sure." She paused, thinking. "What about flowers?" 

The game continued, and eventually Charles knew it was time to head home.  
"Come on, Nina, you have to say goodbye to your squirrel friend for now." He hesitated, and David pushed the image of Hank’s children towards him. _That’s a good idea,_ Charles praised. "My sister and her girlfriend are away at college at the moment, but my friend has two daughters you can meet. Jason’s the same age as Jimmy, and Laura’s a few months older than Sean, so you won't be the only girl while you're staying."

"Okay!" Nina patted the squirrel a couple of times, then placed it to the floor, where it rushed up the nearest tree. Nina waved, and picked up her bag, and Charles led the children home.

Charles was glad Nina would be able to stay in the room she'd used the last time she'd stayed over. He was already mentally considering it her room, as though her visits were something regular - and maybe they would be, if Erik decided he needed a babysitter for every heat. Charles would be happy to provide, glad to look after the girl and to help Erik.

He didn't know if Erik wanted an alpha, wasn't sure he'd be the kind that Erik wanted. A lot of people saw the chair and nothing else. Erik didn't seem like that, but that didn't mean he'd be wanting Charles in his bed. He could have any number of reasons to have no interest in such intimacies. What mattered, though, was that they were friends, and that David was happy.

They got home, and Charles ushered them all out, telling them to play in the house until dinner. He headed to the drawing room, where Alex would often sit and look out of the window. As he approached he felt Alex's mind there, along with Darwin's. Alex's mind was calm, at peace.

He cleared his throat and pushed open the door, surprised to see that Alex was asleep, his head on Darwin's shoulder, the beta wrapping one arm around him to keep him comfortable.  
 _Hello,_ Darwin addressed him telepathically, running his fingers through Alex's hair. _I can wake him if you want. He was just tired, he's not been sleeping well._

 _No, it's fine, thank you._ Charles left the room, leaving the two teenagers in peace, and headed to the library. He reached out until he found Hank's mind, calling him to join him.

It wasn't long before Hank opened the door, holding a tea service. He put it down on a desk, taking a seat opposite Charles, and pouring out the tea. "I see you've gained a little girl."

"Only temporarily. Erik asked me to babysit her for a couple of days."

"He asked you to babysit?" Hank asked with a grin. "You know, I think you might not be the only one who has a crush." 

Charles shook his head.   
"I don't know. I think he's asking me because he needs the help, rather than anything else."

"Omegas don't just hand over their children to strangers. He trusts you."

"That doesn't mean he fancies me." Charles raised an eyebrow. "Anyway, when did you become an expert in omegas. I didn't think they were of interest." He’d been teasing his fellow alpha for only dating alphas since they met, he wasn’t going to stop now.

Hank rolled his eyes.  
"Only academically. Logan and I are quite happy, thank you, and Logan says your pining is giving him a headache."

"I shall try and pine quieter. But no, I needed your advice. The thing is, I don't think Nina has had any kind of actual education. She certainly never thinks of it, and whilst Erik gave off strong mental impressions, they didn't feel... accurate. She's a clever girl, with a remarkable gift, and it's obvious that she's flourishing. But I can't mess up the boys' routine by not having them taught tomorrow, and I wondered if you'd be willing to spend some time with Nina and see what she knows, maybe help her - I'd be happy to send her away with a few text books."

"She should be in school," Hank muttered.

"My sons aren't in school, and nor are your daughters." Charles pointed out. "I just don't want to introduce Nina to a tutor, in case they report her."

"Your boys aren't suited for a normal school system, and in one case, pregnant. My girls are traumatised. From what you've said, I don't see a good reason for Nina not to be at school."

"I'm not going to go looking, Hank. If you won't help her, that's fine. I can do it."

"I'll take her for the morning, and see what she knows, hopefully she'll be in a better position than Jace was when we first found her..." He shivered, and Charles could feel his concern for the poor girl, who had been brutally treated by her father and denied the chance of support. It was her experience that was making Hank so wary now.

"Look," Charles smiled at him, sending waves of soothing thoughts. "Let's at least have you meet her, okay? You have concerns, I'll check her memories, and we can get her help. But she's a happy girl, Hank. We both know... we've both seen children who've been hurt. We both grew up with abuse. Just meet her, and see."

Hank nodded, squeezing Charles's hand.  
"I'll see, but I can't make up for years of schooling in a day."

"I'm not asking you to. And anyway, I'd expect him to need two, maybe even three days, before he's feeling well enough to collect her again."

Hank shook his head, an amused smile on his lips.  
"I'm not a miracle worker, Charles. I can't promise I'm going to be able to teach her anything."

"You can try though." Charles shrugged. "Meet her at dinner, if you have any concerns, I promise I will take them as seriously as they deserve to be taken."

As Charles expected, over dinner Hank was as charmed by Nina as he had been. She was initially a little shy, curled up around her teddy, which looked a little battered and had one arm that had been replaced with an entirely different fabric. But as the meal continued she seemed to grow in confidence, smiling towards Jason and Laura, who had joined the meal alongside their fathers. Jason was painfully shy, and her sister was hostile to strangers. Nina seemed utterly unbothered by this, chatting away to the two older girls happily.

Nina looked up at Logan curiously.  
"Your hair's all pointy, it looks like kitty ears." Her words were accompanied by the kind of blinding smile that made it clear that kitty ear hair was in her mind the single best thing a man could possess. 

Logan chuckled softly.  
"Thanks kiddo."

"You're welcome." She looked over towards Jason. "You have pretty eyes."

The girl smiled at Nina, ducking her head.  
"Thank you."

"It's okay." Nina yawned a little, looking between Hank and Logan. "Is he your boyfriend?" she asked, and Charles could feel Hank tensing, afraid he was about to be criticised by a child. But Nina's question was sheer curiosity, nothing malicious.

"He is." Hank answered after a moment, uncertainty clear in his eyes.

"Oh, that's nice. Our..." she frowned, and Charles could tell she was working out a lie. "Next door neighbours are an omega and an omega. Is it like that?"

"Yeah," Logan rumbled softly. "It is."

"Oh, okay. Thank you!" She paused, and looked considering. "Could I maybe have another piece of garlic bread?"

Charles felt Hank relax, and the meal carried on.

***

Charles loved having Nina stay with them. She was a delight, happy to play with his children, or to sit on the patio and call forth various creatures from the gardens, sitting and talking with squirrels or birds or frogs, whatever it was that she found. Through it all, she carried her battered teddy bear, and for the first day she seemed comfortable. She spent the evenings sitting with David and Perdita, talking to the dog and playing new games with Charles’s son. 

After that first dinner, Hank had relaxed, and he’d spent the next day working with her. According to telepathic messages he sent Charles over the day, Nina was a clever girl who was better at reading than would be expected for her age, and who had a good understanding of maths. Her understanding of other topics was lacking, but it was clear she had been taught by Erik to the best of his ability, and that she enjoyed learning. Hank had even picked out a few books that his children no longer needed, so that she could take them back and continue learning.

It was the evening of the second day that he realised something was bothering her. He was tucking her into bed when she looked up at him sadly, with those soft round eyes that would melt anyone's heart.  
"Is something wrong, Nina?"

"I miss my Papa," she whispered, sniffing a little, and he could feel her pain. She hadn't been separated from her father for this long before, and while Charles respected Erik's decision to rest during his heat, his heart ached for the little girl caught up in it.

"I know, sweetie, but it won't be long, I'm sure he'll come to see you the moment he feels better, and you can give him a big hug..." Charles reached out to pat her hair, looking at her kindly. "Like I said, your da- your Papa loves you so much."

"Then he shouldn't... I should be helping him!" She insisted, and he smiled sadly. She was so young, and trying to protect an adult.

He shook his head.   
"He's alright. He wants to keep you safe, and you're having fun aren't you? I know David likes you here."

"I am. But I miss Papa," she sniffled, clutching her teddy bear tighter. Charles nodded, mentally reaching out to Jimmy and providing instructions. He picked up a book and began to read with her, helping her to sound out the more difficult words. She was better at this than Sean was, and that again was a reassurance that she was doing well.

There was a knock at the bedroom door. Charles silently thanked Jimmy, giving it a few moments before he wheeled across the room and opened the door. Sat outside was the dinosaur teddy Erik had told him to keep for her, resting on an upturned waste paper bin.

"Hello!" He greeted the toy, lifting it up and examining it closely, holding it to his ear.

"That's my dinosaur!" Nina said, eyes wide with surprise.

"She says your Papa was worried about you, so asked her to come and check on you." Charles wheeled closer, holding out the toy. Nina reached for it, cuddling the dinosaur against her chest then pulling back to look into its little plastic eyes.  
"You were meant to be looking after Papa," she reminded the dinosaur. "What if he needs a cuddle and you're not there?"

"It's okay, Nina." Charles reassured, able to sense her relief and concern at the toy's arrival. "Your papa wanted to make sure you were safe, and the dinosaur is helping him."

"Okay..." She hesitated for a moment longer, then settled down under the blanket. "Do you think Papa will be back soon?"

"I'm sure he will be back just as soon as he can be, so don't worry. He loves you ever so much, Nina."

She nodded, wriggling deeper into her blankets, both of her toys clutched to her chest. Charles smiled. "Goodnight, Nina."

"Goodnight, Charles," she mumbled, curling up and letting him leave her. As he left the room, he sent a wave of reassurance to her, a silent confirmation that everything was going to be alright. Nina dealt with, he went to begin the arduous task of trying to get Sean into bed, having asked Alex to help bathe him. He turned the corner, and was faced with Sean running naked down the corridor, still half-coated in bubbles from the bath. A moment later Jimmy chased after him with a towel. Charles considered helping, but he could feel how amused Alex was, so he decided to just watch the chaos unfold for a little while. Eventually, Jimmy managed to tackle Sean, wrapping him in the blanket, and pushing him back towards the bathroom.   
_You okay in there, Alex?_

 _I'm fine. Sean's just a bit hyper because his friend is staying over._ Alex answered. It took a few more minutes before Sean emerged again, now safely ensconced in a pair of bumblebee patterned pyjamas. Charles reached out to the little boy.

"I'll read you a story, okay?"

"Okay!" Sean grinned, rushing to his room and diving onto the bed. Charles took a slow breath, then followed his son, picking up the book they had been reading, and positioning his chair next to the bed.

***

The second day of Nina's stay passed much the same way as the first. In the morning she studied with Hank, then in the afternoon she helped Logan to build some nest boxes to go up on trees. When Logan had them installed, she called out to let the birds know that they had been put into place, and by dinner time they were already inhabited. Charles put her to bed, listening to her babbling on about the different families of animals in the garden, clearly excited by all the new friends she made.

The third day, Charles ended up organising a picnic in the grounds, and Nina called down different creatures. She took time to introduce them all to David, occasionally telling Perdita not to eat the other animals there. Charles couldn't help feeling a little sorry for Perdita, and so made sure she had a treat to gnaw on as the picnic continued. Alex reached out to Charles's mind as he ate a sandwich.  
 _Shouldn't he be back by now?_

 _Maybe he just has longer heats. Three days isn't unheard of._ Charles reassured, and Alex pulled a slight face. But as the evening approached, Charles kept thinking about the fact Erik still wasn't back. He didn't think that Erik would abandon his daughter - but she was here, and he wasn't, and they were edging into the fourth day.

Once the children were in bed, Charles went to his own room, preparing for bed and making sure he had a glass of water, and that the curtains were drawn. He knew what he was about to do would be exhausting, but hopefully it would give him the answers he needed when he had no other way of contacting Erik. _Hank?_ He reached out to his friend's mind. I'm going to try and find Erik's mind. It should be fine, but if I'm a bit out of it tomorrow...

Are you sure that's safe? Hank's thoughts shot back, loud with concern.

 _We need to know what's going on._ Charles insisted, and Hank didn't argue about that. He closed his eyes, taking a few slow, deep breaths, and then reached out towards the mind he had only brushed against before, the mind of a man he admired more than he could easily say. He pressed his thoughts out, reaching in all directions, searching for a flicker of that familiar mind. It was hard, when he didn't know where to start looking, but Erik deserved for him to try.

He spread his attention thin, glad he was able to sense the presence of mutants to some degree as it made this more manageable, turning a county of almost a million minds into a couple of hundred with varying degrees of strength. He frowned, his mind beginning to ache as he pushed further, searching out the familiarity of Erik's mind.

He expected to find a mind addled from the last vestiges of heat, or maybe even ill. Instead he found a mind frightened and in pain, and as he tried to push closer, he felt Erik's thoughts pushing him away. _Stay out of my head, Charles._

 _Nina needs you._ Charles murmured, trying to push through despite the ache in his skull, to know what was happening. Erik was blocking him, hiding him.

 _I'm keeping her safe._ Erik answered, and there was so much terror that Charles nearly retched. _I'll be home soon._

The link between them failed, and Charles's eyes burned with pain. He could feel a narrow trickle of blood escaping one nostril, and he fumbled for the water glass with trembling hands.

He didn't know where Erik was. But he knew he was in pain, and that he was not letting Charles help him.

Sleep escaped Charles that night, too worried for Erik and too aware of the throbbing pain at the back of his mind. As the sun rose, and the minds of others flickered to wakefulness, he reached out for his closest friend.

_Sorry, Hank, I don't think I'll be joining everyone for breakfast, I've got a headache._

_Did you find him?_

_He pushed me away._ Charles admitted, blinking back tears. It was only a few minutes before the door opened, Hank approaching with a cup of breakfast tea. 

"Want to talk about it?"

"He didn't want to talk to me. But... he was in pain. A lot of pain. I'm really scared for him."

"Did you find where he was?" Hank asked, and Charles shook his head, overcome by his own failure. He was meant to be strong, meant to help others, and he had failed. Hank embraced him.

"It's alright. We can find him. You can look again, lock onto any nearby minds - not now, but in a few hours when you've recovered. Then we can get Logan to go and bring him back." Hank promised, pulling Charles closer. Charles whimpered slightly at the movement, but clung to him.

Hank eventually left, going to make breakfast for the children, and Charles sipped water and waited for his headache to recede to a point where he would be able to get out of his bedroom.

It was almost lunchtime before he felt able to wheel across to the kitchen, grabbing himself a fresh glass of water. He was trying to decide if he would go to his office or stay in his room, when he felt a familiar mind reaching out towards him.

_Charles?_

_Erik?_ Charles called out, scarce able to believe that it was him. He hurried to the front door, pushing it open and making his way down the ramp. Erik reached out telepathically. _Can you make sure Nina doesn't know I'm here yet?_

There was such pain in Erik's mind, burning, and as he approached Charles could scent omegan distress. He fought the urge to snarl protectively, his body screaming at him to gather Erik up and keep him safe. There were injuries visible, bruising on his face, dark marks around his throat. 

He didn't smell of another alpha. He'd had the sense to wash before he came here. But it was clear that was where he had been. He'd left Charles babysitting his daughter, lied to him about a heat, and gone off to spend time with another alpha. A violent one.

Slowly and far too fast, pieces clicked into place in Charles's mind. Why Erik was often not around in the evenings. Why he'd tried to steal the watch. Why Nina had no idea what her father did. The fierce protectiveness that Erik had towards his daughter had hidden it for a little while, but now Charles was sure he understood, and he pushed forwards, diving into Erik's mind, angry with him, needing to know the truth of the life of the man he admired so much.

It didn't take long to find it. Erik didn't fight back, and Charles saw alpha after nameless alpha, Erik selling the only thing he had, lying and hiding and pretending because he was running, looking over his shoulder in case some shadowy figure from his past returned again. 

Disgust and hurt swept through Charles. He pulled away from Erik's mind, staring at him.  
"How many lies have you told me?"

Erik looked down at him, a bruise purpling on his cheek.  
"It's not like I kept count."


	7. Choices

Charles looked disgusted at him, and Erik wasn't surprised. He felt disgusted with himself. He'd come here... he wasn't even sure why he was here. To get Nina, of course, but... there had been something else. Or at least, he'd been foolish enough to think that there was something else, when Charles's mind had brushed his. 

The tenderness of Charles's concern had been such a contrast to the last few days, that for a moment Erik had forgotten that Charles was an alpha, that he would try to control him and take away Erik's choices. He'd just felt his worry, and the knowledge his daughter needed him, and it had felt... he'd thought it was right, to come along, even though he was still bruised and bloody. He'd cleaned up as best as he could, and had to beg Caliban to get his room back. He was exhausted, and tired, and he wanted to rest, wanted to be able to recover, but he couldn't spare that sort of time. 

Charles had said Nina needed him. He'd already pushed it too far, but it had taken time to convince Stryker he'd done all he could for now. It wasn't over, that was the worst thing. Stryker had said he'd be in touch, and Erik wondered how many times this would play out before he was able to get Nina to real safety. Because no matter the pain he was in, it was better than going back to Shaw.

The room seemed to sway, and he wanted to curl up on the floor until the room settled, but he couldn't do it.

Charles was still glaring, but turned and wheeled into the house, imperiously jolting his head for Erik to follow. He had no choice but to obey, to follow Charles inside, and then to sit down in the kitchen as Charles put the kettle on. He reached out with his power, searching for his daughter, feeling her locket upstairs.

"You can't plan for Nina to see you like this," Charles snapped. "You're a mess."

"I'll tell her I got beaten up." Erik shrugged, thinking. "I'll tell her I was mugged, and that a dog chased off the attackers and saved me. She'll be so happy about that she won't ask any other questions."

"And you think that's acceptable? You let your daughter see you in this kind of state, for what... how little do you value yourself, Erik? I offered you a room. I said... I'd said before, you can stay. If you need to, both of you, that you don't need to do... this. You don't have to let some other alpha treat you this way."

Erik did snarl then, as Charles slammed a mug of tea down by his hands, some of the liquid splashing out of the cup. Charles made it all sound so easy.  
"No, I don't, do I? I just have to let you, Charles. Because that's so much better."

"Erik, I'm not-"

"I won't let that happen Charles. Not again, not now. Nina is going to have a good life, I'm not-"

"She's hardly having a good life right now, is she? We've been teaching her. Did you know she couldn't point to Canada on a map?" Charles glared at him. "She doesn't deserve this, Erik. For you to keep ruining her life, abandoning her whenever it’s convenient for you to earn a few dollars and then you lie to her? You tell yourself you're taking care of her but you're not."

Erik could feel the reek of alpha hormones coming from Charles, the anger there, and it frightened him. Part of his mind was screaming at him to roll over, to submit, to surrender, to try and stop himself from being hurt worse. He could keep Charles away, he reminded himself, with his power in the telepath's wheelchair. If Charles attacked him, he'd get away. He had to get away. 

He looked at Charles and shook his head.  
"We're leaving. Nina and I. Where is she?"

There was a pause, where for one horrifying moment Erik thought Charles was going to say no. That Charles was going to steal his daughter away, and Erik would be powerless to stop him.

Then Charles closed his eyes, frowned, and opened them again.  
"She's upstairs playing with the boys. I can get her in a minute, but you need help, Erik. You're really hurt, and you look awful."

"I've had worse, I'm fine," Erik insisted, and Charles stared at him.

"Does that honestly sound like a positive in your head? Look, I've got a friend here, he's a doctor. Just let him look you over, check to see there're no serious injuries." Erik shook his head, and Charles glared at him. "Erik, you're being unreasonable. What if you and Nina leave and then you collapse? What'll she do? Erik, you're..." Charles sighed. "Just let Hank take a look?"

"I'm fine. I'd know if something was broken," Erik answered through gritted teeth. He knew he didn't have the money for a doctor. He just wanted to get his daughter, and get away from here. He'd thought... he had been stupid. Forgotten his place. Now he just wanted to leave with the tattered remains of his pride, and his daughter. They deserved that.

"Erik, please... look, if your condition gets worse-"

"I'm fine. Just call Nina down," Erik insisted, reaching out with his power, tangling it in the chain of Nina's locket and tugging gently, signalling his presence. 

Charles sighed, reaching for his wallet. He looked through it, pulling out a couple of notes and holding them out towards Erik.  
"Look, take this. If you get sick, come back here. We can help you."

Erik hesitated a moment too long, and Charles started to lower his hand, but he reached out, snatched the money from his grasp, shoved it into his pocket. He told himself it didn't matter if he was proving Charles right. He needed that money. He wouldn't be able to find work, not easily in this state, and Nina still needed food.

His daughter appeared in the doorway, and he let out a sigh of relief, holding his arms out towards her. She rushed to him, throwing her arms around his waist, clinging tightly over bruises.  
"I missed you, Papa! I was worried you were sick-"

"I'm fine, Häschen. I'm fine. Come on, let's get you home."

"Okay! Mister Charles's friend gave me some books!" Nina pointed to a bag she had apparently left in the doorway. Erik glanced over to Charles, and Charles nodded.

"Fine."

"Papa, did you fall down the stairs again?" Nina asked, her lip wobbling.

"Oh, I had... I got into a fight because someone was going to kick a baby squirrel," Erik explained, crouching to her height again. "But it was okay, because a big dog came over and rescued me."

"Really?" Nina asked, her eyes shining with excitement.

"Really. It was one of those big white fluffy ones, what are they called..."

"Sam-oid!" Nina sounded out with a proud grin.

"Exactly! A big fluffy white Samoyed. Maybe we can see it if we go to the park tomorrow?" Erik suggested, and Nina nodded, bouncing from foot to foot, and grinning up at Charles.

"Did you hear that Mister Charles? A big dog saved my Papa! I bet the dog could be friends with Perdy, because she needs nice friend dogs."

"Maybe they could," Charles agreed. _Erik, please, you need medical attention, just stay here for a little while._

Erik ignored him, reaching for his daughter, their fingers tangling together. She skipped along beside him, bouncing from foot to foot.

_Erik, do you need me to pay for a taxi?_

_We can walk._ Erik shot back angrily, letting Nina pull him from the house. "I bet Brutus has missed you."

"Did you see him?"

"I did, he looked sad to see me, I think he missed his favourite person ever."

Nina giggled to herself, as Erik pulled open the gates with his ability. He let her skip at his side. It was a long walk back to the nearest bus station, but he didn't want to be more in debt to Charles than he already was.

"Did you have a good time?"

"Yes, Papa! It was so good, David and I found a lot of new games to play together and Sean and me had a shouting match. He won. But Perdy helped me come second."

"Second out of two?" Erik asked with a fond laugh, and Nina nodded.

"Can I go and play there again soon, Papa? You can come too!" Nina looked so hopeful, and it stung Erik's heart to have to shake his head and sigh softly.

"I'm sorry Häschen, I don't think you can play with them any more."

"But we're friends," she answered, frowning, and looking up at him.

"I know." He swallowed. "I know you are, sweetheart, and you've done nothing bad, I just... I can't let you play with them any more, it isn't safe." 

"But they're my friends, Papa." She blinked back tears, and Erik felt his heart twisting as he crouched down and picked her up. It hurt, but he needed to hold her. She sniffled against his neck. "They're my friends."

"I know, I know..." he kissed her forehead, and for the rest of the journey she cried in his arms, looking up only when they went up the steps of the motel. Caliban looked up from the desk.  
"Caliban is surprised to see Erik so soon."

"Here." He handed over some of the money Charles had given him. Caliban nodded, and Nina curled up on the floor, sobbing into the dog's fur.

"Erik, if Nina is hurt-"

"No. She's just upset," Erik promised, gazing at him. "You know I would never let anyone hurt her."

"Caliban is just making sure." Caliban muttered, and Erik patted Nina's hair.

"Nina?"

"I just want to stay with Brutus for a bit, Papa. He's still my friend."

"Okay, sweetheart." He headed back to his room, checking his appearance in the mirror. Charles had apparently been right about one thing - he really did look awful. He hesitated, splashing water over his face, and then checking the money that was left. He sighed. There was enough there that he could spare a little. 

He knocked on the door of Janos's room. It took only for a moment before the door opened, Janos peeking out. Erik saw the horror on Janos's face as he saw the injuries, stepping aside to let Erik in.

Kurt was curled up in Azazel's arms, sharp teeth digging into the tip of a feeding bottle. Azazel looked up at him and whistled.  
"You lose a fight?"

"I'm fine. Here. I... I can spare this. Nina and I... we might get out of here soon, if we can." He held out the note, and after a moment Janos took the money from him.

Azazel nodded. "I hope you know what you are doing."

"So do I." Erik hesitated. "Nina's waiting downstairs, I'd better..." he backed away, going to collect his daughter. It hurt, seeing Nina curled up against Brutus shaking a little. He hesitated. "Come on, let's go and get something nice for dinner, okay?"

She nodded, wiping her tears away, and reaching up towards him. His fingers closed around hers, and he helped her back to her feet.   
"Pizza?" She asked, sniffling a little.

"Yeah, we can get pizza."


	8. Loss

Charles sighed, feeling the cold hostility coming from David even with his shields up. He pointed at the cards in front of him.   
"We need to go to therapy today, and then we can go to the park."

David hesitated, sending off another wave of emotion, that settled tightly in Charles's chest.   
"David, you like the park."

David put down the paper card with a girl on it, tapping his finger against it.

"I know. I'm looking for them, I promise," Charles sighed. "But they've not been there. I don't know where they are."

David tapped the card again, sending a solid block of red against Charles's shields, anger surging from him. 

Charles flinched. He knew David blamed him for his friend's disappearance, and honestly Charles blamed himself as well - he'd been worried about Erik, horrified by the state he was in, and he'd taken that anger out on Erik. 

Charles couldn't forgive himself for that. An omega he cared about was hurting, and he'd sent him away with a few dollars, and nothing else. Erik knew where he lived, but he didn't even know which motel Erik used. He could hardly try every omegas only motel in the city until he found one with a guard dog that looked like the one Nina had pictured.

He wanted to find him. He wanted to track Erik down, and he knew he could hire a private investigator or something - but that would be too much of an invasion of privacy. Erik deserved better than that. Charles had already made that mistake once, denied Erik the support he was begging for. He wouldn't invade his privacy again. Erik knew where he was, and if he wanted to see Charles he could come find him.

Charles wouldn't hire an investigator. But he'd look around.

David floated his card of a girl up into the air, putting it over the card that indicated he had a therapy session.

"I can't look for her when you've got therapy, Davey. No, how about we talk to Moira, okay? And maybe Alex could look?"

David nodded sharply, taking the card back and tucking it into his pocket. He'd been carrying it everywhere the past few days. He had taken Nina's absence hard, all the boys had.

Charles couldn't help feeling he'd failed Alex particularly badly. The care workers who had helped place the boys with Charles were already suggesting Alex's child would benefit from a stable home. One with an adult omega. Charles would have a fight on his hands to keep Alex's child with them. The boy was now almost due and desperately wanted an older omega to support him. Charles had hired someone to help, but he knew Alex missed Erik. 

The truth of it was, Charles missed Erik as well.

Not just because his daughter was the sweetest girl Charles had met, and her friendship had meant a lot to his son when normally David didn't really connect with other children. Not just because Erik was a beautiful man, and some part of him that he had assumed had died with Gabrielle had woken up when he met him. Not even because Erik was the one man he had met that posed him a serious threat on the chess board.

He simply missed Erik. He missed the omega who was so desperate for money he’d end up in the state he'd been when Charles had seen him last, and yet had walked up to Alex and given him money because he'd been scared for him. He missed the man that would lie in Alex's defence to a stranger, even though they had barely spoken. The man who had made Charles smile, who had never once treated him as though he was lesser because of his disability. He missed the man he knew he had fallen for, and the worst part was he couldn't be sure whether or not Erik missed him.

He could reach out again, try and find Erik's mind. But Erik had made it quite clear Charles had invaded his privacy. 

Charles must have replayed their last confrontation a dozen times in his mind, trying to work out where he had gone wrong or what he could have done differently. But none of that actually changed what had happened. 

David went to check Perdita had water in her bowl, and Charles stared down at the appointment card, wishing he'd thought of asking Logan to look. Erik could have been on the other side of the world by now, and he would have no idea, no way to find him.

Charles groaned, and Darwin looked over sympathetically from where he was doodling, the soup he was making for lunch already on the stove.   
"You okay?"

Charles nodded. "Are you sure you're alright helping Alex take the boys to art class later?"

"I'm sure."

"And if he-"

"If he goes into labour, I call Jimmy out from class immediately," Darwin recited. "As soon as Jimmy is holding Alex's hand, I mentally scream for you like we practised, and I stay by Alex's side and do not move away until you get there."

"Thanks." Charles managed a brief smile. He knew there was still a few days yet before Alex was due, but he needed to have everything in place. Given the dangerous and destructive nature of Alex's ability, it was important that Jimmy was there, to cancel out his mutation and help keep him calm. 

"It's okay." Darwin hesitated. "Did you have any luck finding his friend?"

"Not yet."

"Okay, well, I hope he turns up." Darwin paused, leaning in closer. "Alex is worried in case he's not a good parent."

Charles reached out mentally, scanning Darwin's thoughts, checking for any sign that Alex or Darwin was aware of the potential danger. There was no sign that Alex knew the care workers who had been reluctant to place the children with a single alpha were even more reluctant to place a newborn with him. That was good - Charles didn't want to see how Alex would react to the idea of someone trying to steal his baby.  
"He's a child. He shouldn't have to be a parent." Charles sighed softly, looking at Darwin, glad Alex had such a good friend to help him through such a difficult time. "But I know he'll do well. He has my support, and I've been there, with raising Davey alone."

"He's got my support too." Darwin smiled a little, and Charles nodded.

"I'm glad you're his friend. He won't be alone in all of this, it's just scary for him." Charles shook his head. "I'm so angry about what those boys went through."

"They're safe now. And Alex's kid's going to have a good life," Darwin promised, reaching out to squeeze Charles's hand. 

Charles nodded, looking over to find David had wandered off. He reached out mentally, searching, and after a moment located him - he was making his way down the front drive. With an exasperated sigh, Charles headed to the front door.  
 _Where are you going?_

There was an angry red, and then an image of Nina at the park, holding out a squirrel for David to pet. Charles hurried down the ramp, racing up to him, and David stopped to stare at him.

"We can go to the park later, okay? But that isn't a guarantee that she'll be there."

David nodded, serious, and then followed Charles back into the house, his head down in thought.

Charles sighed slightly, turning back to Darwin who was waiting with an amused smile on his lips.  
"How's the nursery going?"

"I thought I'd see if I can finish it later this afternoon," Darwin answered. "The room's mostly ready, just got to do the final touches."

"Thank you." Charles turned to David. "We can look at the nursery later, okay? Because you're going to have a new niece or nephew soon."

David nodded, sending back a soft green. It was less vibrant than his agreements used to be, but he was still showing excitement, and Charles supposed that for now that would have to be enough.

Charles corralled his children into their car, dropping his fostered sons outside their art class before he parked and helped David out of the car. David walked along, head bowed, as Charles made his way to Moira's office.  
 _Moira, we're almost here._ He reached ahead with his telepathy to give her a warning as David had been very withdrawn the previous week. Charles hoped today would be different, that David would try and communicate rather than simply holding up the girl card in answer to all of Moira’s questions.

 _Great, I'm ready and waiting for you._ Moira sounded as positive and upbeat as ever, which helped. Her kindness had made such a difference to David that Charles had to hope that today would be another success. Charles made his way to her office, and David looked up and waved.

"Hello David, how was your week?"

A mixture of reds and oranges, accompanied by David holding up the card with the symbol for a girl. Moira's smile faltered only for a moment.  
"You miss her? It's very hard when a friend leaves."

David nodded, putting the card carefully back in his pocket, brushing his fingers over it and looking up at Charles with wide confused eyes, as though he wasn't sure what was happening.

Charles sighed softly.  
"I know you miss her David, but we need to try and find other things for you to do."

David shook his head, crossing his arms against his chest.

 _I'm sorry,_ Charles reached out to Moira. _I was hoping he'd calm down after a couple of days, but he keeps asking for her, and... it breaks my heart. He actually had a friend._

 _Emma said you were feeling guilty?_ Moira asked carefully, and Charles groaned, biting back the kind of uncomfortable comment about telepaths he was normally only on the receiving end of. 

_I upset her father. Not intentionally, but... I drove him away, and now I'm worried._

_You can't take on the burden of caring about everyone._ Moira said gently. _I know you care, but there's a lot of good you are doing. Maybe we can help David find another friend? He's a very perceptive boy. If you're still struggling with this, he's going to as well._

Charles nodded, running a finger through his hair, before reaching out to pass David another block for the tower he was working on.  
 _If it was anyone else, I would try to forget but..._

_But you really cared about him, didn't you?_

_More than I could say. I don't know. After Gabrielle, I hadn't... I closed myself off from the outside world. I never imagined I would be close to anyone again. I didn't even have any new friends. But Erik..._ Charles sighed, and was interrupted before he could say any more by David bumping a wooden block against his shoulder.

"Sorry Davey. I got distracted."

David glared, and Charles bit back a smile. It was hard to explain just how good he felt when David was joining in, even now when he was upset.

Moira laughed a little.   
"Well, if you and Erik need to talk to Emma..."

Charles hid a smile, wondering what on earth Erik would make of being stuck in 'relationship' counselling with two alphas.  
"He's not... we don't have that kind of relationship. I don't think he's looking for that kind of relationship, definitely not with me."

Moira arched an eyebrow, staring at Charles.  
"What did you say?"

"Moira, no. Look, it's... I was stupid, we can't fix it right now, I want David to focus on his therapy," Charles insisted, feeling guilt gnawing away inside of him. He told himself that if the situation was desperate, Erik would reach out for help, even if he worried Erik was too proud for that.

Moira nodded, looking at him sympathetically.   
"Maybe you should talk to Emma. As a friend, I mean."

"Maybe." Charles turned to David. "You've been playing with your brothers this week, do you want to show Moira what you've been doing?"

There was a moment's pause, before David nodded, closing his eyes and concentrating, and Charles took a slow breath, reaching out to check on Alex's mind, lightly brushing it. He seemed calm for now, which was good. For a while, Moira and David worked together, David's hand resting on Perdita much of the time. Eventually, David went over to the quiet corner, sitting there with Perdita, and Moira nodded.

"He's done well. He's getting better at showing images, and at signing."

"Thank you. You've been good for him," Charles reassured, then hesitated for a moment. "Would you be able to write another report, on David's progress, and Sean and Jimmy too if you can see them."

"Of course." _Why? Those two aren't due a check up for another three weeks._

_They're worried that I won't provide a suitable home. They want to take Alex's baby away from him, give it to another family, but... I promised him when we met that I'd look after both of them. He needs that reassurance. If I have your support--_

_I'll do what I can. You're sure this is what Alex wants?_

_I'm sure. You can talk to him, but... he does want an omega's support, but he wants to be part of our family. I'm going to help him every step of the way._

Moira nodded.  
"I know. Okay, I'll see about drafting a report soon. If you can bring your other two to see me tomorrow afternoon, I am free between two thirty and four. I could make some progress on assessing their health then."

"Thank you." Charles turned to his son, David still curled up in the corner. "Ready to go home now, David?"

David reached into his pocket, pulling out the card with the image of a girl, and Charles smiled sadly.

"Maybe, I don't know if she'll have gone to art class today but if we go along, we can look."

That at least seemed to cheer David up, and he emerged from his quiet corner, waving shyly up at Moira, then reaching for Charles's sleeve, gripping it tightly as they made their way down the street to the art club.

Erik wasn't waiting outside. Charles wasn't sure why that was a disappointment for him, but it was.

***

Alex was sitting on the couch, his eyes closed and hand resting over his swollen stomach. As Charles approached, he looked up.  
"Can you try to find Erik if you can?" he asked quietly. He had been curled up on the sofa most of the day, and Charles was sure that even non-telepaths would have been able to feel the boy's fear and uncertainty.

"I'll try. No promises, but I will do what I can to get him there for when you have the birth. Jimmy and I will be there."

Alex nodded, wincing slightly at the reminder that Jimmy would be present - it wasn't an ideal situation, but nor was Alex accidentally exploding the hospital, and of the two   
options Jimmy's presence seemed preferable.

"Thanks. You... you're really sure it wasn't something I did?" Alex asked quietly, the worry coming from him in waves.

"Utterly certain." Charles promised. He wouldn't have any of his boys blaming themselves for what had happened. It wasn't their fault, and even if it had been he would have wanted to protect them.

"Darwin finished decorating the room," Alex mumbled. "It looks really good. I think that the kid will like it."

"I'm sure they will."

"If something... if I don't get through it, you'd look after the kid, right?" Alex mumbled, looking down, and Charles wheeled closer, reaching out to rest his hand on Alex's arm.

"I promise you, I will do everything I can to look after the kid. They're going to be well looked after, alright? I know... I know you're scared. I was terrified when Gabrielle was pregnant, and I didn't have to do the scary bit. Whatever you're feeling right now, it's normal."

"You don't mind it's not your kid?" Alex asked, and Charles could feel his nervousness there, knew it had been worrying at his mind for a while.

"It's... I don't know. My grandchild, I suppose, even though I feel far too young for grandchildren. We can say they're your brother if you'd rather, just... see what feels comfortable. There's no right way to do this." 

Alex looked up at Charles, and managed a faint smile.  
"Thank you, Charles."

"It's okay. You're my son, Alex. I want to help you."

"Thanks." Alex swallowed. "I..." he shook his head, blinking back tears, and then reached out, letting Charles embrace him. Charles stroked his hair, shushing the boy and feeling him crying silently in his arms.

"I'll look for Erik," Charles promised. "But whether or not I find him, I will take care of you. You won't be doing this alone."

"Thank you." Alex sniffled, clinging tighter for a moment before he pulled away, and Charles's heart twisted in his chest. He wanted nothing more than to wrap him in his arms, to make everything alright, but he had to let Alex be strong as well.

He brushed his mind against Alex's as he pulled back. _We're here for you._

"I know." Alex swallowed. "I just need to check the nursery. Make sure everything is okay." He stumbled to his feet, waddling off to do that. Charles watched him go, his heart aching. He was doing all he could to help, but he worried. He couldn't help wondering if Erik had support when he had had Nina, or if he had had to face this alone.

It was clear having Erik there would make a difference. To Alex's safety, definitely, and possibly to the safety of his child as well. Erik wasn't unreasonable, just stubborn. Charles had to hope that if he explained it, Erik would listen. He could reach out telepathically, offer a meeting, explain the situation, and hope Erik would at least agree to allowing the children to play again, and supporting Alex. Charles had probably ruined his chance of anything else, but if his sons were happy that would be enough.

Charles was deep in thought, trying to plan what he could say. Trying to communicate telepathically wasn't easy - he would have to set up a meeting, and hope Erik would turn up. He made his way to the office, jotting down a plan. He could suggest a meeting at the diner and hope that Erik would join him.

He was drafting a message to leave when his phone began to ring. He hesitated, unsure if he wanted to answer it. He picked it up, wondering if it could be Erik.

"Hello, Charles Xavier speaking?"

"Hello, Charles, such a relief to hear from you," the voice was that of an older man - it took Charles a second to realise it was Senator Kelly, because hearing from him was so unexpected. The two of them had clashed on the issue of mutant rights before, especially the rights of mutant children. The last time they had spoken it had been because Kelly had wanted to have the children from Essex School used for further research. Kelly had said the children were already used to experiments, and could provide valuable data. Charles had managed to persuade a few key people that the children were deserving of kindness, and Kelly had been angry. The two of them certainly weren't in the habit of calling each other up for friendly chats.

"What do you mean?" Charles asked, suspicious.

Senator Kelly laughed slightly, and there was something about it that chilled Charles's blood.  
"I've got an omega here. Erik Lehnsherr. He just claimed you were his husband."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to everyone who has been leaving comments, they really brighten my day!


	9. Bargain

"Papa?" Nina's face screwed up in concentration, her voice very serious, showing she was going to ask an important question. She had been watching little Kurt for a while, with the same rapt attention she gave to newly hatched chicks and small puppies in the park. He was wriggling a little, tired but not wanting to admit it, and fascinated by his own limbs. Erik felt Kurt was particularly lucky - while Nina at that age had been ecstatic to encounter her hands and feet, Kurt had the added bonus of a tail, which he was gazing up at in infantile wonder.

"Yes, Häschen?" Erik worried what the future would hold for his daughter. With her mutation, life would be hard enough. He worried she'd be an omega, that she'd end up stuck in the kind of life he had faced. He'd do anything to spare her that. On better days, he dreamed that she would be a vet, or work as a dog walker. Something that made her happy.

"Kurt has pointy teeth."

"You can say that again," Azazel muttered from where he was sitting up in bed beside his husband. Janos was asleep in the bed, a hand curled around Azazel's waist, peaceful. Azazel had explained Janos didn't get much chance to rest, so this gave him a brief opportunity to relax as he needed.

"But he's biting his tail." Nina protested, pointing at the infant who did indeed have his tail sandwiched between his sharp teeth.

"Bone plate," Azazel provided, moving his own tail forwards, holding it for her to look. "It's not as strong as mine - I can cut through... cloth." He frowned a little. "But strong enough to mean he doesn't upset himself when bites too hard."

"Okay, thank you," Nina answered, patting Kurt's hair contentedly. Erik could see she was at peace. She still missed David. He knew she did, and he hated that he'd separated them, but it wasn't safe. He couldn't lose her, couldn't have her taken away, and didn't want Charles to blunder into a situation he didn't understand. Stryker had hurt him. He could kill Charles without breaking a sweat.

Erik pushed those thoughts aside, turning his attention to the infant. Kurt wriggled again, and an idea occurred to Erik. So far, the little boy had no toys - he was too young to need them really, and while Azazel stole the necessities for the three of them, they didn't have money to waste. The omega pair didn't even have the options available to him - Azazel was too recognisable, and Janos found communicating too difficult. They were doing all they could, but he wasn't sure it would be enough. There was at least something Erik could do to help, what he had done for Nina when he had cared for her, her tiny body cradled against his heart as he had tried to hide her from the world. Being a mutant had caused him a lot of pain, over the years, but it had given him one gift which he could use at times like this.

He closed his eyes, reaching out with his ability, searching for metal. There was a can that was shaped like it had once contained beer, discarded in the alleyway outside. It was perfect. He rolled it over towards the window, trying to make it look like it was moved by the wind, and then lifted it up to him with a flick of his wrist. It perched on the windowsill until he reached out and opened the window.

"What are you doing?" Azazel asked, as Erik used his powers to call the can to him after shaking out the last drops of the liquid, and then to close the window once more.

"For Kurt," Erik began, concentrating on the metal. He created a small ring with a thin wire, and then a thicker section, then added a few metal beads onto the thin wire, rolling each of them tightly to ensure they could move there but not go further. He floated the improvised toy in front of his own face, checking it was all stable and wouldn't pose any threat of injury, and then floated it down in front of Kurt.

It was obvious the exact moment that Kurt recognised there was something new in his reach, small hands grasping out towards it as his body wriggled in excitement. Erik gave it a couple more shakes, then lowered it down onto the waiting hand.

He watched, as Kurt wriggled, and then after a moment managed to shake the rattle. Kurt gurgled to himself, clearly delighted to have created the noise, and repeated the movement, squealing and trying again and again, his whole body squirming in enjoyment. Nina giggled as she watched him, and Azazel's lips twisted in a smile. 

Azazel leaned down, waking Janos with a kiss, and then pointing towards Kurt. Janos smiled as well, watching as his son played with the rattle.

After a few moments, Kurt managed to move his tail in such a way that it tangled around the rattle, opening up a new realm of delight. Erik beamed. It was easy to forget about his issues, at least for a moment, watching Kurt play.

"I will have headache," Azazel complained, but he was smiling as he said it.

"Possibly," Erik acknowledged, watching Kurt at play for a little longer. He was happy for the boy, wished it could be that simple to keep Nina contented - she was a wonderful girl, and she was slowly recovering from the loss of her friends, but he knew that it pained her. Erik had never wanted to upset his daughter.

"I can appear in your room if he too loud at night," Azazel threatened, leaning in to stroke his tiny son's hair.

"Walls are too thin," Erik shot back. "If you want to go somewhere you can't hear him, you'll have to go further afield than my room."

Janos signed something fondly to Kurt, before reaching out and shaking the toy. Kurt gave a gurgle of contentment, stretching up towards them.

"You're okay staying with Nina tomorrow while I go and do some work?" Erik asked again, feeling anxiety twisting inside of him. He was worried, because he was planning to be working in his normal place, and that meant it would be at the time Nina would have once been at art class. He didn't want to risk missing out on the money from regular clients, but also he didn't want to risk Nina sneaking out to look for David, unaware of the potential danger she would be in. Having her stay with Azazel and Janos seemed the best compromise available.

"Of course. We can have our best babysitter with us for few hours," Azazel promised, and Erik nodded quickly.

"It won't be long," Erik agreed, patting Nina. "Come on, time for you to go to bed."

"Okay, Papa." She stretched, waving at Kurt, who was still rattling the toy. Erik led her back to their room. 

"Can we study again tomorrow, Papa?" she asked, picking up her teddy bear and cuddling it to her chest. She had decided to leave her two toys here, rather than risk taking them in to Kurt.

"Of course, Häschen." He glanced over at the books in the corner of the room. Nina had proven to be a quick learner, and he was glad, even as he worried about Charles's words - he didn't want to have failed her. He had always tried to do his best for his daughter, but now he wasn't sure he was managing. "We can study in the morning, then visit the park, then you are going to help Janos and Azazel., Does that sound good?"

There was a moment where she paused, and Erik was certain she wanted to ask about David and Perdita and Sean, to see if she could meet up or go to her art class. He saw her decide not to, her jaw clenching, her little hands momentarily tensing before she smiled up at him.  
"It sounds good, Papa."

He leaned in and pressed a kiss to her forehead.  
"Thank you." He sighed. "Bedtime now."

"Yes, Papa." She went to go and get ready, and he sat on the bed, nausea rolling inside his stomach. He'd never been that keen on working, although taking care of Nina was more than enough incentive for him. But ever since he'd run into Stryker, he'd been afraid. He'd been exhausting himself, scanning in all directions, searching for the man's ring and watch as he worked, trying to buy himself time to run if Stryker did come up to him. 

It wouldn't work, he was fairly sure of that. He didn't think he'd be able to outrun him for long, even now the bruises were fading. And if Stryker did find him, he could ask Erik for more time and they both knew Erik couldn't say no. Not when the alternative was putting his daughter at risk. 

He had to go out though. He couldn't let Nina go hungry, and he couldn't do anything else, not without drawing Shaw's attention. This at least let him work beneath the radar, kept him from being tracked down. With the choice of Nina going hungry or Erik having to deal with Stryker - well, Erik knew he could handle the other man's tastes. He might not enjoy it, but he would manage it if he was forced to do so. He'd managed before.

He thought of going to Charles, but he couldn't do that. Not when Charles had made it clear what he thought of Erik. He would never ask him for help again, not unless Nina's life depended on him doing so. He groaned, resting his face in his hands, and reaching through the wall with his gift to adjust Kurt's rattle slightly, so it wasn't quite so loud. 

Nina returned, and he tucked her up into bed.  
"No getting into fights, okay Papa?" she asked him softly.

"I won't get into fights," Erik promised, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "You get some sleep."

"Okay! Send Brutus up please, Papa. I'm reading him a bedtime story to practice for Kurt." 

"Okay," Erik nodded, a faint smile on his lips. "I'm sure he'll like that." He made sure she was as comfortable as possible, then headed out.

***

"Nina, be good for Azazel and Janos."

"I will be, Papa. Janos is teaching me to do sign language!" She demonstrated a few animal signs. "This is bunny!" She put her hands to her head like ears, bending her fingers. "And this is cat-"she mimed whiskers. "And this is dog." She patted her leg. "He says I'm really good at it."

"You're brilliant. Why don't you ask him how to sign different colours?" Erik suggested. "Then you can teach me all of them."

"Okay, Papa." She leaned in to hug him, going to knock on their door, and Erik stood back and waved when Janos answered it. He held out a note he'd already written. ‘I won't be long. I will be back before dark. Get Caliban to call my friend if I don't come back. He'll look after Nina.’ He'd written Charles's number beneath it. Janos folded the note neatly and pocketed it, nodding, and Erik smiled nervously at him.

"Thank you," he spoke slowly and carefully. "And thank you for teaching Nina."

Janos smiled and then the door closed, and suddenly Erik was standing alone in the corridor. He had to hope the fear he was feeling would lessen soon. It hadn't been this bad for a while, not since he'd first escaped Shaw's club, and every shadow had felt like a threat. He couldn't afford to be afraid.

If he ran into Stryker again, he'd deal with it. He'd managed it before. He could do it again. His hands were shaking slightly, and Erik glared, trying to make them stop. It was no good being afraid. Fear didn't help anything.

He didn't let himself look back, and while he scanned the park for Charles's wheelchair, he didn't break stride as he did so, telling himself if it was there it changed nothing. It wasn't there. He mentally berated himself for looking, and that provided a distraction, when he couldn't play his normal game of wondering what artwork Nina would be creating.

Erik was proud of his daughter's artistic nature, and he wondered if he'd be able to find her some coloured pencils or something - he knew some restaurants had kids’ art packs, so if he could grab one of those it would keep her entertained for a while. He decided to see what he could find, planning to stop by a couple of restaurants on the way back to the motel.

He took a client's money, and went hunting for the next. 

There wasn't enough work. He found himself out again that evening, and the following day - again leaving Nina with Janos, this time with some pilfered crayons, so she could draw. She'd been happy to get a blue crayon that matched Kurt, and had told Erik she was going to spend her afternoon drawing pictures of him, and luckily Janos had agreed. It didn't feel safe, leaving her unattended while she was awake. She was too clever, too likely to go looking for her friends.

Erik wanted to keep moving, to put as much distance as possible between him and Stryker - and even as he did so, he knew it was foolish. If Stryker wanted to find him, he would. There was nothing Erik could do to stop it.

There was no sign of Charles in the park that day, and Erik tried to tell himself it was a good thing. No sign of Stryker either, and Erik wondered how long after the bruises faded that he'd keep glancing over his shoulder, paranoid.

He was focused on feeling for Charles, for Stryker, and as always one part of his mind was alert for any sign of Shaw. It distracted him as he worked, and for a while that seemed like a comfort. He did his job, and he didn't pay much attention to the wider world. He would go home, and see his daughter, and things would be alright. 

He really did believe that it would be alright, at least in the short term.

Then he registered that there were a number of alphas at a distance, all wearing identical earpieces.

His first thought was that they were police. Being arrested would be a problem, but he had to hope he would be able to get away with a caution - it wasn't the first time he'd persuaded a police officer that they could come to an arrangement which avoided him getting into trouble for breaking the law.

But there was something off about how they were acting, the way they were hanging back. Police would have marched straight over - and he could count at least five. Security then.

Shit.

He hesitated, reaching out with his power, targeting the ear pieces. He fried them with his ability, and took off at a run.

An omega would never be able to outrun an alpha, let alone a group of them. Despite his efforts to keep himself fit, he simply couldn't put on the same burst of speed that they could.

One of them jumped, tackling him, strong arms around his waist. He slammed to the ground, scuffing his forearms, trapped beneath their weight. He felt something sharp pressed against his throat, but reaching out with his ability had no effect. He writhed, his head forced back, trying to use his ability but too panicked to feel beyond his immediate vicinity. He could hear others approaching, and he kept his eyes closed, struggling to breathe. Every moment seemed to drag on.

He promised himself he wouldn't give Nina up, no matter what the cost. Janos and Azazel would take her to Charles, and she'd be alright. That was what mattered.

He heard someone approach. It didn't sound like Shaw, but then, it had been years since he'd been near the other man. He opened his eyes, seeing polished shoes and tailored trousers, looking up awkwardly from his place on the pavement.

"Let him up." A voice instructed, and Erik swallowed down nausea, because this wasn't Shaw. And maybe Shaw was a madman, but his interest was in Erik. He'd probably compromise, say Erik working for him would be enough to leave Nina alone. 

But this was Robert Kelly, and he was going to demand to see his daughter.

The alpha on top of him shifted, pocketing a knife that appeared to be made of plastic, and Erik stumbled to his feet, bowing his head slightly, hunching over to make himself smaller. He considered his options. He could try and fight - the men still had watches and buckles, he could improvise weapons. But he didn't think he'd be able to overpower all of them. 

He could try to kill Kelly, but he'd likely be stopped and die himself in the aftermath, and there was no way he could know what would happen to Nina next. There were worse options than her ending up as Kelly's labrat.

There had been a time when he'd honestly believed he'd won. When Kelly had first shown an interest, rich and more gentle than a lot of alphas, taking him for weekends away from Shaw - it had felt like he was special. When he went into heat, he had just been glad to not be at the Hellfire Club. And when he'd been returned there, after, he'd missed the other man. For a few months, he'd heard nothing from him, and life had continued, until Erik could no longer ignore the changes taking place. He'd gone to Shaw, expecting to be offered help to get rid of it - and instead, Kelly had swanned back into his life, given him gifts, treated him well. After years of pain, it had felt like love.

Kelly had even taken him along to a couple of parties, as a pretty omega on his arm. Erik had been wearing the nicest clothes he ever had, and he'd felt like he was safe, as Kelly had spoken to other alphas, and he'd stood there quietly, showing his pregnancy like a shield.

And then a telepath had walked over. A stunning alphan woman, the kind who should have been a movie star, and she'd been talking to Kelly about his campaigning, and congratulating him on his companion's pregnancy. And all the while, her mind had been in Erik's own, whispering to him. _You have to get out. He's going to hurt her. He's going to use her as an example of how dangerous mutant children are. He'll take her from you the second she's born, send you back to the brothel he found you in, and he's going to torture her. He's going to prove to the world our kind are dangerous, and he's going to use his own daughter to do it. That's why he picked you out. Your ability - if it lashes out in anger, it'll be quite spectacular, won't it?_

Horrified, Erik had nodded. And every other person in the room, apart from him and that telepath, had frozen in the middle of their movement.  
_Run._ She had ordered, and he had. He'd been running for the last six and a half years, always looking over his shoulder, to keep Nina safe. 

Now, Kelly was standing there, looking at him, sneering.  
"Erik."

"Sir," Erik hesitated, not sure what to say. 

"It's alright, you don't need to look so frightened. I'm going to take you back where you belong... as soon as we collect my daughter."

"Nina isn't yours." Erik lied, but it was an obvious falsehood. They both knew Nina had been conceived in the heat they'd spent together. More than that, her facial features looked too similar for it to be denied. Anyone who saw her and Kelly together would know.

"Now, really, Erik," Kelly tutted. "We don't need any of that. Stryker's told me where she is. The Golden Lion. Run by a very obliging man, you know. He showed me a photograph of her, she does look like me, doesn't she? You know I'll take better care of her than you've managed. You liked when I got you nice clothes, didn't you? Doesn't my child deserve the same?"

Erik shook his head, his mind racing. He wanted to collapse, to scream, but that wasn't a solution. He had to buy some time. If he could contact Charles - he'd take Nina in. Nothing else mattered. He just had to get a warning to him. If he could speak to him - well, the worst these men could do was stab him, and bad injuries might delay his return to Shaw.  
"She isn't your daughter," he said stubbornly, before he saw a hint of light in the darkness, just a fragment that he could use, but one that he grabbed on to with both hands as he had no other choice.

"Erik. She's mine-"

"My husband adopted her." The words escaped in a panicked rush. But if he could stick to this claim - it was the best chance his daughter had. Charles was rich enough that maybe Kelly would be reluctant to anger him. He didn't know if it would work, but if anyone could keep Nina safe, it was Charles.

"You aren't married, Erik. You're working as a whore, like you always have, just now you're even cheaper. No sane alpha would want you. You're a pretty thing to fuck, not marriage material."

"Charles Xavier," Erik spoke as clearly as he could, forming a ring out of a dime in his pocket, smoothing away the pattern. He reached into his pocket, pulled it out, slipped it onto his finger. 

"The crippled geneticist?" Kelly snorted. "Oh dear, Erik. I really don't think you're his type. Even if you were, if he is your husband, what would he think of you out here like this?"

Erik swallowed, his throat feeling dry and tight from fear. He shook his head, his mind burning, because there was no answer he could give, no explanation that would protect his daughter.

Kelly smirked.  
"You know, Mister Xavier and I have had quite a few disagreements over the years about various matters. I think I'd quite like to tell him about your little confession." He pulled out a phone, holding it to his ear.

Erik watched, startled, barely able to believe that this could be happening. He knew Charles was rich, so it wasn't impossible they moved in the same circles, but he'd never seen him at any of Kelly's parties - he wouldn't have, he realised. Even if Charles was invited, that would have been just after his wife had passed away.

"Hello, Charles, such a relief to hear from you," Kelly purred into the phone, watching Erik as he spoke. "I've got an omega here." He laughed. "Erik Lehnsherr. He just claimed you were his husband."

For a few moments, there was silence, and Erik hoped that Charles would somehow play along, even though he knew it was stupid, knew he had no chance. He watched Kelly's face closely, his heart racing, praying Nina would be alright, and then Kelly cleared his throat.  
"Of course. They'll be at my house, if you want to talk." He hung up, and Erik stared at him. For a few moments, Kelly was busy with his phone, and then he looked up.

"Our daughter's waiting in my car." He stretched. "I thought we should go to my house, talk about this like civilised adults, and then I can have you dropped off back where you belong."

"If you've hurt her-" Erik snarled.

"Why would I harm our daughter, Erik? You really are quite paranoid. But then you always have been highly strung. Come with me." He turned and walked away, and Erik had no choice but to follow, surrounded by the man's guards. A car with tinted windows pulled up, and one of the guards opened the door.

"Papa?" Nina called out, and Erik climbed in. She looked uninjured, but had been crying, clutching her teddy and her toy dinosaur to her chest. "I'm sorry. Caliban said I had to go with these men."

"It's okay, Häschen. You did well, it's okay, I'm here now." Erik pressed a kiss to her forehead, pulling her against his chest and shielding her from the alpha guards. "Your Papa loves you so very much, Häschen. Don't forget that, okay?" If Charles was coming to meet them, then Erik had to believe he would take her home. Erik knew he wouldn't see her again. But what mattered was Nina being safe. He could survive anything if it would mean she was safe.

"I know, Papa," she whispered, her arms around his shoulders, clinging to him tightly. He rocked her against his chest, shushing her softly, feeling her small body shaking with sobs. 

"It's okay. It's okay," he promised, and his voice was shaking as well. He was trapped, and he lost track of time as the car travelled along, Nina trembling in his arms. The car stopped, and he was escorted inside, Nina clutching his hand so tightly her small nails left crescents in his skin.

"So what can my daughter do?" Kelly asked, turning to the little girl. "What's your mutation?"

"I don't like you," Nina mumbled, clinging tighter to Erik. He crouched down, then lifted her up so she was balanced on his hip, holding her close.

"I'm right here, Häschen. It's alright, Charles will be here soon, and then you can play with Sean and David again."

"Really?" Her eyes lit up, and for a moment she looked less scared.

"Really," Erik promised, and he went to stand in the corner of the room, away from Kelly, his daughter held close. He had to believe in Charles. Charles was the only chance that he had left. 

Kelly kept staring at them, and Erik just held onto Nina, trying not to think about the fact this would be the last time he embraced her.

 _Erik, what the hell is going on?_ Charles's voice broke through his thoughts, and he felt relief bubbling inside of him. 

_I need you to say you've adopted Nina. Please._ He pushed forwards the memory of the alpha warning him at the party. _Make a show of disowning me, whatever, he's sending me back. Just please, please take Nina._

_Erik... just show me. Okay? Can I look?_

Erik pushed back a feeling of assent, cradling Nina to him, unable to stop his mind echoing with unspoken pleas. He needed his daughter saved.

 _Erik, it's going to be alright. Just trust me._ There was a pause. _I'm going to need to control Nina for this to work. I won't ever do it again._

 _Alright._ Erik agreed. It wasn't like he had a choice. Charles's presence moved through his mind, and for a moment memories of Stryker became almost unbearably loud, before they dropped into silence again, and Charles moved on.

"He's here," one of the alpha guards said, and then after a few more moments Charles wheeled into the room. Nina squirmed out of Erik's arms, and he watched as she ran to Charles, climbing onto his lap.

"Daddy!" She cried out, and Erik's heart twisted in his chest.

 _I'm sorry._ Charles murmured. _I needed to make her look convincing._  
"Hi sweetheart..." He patted her hair, and Erik blinked back tears, because this is what he had hoped would happen. "What's going on, Erik. You've been acting strange for a while, and now this--what are you doing here?" _Say Stryker threatened you. He knew your past, use that._ Charles instructed, sounding remarkably calm in Erik's mind. Erik ducked his head.

"You know about... before," he whispered. "A man was blackmailing me, and I thought... I thought we could work it out, but he... he used me. I've been staying in a hotel to recover but... he told one of the alphas that... he brought me here and I was so scared." Erik easily fell into the part of the helpless omega, now that he knew it was the role he needed to play.

"You should have spoken to me, darling," Charles said softly, before turning to Kelly. "Thank you so much for looking after my family, I hate to think what could have happened." He turned around, heading towards the door, and then looked over his shoulder. "Erik, dear, we're going home."

For a moment, Erik wasn't sure what to do. It didn't make sense. While he was still thinking about that, his legs started to move, and he was walking across the room, his hands reaching up and gripping the handles of Charles's wheelchair.

Kelly was spluttering behind them.

"I really do appreciate your help, thank you," Charles spoke softly. "I'll call you soon, let me know if I owe you for the petrol money."

"She's my daughter-"

"She's my daughter. Our daughter. I adopted her when I married Erik." Charles lied, sounding so certain, as he puppeted Erik back out of the house. The two of them made their way towards the car. 

"Could you stow my wheelchair, darling?" Charles asked.

Erik did so, settling into the passenger seat, and waiting for things to fall into place, looking at Charles. He swallowed. "I just meant for you to get Nina."

"I wasn't going to let you go back to that place. We need to talk, but first of all, you have to get your things, okay? You aren't safe where you've been staying."

Erik nodded, reluctantly directing him along streets to the motel. Charles paused outside.  
"It's going to be okay, Erik. We'll sort this. I promise."

Erik nodded, even though he wasn't feeling right. The world felt too loud, and he felt almost dizzy with terror.

 _Can I just calm you down, for a moment. Just to get your things?_ Charles asked, and Erik nodded, because he had no choice, and an artificial peace settled across him. It kept the fear away. He wasn't sure what was happening, but he fetched Charles his chair, and led Nina towards the motel.

Caliban took one look at Charles and sneered.  
"No alphas. Caliban is not running that sort of establishment."

"You just sold out my daughter," Erik glared at him. "I am leaving."

"Caliban feels men with guns get more rights than most." Caliban shrugged. "Go and get your things. But the alpha stays here."

Erik nodded, pressing a kiss to Nina's forehead, and then running to grab their few possessions, leaving Nina waiting with Charles. He shoved everything into a bag, heading back down, sickened at leaving Nina alone.

He half expected to find them gone when he returned, but Nina's locket and Charles's chair stayed in place and when he returned with his bag, they were there. Charles nodded.  
"Back to the car, okay? We'll go to mine, get Nina some milk and then she can play with the boys while we talk."

Overwhelmed, Erik followed him back to the car, letting Nina hold onto him. She pulled him into the back of the car with her, and he went gladly, curling up around her, pulling her against his chest, promising her she was safe now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who takes the time to comment! I know things are tough right now, and your support really means a lot to me. Take care of yourselves.


	10. Arrangement

Charles drove home slowly, needing the time to think. Every time he glanced in the mirror, he could see Erik there, his arms around his daughter, pressing gentle kisses to her hair and murmuring softly to her. Charles put on some classical music, not wanting to eavesdrop, but he could still make out some of what he was saying.

"It's okay Nina, Papa's here. It's going to be alright. You were so brave, Häschen. I'm so proud of you, I promise." 

Nina nodded, cuddling him for a moment.  
"Papa, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Häschen," Erik lied, and Charles pretended not to hear the way his voice cracked.

"I didn't like that man."

"I know. But Charles rescued us, and wasn't that kind of him? We're going to be nice, aren't we?"

"I'm always nice, Papa," Nina protested, pouting, and Charles reached out, brushing his thoughts against Erik's to warn him before he spoke telepathically.

_You're both safe now. You only owe me an explanation of what happened there. But you and your daughter can stay with me for as long as you need._

_He would have hurt her._ Erik sounded so afraid, and Charles couldn't imagine how he would have felt if someone was planning to torture Davey and he had found himself unable to stop it.

 _He won't hurt her now._ Charles swore. _I promise you, I'm not going to let anything bad happen to your daughter._ He opened his mind to Erik, letting him feel the sheer sincerity of his thoughts.

 _What's going to happen to me?_ Erik said, followed a moment later with a sharp point of fear. _You'll let me say goodbye to her?_

"You are both welcome to stay with us for as long as you want. Nina, when we get in the boys might be in class, but if you're okay to just have a biscuit or something first then you can play with them, does that sound okay?"

"Yes, Mister Charles! Maybe Papa can help me with my books... did you bring my books, Papa?"

"Of course I did," Erik reassured her, and Charles could feel his nervousness there, his concern that Charles would decide he was inadequate and take her away.

"I think your Papa can help you with your books later, alright? I think Sean will have nearly finished his classes, and I'm sure he'd like to see you. He's missed you ever so much," Charles reassured her, checking her mind to make sure she was willing to do it - she didn't need to hear the conversation he would have with Erik. He could feel Erik's concern, but there was such relief there as well.

Not for himself, Charles realised. Erik didn't know what would be expected of him, feared he would end up returned either to Kelly or to a place worse. But he trusted Charles with Nina. 

Charles didn't let himself think about that too much, as he drove them home. He paused by the front gate.  
"Erik, if you wouldn't mind?"

Erik moved the gate with a wave of his fingers, frowning a little, and Charles could feel the confusion there. Erik felt so helpless, it was a surprise to be reminded that his ability still worked.

Charles drove up the tree-lined avenue, and then parked, clambering into his chair when Erik fetched it, and leading the two into his house. He headed straight to the kitchen, telepathically informing Sean's teacher that the boy needed to finish classes in about ten minutes. When she sent back agreement, he led Erik and Nina into the kitchen, pouring Nina a glass of strawberry milk. He turned to Erik.  
"What would you like?"

"Water's fine," Erik answered, hunched over himself. Charles fetched him a glass, and then put some biscuits on a plate and handed it over.

"I'm making myself some tea, so I'll make you one as well," Charles explained, with no room for argument. Erik encouraged Nina to take a couple of biscuits. Charles could feel the little girl was nervous.  
"What's wrong, Nina?"

"The bad men who came to get me, they scared me. They said I wouldn't see Papa ever again."

"Well they were wrong," Erik promised, tapping her hand. "I'm right here."

"Okay..." she sipped her milkshake, bumping her shoulder against Erik's arm until he reached out and hugged her tightly, which seemed to soothe her. 

Charles stayed quiet, letting Erik reassure his daughter, and then when she had finished her glass of strawberry milk, Charles cleared his throat.  
"Nina, why don't you go and play outside? Sean's on his way down to join you."

"Okay, thank you, Mister Charles."

"You can just call me Charles," Charles promised her, his heart feeling warm with affection for the little girl. She was sweet, and kind, and just the sort of person that he wanted his sons to be friends with.

"Go and play, Nina," Erik repeated, patting her fondly as she walked past, her bear tucked under one arm and the toy dinosaur shoved into a pocket. She hesitated in the doorway for a moment, and then walked back, pressed the dinosaur into Erik's hands, and walked off.

Erik rolled his eyes, but smiled to himself, and Charles could sense the love and affection radiating from him. Charles remained silent until Nina was out of hearing range, when he turned towards Erik, and took a deep breath.

"Look, before we discuss what happened, I just want to say that I'm sorry about... about what happened last time you were here. You were in need of help, and I was an utter ass."

Erik looked at him, and nodded slowly.  
"I panicked," Erik admitted. "I ... I thought it'd be like with Kelly, and I should have just tolerated it, let it happen, but I couldn't, I panicked, and-" He shook his head, words failing him for a moment. "I've taught her where Canada is."

"I'm sure you have," Charles said gently. "It scared me, seeing the state you were in. I thought you were about to bleed to death on my doorstep.”

"I'm sorry," Erik whispered, and Charles could see he was shaking. "But thank you. For coming to get her. To get us. I..." He couldn't bring himself to speak anymore, but Charles could feel the offers that lay in his thoughts, the promise of giving Charles whatever he wanted if it meant Nina could stay somewhere safe.

"You... I'm sorry too." Charles shook his head. "Look, I want to talk with you. Honestly. And we need to work this out. But I am telling you now, I will do everything in my power to keep that man away from your daughter." He offered his hand, and after a moment, Erik reached out and shook it.

"Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me for this, Erik. I know if the situation was reversed, you'd keep my boys safe, wouldn't you?"

Erik nodded, his eyes closing for a moment, and then he looked up at him.   
"I'm sorry I dragged you into this, Charles."

"I wanted to be involved." Charles huffed slightly. "I wish you'd told me before you'd gone off with that man, but... I understand. You were protecting Nina. I'm not..." He shook his head again, not sure how to handle this. "I snapped at you because I was scared, but I should have been more patient. I should have tried to understand why you were there..." He shook his head, taking a sip of his tea and smiling at Erik, trying to wave away his fears. 

"You're safe now, Erik. Both of you." 

Erik nodded, and Charles knew he wasn't sure about that. Charles hesitated. "I won't go rooting through your mind for more information, I don't... I only looked because I had to make sure I could act believably. And I'm sorry about that, I know telepathy can be... invasive."

"I don't mind you in my thoughts. And you can look, if you want to," Erik offered, but Charles hesitated. He wasn't sure if this was an offer Erik made willingly, or out of a misguided sense of debt.

"If you want to show me something, I can just be at the surface of your thoughts, and you can... do you think you can explain what happened?"

Erik nodded slowly, looking down.  
"I have to ask, is this going to mean Nina can't play with your boys any more?"

"Nina is always welcome to play with the boys. They're lucky to have a friend like her." Charles answered. "If it’s easier, you can show me your thoughts, if you want?"

"I can do that," Erik agreed, closing his eyes, hands clutching the teacup, projecting images. He showed his own reflection - far younger. A year or two older than Alex, surrounded by books at his desk, university applications scattered around, proud parents in the doorway bringing him cups of lemonade as he worked into the night. Weekends spent working on repairing motorbikes and cars at the local junkyard, wanting to surround himself with metal, feeling it sing to him, one of the owners saying they'd hire him even though he was an omega, because he was good at this.

A car, an expensive one, stopping outside the junkyard. An older alpha introducing himself with a bright smile, passing Erik a business card, saying he worked with omega mutants, that he could see Erik had potential. The two of them talking, Erik getting a lift home because it had been getting dark.

A few weeks later, Erik coming home from school to find his father dead at the kitchen table, a pool of blood by the stairs. Erik panicking, not knowing what to do or where to go, rushing to his father's office for the phone, picking it up, realising the wires were cut - and then that alpha stepping out from the shadows, smiling again. Offering Erik his hand, telling him it was time to come home.

Erik trying to run, but the man was surprisingly strong for his age. The scene faded.

Five years passing. Erik again in front of a mirror - and Charles realised he must have known how to show things to a telepath, known how to make it make sense - as that alpha's hands were on his shoulders, purring unwanted endearments into his ear, rubbing the tension from his back. Telling him that today's client wanted him to make a good impression, that it was _important_ that Erik got it right. 

Senator Kelly stepping through the door.

Erik showed Charles glimpses of how Kelly had treated him, how he had fallen for the older man, grateful for being treated with something approaching kindness, how he had foolishly thought he was wanted. Then being deserted, until he was obviously pregnant, and more gifts had followed, and Erik had felt happy for the first time since he'd stepped into that kitchen and seen his father dead.

Then the party where Emma Frost herself had singled Erik out, warned him of what was coming, and Erik had taken the only chance he had. 

Nina had come into the world in a deserted alleyway in the middle of the night, her only parent hiding behind a dumpster to keep the worst of the chill off her and to avoid being spotted. He'd held her against his chest, heating the metal at his wrist, searing away the tattoo he'd been branded with.

The next few years were shown in moments. Running, never risking staying anywhere for long, Nina growing stronger. Reaching out to charities where he could, pleasing alphas when necessary, always watching for the return of the alpha that had held him prisoner for so long.

Then one of his old clients tracking him down, threatening him. And then Senator Kelly, and terror, and then last of all Charles.

Charles opened his eyes, staring silently at the omega before him. Erik had curled in on himself, trembling, tears running down his face silently, but when he looked up there was anger in his eyes.

"Anything else you need to know?"

Charles shook his head.  
"I'm sorry about what happened to your parents, and for what that man did to you." Charles licked his lips, anger coursing through him at how alphas had treated Erik, but he made himself stay calm, because seeming angry would just read as a threat.

Silence fell between them, broken by the sound of children's laughter on the wind. Charles smiled softly, and Erik wiped away his tears, leaning back in his chair.   
"David's out there with her. I can feel the dog's collar."

"You did... a really amazing job of raising her," Charles said, trying to show his admiration, without coming across as patronising or insulting to him.

"Even if I didn't teach her where Canada was?" Erik asked, and he managed a watery smile.

"Even if you didn't teach her where Canada was," Charles agreed. "Do you need a rest? You've had a stressful day."

"I'm fine," Erik answered, before looking up with challenge. "Unless you want to join me in having a rest."

"No, Erik, I don't. Not like that." Charles cleared his throat, not quite sure where to look. 

"I managed to grab a few dollars when I left, I can give that to you, we can-"

"You don't owe me anything, Erik," Charles insisted firmly. "Please, don't think I want... I don't want anything from you, other than the knowledge you're safe and not back with that man. Think of it like this - the Senator hurts Nina, then not only do my children lose their friend, but he gets more ammunition to claim mutants are dangerous. The two of you being here keeps all of us safe."

Erik nodded slowly, looking almost hopeful, and Charles knew Erik didn't trust this, that the world had taught Erik that nothing was really as positive as this seemed, and that hurt. The knowledge Erik didn't trust anyone, that that had been taken from him - it stung, but being upset wouldn't solve the problem.

"I am going to make sure that you and Nina are safe, alright? If the best way to do that is to adopt her, we can do that, but I'll make sure that we have joint custody. I won't take her from you. The omega always gets care of the child."

Erik hesitated, but then nodded.   
"I'm sorry I told him we were... it was the only excuse I could think to give."

"You did so well, thinking of that. You saved both of you." Charles reassured him. "If he demands paperwork, we can sort out something." It would be best to do that, to ensure they had the evidence needed already in place.

The phone began to ring, and Charles hesitated. "Do you mind if I?"

Erik shook his head, so Charles wheeled past him to the hallway, taking the call from the phone there.  
"Hello?"

"Hi, Mister Xavier? It's Claire, from the Child Support Office? Strange thing to ask, really, but we just had an inquiry as to your marital status. Senator Kelly seemed to think that you live with an omega?"

"I do." Charles cleared his throat. "We had... had a minor falling out, but everything is alright now. He and his daughter live with us, and I have adopted her, if you come over tomorrow afternoon I could show you the certificates, you must have forgotten them-"

"Oh..." Claire sounded a little uncertain. Charles cleared his throat.   
"Is there a problem?"

"Actually, the opposite. If your partner is willing to take responsibility for supporting you with the boys, I see no reason why we would need to remove Alex Summer's child from the home. There would need to be regular care visits of course, but-"

"I'll have my omega at the meeting tomorrow," Charles said quickly. "Lovely to talk to you." He got a time from Claire, and then hurried back to the kitchen.

"Erik, I need your help."

"What can I do?" Erik asked, sitting up straight, eyes alight with determination. Charles tried not to notice how handsome the other man was, to focus on what was needed.

"Alex's care worker is coming tomorrow. They've been wanting to take the child away, but Alex doesn't want that. Neither of us do. If... if you don't mind telling the care worker you live here, that you're my partner and will help Alex - they'll let us keep the baby. I'm not expecting you to actually do anything, just to agree to help." Charles was aware he sounded a little panicked. He looked up at Erik, and Erik nodded.

"Sure. I'll tell them whatever they want to hear. And I'll help Alex with the kid."

"Thank you." Charles whispered, voice trembling with emotion. "Thank you."

Erik looked Charles in the eye, his earlier fear faded somewhat now that he was able to contribute. "Alex is going to be alright. We all are, I won't let them take his child away."

"Thank you," Charles swallowed, and then managed a smile. "We can sort out rooms for you... do you want somewhere a little more private?"

He could feel the concern there, the way Erik was examining the offer for any double meaning, any hidden threat. Charles tried not to let himself think of it, but Erik's past experiences explained the sheer fury with which he'd responded to Charles offering him a room to stay before.

"You and Nina are welcome to the top floor. There's a lift, but... well, if you wanted to you could seal the doors, they're metal. Then I wouldn't be able to get up there. There's a few bedrooms up there, it'd take a couple of days to get it looking great, and we could decorate of course, but-"

"That'd be good-" Erik interrupted him. "And you're sure you don't mind if I sleep there?"

"I want you to feel safe. Right now, you feel threatened by me, and if making sure I can't get to you means you sleep easier, I won't deny you that." Charles sighed and smiled weakly. "I have more than enough rooms on other floors. The only things on the top floor are a bathroom I can't use, an old nursery, and a few bedrooms - I lose nothing by not having access, and if you feel safer there... I'm okay with that."

Erik nodded quietly, glancing down, and Charles understood that it cost Erik to ask for anything, that his experiences had taught him that any kindness required payment. He knew it would take time to show him otherwise.

"Thank you for staying, Erik." Charles was careful how he approached this. He wanted to make it clear to Erik he didn't consider him in any kind of debt, that in his mind Erik had more than paid for the chance to stay after helping protect the children. He reached out mentally, asking Hank to take a look at the room and tidy it up fit for guests.

"I don't... I couldn't stay at the motel any longer. It wasn't safe."

"No. But with you staying here, it means that Nina is safe, and so is Alex's child. I like having other mutants around, like helping with their powers and Nina is a wonderful girl and a good friend to my boys..." Charles sighed softly. "You know, there was a time that I dreamed of opening a school, really helping our kind."

"What happened?"

"I lost Gabrielle, I ended up in this chair, and I nearly lost David. All because of some idiotic driver who was drunk behind the wheel." Charles gazed straight ahead. "Gabrielle and I had planned to adopt when David was a little older, but... we didn't know about his needs. And when I was going through recovery, there were a lot of doctors and welfare workers who thought David would be happier elsewhere, who told me an alpha didn't want to spend their time raising a baby. I managed to save David, and for a while that was the only success I could have, and it was success enough. I was keeping him safe, and... I focused on that. It was only when I found out about these boys..." He shook his head.

"What happened?"

"They had been awfully treated, Alex especially, by a researcher who was obsessed with mutation. They were viewed as so traumatised the system was willing to let an alpha look after them, because it wasn't like I could hurt them any worse. And really, the only people who wanted to take them in... at least as a group, and they wanted to stay together..." Charles hesitated, transferring to talking telepathically for an extra layer of privacy. _Senator Kelly was arguing that as they were already traumatised, and unlikely to be able to resume a normal life, they should be used for further research into mutation. I was able to provide an alternative._

"Thank you," Erik answered softly, and Charles could see he was thinking about what could have happened to Nina, or to Alex's child. "I want to keep the children safe. You can adopt her, or... whatever you think will be most effective."

"If you'd be willing to marry me - strictly legally, of course, we'd still be friends, but it would give both sets of children another layer of protection, if... if something were to happen to me, would you be willing to help with the children? My friends would help out, and they've got trust funds, but they'd need a parent-"

"I could do that," Erik said firmly, holding out his hand, and Charles smiled and took it.

"Alright. So. We marry and you stay on the top floor. I'd like to help organise Nina's education, maybe her and Sean could share some classes, but that's up to you. You've done a good job, I don't want to interfere."

Erik managed a faint smile.  
"We'll see."

Charles nodded, wheeling over to a cabinet.   
"Would you like a drink to celebrate?"

"Maybe another time," Erik answered, and his mind leaked out memories of drunken alphas. Charles flinched.

"Sorry." The two of them spoke at once, and Erik shook his head.

"It's been a long few days."

"Of course. Maybe you could sit out with the children? Or I can show you to your room, I've asked Hank to tidy it up, he's been doing it during the conversation."

"I'm alright, I can check on the children," Erik answered, when Charles became aware of Darwin's voice in his mind.

 _Charles, where's Jimmy?_   
A moment later a loud bang ripped through the house, and Charles saw through Darwin's eyes, the window of the drawing room smashed as Alex curled up on the floor in pain.

Charles called for Jimmy, then turned to Erik.   
"Alex needs us. I've called for Jimmy, he can calm him down-"

"What was that noise?"

"Window," Charles answered, sending the thought to Erik, while he reached out mentally to reassure Alex. _It's okay. It's okay, help is on its way._ He got Jimmy to go to Alex's side, before he led Erik through. 

Erik rushed straight to Alex, holding his hand, tilting Alex to look up at him. Darwin was rubbing Alex's back, and Charles watched nervously, calling for Logan to prepare the car.  
"It's alright, Alex, we'll get you to hospital."

Alex looked up at him with fear.  
"I don't want to be alone."

"I'll stay with you," Erik promised, and Charles felt a flood of relief. As an alpha, he wouldn't be allowed in a birthing suite, and nor would a non-mated beta male like Darwin. Alex's free hand grabbed Erik's, and Erik gripped back. Charles could sense he wasn't going to let go.

***

Charles sat in his chair in the corridor, taking a few deep breaths, his hands gripping his wheel rims. He found himself rolling backwards and forwards slightly, full of nervous energy and with nothing else to do with it.

He remembered David's birth, pacing anxiously up and down the corridor, other alphas casting him sympathetic looks - not many, not all of them would bother being in hospital for the birth of their child. But enough went, and shared this anxiety.

This time, it wasn't his child, but he still felt panic bubbling in his chest at the thought that there was a baby coming into this world, and he wasn't able to be part of it, wasn't able to hold his son's hand or tell him that it was going to be alright.

He closed his eyes and reached out for Erik's mind.  
 _How is he doing?_

 _He's doing great. They're taking good care of him. He’s just getting checked over by the doctor, so I stepped out for a moment._ Erik replied. _Don't worry. We can look after him, let us do our jobs._

Reluctantly, Charles pulled back from Erik's mind, and resumed rolling back and forth. After a few moments, Erik's mind flashed brighter.  
 _Could you stop that, it's super distracting._

 _Sorry,_ Charles mumbled telepathically, putting his hands on his lap. He could feel a couple of other alphas looking at him curiously, all deep in their own panic - their child was coming into the world, and they weren't even there to hold them. He knew it would be a while yet until he could see Alex and his child, and he just hoped that Jimmy was doing alright.

He'd left his two younger boys with Hank. Hank who was the best friend he could ask for, who had agreed to say that Erik and Charles had been living-as-mated for a while, so that the marriage certificate could be formalised quickly.

Charles couldn't help remembering his marriage to Gabrielle. It had been one of the best days of his life, alongside finding out she was pregnant, and the day he'd known he could bring his fostered boys home. She had been beautiful, dressed in pastels, a soft smile on her lips as they had danced in front of their family and friends, sharing soft kisses. He was sure Erik would have loved her, had they ever met. He tried not to think of what Erik would have been doing on Charles's wedding day.

Erik deserved a day like that. A day to feel special, to be celebrated. Charles wasn't sure Erik was the kind to obsess about marriage the way some omegas did, but he'd probably still planned it when he was a child. And now Erik's marriage would be signing a paper in front of a couple of witnesses, tying himself legally to a man that he didn't love. 

Charles hated that Erik was in this situation, but Alex needed him, and Nina needed Charles. This was just the best they could do. 

Thinking of Alex, worrying if he was alright, Charles began to roll back and forwards once more. He got himself a tea, but his hands were shaking and he nearly spilled it. Other alphas got called forwards, and new ones arrived, and they all waited.

A nurse stuck her head around the door.  
"Xavier?"

He raised his hand and wheeled forwards.

***

He was shown into a private room. Everything looked neat and clean, Jimmy napping beside the bed in an armchair, as on the bed Erik sat beside Alex. Alex looked exhausted and pale, but his hair had been brushed and he'd been made to look neat. Even his thoughts were tired. He looked up.  
"Hey, Charles," Alex mumbled, the boy's voice slurred a little, and Charles carefully wheeled closer, his heart aching with affection for his poor son and the newborn child.

"Hey, Alex. You did it."

"He did wonderfully," Erik murmured, stroking a strand of hair out of Alex's face. "He's just a bit tired. Now, Alex, do you want to show Charles?"

Alex nodded, but looked a little reluctant to hand over the bundle that was in his arms. Charles wheeled close to the bed, reaching out with both hands, and after a moment Erik lifted the baby from Alex's arms and carried it around, crouching beside Charles to show him.

"A boy," Alex said softly. "I want to call him Scott."

"Hello Scott," Charles whispered, reaching out to touch the newborn, heart full of warmth and love. The baby wriggled slightly in its sleep, and Erik returned him to Alex's arms.

"You'll have to leave again soon," Erik said softly. "Scott'll need feeding. It's okay. I'll look after them."

"Thank you." Charles looked across at the man who was soon to be his husband, and knew that if circumstances were a little different, he could have very easily loved him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halfway through! Thank you ever so much to every one of you who commented last time, you are all wonderful. It's great to know that this fic is being enjoyed by so many people!


	11. Compromise

Erik gently rubbed Alex's shoulder, feeling the boy's nervousness as he curled around his newborn son. The teenager blinked back tears, tucking his child's face against his chest, and then looking up nervously.

"It's alright, Alex," Erik said softly. "You can tell him." He looked at Charles, trying to trust him. Everything he'd seen from Charles in terms of his sons implied that he'd help. Alex had asked for permission to be the one to say, tried to persuade the anxious doctors that Charles wouldn't mind, that Charles wasn't _his_ alpha.

Charles looked up.  
 _Erik?_

 _Your son needs you._ Erik answered firmly, and Charles reached out, resting a hand on Alex's side, smiling gently.

"You did so well. He's beautiful. What's bothering you, Alex? Whatever it is, we can fix it."

"There's something wrong with his eyes," Alex whispered, ducking his head. "They think it's my fault."

"No," Erik spoke firmly, squeezing Alex's shoulder. "They think his eyes haven't fully formed because you were malnourished-"

"I gave my food to Sean," Alex mumbled, tears starting to fall, and Erik flinched, but then Charles was leaning up, trying to pull Alex into an embrace.

"Alex, it's okay. We'll look after him. It wasn't your fault, you understand me? You were so brave, and you took such care of Sean and Jimmy..." Charles told him, getting Alex to look into his eyes. "We are going to take such good care of him. You did brilliantly."

One of the nurses cleared her throat.  
"You... want to keep the child? If not we can arrange for adoption, or-" 

Alex made a soft, broken noise, the kind that would haunt Erik's nightmares. He couldn't imagine how he would have felt if someone had tried to snatch Nina from his arms when she wasn't even an hour old.

"Scott is part of our family." Charles said, turning to the nurse. "If Alex wants... it's okay, Alex, you're doing great. Yeah. It's okay, he's staying with us, and this isn't your fault."

The baby shifted, whimpering a little in hunger, and Erik caught a glimpse of clouded blue eyes. He could see the way Charles's expression twitched before he nodded to himself.

"I promise you Alex, Scott will do well. We will support you, Erik and I, every step of the way."

"I can keep him?" Alex whispered, and Charles nodded.

"Alex, I of all people am not about to throw someone away just because they're different." He managed a faint smile at that. "Scott's family. He stays."

"Thank you," Alex whispered, pressing his face into Charles's hand.

"Now, Alex needs to feed Scott then get some rest, and you need to leave," Erik said firmly, but he smiled. _Thank you._

 _You're welcome._ Charles answered. "I'll see you soon, okay? Any idea how long you're staying at the hospital?"

Alex shook his head, so Erik took over.  
"Shouldn't be long. They just wanted observation for the first night, and some time to check he's doing everything okay, but I'm here to help. We should be able to come home tomorrow."

"Thank you for staying with him," Charles said quietly, reaching out to squeeze Alex's hand. "I'll see you soon. And Jimmy?" He reached out and gently stroked the short hair on top of the boy's head. "Come on, time to go home." 

The brothers embraced quickly, before Jimmy headed out. Charles reached out to pat the blanket pile that Scott was swaddled in.   
"I really am so proud of you, Alex," Charles told the boy gently. With that, he turned and wheeled away, and Alex managed a nervous smile.

"He didn't blame me."

"It wasn't your fault, kid," Erik said firmly. "You couldn't help it. You took care of your brothers." He waited until Charles was gone, before he started to advise Alex on how best to feed his newborn. Alex leaned up against him, and Erik continued to comfort him as best as he could. _He'll be okay._ Erik told Charles telepathically, feeling a wave of reassurance from him.

***

The following morning, Erik helped Alex to Charles's car, to return home. It was a strange thought. A home where he didn't need to pay rent on the room, one where he didn't have to worry about being reported. He still felt a little nervous, but the knowledge he'd be reunited with Nina helped.

Nina was sitting in the car, but as soon as she saw Erik she rushed out to embrace him, bouncing on the balls of her feet until Alex crouched a little so she could see the baby.  
"Hello Scott," Nina said very quietly, before she cuddled up against Erik's side. "Mister Charles said you might miss me Papa."

"I always miss you sweetheart."

"Mister Charles said we're staying with him?"

"We are. You and David and Sean can play together every single day, doesn't that sound good?" Erik asked, trying to sound as positive as possible as he guided Alex into the car. He ended up sandwiched between the two children, Alex's head resting on his shoulder as Nina clung to his waist.

"How are you feeling, Alex?" Charles asked softly.

"Okay. Tired," Alex mumbled, and Charles nodded. 

"You can rest as soon as we're home. You've done so well..." _I've sorted out the paperwork Erik. If you're willing to sign it and come with me to the office this afternoon, we can formalise everything._

_Alright. Can I go back to the motel briefly? I realised I left some money behind-_

_I can give you money._

_I don't want Caliban to get it after he handed Nina to those men._ Erik thought firmly, and after a moment Charles sent a wave of acceptance to him. _Thank you._ Erik conceded, focusing very hard on the money hidden in the bed frame, and not the concerns he had for Azazel, Janos and their infant son. If Charles knew there was another reason for his request, he at least did Erik the honour of not questioning it.

The journey home was peaceful, Nina cuddling into his side as Alex dozed against him, his infant clutched against his chest.  
 _How was it?_ Charles asked softly, and Erik could sense the concern there, the fear that Alex had suffered more.

 _They took good care of him. He just panicked when they said they'd have to check with you about Scott's... if you wanted to keep Scott, given his condition._ Erik explained, and there was a momentary flash of anger, before Charles nodded.

_It's not right._

_I know. But it's how things are. And we can keep him safe now. Can I just make sure Nina's okay before we go and sign the paperwork?_

_Of course._ Charles promised, and Erik tried to breathe slowly, to release all the anxious tension that was curled up in his chest. His daughter was safe. Alex and his newborn son were safe. And Charles genuinely didn't seem to want anything. Erik hated being in any alpha's debt, but was glad that of all the available alphas, it was Charles that he owed everything to.

The car reached the mansion, and Erik opened the gates without needing prompting, the metal swinging back and then closing behind them. They stopped outside the house, and Darwin stepped out. 

Erik shook Alex awake.  
"Come on, we need to get you inside," he told the exhausted boy, and Alex nodded, curling up around Scott as he struggled to his feet.

Erik was about to offer him his arm, but before he could Darwin had hurried over, one arm around Alex's waist, pulling him close to support his weight.

"Hey, Alex," Darwin said softly. "You got a kid there?"

"Scott," Alex whispered. "Like... like your brother." He nuzzled into Darwin's arms, clearly exhausted, and Erik could see how much the boy adored Darwin, how he was clinging to him for support. It was hardly surprising, after the boy had rambled about Darwin as he gave birth, half-delirious from drugs and fear. Erik had known then the boy loved him, but it was good to see those emotions were returned. Charles frowned.

 _Charles? Is something wrong?_ Erik asked, not wanting Alex to be bothered right now.

 _They seem close._ Charles's thoughts were tinged with annoyance, but he got into his chair. "We need to go out again soon Alex, will you be alright?"

"I'll be fine," Alex promised, leaning in to Darwin, walking with him up to the house. Charles watched them go, a frown settling.

"What's wrong?" Erik asked.

"That... he shouldn't be in a relationship with Darwin. Not like that. He needs friends, he needs support, not-"

"Charles?" Erik said softly, not wanting to overstep but equally knowing how much Alex loved Darwin. "Darwin's good to him."

"Alex thinks anyone who isn't beating him or starving his brothers is kind," Charles snapped, and Erik flinched slightly, cuddling Nina.

"Hey, Nina, why don't you go and tell Perdita about the baby?" Erik suggested. She nodded and raced off, leaving the two of them alone.

"He loves Darwin. They're good together. Darwin's said he'll help with Scott, and honestly - Alex seems to trust him. And you don't need to worry about pregnancy, not all the time Alex is feeding Scott-"

"I don't think that's the point," Charles muttered. "Alex is vulnerable. He needs support."

"Darwin is supporting him." Erik frowned. "I know you want the best for your kids. I understand that. I'd do anything for Nina, always would. But I can tell you now, Alex loves Darwin, and it's mutual. Darwin..." Erik hesitated not wanting to anger Charles, then pushing on out of stubborn desire to know how Charles would react if he did get angry. "Darwin is the best thing that happened to Alex. I can have a word with him, tell him to take it gentle - but I think he knows. Right now, Alex needs support, Don't take what he has away." He finished, and he could feel himself shaking, afraid of being lashed out at. He didn't think Charles would throw Nina out on the street, didn't even think he'd return Erik to Shaw but there was still a lot he could do to cause pain.

Charles's hand reached out, his fingers brushing along the length of Erik's arm, before he brought their hands together, and squeezed gently.  
"Okay. If... if you say Darwin is good for him, then... we'll see. I'm not happy about it, but... I trust your judgement, Erik. If you think he's safe..."

"I do," Erik whispered, the words coming out as a tangled mess. "I wouldn't put Alex at risk."

"I know." Charles sighed, relaxing a little, his thumb brushing the back of Erik's hand. "Come on. I just need to grab some forms and get Hank. Ready to go and get married?"

Erik nodded, ignoring the leaden weight that formed in his chest.  
"I need to go to the motel first, okay?"

Charles nodded.   
"Won't be long." He headed into the house, leaving Erik standing alone on the driveway, lost in thought.

Erik felt a faint pang of regret at the knowledge his daughter would not be able to see Brutus ever again, but he didn't feel safe bringing her back there, not after what Caliban had done. He waited, nausea bubbling inside of him, because he knew his plan was risky but he wasn't willing to avoid it.

Eventually, Charles returned, Nina sitting on his lap and a man walking beside him. Nina was smiling contentedly, giggling to herself, but jumped off to run over to Erik the moment she saw him.  
"Hello Häschen, what are you doing?"

"I'm helping Mister Charles! He said he wanted me to come and give you a big hug, Papa. Am I doing well?"

"You give the best hugs, Häschen." He promised, looking over towards Charles and his companion. 

_If you are alright with it, I thought she could come with us? Hank here-_

_-the doctor?_

_Yes, the doctor. He's going to come along as a witness, and Nina can come along as well... I'm hoping to arrange to adopt my boys, so that they are definitely staying. If that's alright with you?_

Erik nodded. After everything Charles was doing, ensuring his children were safe was an easy way to repay him for his kindness. 

_Nina said she was fond of the dog, I thought perhaps she would be able to say goodbye while you sort out things. Don't worry, we will both stay with her._ Charles looked up at him, waiting for Erik's decision, and that was a comfort - the idea Charles cared about what Erik wanted. Slowly, he nodded. 

"If you both stay with her?"

"Of course we will," Charles promised. _I intend to ensure the man who runs the motel doesn't pose any threat, to any of us._

_You can do that?_

_I'm a powerful telepath. The man who hurt my boys paid the price for that. I destroyed him, and I would destroy anyone who threatened your daughter as well._

Erik looked into his eyes, and nodded.  
"Nina, come on. We need to say goodbye to Brutus."

"Okay, Papa." There was a slight sadness to her eyes, the way she always got when she had to say goodbye to an animal that she considered a close friend. But she didn't complain, knew he couldn't avoid taking her away.

"When we come back again, you can give Perdita a hug?" Charles offered, and Nina nodded quietly, seeming deep in thought. Erik helped her into the car, sitting beside her as the alphas climbed into the front.

"Okay, Papa." Nina settled against him, gazing out of the window, and he hugged her close, making reassuring noises as they headed back to the motel.

Erik walked in first, and Caliban looked up, frowning.  
"Caliban did not think he would see Erik again after Erik's little tantrum. Did Erik's friend already tire of him?"

Erik took a slow breath.   
"I need to get something from my room."

"Erik is lucky Caliban has not yet rented it out. Go." There was a pause, as Charles and Hank entered.

"Alphas are not allowed, thank you. Caliban asks that you stay there."

"We will," Charles said, his voice cold. "Nina wanted to say goodbye to the dog."

"Nina is a good girl," Caliban said softly. "Caliban hopes that the alphas are not doing anything to harm her, because the dog likes Nina very much-"

Erik wandered away without listening to the rest of the conversation, focused on going up to his room. He retrieved the few dollars he had hidden, before he knocked on the door to Azazel and Janos's room.

There was a brief pause before the door opened, and Janos stood there with his arms crossed. When he saw it was Erik, he stepped forwards and embraced him tightly, pulling him inside.

"We are sorry," Azazel said quietly, his tail swaying nervously from side to side. "We heard people approach so I was hiding before they see me, and then... they had gun. They took Nina, and put gun to Kurt, said if we chase - I am sorry."

"No. Don't... she's okay. We're okay." Erik sat down on the bed beside Janos, squeezing his hand. "I came to help."

"Help?" Azazel echoed.

"I... I know somewhere you'll be safe. I can't offer you food or anything, but it will be a shelter for you and for Kurt, and you can rest there."

"How?"

"I'm staying with an alpha now, in a mansion." Erik said, and he could see the pain in their eyes. He shrugged slightly. "He hasn't... he hasn't asked for that yet. But he is in a wheelchair, and he said I can have all of the top floor. There's bedrooms. The three of you could hide there, and... you don't need to pay rent. You could rest. Shaw can't find you there."

Azazel looked at him, and Erik understood his reluctance and fear, knew that this wasn't an easy choice to make.

"I'll write the address, and then you can decide?" Erik offered, and after a moment Azazel nodded. He wrote down the address of Charles's mansion and handed the paper over. Azazel looked, and nodded.

"Good luck," Azazel murmured.

"I'd better get back now." Erik embraced both of them. "I hope I see you again." With that, he hurried downstairs to find Nina was sat on the floor of the reception, Brutus laying across her, as Charles and the other alpha looked on.

"Come on, Nina. Time to say goodbye."

Nina nodded, whispering to Brutus for a few more moments before she got to her feet, holding onto Erik’s hand.

"Did you sort what you needed to?" Charles asked, and Erik nodded, concentrating again on the money he had retrieved, and hoping those thoughts would be convincing enough.

They got back into the car, and Charles drove to a nondescript registry office. Erik followed him inside, feeling anxious again. He knew that this was just signing some paper, just formalising a lie for the sake of the children, but it still felt difficult. 

His mind drifted, the way it had when he'd worked for Shaw, as he signed papers and answered questions, Charles telling him what to do and what to say. Eventually, they were handed two pieces of paper - the certificate of their marriage, and the one formalising the adoption of the children. 

They returned to the car and Charles was laughing, delighted to have his sons safe. Erik felt almost like he was floating, Nina's weight against his side the one thing grounding him. He gazed blankly out of the window. He knew he should be feeling something, but he just... he just felt empty.

 _Erik?_ Charles's voice in his mind made him startle, looking up to find they were still not home.

_Yes, Charles?_

_Are you alright? You've been very quiet._ There was concern there. Charles was concerned about him, and he didn't understand that. Because Charles had gotten what he wanted and now they were married.

 _Erik?_ Charles continued. _I want you and Nina to be happy. To be safe. It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. I won't ever let that man near you or your daughter, and I'm not going to hurt you._

Erik was surprised to realise the car had parked up at the side of the road, Charles twisting round from the front seat to look towards him.

"You're okay," Charles said softly, the words echoing a little as they were repeated in his mind. "We'll be home soon. Do you need some time alone?"

Erik shook his head, still feeling a little dizzy.  
"I should... I should check on Alex," he insisted. "And... and Nina can show me around."

"Alright." Charles just sounded so gentle, so kind, that Erik felt his fear settle a little. It wasn't that Charles was manipulating him. It was just the fact he was safe. That in itself was startling. The realisation that after so long, he _could_ be safe. He hadn't been safe since his parents had died. 

Charles cleared his throat.  
"Do you think we can go home now? Will that be alright?" 

Erik nodded, brushing his fingers through Nina's hair.   
"Yeah. Let's go home." 

***

Erik woke the next morning in his own bed, Nina curled up beside him. She had her own room, but she had crept in during the night and he hadn't had the heart to send her away.

He could feel Kurt's rattle in the next room. He and his parents had arrived after midnight, Azazel teleporting in with a bag containing all of their possessions, then returning with his husband and son. When they had seen the room they could have, with a clean bed and a window looking out onto the grounds, Janos had started to cry with happiness, Azazel clinging to him. He'd made sure they were comfortable, and then returned to his own room.

Erik stroked Nina's hair until she blinked up at him sleepily.   
"I've got to go and check on a few things, Häschen. But then we can go down for breakfast."

"With David?" Nina asked softly. "You're sure... I can be his friend, can't I?"

"You can be his friend, sweetheart. We're staying here. He can be your brother."

"Brother?" She looked up at him. "Really?"

"Really," Erik promised her. "Go and get dressed, and we'll go down for breakfast." That was another thing that had startled him - while he had been taking care of Alex, Charles had bought both him and Nina clothes. Good, clean clothes. Respectable. Nina had colourful dresses, and cute pyjamas - even her own dinosaur onesie. And Erik had been given clothes that were decent, safe. Not to arouse, but to keep him contented and comfortable. 

He went over to knock on Azazel's door, pushing it open, and smiling to see Azazel sat with Kurt on his lap. Janos was at the window, staring out at the world beyond.

"How did you sleep?" Erik asked softly.

"Much better. Thank you." Azazel hesitated. "Will you be alright today?"

"I will," Erik agreed. "I'll see you later." 

He headed away, going to get ready. He pulled on the clothes, checking himself in the mirror to ensure that he looked acceptable. Then he walked downstairs, Nina bouncing beside him, her hand gripping her favourite teddy bear.

He could smell breakfast.  
 _Just down here._ Charles instructed, providing directions. Erik followed them to find the assembled household all eating around a great table, Alex cuddled beside Darwin, the baby held against his chest. The boys beamed, waving Nina over, and she rushed to them.

Charles looked up at him.   
"Erik?"

"Yes Charles?"

Charles smiled at him fondly.   
"You can ask your friends to come downstairs." 

Erik hesitated, but Charles was looking at him with kindness.

"They're safe here." Charles told him. _That's why you brought them, isn't it?_

_I'm sorry-_

_No, you aren't Erik. You wanted to protect them. I wish you had told me, but I understand. I'm not angry. They must be hungry._

Erik nodded, heading upstairs again. He knocked on the door to Azazel's room. 

"Charles says you should come downstairs for breakfast."

"Is it safe?" Azazel asked, one hand on Janos's shoulder. They both looked at him, waiting for his decision.

Erik knew that he had to get this right. They trusted him, and they could still run away, if he told them to.  
"It's safe." 

Erik swallowed nervously, offering them his hand. "It's safe," he told him again before he led them downstairs.

Charles looked up at them and smiled, wheeling towards Janos, who hesitantly showed him Kurt.  
"What a dear little boy."

"He can't hear you," Erik explained, and Charles signed up towards him. He saw Janos's eyes widen, before he replied, Azazel taking little Kurt into his arms.

"You are all welcome to stay here," Charles told them all aloud.

Erik nodded, before they all settled around the table, talking quietly. He hesitated. He didn't know what he was supposed to do next. He owed Charles far more than he ever had owed anyone, and yet Charles had been nothing but reasonable. He didn't know how he could ever pay him back.

 _Erik, you don't owe me anything._ Charles's voice echoed in his head, as Charles looked down at little Kurt. "You made this rattle?"

"I did," Erik agreed, swallowing down his nervousness. "For Kurt. This is Kurt. Azazel and Janos..."

"These are those friends you told me about, aren't they?" Charles asked Nina. "The omega couple?"

Azazel nodded.   
"That a problem?"

"Not a problem," Charles reassured them. "I am glad Erik has friends, and that you came here..." He looked across at them curiously. "We have space."

Charles was kind, and Erik felt more comfort there than he had felt for a long time. He didn't let his thoughts linger on what that might mean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all, I am just blown away by the responses here. I know this is a tough time right now for everyone. <3 Take care!


	12. Family

Charles glanced across the table at the two omegas that Erik had brought down. Azazel, the more obviously mutant of the two, was reassuring the other man by signing comfort to him and occasionally glancing up towards Charles. Charles could feel the distrust there.

Janos hesitated when David glanced towards him, signing a greeting, and after a moment David responded in his own simplified system. Charles's heart felt warm - here was David talking to someone else, using the language that worked for him. Charles caught Janos's eye, signing to him.  
"Slow. Small words."

Janos frowned, but nodded, and when he continued he was careful to exaggerate the actions, and move far slower than he did when he was speaking with his lover. For a little while, David signed to him, before he fell still, his hand reaching out for Perdita's collar. 

_You did so well,_ Charles praised his son, while he skimmed gently through the minds of the two omegas, to ensure there was no threat posed to his family - he didn't read their minds, not really, just flicked through their thoughts to check there were no plans to harm. Finding none, he relaxed, gazing again at the sweet blue infant with a tail just like his father's.

Erik looked at Charles, as though expecting Charles to turn around and insist he leave. Charles smiled.  
"They can stay, if they need to."

"The motel isn't safe for them," Erik answered out loud, before talking to Charles telepathically. _A bad man... he's looking for them. They can steal food from elsewhere, they don't need anything other than shelter-_ Unspoken, Charles could feel his concern about finances - Erik knew his room had been provided for free, but doubted the same deal applied to his friends. He wasn't sure how they'd pay.

_Erik, don't be ridiculous. I can give them food, and anything else they need, and if they want they can help around the house. I'm not going to ask for money for them. Maybe Janos can teach David more advanced signing, or something. They don't need to leave here where they are safe._

"Papa?" Nina looked up from her plate, which had a surprising amount of meat on it for a vegetarian. As one sausage got slipped down under the table to Perdita, the mystery was solved. Charles shook his head fondly.

"Nina, Perdita has her own food."

"But she wanted a sausage, Mister Charles."

"Nina don't feed animals that aren't yours," Erik said firmly. "Anyway, what is it?"

"If the motel isn't safe, will Brutus be okay?" Nina asked, and Erik reached across to squeeze her hand gently.

"I promise you, Brutus will be fine," Erik promised.

"After breakfast, would we be able to talk, Erik?" Charles asked softly. "Nothing bad, just working out what happens next."

Erik nodded, as Darwin passed Azazel a bottle of milk he had just prepared. The blue baby drank it hungrily, tiny tail thrashing with his enthusiastic gulps. Azazel reached out, smoothing some dark hair from the boy's face, and in doing so it revealed black flames tattooed at his wrist. The same place the tattoo had been in Erik's memory, before Erik had removed it.

He didn't want to pry into Erik's life from before. It felt wrong, to demand answers after everything that Erik had suffered. He had no right to insist on an explanation. More than that though, he didn't know how well he could handle it. The flickers he had seen, when Erik had shown him the truth - that had been enough to haunt him. He didn't think he could cope with more. For all that he knew, one day Erik might need to talk about what had happened.

Regardless, Azazel had been through hell, and judging by the way Janos shot the occasional frightened glance up towards the alphas in the room, Janos had suffered as well. That was going to end now - Charles would keep them safe.

"Hank, after breakfast, do you think you'd be able to show our guests around? Jimmy, if you can go with them."

Jimmy nodded, and Erik gave an encouraging nod. Charles couldn't help feeling a little reassured about that show of trust.

 _Could Nina go as well?_ Erik suggested, and Charles smiled. "Nina, you go with them as well, I'm sure you can show them all your animal friends you've already made."

"Thank you, Mister Charles."

"You can just call me Charles," he told the little girl. Adorable though it was when she addressed him so formally, he wanted to ensure that she felt safe. This was her home now. Her presence meant his children were safe, and she was as well. 

"It's up to you, Mister -" she stopped herself, smiling up at him brightly. "If you're sure, Charles?"

"I'm sure." He gazed at her tenderly. His and Erik's marriage might have been a mutually beneficial sham, but that didn't stop this girl from being his daughter. She was his child, and he wanted to ensure that she had as good a life as was possible for her, the same as he wanted for his sons. She grinned, and sat down on the floor to cuddle Perdita, burying her face in the dog's neck. 

David nodded, seemingly unbothered by her actions, and he reached out to stroke her hair for a moment, before he snatched his hand away. Nina released Perdita, and the dog nosed at David's leg until he calmed down again. Charles set out his routine, and David listened, still clinging to Perdita.

Eventually, everyone finished their breakfast, drifting off to start their day. Charles waited for a moment as Logan cleared the table, before he turned to Erik, nodding his head for him to follow as he lead him to his office.

Erik looked at him, his expression tinged with hostility. Still, he sat down by the desk to bring them to the same level.  
"I won't apologise for bringing them here," Erik's voice shook a little, but he held Charles's gaze.

"I wouldn't ask you to. They don't pose a threat. I wish you would have told me what you were planning, but I understand that you were afraid I'd refuse." Charles kept his voice low, gentle. He could sense the fear Erik wasn't letting show, knew he'd been hurt before, and couldn't help admiring Erik's bravery. "Hank might get distracted talking about genetics, but he would never harm either of them. He's not violent, and his interests... don't lie that way."

Erik raised an eyebrow, but nodded.

"How are your clothes?" Charles asked, and he could feel a sudden bubble of apprehension from Erik. It was hard, feeling all of that fear - even though he knew that the fear wasn't aimed at him, it still rankled a little. 

"Good. Thank you." Erik looked away for the first time in their conversation - not bowing his head, but looking out of the window. Charles made himself stay calm, to try not to appear threatening in any way.

"If you want, I can pay you for looking after the children-"

"Legally they're my children as well," Erik said firmly. "I don't... I don't need your money. You've already given me more than enough."

Charles hesitated, but nodded and conceded on the argument for now. Erik was proud, and pressing too far was likely to only drive him away.  
"They're lucky to have a dad like you, you know? You helped Alex a lot."

Erik shrugged, then looked across at a box of David's cards that Charles left, in case David needed them when they were in his office. There was the anxiousness again, the fear he was going to ask for too much and be made to regret it, but he spoke clearly when he made his request.  
"Will you teach me to talk with David?"

Charles nodded.  
"I'd love to," he said honestly.

He picked up the cards.  
"So, David doesn't speak. He uses a mixture of signs - a little like Janos, but far simpler - and cards, to communicate, along with images and impressions via his telepathy. There's a few things you'll learn over time - we use temperature for affection, and colours for emotion - but those are hard to explain, especially to a non-telepath. I try to show him his routine every day using the cards, and he'll use those to ask questions. For example, when he was missing Nina, he would show us the girl card, and that was him asking "where is Nina?". He understands when we speak, although I'm trying to reinforce that with signs and pictures when I can, but it means we can always say what we think he's asking, to check. Sometimes he gets frustrated when we don't understand."

"I can see that'd be tough," Erik agreed, staring down at the cards. "So if we were going outside for lunch?"

"I'd tell him, and show him the garden and the meal card. Maybe a toy one as well. Tell him who is going, and if it’s someone who isn't often around include a card or sign for them," Charles explained. Erik nodded, listening curiously, and Charles realised Erik wanted to get this right. Erik wanted to communicate with his son, not because he owed Charles, but because David deserved support and Erik wanted to give it.

After a little while, when Erik seemed more confident in constructing messages, Charles turned to him.  
"I hope you don't mind my asking, but have you known your friends long?"

"Not much longer than I've known you." Erik answered. 

"The logo-" Charles began, feeling a spark of anxiety from Erik.

"The Hellfire Club. They probably ended up there after I left... honestly, omegas didn't..." Erik's jaw clenched, and he swallowed before he continued, but when he spoke his voice was steady. "Didn't tend to last very long there. People who were there with me... they're probably gone now." Behind his words, Charles could feel so much emotion, memories of kindness and help from people who found themselves trapped in hell.

"They might have got out." Charles reached out to squeeze his hand, then thought better of it. "We could look for them."

"They won't have." Erik stared blankly at the floor. "I got lucky, meeting that telepath when I was away from the Club. And Azazel can teleport, I assume that's how they got out. But otherwise... one of my friends there, she could fly. Beautiful omega, the kind of looks that mean she should have been an actress, you know? She flew out of a window once. Not far, she wasn't running..." He swallowed again. _She just needed to breathe fresh air. It's hard to explain, if you're not... he broke her wings. Made sure she could never fly again. Told her if she ever did anything like that again, it'd be her legs. He only didn't kill her because she was popular._

There was so much anger in Erik, and so much pain. Charles longed to gather him close, to help him, but he knew that wasn't what he needed right now.  
"We'll stop him," Charles said quietly, resolutely. A man like that, a place like that, couldn't be allowed to continue.

Erik looked up at him, and there was a bitter amusement in his eyes.  
"He's too powerful." 

"If we talk to the police-"

"He's got them in his pocket. Military too. Senators can borrow his favourite whores, remember. Get them pregnant, take the kids for experiments and return the omegas when they're done with them-" Erik shuddered. "He's too powerful, Charles. All... all I want, all I want in life is for Nina to be safe. For her to never end up where I did. She's safe if I keep my head down. I've been running all these years. Don't give me to him." There was a shake to Erik's shoulders then, an emotional dam bursting, as he shuddered. Charles could feel the metal in the room shaking.

"Erik. I won't let him near you or Nina. I promise you. He won't come near my family," Charles spoke as gently as he could, before wheeling out from the other side of his desk. "Can I hold your hand?" he asked. He wanted to embrace him, to curl around him and protect him - but that would be too much. But this... this he could do.

Erik looked at him, eyes full of unimaginable pain, and for a moment Charles thought he would say no. And then he nodded, and held out his hand.

Charles approached, holding it between his own, as slowly the metal around him calmed, and Erik's breaths evened out. Charles decided, there and then - that man would never get near his family. If for now, he was too powerful, Charles would make others pay. Chip away at his power until he was as frail as anyone else. 

"You're safe," he told Erik. Erik didn't answer, but in his mind he could feel Erik's trust. He wouldn't fail him.

Charles tried to construct a plan in his mind. He'd have to target Kelly of course, and the man who had recently caused such horrific injuries to Erik - Stryker, that was the name from Erik's memories.

He sighed to himself. He'd been such an ass when Erik had needed him, and he didn't think he could ever forgive himself for that.  
"I'm sorry about what I said to you when you turned up... injured. I was startled, but... I never should have acted that way."

"It's forgotten," Erik said quickly, and Charles could feel the uncertainty there, but the words were accompanied by Erik tightening his grip. "You've done more than enough for me."

"That man, who hurt you - could we report him?" Charles asked, curious. There was something familiar about him, although he couldn't work out where he knew him from.

"Stryker? No." Erik sighed. "He's military. He'll be too careful, and just deny everything. I don't want to draw his attention. He could get... obsessive, before. I don't want to provoke that again."

"Obsessive?"

"Luckily not towards me," Erik reassured, his mind picturing flashes he was trying to press down, and Charles nodded, because there was nothing else he could say or do to make this right.

Erik looked at him, expectant, but not as fearful now. As though by trusting Charles, he had lessened a little of his fear.  
"What's bothering you?" Erik asked, and Charles shrugged.

"Just in awe of how strong you are." 

Erik's answering smile was shy, but real. Charles wheeled away from him, trying to focus before he blurted anything out. "Do you fancy some tea?"

Erik hesitated and Charles could feel his surprise at being asked, but then he was nodding and everything fell into place.

***

Charles stared down at the assembled children, Sean and Nina still muddy from the garden, and picked up a book he had loved as a child. He'd always wanted to be read stories when he was their age. He wondered if Erik had been read stories. He was sure that he would read to Nina. Now they could both do that, share the care for their joint children.

They hadn't explained to the children, or the other adults, the exact nature of their relationship. Not yet. But Charles and Erik knew, and he was sure one day he'd have to explain himself. He was dreading that. It was easy to say Erik was a friend he had helped. Harder to say that help had been provided via marriage.

"What book is that M-Charles?" Nina asked, calling him back to reality. Charles held it up for her.

"A Little Princess. Just like you said." He showed her the cover, and she nodded, flopping down on the floor, then yelping as Alex dropped a bean bag seat on top of her before leaving the room. Charles let the boy go, and flicked through the pages, before he began to read.

"Once on a dark winter's day, when the yellow fog hung so thick and heavy in the streets of London that the lamps were lighted and the shop windows blazed with gas as they do at night, an odd-looking little girl sat in a cab with her father and was driven rather slowly through the big thoroughfares." He carried on, setting out the world of little Sarah Crewe, so young and thoughtful and kind. 

Nina listened raptly, cuddled up on her beanbag, as David sat in a chair nearby, drawing with a crayon but every so often lifting his head to listen. Jimmy was sitting in the window seat, gazing at the grounds, focusing on Charles's words. Even Sean was listening, sprawled out on the floor, playing with toy cars.

It was a combination of Jimmy's presence, and getting lost in the story that he was telling, which meant Charles didn't register Erik's approach until he was in the doorway. He looked up, wanting to ask if everything was alright, but Erik was just stood there, smiling. He caught Charles's eye and nodded his head slightly, then went to step away.

"Come and listen to the story, Papa!" Nina called out, reaching to pull Erik inside. There was a moment when Erik frowned, but Charles knew he would never refuse his daughter anything that was within his power to give, and he settled down on the beanbag beside her.

"So what are we reading?"

"The Little Princess," Charles explained. "Nina was saying the stairs made her legs hurt, and-" seeing the concern on Erik's face, he laughed and shook his head. "It doesn't bother me at all. My legs never hurt. But she was trying to explain to David how she felt like... how did you put it, sweetie?"

"Like a princess hiding in the attic!"

"Exactly." Charles smiled. "And I told her I had a story just like that."

"Are you... do you mind?" Erik frowned, clearly trying to think at him, but Jimmy's presence muted those thoughts. After a moment Erik realised the problem, clearing his throat. "I can read to them, if you'd rather. I know you must have important things to do."

"Erik," Charles sighed slightly. He understood, of course - he'd grown up with an alphan father who would never have read to him, and then an alphan stepfather who had been violent because he could be. But that didn't mean all of his kind were like that. "Nothing is more important to me than our children. And there's nothing I like more than reading to them."

Erik nodded, subdued, and Charles cleared his throat, not wanting to draw attention or allow the awkwardness to linger for too long.

"Shall we carry on?" Charles asked, before he continued to read. He could see them all listening, Erik relaxed with his daughter in his arms. He was smiling to himself. Charles thought he was beautiful, especially when he smiled. Erik looked up at him, and his smile widened for a moment, before he glanced away again. 

Charles felt warm, at peace, and secure. He had his family, and even if Erik could never be more than a friend, their life would be filled with love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for such lovely comments and so much support! You are all amazing! I really do appreciate every one <3  
> The book Charles is reading from is "A Little Princess" by Frances Hodgson Burnett.


	13. Chances

Erik had long ago accepted what his life was like. When he'd first held Nina in his arms, he'd known he had to take care of her, at all costs. He was grateful for the freedom he had found - yes, he had been poor, and he had been afraid, but it was still freedom and he was glad for it.

His own happiness, his own desires and wishes, didn't matter at all. Not compared to the child in his arms. He had focused on her, on her needs and her health, and he hadn't let himself want anything other than her happiness.

But now there was Charles. Charles who hadn’t asked for anything from him, even though Erik would have gladly done anything to offer Nina the kind of safety she had now. Charles, who would read to the children, who encouraged Nina to learn, and treated the children like they were important. Charles who was unlike any alpha that Erik had ever known, and all the better for it.

Erik was sitting reading with Nina, in a room that might once have been a chapel, and was now the children's playroom. Rainbows filtered through stained glass, and Nina had run around in them this morning, bouncing after eating some of the cake Darwin had made. Now though, she was tired out. She was sprawled out on her stomach beside him, listening as he read. Most of the boys were in lessons, and she would be studying with them later, but in the mornings the two of them were spending time together. Charles understood how much Erik needed to support his daughter, how much he enjoyed reading to her. 

When Erik had been surprised, Charles had simply shrugged, and said he understood it mattered when you were Nina's age. And that was that. 

Erik found himself with endless hours of free time now. He would take the children to art class tomorrow, and Charles wanted him to meet David's therapist. Other than that, there was nothing he needed to do. He didn't have to worry about where his next meal was coming from. He didn't need to worry about Nina's clothes, or where they would sleep. The freedom that came from that was breathtaking.

Alex knocked on the door, Scott fussing in his arms.  
"I... I can't get him to settle," the boy mumbled, and Erik got to his feet, ruffling Nina's hair. He checked Scott over, bouncing him gently, and took a look at Alex. The boy looked like he hadn't slept in a month.  
"Sleep," Erik told him. "He's grouchy because you're tired. You get some rest, and both of you will be happier."

"But Scott-"

"I can handle Scott for a little while. I promise I'll wake you the moment anything goes wrong, okay?" He hesitated, glancing at the fork left over on the cake plate. He called it to him with a twitch of his fingers, melting it into a bracelet which he offered to Alex. "Anything goes wrong, I'll fetch you."

Alex hesitated, then nodded, groaning.  
"This means I need to go to my room, doesn't it?"

Erik considered.  
"Well, you could sleep here, but Sean'll be playing later-"

Alex trudged to the door, and Erik accompanied him, to make sure he didn't pass out from exhaustion in the corridor.  
"Charles... Charles told me you married him."

Erik nodded, glancing down at Scott.   
"Yeah. I did."  
Charles had said over a game of chess the previous night that he was going to talk to people, explain their arrangement, so that it was understood. Erik had agreed - he wasn't ashamed of this, not when it kept his daughter safe. He refused to feel bad about it. 

He hadn't spoken to Azazel and Janos yet. He was going to talk to them the next time he saw them alone, because he knew they would have questions he didn't want Nina hearing. He hadn't told his daughter yet either, because he wasn't sure how to put it into words that she would understand. Charles had said he'd talk to Alex, Logan and Hank first, and then explain to the younger boys. 

All of that meant Alex's query was the first time he'd said it out loud, and it felt strange, the words heavy in his mouth.

"Why?" Alex asked, as they turned to the corridor his bedroom was in. The boy stifled a yawn. "You sleep in different rooms. You play chess in the evenings but given Jimmy sometimes wanders in to grab a reading book from Charles's office, I thought it was actual chess."

"It is."

"Can he even, you know... knot?" Alex asked, sounding a little more awake, though still sleep dazed. He looked up at Erik expectantly.

"Alex!" Erik glared, startled by the boy's forwardness. "You can't just ask that of someone!"

"You can if you're fucking married to them," Alex pointed out, and Erik managed a faint smile at that, because he had to concede that the boy did have a point. 

"We don't have that kind of a relationship. You know we sleep separately."

Alex nodded, hesitating.   
"Why then?"

"Because it means you're all safe, and so is Nina. There are people that would like to take our children away from us, and we are in a much stronger position as a married couple than we would be alone. What matters to us is looking after our children. If this is the way that we can do it, we do that."

Alex nodded, pushing open his door, and collapsing face first onto the bed with a groan. Erik prodded his ankle. "Slippers off, and lie down properly."

"'kay." Alex twisted to sit up, toeing off his slippers and shuffling up so his head was on the pillow, yawning widely. "I'm... I'm worried I just keep fucking things up. With Scott. I mean, I hurt him before he was even born and-"

"Alex," Erik said, as sternly as he could, moving to sit on the bed beside him, reaching out to rub his shoulder. "You're doing great. You are a kid. You are a scared kid, who has ended up a father, and rather than running away which no one would blame you for, you are looking after him. He's strong. And he's got you in his corner, and that's gonna help."

"I think about running away, sometimes," Alex whispered, as though they weren't in a house run by a telepath. "Got a bag ready to go. Filled it full of stuff for Scott and Davey mostly."

"Oh?"

"Well, babies need a load of stuff, and Davey's got... you know, he's fussy. Way I see it, me and Jimmy and Sean'll get by, but I can't leave Davey without what he needs."

"You'd take David then?"

"Hell yeah. Only way I'd leave here would be if shit got really bad, you know? This is... this is so much better than before. But if it got worse than that place was, I'd take my brothers with me." Alex frowned, his nose wrinkling before he yawned in concentration. "Hey. Does that make Nina my sister?"

"Yeah."

"Then she'd come too. Like. If she wanted to, I wouldn't steal your kid, you know-" Alex muttered tiredly. Erik listened, pulling a blanket up over Alex's shoulders.

"I know. Kid? I promise, if you had to leave, if it got that bad, I'd be with you. You don't have to look after them all on your own. But it won't get bad. If it did, you'd tell me, right?"

Alex nodded, snuggling into the blankets.  
"You sure you're okay with Scott?"

"Yeah. I got him."

"Thanks. 'm glad, you know? That you're... that you're here. Glad Charles is as well." The boy closed his eyes, seemingly falling asleep before Erik had finished standing up. Erik glanced over at the boy with a fond smile. He knew Alex was exhausted. But he also knew that Alex was going to be okay. 

It was strange, the sense of security and safety he felt now, but that didn't mean it wasn't real, didn't stop him knowing he was in a better place than ever before. He wandered back to the playroom, sitting down with Nina and letting her watch as he rocked little Scott to sleep. His family had grown, and he needed to work out what he would do with the life he had been handed. He didn't know what he wanted, when for so long his life had shrunk to Nina and her needs. But he'd been given a chance. He had to make it count.

***

Azazel stared at Erik in shock, then raised an eyebrow.  
"Married?"

"Yes. For Nina's sake."

"You did well for yourself," Azazel snorted, his tail wiggling just out of his son's reach. Kurt stretched up with two chubby arms, hands grasping the empty air in front of him.

"It's what works. I know I am asking a lot of you, but please don't worry the children about it." 

"We won't," Janos said, Azazel translating. "We didn't tell Nina before. This is... this is better, I suppose?"

"It's better. I... I trust him." Erik found that hard to say. After everything that had happened, it felt wrong to trust an alpha. But he couldn't deny that was how he felt. Charles was a good person. When he'd first realised it, he had been afraid of that simple fact. But now, it was safety. Erik knew that the fondness he felt for Charles was more than he'd ever felt for anyone, but he couldn't let himself think about that too deeply, couldn't let himself follow that path. 

Azazel nodded.  
"We know you would not have brought us here if was not somewhere safe. Thank you."

"Thank you for trusting me." Erik answered, smiling. "I'm going to meet David's therapist later, will the three of you be okay without me?"

"I am sure we shall survive, despite the hardship," Azazel answered, letting Kurt catch his tail, and then flinching slightly as sharp fangs dug into the tip. "Pest. Why were you born with teeth?" He ruffled his son's hair affectionately. "I promise Kurt will not destroy house while you are gone."

"Thank you." Azazel hesitated. "You can shape metal at distance, yes?"

"I can," Erik frowned, and Azazel nodded.

"If you need out. See the handle of the cabinet by bed?" Azazel gestured, and Erik nodded. Seeming satisfied, Azazel continued. "If you reshape that. I will get these two to safety, and then come back for you."

"Thank you," Erik murmured, overawed that his friend would take that risk. It was that kind of thing that gave him hope. There had been so long when he had been utterly alone in the world, and now he had people he could trust on his side. That knowledge was warm inside of him.

"It is not problem," Azazel answered and Janos embraced Erik, before he headed downstairs to the office, where Charles was waiting.

Charles looked up to see him.  
"Nina was just introducing the children to a family of field mice, she says they'll all be ready to go soon."

"That's..." Erik hesitated, and sat down. "You don't mind her encouraging the boys to play with wildlife?"

"Those boys spent far too long locked away from the outside world," Charles answered, looking down at his desk. "If they are outside, playing in the sunshine, I am happy for them. And as for David, well, it's just fantastic to see him happy, you know?"

"I know. I feel the same about Nina, this place... the gardens are a paradise for her. She loved having trips to the park before, and now she has it whenever she likes."

"I'd been meaning to ask you if you'd be willing to set up a swing or two in the garden, after the last one got destroyed… maybe a few other things. Obviously I'll get you whatever you need, but-"

"I can do that." Erik smiled at him, cursing the faint flutter of his heart in his chest. He'd never liked someone like this before. 

"I was wondering," Charles said carefully, his shoulders hunched in almost guiltily. "If you wanted, I could investigate where your parents are buried, or... if there's anyone else from before, I could help you track them down."

"I... I think I might like to know where they're buried," Erik answered, considering Charles's offer. When he'd been younger, before his life had been torn apart, he had never had many friends. He was quiet, devoted to his studies. There had been a female alpha his age at Shul who his mother had hoped he'd marry one day. He wasn't interested in women, but he tolerated his mother's matchmaking - Magda was kind, and funny, and passionate about omegan rights. And then she had been given a wreck of a car for her sixteenth birthday, and encouraged him to fix it, so he had supposed he could do far worse than an alpha who encouraged him to pursue his passions.

Then he'd found out just how much worse things could get. And now he didn't want to see her, not when she'd want to know where he had been all these years. He realised that Charles had probably heard those thoughts.  
"Just knowing where my parents are buried would be... if you can."

"Of course. I'll find someone to look. You deserve a chance to say goodbye to them properly." Charles sighed, wiping at his eyes, and then wheeling back from his desk. "The children are on their way. Thank you for coming along, it means a lot to Davey and me, and it really will help his therapist if she's met you."

"Okay," Erik looked up at him. "Do you want me to lie, or-"

"Be honest. David's a telepath, he already knows that you're here to keep us safe. And I won't have him feel his telepathy is something to be ashamed of."

"It isn't." Erik said honestly. "David's mutation is remarkable, and I know Nina likes finding new ways to talk with him."

Charles smiled brilliantly, and then headed outside to where the children were waiting. Nina was wearing a beautiful dress that was slightly muddy, and Erik felt concern bubble in him. 

_Don't worry. We can clean it later. And I'd rather they were out playing than worrying about avoiding mess._ Charles reassured him as he herded the children to the car. Erik climbed into the front seat. Alex and Darwin were going with them, although they were planning to hang out in a cafe while the younger ones had art class and David had therapy.

The journey passed quickly, and Erik found himself smiling at the sheer excitement from the children at the thought of art class. They parked up, and he embraced Nina for a moment.   
"You be good. Remember-"

"I know Papa. Don't leave unless Alex is there to collect me."

"Thank you," he kissed her forehead, and waved goodbye to the other boys, before turning to David and Charles, Perdita waiting at the boy's side.

"Shall we?" Charles led the way.

It wasn't far to the therapist's office. Charles closed his eyes, concentrating for a moment before he spoke.  
"She says we can come up whenever."

Erik nodded. _You aren't worried about her finding out the marriage is fake?_

 _We have the paperwork. It's legitimate. Now, it might not necessarily be for the same reasons as most, but that doesn't make it fake, Erik. You are a part of this family._ Charles sounded so calm as he said that, as though he really did believe that it was all that simple.

Maybe for him it was. Charles was wealthy, beyond anything that Erik could imagine. Maybe it really was that simple, if you were rich. After all, it had been easy enough for Senator Kelly to try to steal his daughter away. The three of them and Perdita made their way into the office, and were waved through by a receptionist.

Erik felt a little warmer suddenly, as though he was standing in direct sunlight. He glanced towards Charles.  
 _It's David._ Charles explained. _He's trying to show you that he's happy you and Nina are in this family._

"Oh." Erik nodded, feeling a little unsure. "Thank you, David."  
The little boy grinned toothily, knocking on his therapist's door. It opened, and a pretty brunette beta welcomed them inside.  
"You must be Erik," she said softly, offering him his hand. "I'm Moira MacTaggert. You know, David and I have talked a lot about your daughter the past few weeks."

"All good I hope?"

"All excellent. He really does care about her a lot, and he wanted to make sure that she would be happy," the therapist explained. "I hear the two of you have... solved the problems from last week?"

"Erik will be staying for now," Charles said carefully. "His presence means we've been able to keep Scott."

"How is the dear boy?" The therapist asked, and Erik breathed out a sigh of relief at no longer being the focus of attention. For a little while, Charles spoke to Moira, before her attention shifted to David, who had been playing with some colourful shapes.

 _Moira likes to give him some time to settle at the start of sessions. It tends to lead to better results, and him feeling calmer._ Charles explained. 

David was soon busy working on control for his telekinesis, hovering small metal items through holes in a shape, his forehead furrowed in concentration.

"Are you a mutant?" Moira asked Erik, and Erik looked at her to realise she was keeping him from bothering David with too much attention.

"I am."

"Oh, interesting. Charles really has spoken most highly of you. Do you want to explain?"

"I move metal, and you?" Erik asked, only for the therapist to shake her head.

"Boring old human, I'm afraid." She smiled fondly. "My wife is a mutant though. She provides relationship counselling, if either of you-"

Erik shook his head slightly, glancing at Charles to check he had given the right answer. Charles smiled and shook his head as well.  
"We're fine, thank you."

"Emma asks if you want tea? She's between clients, and was going to bring me a coffee... Erik, what would you like?"

Erik glanced towards Charles, and seeing no objection, he shrugged. "Coffee?"

"Tea for me, thank you," Charles answered, before suddenly looking rather concerned. On the floor, David squirmed uncomfortably, and the tower he was building crumpled to the floor.

"What's wrong?" Erik asked, already reaching out for the metal there, ready to defend them. 

Charles opened his mouth to answer, but before he could Erik felt someone moving through his thoughts. Not David's sheer sensation, or Charles's careful queries - but someone rifling through without remorse.

He froze, ready to attack, when the door opened, and a beautiful woman walked in. The last time he had seen her she was wearing a white dress, and now she was in a white suit, but that was the only real difference he could see between now and the time that she had told him to run away from Kelly. He swallowed, trying to understand why she was here, what it meant.

She'd got him out before. She couldn't be here to bring him back, but it didn't make sense why she was there. It took a moment for him to register that the lump of metal she was holding was a tea tray, that she was here because she was meant to be, rather than him imagining her. 

She looked at him, and he saw her smile.  
"Erik. You got away, then?"

He nodded, feeling overwhelmed. Charles's hand rested on his arm, stroking it gently, and rather than pulling away he leaned into the touch. It felt safer, to be reminded that Charles was there. That Charles was real, and he wasn't on his own, even if he was afraid. He swallowed back his terror, and managed a smile.  
"I'm alright."

"More than alright. Married to Charles... I never thought I'd see him find someone else, not after he lost Gabby. He loved her so much, and -"

"Yes, Emma. Thank you for interrupting my son's therapy session," Charles spoke over her, his hand still a reassuring pressure at Erik's elbow.

"You're welcome. I brought you tea..." She paused, and then her smile grew. "Oh, didn't you think of telling him you knew me?"

"It skipped my mind," Charles muttered. _I'm sorry, Erik. I didn't deliberately not tell you, I was just... when I saw your past, there was so much pain there, my concern was you, not talking about who you had seen._

Erik swallowed, and nodded. He wasn't sure what would happen if he objected and made a scene, but he didn't want to do that in front of David. He knew that this woman - Emma - had helped him before, so he tried not to worry about being outnumbered by alphas in the room. Part of him wanted to just get out of there, but the rest made himself stay calm, act as though everything was alright, for David's sake.

"Thank you for getting me out," Erik spoke to her. It was hard, the words catching in his throat, but he managed it because she deserved to know he was grateful, after everything she had done for him. 

She smiled.  
"It was nothing, Sugar. Didn't want that man to have control over a mutant child. He'd only use it to try and further his own ends in the Senate."

"Well, thank you anyway. You saved me."

"How is she?"

"She's happy," Erik said quietly, not thinking of anything negative, projecting an image of his daughter playing with David.

"Good. I'm sorry I did not do more for you, but my priority had to be making sure that they didn't know where you had gone."

"You saved my life." Erik shrugged. It still hurt, that Charles hadn't told him about her. He thought about it. Charles knew Emma, and he knew Kelly. Erik swallowed, fear burning inside him, and on the floor David began to rock, crying out wordlessly in distress.

Everyone in the room froze, as Charles moved in front of him, reaching for his hands.  
"Erik? Erik, look at me."

Erik did so, trying not to notice the fact the others were still not moving.

"Can you tell me what's wrong?" Charles asked. 

"Do you know Shaw?" Erik asked, aware he was being paranoid. He'd never seen Charles at Hellfire, and it wasn't like Charles was easy to miss. But he couldn't help worrying that somehow he'd just ended up in a trap. Fear kept tugging at him whenever he tried to think clearly.

"No. I have never had the misfortune of meeting that man, but maybe one day I will, and on that day I will destroy him..." Charles's thumbs rubbed gently over the backs of Erik's hands, as he gazed up at him. "You're not in danger. You are safe now. Do you believe me?"

Erik hesitated. He thought of what he'd heard from Alex, what he'd told Azazel, what he'd seen from Charles.  
"I do." The words came out as little more than a whisper, but he managed to say it. Charles looked up at him and smiled.

"Thank you. Will you be okay to carry on?"

Erik nodded, taking slow deep breaths, and the others began to move, David looking around in confusion as Emma frowned, and Moira sighed.  
"I do wish you wouldn't do that," Emma muttered. "It's very rude."

"Sorry," Charles said unrepentantly. Emma swept from the room. Moira frowned, but then she turned back to David.

Erik looked down, and realised Charles was still holding his hands. Charles squeezed for a moment longer, before he released them, and Erik nodded, leaning down to brush his fingers through Perdita's fur. She nuzzled up against his hand, her tail wagging from side to side enthusiastically. 

The rest of the session passed slowly, but by the end Erik felt a little more confident around David. Just as they were about to leave, Moira cleared her throat.  
"David, what do you think of Erik?" 

A pale green filled Erik's consciousness, and he smiled to himself.

"What about Nina?"

A far brighter green happened, and Erik grinned, glad his daughter was properly appreciated.

Charles grinned.  
"Let's go and get the rest, okay?"

David nodded, his hand resting against the side of Charles's chair. Erik walked beside them, and despite his earlier upset, he felt... if not safe, then safer than he had felt before.

Nina was the first one out of the door of the art class, Sean and Jimmy thundering along behind, all of them laughing. Erik crouched down to hug her close, pressing kisses into her hair, and looked up at Charles. _Thank you._

Charles just smiled, and nodded slightly, and Erik knew there was nothing he would have to do to pay for this. That was more than he could have dreamed of for a long time. He helped shovel the children into the car, and they headed home.

***

Realising he had a home, a real home, was something that came as a shock. For too long, Erik's life had been about survival, nothing more. Getting through from day to day, taking care of Nina, and not worrying about what he wanted. And now there was freedom and he had a family, the likes of which he never could have expected. 

The fact Charles hadn't told him about Emma was still a cause of pain to him, but he believed Charles when he said it had slipped his mind. That was another thing that was new - being willing to listen to an alpha, when they said a mistake was an accident. It was part of how being with Charles had changed things.

He had spent the morning studying with Nina, who was determined to learn some more of the signs David used, and had eaten lunch with all the boys. This afternoon Darwin was looking after Scott, all the children were in class, and Charles had to make some phone calls.

The time was his. He had freedom.

He stepped out in the garden and he didn't have to worry about being in trouble for being outside or concerned that he wouldn't have what he needed for wasting time. He could just walk.

Charles had said he could help himself to any book in the library, and perhaps another day he would take one out to read under the shade of a tree. But for today, just walking in the sunshine was enough.

He could feel some metal moving, at the edge of his perception - Logan. He knew the alpha was gay and that Charles would help him. He also knew his power meant he could stop Logan in a heartbeat if he wished. Those three facts gave him the confidence to walk over.

"Hey, bub," Logan called out, his hands buried deep in the soil as he tried to pull out some weeds. "You alright?"

"Yeah," Erik agreed, crouching down beside him, a little hesitant. He remembered his dad had fussed over their small garden once, but he'd never bothered learning. "Could you show me?"

"Sure thing." Logan smiled. "You know, Sean was telling me earlier he likes having you living here. He wants you to stay forever."

"I like living here too." Erik shrugged. "Charles has spoken to you about that?"

"He did. Sounds... tough. You've been through hell, and he don't wanna hurt you worse."

"He isn't going to," Erik said, feeling almost protective over Charles. "He's pretty patient with me."

"He's a good guy." Logan shrugged. "Lots of people wouldn't have taken me and the girls in when we turned up. But he let us stay."

"Why did you come here?"

"Luck." Logan shrugged, taking out a cigar and lighting it. "We'd escaped a research centre, and we were trying to get as far away from there as possible. Then I heard Charles's voice, telling me to come here, and... well we had nothing else left to lose."

"You got lucky, huh?" Erik nodded. "Me too." He gazed down at the soil. "It's just... a lot to get my head around." He stared at the flowerbed. "Nina liked making birdhouses with you. She spoke about it for ages."

"She's a good kid," Logan answered. "You should be proud of her."

"I am," Erik agreed. "I'm glad she's somewhere safe now."

"Yeah. Charles said there were a few guys I had to keep an eye out for. He showed me images of them in his mind, make sure none of them come here, but... generally he knows, if anyone's close. So you don't have to worry."

Erik looked down at the flowers.  
"I don't... I don't feel like I deserve to be safe. When there are other people out there who aren't." 

"You do," Logan answered, then shrugged. "If you want to make other people safe, find a way to do that."

Erik considered for a moment, then nodded. He could find a way to do that. 

He pondered how he could help, as Logan talked him through pruning the plants.

The problem was that men like Kelly had no need to fear what could happen. They were secure in themselves, confident that they would be able to stop anything that came their way, and they acted with impunity.

Shaw was, of course, untouchable. Erik knew that there was nothing he could do against the other man. The single greatest rebellion possible against Shaw was finding happiness, living the life the other man had tried to take away. There was no point in thinking about things like fighting back - he'd learned early that didn't achieve anything other than more pain. His wrist ached where he'd removed the tattoo, and memories threatened.

He carefully removed ivy the way that Logan showed him, half-distracted by his thoughts, and barely realised that Logan had fallen silent until he saw he was staring at him.

"Yes?" Erik asked, anxiety clawing at his throat in case he'd done something wrong.

"Just said you looked pretty worried, Bub. You don't have to be. Chuck really cares about you, you know? He was beside himself when you showed up looking like a mess. He won't never let anyone mess with you."

"Thanks." Erik took a deep breath. "I’m just... still getting used to it all."

"You take as long as you need." Logan shrugged. "You need anything at all, you know where to find me."

"Yeah." Erik looked at him and squared his shoulders. "Do... do you think Charles would help me do something... even if it was... risky?"

"I'm sure he would." Logan nodded. "He cares about you."

Erik glanced back towards the house.

"Go talk to him," Logan ordered. "You're only cluttering up the place here."

Erik managed a faint smile at that, turning to head towards the mansion. _Charles?_ he asked telepathically. _Can we talk?_

 _I'm in my office._ Charles answered. Erik made his way there, finding Charles pouring out a second cup of tea for him.

"You knew I was coming?"

"I could hear you worrying. What is it?"

"I don't want to... I don't want revenge against Kelly, or against Shaw. Kelly is already probably trying to work out some way to steal Nina from me, I can't-"

"I won't let him," Charles said, and Erik paused, took a deep breath, and then carried on more calmly than before.

"Kelly is too risky to Nina, and Shaw... probably already knows I am here, but I don't want to tempt him to come and bring me back. I wouldn't... I can't go back there."

"I won't let him take you back," Charles repeated, leaning across the desk. His hands cupped Erik's own, twisting it so that palm was facing upwards. His thumb stroked over the skin that Erik had scarred in his desperation to lose the Hellfire brand.

The touch felt intimate. More intimate than anything Erik had done in a long time, but he didn't pull his hand away. He let Charles hold it, looking at him with something that felt concerningly close to hope hammering in his chest.

Erik licked his lips, gazing into Charles's eyes. "Thank you. I... I was speaking to Logan. And he said about helping people... there's nothing we can do against them. But... Stryker. The man that blackmailed me. He's an officer, but... he's not as protected, and he was always... he was always very violent. He tore the membrane of Angel's wings once, she was sobbing-" he shuddered, memories coursing through him, and only the pressure of Charles's hands holding his guided him back to where he was, when he was.

"I want to see if there's anything we can do to make sure he can't pose a threat to anyone else." He hesitated, afraid he'd asked too much. Omegas weren't meant to plot, weren't meant to take action against alphas. He tensed, and Charles's hands squeezed his for a moment longer before he pulled away.

"I'll think of something," Charles agreed. "I know you spent time with him. If you can help me work out some information there, we can - was it his house?"

"He rented a hotel room for the first day, but then yes," Erik admitted, and Charles nodded thoughtfully. 

"We'll make sure he doesn't hurt anyone again, I promise you."

There was such conviction in Charles's words. As though it really would be possible. That there would be something meaningful they could do, to help people.

Charles nodded.  
"Thank you for talking to me about this, Erik. I really do think you are the bravest soul I have known."

It was silly, but Charles sounded so sincere that Erik couldn't help but believe him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has commented! I'm working on a fic which shows the first meeting, first kiss, and first night (in whatever form) for various sidepairings in this fic, I should let you know a posting schedule for that next update!


	14. Consequences

Charles gazed across the table at Erik, his heart racing, captivated by the other man. He had loved Gabrielle with all his heart, but he knew he could care for Erik just as much. His spirit, his soul, was so beautiful. Although they were no longer touching, he could still feel the strange smoothness of the burn scar beneath his fingertips. Erik was breathtakingly strong, stronger than Charles could ever dream of being. If Erik wanted to take action against the man who had wounded him so badly, then Charles would help him. 

Charles was a powerful telepath. It would be easy, if they could get close to him, to take control of Stryker. To change his mind, to change his memories. But that didn't feel fitting, somehow. It felt too easy, and more than he deserved. An idea began to form.

He noticed the paperclips on his desk were wriggling slightly in their pot. He slid it closer.  
"If it's helpful?"

Erik hesitated, then nodded, floating them up into the air slightly, reshaping them into small spheres that collided together like a Newton's cradle, without wire or frame.

"You really are spectacular," Charles breathed.

Erik looked towards him with a frown.  
"Hmm?"

"I said your mutation is spectacular," Charles answered, his smile feeling slightly false on his face. Erik nodded, ducking his head a little, but there was still a smile there. Charles couldn't help wondering if perhaps his affections weren't just one way. It would be inappropriate to pursue it, to try to find out - but he couldn't help hoping.

"How did you find him?" Charles tried to move the conversation back to the topic they were discussing, before he made more of a fool of himself.

"He gave me a number. Then he told me where to meet," Erik answered, the metal balls circling in the air now, their movement a little more frantic. 

"Do you know that number?" Charles asked curiously, a plan beginning to form. Heading to Stryker's house would be too risky - there could be vetting, and while Charles's own mutation wasn't believed to be powerful, it was still known. But if he could engineer a meeting on neutral ground, he could control him.

"I do."

"I can make sure he doesn't harm anyone again," Charles promised. "But I'll need to look through his thoughts. I'll see what he did to you."

Erik nodded once, sharply, and Charles again felt a flood of admiration for him, for the bravery with which he conducted himself and his sheer determination to withstand and to protect.

"Alright. If you can ring him and arrange a meeting, I can take over. I'll search through his memories, make sure he's got nothing that could be used against you, and send him to the police, with a sudden urge to make a full confession."

"A meeting?" Erik asked, his eyes wide, and Charles could feel his distress.

"I'll be there. He won't get within thirty feet of you, I promise."

"He could hurt you. If he... I can't promise I'll be able to stop him, not if he's -"

"Erik." Charles hated making the other man afraid, when he'd already suffered so much. "Erik, I am a very powerful telepath. And if it makes you feel safer, I'll have Logan with me. You don't even need to come, if you arrange a rendezvous -"

"I can go," Erik's voice was quiet, but determined. "I couldn't stop him before. If you'll take Logan as backup... I'll go."

"Thank you." Charles was tempted to argue, but he knew he had to accept Erik's choice, and acknowledge his strength. Anything else would be an insult.

"I can call him now," Erik said softly. "But he's going to wonder why I called."

Charles nodded, impressed by how Erik was able to compartmentalise and focus, when this conversation had to be hard for him. He understood that Erik just wanted this to be done, and he would do what he could to help with that. He cleared his throat.  
"I think you should blame me, if that would work?"

"I can do that. Say you took Nina..." Erik licked his lips, then shook his head. "But he knows I hate him."

"Is there anyone he knows you hate more?" Charles asked, as delicately as he could. After a moment, Erik nodded, and swallowed. "I... I'd like some privacy, to make the call."

"Of course. The phone's there-" Charles gestured to his desk, and Erik nodded, stepping aside as Charles wheeled past. Charles resisted the urge to scan his mind, waiting for him to return and give his answer freely.

In the end, he didn't have long to wait.

Erik walked out of the office, pale but determined, the metal that had once been paperclips now a cuff around his unscarred wrist.  
"He's going to meet me at the park"

***

Charles could feel Erik's anxiety as they got into the car and he longed to reach out telepathically and soothe him, to take away all of his fear. But he couldn't do that. He had to allow Erik to make this choice freely. 

Learning when to hold back on his powers was one of the hardest things Charles had ever had to master. When someone he cared about was in pain and he had the potential to stop that pain, it felt natural to reach out and grasp it, close it off, all to protect them. But in doing so he denied them their own freedom, and he overreached. So he let Erik worry, reaching across to brush his hand against Erik's own.  
"You're going to be fine."

"We're gonna be right there," Logan muttered. "Guy like that, we need him gone, for everyone's sake."

"Yeah." Erik nodded to himself, taking a deep breath. _Charles?_

_I'm here. I can be here the whole time, if it'd help-_

_Please._ Erik answered, and Charles could feel the fear that this was all some elaborate game, that he'd been misled, or that Charles wouldn't bother defending him. It wasn't that Erik believed those thoughts - just that he'd been hurt so often that those thoughts lingered at the back of his mind. It was hard for Erik to trust kindness, to believe that this was more than just some sadistic trick. Charles opened his mind to him as best as he could, showing him his concern and care, his determination that they would get home safely. It took a moment, but slowly the tension in Erik's mind drew back a little.

"Logan and I will stay within sight of you," Charles promised him. "If something goes wrong, Logan will handle him."

Logan growled softly from the back seat, the noise full of anger. But it was a defensive noise.

Erik turned to Logan, a confused expression on his face.  
"Are you alright?"

Logan shrugged.  
"He's army. They're the ones that experimented on me and my girls. Not that they broke the law back then, but... way I see it, you're doing everyone a favour getting that bastard off the streets."

They drove on in silence, and Charles concentrated on the road ahead of him. It wasn't far to the park. He settled by a bench, a short distance from where Erik was standing. 

_I'm here, Erik. You aren't on your own._ Charles kept his telepathic voice gentle, not wanting to overwhelm Erik or make him panic, just letting him know he hadn't been abandoned.

Images of pain flashed to the forefront of Erik's mind, making Charles flinch slightly, but he held his tongue, and didn't pull away. If Erik had survived the pain of the memory's creation, he would manage to relive it without panicking. He took a few deep breaths, concentrating hard.

 _Where is he?_ Erik asked, and Charles reached out. There were several minds in the park, and he didn't want to dig too deeply. There was someone coming closer though, looking at Erik. Charles could feel the anger and hatred there, the desire to injure, and it was hard to keep calm even when he hadn't burrowed too deeply into his mind.

_He's on his way._

He felt the moment Erik became aware of Stryker's presence, his mind tensing as his metal-sense registered his approach. _We're here._ Charles reassured, watching as the man walked closer. Erik nodded, signalling it was him, and Charles stretched out with his telepathy, as Logan hurried to Erik's side.

Charles didn't like being in the minds of men like Stryker. There was too much there, things that he didn't like, joy in hurting people. Glimpses of mutants that had disappeared into government testing, images of Erik being hurt.

He focused. He was the one that had brought Erik here, and he'd done it for a purpose. He was going to get rid of Stryker. It might reveal a telepath had been in his mind, but that would be alright - if he could avoid being identified, he could get away with it. He dug deep, information laying out around him as he tried to uncover a path of action.

There were photographs he would make Stryker destroy, and others that could be taken with him when he handed himself to the police. Links to things he didn't want to acknowledge - an omega that had been meant for the labs, and handed over to Hellfire instead.

Charles's eyes narrowed, and he concentrated.

He wanted to get this right, to set it up to ensure that it wasn't just that Stryker was removed as a threat. Because now he could see a way he could use this to begin to weaken Shaw as well.

A hand closed around his own. Erik had returned to his side, and he allowed it, holding onto him tightly as he tried to work out what came next. He squeezed back after a moment, shaking a little, setting out clear instructions, reshaping Stryker's thoughts.

It had been a while since he had done this. He knew it was invasive, hadn't done it since he had changed his stepfather to ensure he never approached or considered injuring Raven. But he was able to.

When he released his grip on Stryker's mind, he was panting with exertion. Stryker turned, and walked away to follow his commands, something falling from his pocket. Charles groaned, raising a hand to rub at his head.

"Charles?" Erik asked, and there was so much in his expression. Concern, yes, but something approaching fondness as well. Charles smiled up at him, and nodded, wincing in pain at the movement.

"I did it," he whispered.

"Well done," Erik lifted his hand, and the pocket knife that had jumped from Stryker's pocket made its way towards him. Before it could reach him, it melted, falling to the floor, and Erik managed a nervous smile. Charles nodded.

"You did it. Come on, let's go home." Charles turned, wheeling away. "We should hear he's handed himself in before nightfall..." He yawned, and Logan frowned.

"You sure you can drive in this state, Chuck?"

"You can't operate my car," Charles pointed out, even though his head was throbbing. Erik cleared his throat.

"I could do it. I can't use the controls, but... when I was a teenager, I used to drive my friend's car using my powers sometime, when we were bored."

"So my choices are to get in a car driven by Chuck with a headache, or someone who ain't driven in ten years?"

"Thirteen."

"Fuck, I'm glad I'm indestructible," Logan grouched, sitting in the back of the car. Charles positioned himself in the driver's seat, while Erik sat beside him, closing his eyes and concentrating before the car hummed to life.

"Stop if you need to, Erik."

"I can do this," Erik mumbled, and Charles nodded. The car turned, and Erik breathed slowly, his focus on the metal around him, tracking the other cars with his background awareness.

Erik had trusted Charles to handle Stryker. Charles knew he could trust Erik to get him home.

***

It was just before midnight when Charles received confirmation that Stryker had gone to the police. He reached out to Erik's mind, finding him dozing around his daughter.  
_Erik?_

 _Whuh?_ Erik thought back sleepily.

_They arrested him._

There was a sense of warmth from Erik's mind.  
_Thank you._

_Thank you, Erik. This wouldn't have worked without you._

Charles could feel the relief and gratitude from Erik, and sent back a sense of reassurance. _Goodnight, Erik._

 _Goodnight Charles. Sleep well._ With that, Erik's mind fell quiet.

***

Charles was hard at work in his office the next day. He was secure, now, in the knowledge that having an omegan husband meant no one would try to take his sons or Scott away from him. That threat being lifted was a weight off his shoulders, a worry that had nagged at him every day since losing Gabrielle gone entirely. 

He didn’t have to worry anymore. His family was safe.

Now that he knew they had that safety, he could start to plan out his next steps. Dreams of a mutant school still felt unachievable, but he wondered if there were other things he could do to prepare, steps that he could take towards one day achieving that dream. Even if a school was impossible he realised he might be able to set up some kind of temporary shelter for young mutants. 

The success of his sons would be a step towards that - proof that Kelly was wrong to write them off. He smirked to himself, seeing how it could all fit into place, how he could start to chip away at Kelly's power while building a sanctuary for their kind.

He tapped his pen against the paper, when he felt Nina's mind approaching. She had been studying with her father, but Erik had gone to fetch her a drink, and she'd apparently taken her freedom as a sign to track Charles down. She knocked on the door.

"Come in."

She peered around the door cautiously, before she approached, looking up at him with wide eyes. She frowned, standing up on her tiptoes to see over his desk.  
"Charles?"

"Yes Nina?" He pushed his paperwork aside, so that he could focus all of his attention onto her.

"Remember when you saved us from that bad man, and you got me to say you are my daddy?" she asked, twisting slightly from side to side.

"I remember." Charles gave her an encouraging smile.

"I wish you were my daddy," she said sincerely, deep in thought.

Charles smiled, wondering what had won her over; the gardens, or David, or Perdita, or milkshakes whenever she wanted.  
"Oh?"

"Yes." Her gaze was full of childlike seriousness. "Papa smiles when he's near you, proper smiles, and I like it when he smiles. If you were my daddy you'd have to see me and hug me every day, because that's the law, so Papa would see you all the time!"

Charles bit his lip, and nodded thoughtfully. "Well, if I can't be your daddy, I'm still here to be your papa's friend."

"Okay Charles, that's good too." She nodded to herself, then looked up at him. "Where's David?"

"He's in the library, but he doesn't feel like playing right now," Charles explained, feeling how everything felt like it was too much for his son.

"Oh, okay." She nodded calmly. "Could you tell him I can play later if he wants?"

"Yes, I can do that."

She smiled and left him to his thoughts. He knew legally he was her parent, but he wished it was fully real, that he and Erik were together. He pushed those thoughts aside, trying to get on with his work. It wasn't fair on either of them to let his thoughts stray down that route.

He pushed it out of his mind, even when the boys' care worker came to visit, and Erik performed his part admirably, fetching tea and speaking of the children with an affection that Charles was sure wasn't feigned. Eventually, Claire left, satisfied that the boys had a 'positive omegan influence' in their life. She even seemed happy to meet Nina, although she expressed some doubt about the fact Charles was living with an omega that had another man's child.

Still, the presence of an omega, even one whose virtue she seemed to feel was questionable, was better than not having one. Charles managed to smile, biting down the anger that bubbled in him at the idea he wasn't good enough himself. It wasn't the time to have that argument, not when the boys needed him.

He smiled and rested his hand against Erik's own, watching as the car drove away. Erik's fingers had tangled with his, and it was hard to pull away from him, but he did, because it was on him to be the responsible one.

Erik hesitated.  
"What now?"

Charles considered, skimming the surface of Alex's thoughts to see how he was getting on with helping Darwin prepare dinner.  
"Dinner won't be for another hour or so."

"Do..." There was a pause, and Erik squared his shoulders slightly, bracing himself for a hit. "Do you want to play chess?"

"I'd like that a lot," Charles reassured, making his way to his office, Erik walking at his side. It all felt so natural. They played together, and Charles allowed himself to just enjoy the challenge, without overthinking everything. Erik was here because he wanted to be. He was playing with Charles, because he genuinely enjoyed it. Erik deserved friendship, and happiness, and Charles could provide both of those. Erik never needed to know that his thoughts went further when friendship.

Erik managed to win their second match, just before dinner, and the two of them made their way to the chaos of the dining room together. Charles watched the care with which Erik helped cut up the food for Nina and Sean. Everyone other than Janos and Kurt was there, and Charles cleared his throat when he saw Azazel trying to pocket some bread.  
"You can just take up a plate," he offered. Azazel nodded, grabbing one.

Erik smiled at Charles brightly, his eyes shining. _Thank you._

 _It's nothing. They need to eat, and they're part of this family._ Charles reassured, and Erik's smile grew broader.

 _You like him._ Hank thought it directly towards Charles, a tinge of warning in his voice, as Logan was busy showing off with his claws.

 _There's a lot to like._ Charles answered. Hank shook his head slightly. 

_Can we talk after dinner?_ Hank asked. It took a moment, but Charles nodded. Whatever his friend wanted to say, there was time for that later. For now, he was busy with the children, asking them about their studies for the day.

David looked up at him, sending a curious brush of warmth towards him.

"Did you have a good day, David?"

David nodded quickly, and Charles relaxed. He was glad that David was doing well in classes - for a long time, he had wanted to keep David with him constantly. But that wasn't good for the boy. Moira had encouraged him to give David a little more independence, and he was thriving with it. Charles tried to encourage him, even as he worried. But the friendships the boy had formed with Nina and Jimmy and Janos were a huge comfort to him.

Charles loved his son, but he knew that the best thing for him was allowing him to make some degree of choice for himself. Still, Charles was determined that David would know there was nothing more important to Charles than David's happiness. His brothers and now sister mattered just as much, but they were the foremost of Charles's concern.

David sent him an image of Erik, and then an image of Charles, and a brilliant green.

_He makes me happy? Yes, he does, David. You shouldn't listen to the conversations I have with Hank, remember? They're private._

The boy responded by rolling his eyes, an action he seemed to have picked up off Sean. Charles tried to look stern, continuing to eat. After the meal, he sent his youngest three off to bed. David paused to wave at Nina, and let her pet Perdita, signing at her to play tomorrow. The little girl nodded enthusiastically, waving back.

Alex continued to pick at his food, trying to cradle Scott and eat one handed. Darwin leaned in, nudging him softly with his shoulder.  
"I can take him."

Alex smiled at him fondly, passing the baby over, as Azazel teleported off and Hank and Logan cleared the table. Erik stretched, helping them, and then paused by Charles.  
"I think I'm going to head up now. I told Azazel and Janos I can babysit Kurt for a couple of days, because Janos is..." Erik glanced around, seeming to notice the number of alphas in the room. His voice dropped slightly. "Uh. Approaching summertime."

"Of course," Charles nodded, patting Nina's hair fondly as she leaned in for a hug. "Sleep well. Do let me know if you need any help with the little one, or for anyone to drop food up for them."

"I can manage. But thank you." Erik headed upstairs, and Hank turned to Charles, arching an eyebrow.  
"You've got it bad."

"He's a good man," Charles frowned, ready to argue.

Hank shook his head, and smiled.  
"Charles. I've known you since university. I haven't seen you this happy in a long time. I'm not... thrilled, with you dating him given... everything. But he makes you happy. You deserve to be happy, Charles." Hank leaned down, embracing him. "You've got the chance? You should take it." 

"You don't think it's... disloyal to Gabrielle?" Charles asked. It felt wrong to say that but, he couldn't help wondering if he was somehow betraying her by falling so hard for another man.

"I think she'd understand." Hank looked at him. "You care about him. That's good. And I think if she'd met him, they would have got on well. He shares that same love and concern she held. That determination to look after people in need. No. I don't think you're disloyal."

"Thank you." Charles blinked back tears. "I should go and help David get ready for bed."

Hank stepped aside, and Charles wheeled past him. Alex thought at him as he reached the corridor beyond.  
_I don't know if you mind me saying this, Charles, but I think you're good together._ The words were accompanied by fear, a worry he would be in trouble for speaking out of turn. Charles sent reassurance back.

_Thank you Alex. That means a lot. Don't stay up too late now, I want to talk to you about starting your GED course soon._

Alex sent back a mild wave of annoyance, followed by an apology.

 _It's fine, Alex. But don't you want to encourage Scott to learn?_ Charles teased. _Don't worry. You get your strength up, there's no rush to study. I just don't want you to miss out._

He made sure David was in bed and sat with him for a little while, reading him his favourite story. He could have recited it from memory, but David liked it when he showed him the pictures, and so Charles did that, sharing it with him. Eventually, David settled, and Charles went to say goodnight to Sean and to remind Jimmy not to read too late. 

He returned to his office, searching through the information he had gathered relating to the murder of Erik's parents. He couldn't find the information he needed yet, not helped by the fact that Erik didn't know the precise date. Still, a home invasion with two dead adults and a missing teenage son shouldn't have been this hard to find.

He knew the memory was real, and that it haunted Erik. The least he could do was find a way for him to say goodbye. 

He decided to ring up a couple of his contacts, see what they could find out. He was happy to pay, he just wanted an answer. If any of them happened to dig up anything on Shaw, that would be an added bonus. But he didn't want to push that too hard, not yet. Because if that man was as powerful as Erik thought, he'd need to chip away at the bedrock of support first. Stryker's incarceration was a start. More would follow.

Eventually, he headed up to bed, pausing to check that Jimmy wasn’t still reading. The little boy was asleep, a book cuddled to his chest. Charles approached, carefully swapping it out for a teddy bear and placing the book within reach. He left the room silently, searching for Alex's mind. 

He and Scott were already both asleep, Darwin with them. _Darwin, if you need anything, let me know._

 _Thank you, Charles._ Darwin answered. Charles went to his room, preparing for bed. He got under the covers, and reached out for Erik's mind, wondering if he was asleep.

Erik's mind responded to his own, although the thoughts felt quite tired.  
_Goodnight, Charles._

 _Goodnight, Erik. Sleep well._

A wave of sleepy fondness brushed against him, before silence fell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your support! I will be adding a fic called "Firsts" which will be the first time various pairings meet/kiss/spend the night, and will be updating that every Monday (I hope - obviously with the current situation everything is a little up in the air). Starting on the 18th with Charles and Gabrielle.


	15. Home

Erik slept peacefully, Nina cuddled up against his chest and Kurt in a cot within arm's reach. He felt safe. He knew that Nina could sleep in her own room now, but sometimes the two of them found comfort in staying near. He didn't want her to feel forgotten or unimportant. Not when she was his world. He was glad to be here, loved spending time with Charles and the boys, adored helping Kurt and Alex, but his focus would be Nina, for now at least. She was the best thing he had ever had.

She woke him up by poking him repeatedly in the forehead.  
"Papa?"

He groaned, pressing his face against the pillow. "What, Nina?" He stretched, arching his back. 

"I want to go and play with David, can you open the doors, please, Papa?"

"You need to go and get dressed, sweetheart. Your onesie is very cute, but I don't think it'd be suitable for playing out in the garden, I don't want it to get too muddy."

"Okaaaaay," she huffed, wriggling off of the bed. 

Erik sat up, staring down at little Kurt. He was substantially bigger than Scott, but still so small. It was hard to believe that Nina had ever been that tiny. 

Kurt blinked up at him with strange yellow eyes, his hands reaching out towards him. Erik let the boy grab his hand, wriggling his fingers, and then scooping him up for a cuddle.

"Hello, little one," Erik purred, bouncing the baby until he started gurgling enthusiastically. He guided the little boy onto his shoulder, walking to the small fridge Logan had carried up, and fetching a pre-made bottle of formula. He used his ability to heat it to a suitable temperature, mixing it and placing a metal tip over the bottle's teat so that Kurt wouldn't chew through it immediately.

Kurt spotted the bottle, his eyes widening, and reaching out towards it, his odd little fingers grabbing for it. Erik brought it to his face, cuddling Kurt as he fed and then burping him on his shoulder. It felt good, having someone so small to take care of, and knowing that he had support. 

Nina returned, in a dress that she'd already worn outside a couple of times.  
"Is this good, Papa?"

"It is," he agreed, holding Kurt out towards her. "If I open the door, I just need to check on Azazel and Janos, so can you look after Kurt?"

"Yes, Papa." She leaned up to cuddle him for a moment before she carried Kurt over to the door. 

Erik hesitated, patting her hair and then going to knock on the door to Azazel and Janos's room. 

It was Azazel who answered, peering around the door.

"You two alright? Do you need anything?"

"I can take care of my boy. You do not need to worry." Azazel stepped to one side slightly, gesturing towards where Janos was lying on their bed, covered in a thin blanket, and looking utterly at peace with the world. He saw Erik, and sat up a little, waving at him brightly.

Erik nodded, stepping away.

"How is Kurt?"

"He's fine. I'll bring him to see you later if you want."

"Maybe tomorrow, if you are sure you can look... are you going downstairs now?"

"Yes. I can close the doors if he'd like, make sure no one can get inside."

"That sounds good. Is not that we do not trust the people here, but-"

"I understand," Erik said quietly. With Azazel's ability, the two of them could still leave if they wanted to, and while he trusted Charles he couldn't say the same for the other alphas in the house. Regardless, if it would make Janos feel a little safer to know that they couldn't get to him, he didn't want to deny him that safety. 

"Do you mind if I ask him?"

Azazel stood aside, his tail flicking a little impatiently. Erik understood - it wasn't easy for anyone to allow someone close to an omega in heat, and after their time at the Hellfire Club... Erik pushed those thoughts aside, going to Janos and picking up the notebook that was beside him.  
'Do you want me to close the doors up to this floor?'

Janos nodded, leaning in to embrace him for a moment, before he stepped away.  
'Looking after Kurt is going well.' Erik scribbled down. 'You have fun.'

Janos lowered his head, a faint smile on his face, as Erik backed off. He left the omega pair in peace and went through the door, closing and sealing it behind him. He took Kurt back from Nina, and was part way down the stairs when he realised the truth of what he had thought. He trusted Charles.

Charles couldn't access the top floor once the elevator had been sealed off. But even if he could, Erik didn't think he'd take advantage of a vulnerable omega.Charles wasn't that kind of man.

That thought made him smile to himself, because after far too much pain, that felt rather like hope.

Charles looked up from the breakfast table when he walked in. He was halfway through eating some pancakes, so when he spoke it was via his telepathy.  
 _Hello Erik. I hope you slept well._

 _I did._ Erik agreed, taking a seat beside him, cradling little Kurt close and smiling over at Darwin, who had his hands full with Scott. It was strange, but with Charles he didn't feel like he had to wait for permission to sit down. His company felt wanted.

Across the table, Darwin whined.   
"Why can't I just grow another hand so that I can hold you and eat? It must count as a useful adaptation, right, stops me starving to death?"

"Like this-" Erik took pity on him, and demonstrated how to balance the child so that Darwin could still eat, Kurt serving as a useful prop. Darwin grinned at him, following his advice and finishing his breakfast.

"Thanks."

"No worries." Erik smiled brightly.

There was a loud bang from over by the fridge as Azazel materialised, fetching some water and a couple of snacks, and then disappearing again.

Logan raised an eyebrow, smirking into his coffee cup, then yelped as Hank prodded him in the side. Erik pointedly ignored the two of them, focusing on eating and making sure Nina had some breakfast, waving a greeting to the boys as they came in, and listening as Charles talked David through the day.

It felt like a routine. He remembered his father sat at the kitchen table as he helped his mother make breakfast, his father reading over the newspaper and joking with them. He remembered the air full of his mother's cooking, practising his powers on the silverware, hurrying to eat breakfast before he headed to school, birthday cakes and party food.

And then his father's corpse.

He took a shuddering breath, trying to focus on where he was now, who he was with, the fact he couldn't be weak. For so long, he'd been able to push down all that pain and fear and hurt. There was no need for it to come bubbling up now, not now when he was safe.

Charles's hand brushed against his shoulder, giving him a gentle squeeze, and he looked up towards him tearfully.

 _It's okay, Erik._ Charles's voice was certain in his head. _You aren't on your own. It's safe._

_I'm sorry._

_You don't have to be._ Charles's thoughts were so warm, so kind. Erik took a few deep breaths, trying to get a handle on all of the emotions swirling within him. It took a few moments, but eventually he felt like he could breathe more easily. He cleared his throat, and nodded.

"Are you okay, Papa?" Nina asked, clambering up to sit on his knees and trying to hug him over Kurt's little frame.

"I'm fine, Häschen." Erik reassured her. 

She looked towards Charles, who nodded.  
"He's okay. He just has lots of thoughts at the moment, and some of them are sad, but it's okay. He loves you very much, and you make him happy."

"Oh." Nina nodded carefully. "Thank you Charles. It's okay, Papa. I'll look after you."

"I'm sure you will."

"Will you come and help me and David in the garden, Papa? Could we have a new swing Mister Charles? Papa makes the best swings ever!"

"I'm sure you can," Charles agreed. "As long as you're all okay sharing, we'll be able to sort out something. Sorry, the old one got destroyed when that tree fell down, but I’m sure your Papa can make something better."

Her little face shone with delight, and Erik smiled back. He wondered if his parents would have liked Charles. He thought that they probably would have. There was a lot about Charles to like.

***

It didn't take long to set up a swing for the children in the garden. There was some wooden planks leftover from the last deck that Charles had got installed, and some old piping that he was willing to let Erik use. With those, it was only the work of a few minutes to create the chains, loop them up over a branch, and attach them to the plank. He tested it himself, passing little Kurt to Charles. He swung as roughly as he could, trusting that if the swing could cope with his weight with no sign of strain, it would work for Nina and David.

Satisfied, he stepped off and lifted Nina onto it. She giggled, wriggling in her seat, and he used his powers to give her a small shove to start it moving.

"You're good with her," Charles said quietly to him as he handed Kurt back. Erik nodded, ignoring the uncomfortable warmth in his chest. There would be no good in considering that, especially not in front of a telepath.

"She's a remarkable child. They both are." He watched as Nina coaxed David onto the swing.

"Do you want a push, David?"

There was a sense of red, and Charles smiled at him.  
"I think David just wants to sit on it, not swing."

David nodded, and Erik tried to look encouraging.  
"Okay, then you sit there, David." He was amazed by how well David did in a world that wasn't designed for him, and if the boy liked to sit on the swing and found it helpful, he refused to make him feel bad about it.

_Thank you. You're good with him._

_He deserves kindness. I'm sure everyone here is patient._

_They are. My stepbrother isn't though, so we don't see him much._ Charles frowned to himself, and Erik glared slightly, his arms tightening slightly around Kurt who was deeply asleep. He wasn't going to let anyone be unkind to his adopted son.

 _Very noble of you, Erik,_ Charles replied, sounding amused. _We just disagree on how best to raise David, but it's alright. Although, when he does visit, it would mean a lot to me if you could be on my side about it._

 _Of course._ Erik answered. He knew David was doing well with Charles, that Charles was encouraging him and helping him to communicate. He'd met David's therapist, and while running into the telepath again had been a distraction at the time, he was able to see how happy the boy was.

"I think the children will be busy with the swing for a little while. Do you want to walk? The soil is dry enough I shouldn't get stuck, although if I do I might have to call on you for help." Charles explained, moving away a little. Erik followed him.

"I'll get you out if needed." Erik promised, walking beside him, bouncing Kurt in his arms before settling him in a sling against his chest. "I helped Logan with the garden the other day. I thought I might do it some more, once Azazel and Janos can look after Kurt."

"That sounds good." Charles smiled. "I wondered if you would be interested in helping Alex with Scott, and with his studies, once I can persuade him..."

"You're determined to get him that GED, aren't you?"

"When I met him, he was fifteen and thought his life was already over. I don't want that to be true." Charles said it so simply, as though that was all that mattered. "I don't know what Azazel and Janos would like to do with themselves, or you-"

"I think for now, we just want to look after our children," Erik admitted. He knew it wasn't ambitious, but it was more than he could have hoped for. And this was a big house."I can clean, or garden, or-"

"You can do that if you want, Erik. But you're my husband. I'm not expecting you to work for me. You're keeping my children safe, that's more than enough."

"Thank you." Erik nodded. "I... I might do some gardening, and... take some time with the kids."

"If that's what makes you happy." Charles agreed. "You know, Nina told me she wants me to be her daddy."

Erik stared, and Charles shrugged.  
"She says I make you smile."

Erik swallowed.  
"You do." He leaned down, closer to Charles, looking into his eyes. "You... are remarkable."

"So are you." Charles lifted a hand, cupping Erik's face gently. _You know, I really do think you are one of the most remarkable people I've ever met._

Erik hesitated. He'd kissed Magda, once, because he'd felt it was expected. Otherwise, kissing had always been unpleasant, and even with her it had felt strange. But... he cared about Charles. He felt for him a way he hadn't felt about anyone else. And knowing that, he leaned forwards, closing the gap between them, their lips almost touching.

There was a pause, and he felt like he should apologise. As he was about to pull away Charles leaned in towards him, his lips brushing against Erik's own. After a second he pulled away, those soft blue eyes gazing up at Erik, full of fear.  
"I'm sorry," Charles whispered.

Erik shook his head, leaning in and brushing his lips against Charles's cheek.

"You know you didn't have to do that."

"I know." Erik agreed. "Honestly, that's why... I got to choose. You let me choose."

"Erik, you could do better-"

"No." Erik shook his head again, even as his heart thumped in his chest. "No. I couldn't, Charles."

Charles looked up at him, eyes shining, and then reached to pull him closer, guiding him into another kiss. _You realise if this goes wrong... you're still married to me. If we divorce, we lose a lot of the protection... obviously you can stay-_

 _Charles._ Erik started telepathically, trying to sound as firm as he could while kissing him, before he pulled away to look Charles in the eye.

"What?" Charles frowned. "Did I- if you're not sure, Erik, that's fine, I-"

Erik leaned forwards, pressing a gentle finger against Charles's lips.

 _Still a telepath._ Charles thought at him, but his thoughts were calmer now. Erik took a deep breath.

"If you're kissing me, it’s because I want you to kiss me. If I panic... I will let you know, even if I don't want to." He hesitated, trying to work out how to explain what he wanted to say. "I really like you. I... wasn't sure, at first, because I was afraid of what might happen. And I am still afraid. Janos and Azazel have the doors to our corridor sealed, because they didn't feel safe without that. But that's not because of you. I..." Erik hesitated, and then kissed him again, keeping it gentle, careful. _I trust you. Charles. I haven't trusted anyone in a very long time. Not since... not since my parents died. And I trust you._

He took a step back as Kurt began to fuss in his sling, and Charles nodded towards him, smiling as Erik cradled the little boy and soothed him.  
"You know you don't have to do anything for me?"

"You've made that very clear, Charles. I kissed you because I wanted to. I'm not... I'm not going to pounce on you and demand you take me here. I don't want... I don't want to be ..." he shook his head. "For now, I think kissing is the best I can manage."

"That's okay." Charles said softly. "If all you ever want is to kiss, I'm happy with that. We don't need to rush into anything. We do this at your pace, okay? Nothing happens that you don't want."

Charles made it all sound so easy. As though this could work, as though they could be happy. Everything life had shown him made him aware nothing was this simple. But he wanted it to be true.

"If I ask you to stop, you stop?" Erik asked carefully.

"Of course," Charles looked almost confused by the implication that he would do otherwise. Erik nodded.   
"Okay. And you ask me to stop, I'll stop." He stared down at little Kurt. "I'm not... We'll see how this goes. But I'm not going to demand divorce or rush off, we're safe here. And anyway, I wouldn't want to abandon the..." he hesitated. _our_ "boys."

"They're lucky to have you," Charles murmured. "Alex especially." 

Erik nodded, glad to feel he was being useful. He had been able to look after Nina before now, even if that had used up all of his energy, but looking after others was new, and it felt like a relief.  
"They're lucky to have you as well." Erik answered, hesitating. "I should go and see how Alex is getting on."

Charles nodded, heading back towards the decking. Erik walked with him, glancing over at the children. He was surprised to see that Nina was sitting on the swing, not moving, just looking over at David. He waved his hand, and the swing wobbled slightly before it rested.

Nina jumped down, grinning at him, and waved her hands enthusiastically.

"She's very smart, your girl. David doesn't like loud noises, so waving is better than clapping..." Charles sighed. "I am so proud of him, but it's hard when there's so many things that are difficult for him. Even walking through the park can be full of too many noises."

"At least he's got a good dad." Erik reassured.

"I try. I am so impressed with how well he's done with his brothers, when I explained they were in danger and needed our help, he agreed straight away..." Charles smiled to himself. "The thought that Kelly would argue for those children enduring more experiments..."

"I can't imagine what he would have done to Alex, given the chance."

"We can't let him have the chance." Charles said with determination as they headed inside. "There's too much potential danger that he could cause. I need to stop him from hurting anyone else."

"He might retaliate," Erik said cautiously. The last thing he wanted was to encourage Kelly to look deeper into the relationship between him and Charles. He thought that might be enough to get him to drop it, but Charles's eyes were fierce.

"I have to go," Charles said, before pausing on the decking, looking back over his shoulder. "Erik, did he ever visit... that place? Or were you sent to meet him elsewhere."

"He visited Hellfire," Erik answered, a little unsettled by the sheer fervour of Charles's expression. "Is... everything alright?"

"It's fine. I just need to do something- I won't go any further without permission, I just need to find some things out. But we can talk about it after dinner, okay?" 

With that, Charles wheeled off, leaving Erik to his thoughts.

Erik didn't like being left alone for too long. There was too much that started gnawing away at him when he found himself in silence. Too many things he couldn't allow himself to linger on. He could see the faces of those he had lost - his parents, and then the few friends that he had made at the Hellfire. He'd been closest to Angel, but there had been a few he'd ended up allowing close, who he had trusted because he had just been a frightened child... and he'd seen most of them die. He'd fled, and left the rest of them for dead.

He knew he should have been stronger. Should have found a way out, found a way to destroy Shaw and rescue everyone, but he couldn't do it. He felt helpless, curling up on the ground around Kurt, memories searing through him.

The hand on his shoulder made him jump, getting ready to fight, until he slowly registered the presence of metal beside him. He looked up and found Logan staring down at him.  
"You okay there, Bub? Could smell you having a panic from over by the lake."

"Sorry..."

"No. Don't be sorry." Logan helped him to his feet. "You wanna talk about that?"

"I just... I feel I should have done something." He didn't know how much this man knew about his past, but then - he'd broken out of labs, taken his children to safety. He'd fought back. Erik wondered how weak he seemed to Logan.

"You did do something," Logan told him firmly. "You survived." Logan looked him straight in the eye. "You survived, you got out, you got your kid out. Don't you let no one tell you that was nothing."

"Thanks..." Erik shook his head. "I just know Charles wants to get rid of everyone he sees as messing with me and -"

"It ain't because he thinks of you as his. Least, not like that." Logan interrupted, sounding certain. "He did it because he doesn't want anyone else hurt like that. Because he wants to protect you. It isn't some ownership bullshit, it’s just... Chuck being Chuck. He sees something bad out in the world, he'll move heaven and earth to fix it."

"Sounds... tiring," Erik admitted, a faint smile on his lips.

"Oh, it is," Logan agreed. "Still, got both of us here. Got those boys here too. So we can't complain. Just if he gets his mind made up on something... well, you gotta be willing to deal with his bullshit. Are you?"

Erik hesitated, glancing down at Kurt who had managed to manoeuvre the tip of his tail up to his mouth.   
"Yeah," he said softly. "I'm scared. But not... it's not him I'm scared of."

"That's good. You let me know if you need anything, okay? And I saw that swing you put up, you mind if my girls have a go?"

"It's for everyone. Can't guarantee it'd handle your weight, but your girls shouldn't have an issue." Erik shrugged. "I can reinforce it if you desperately need a go-"

"I think I'll survive." Logan laughed. "You okay getting back to the house now?"

Erik nodded. He kept thinking about what had happened. He had kissed Charles. He'd _wanted_ to kiss Charles, and it had felt... right. More right than anything else he'd done. He remembered how gently Charles's thumb had brushed over his scars, the way Charles had looked into his eyes. The thing was, if Charles had simply demanded intimacy as the price for Nina's safety, he would have done it. That would have been easy.

This wasn't easy. What was building between him and Charles was new, and it was frightening. But Erik carried little Kurt into the house, wishing that Azazel and Janos were in a fit state to talk to. They weren't though, so instead he went to check in on Alex. He found him sitting in the playroom, holding Scott as he walked through the patterns cast by the stained glass.

Alex smiled when he spotted Erik there.   
"Sorry. They think he might have some sight, so... I don't know, I guess I thought if I took him here he'd see nice colours and it'd... help? Maybe?"

"That sounds like a great idea," Erik encouraged, settling down on a beanbag. "How are you feeling?"

"Scared?" Alex answered with a nervous laugh, continuing to walk. "But... but Charles is helping, and so is Darwin, and even Hank and Logan've said they'll lend a hand, and you of course... I'm glad. I just... sometimes I think about what would have happened if Charles hadn't found us, and..."

"I know," Erik said softly. "But he did find you, and now that you're adopted... he'll keep you safe." Even as he said it, Erik knew it was true for both of them. He smiled to himself, settling on the couch, until he felt Charles call all of them for dinner.

Dinner was chaotic and lively and full of joy, and he enjoyed every moment of the chaos. It just felt good, to be with everyone, to know you could be a part of a family when for so long he'd been alone. He carefully put aside some food for Azazel and Janos, and then took it upstairs when he went to put Nina to bed. 

"I'll be back in a little while, Häschen. I've just got to talk to Charles," he told her, sitting beside her bed, watching her cocoon herself in the pale blue blankets, the tail of her onesie sticking out. He poked it back into the blankets gently. "If you need to go to my room to sleep, do. I'll be there soon, I just want to talk to Charles."

"He won't make you sad, will he Papa?"

"No, of course not sweetheart."

"Okay..." She sniffled slightly, and nodded, and he hugged her tight.

"You won't ever be sad again now we're here?"

"I might be sad sometimes, but not _very_ sad. Everyone is sad sometimes, Häschen. But I always have your beautiful smile to look forward to."

"Okay, goodnight, Papa." She cuddled up in her blankets, and he pressed a kiss to her forehead before he left Kurt with his fathers and headed down to Charles's office.

As he raised his hand to knock, he heard Charles's voice in his head.   
_Come in._

Erik walked inside, to find that Charles had transferred to the window seat. He patted the spot beside him, and Erik made his way over, sitting there.  
"Nina go to bed alright?"

"She was perfect. David?"

"He kept showing me a mental image of the swing. He wants to go on it again," Charles said with a faint smile, nuzzling his face into Erik's hair when Erik leaned against him.

"You said you wanted to talk?" Erik asked, still distracted by how safe he was feeling.

"Yes... you and Nina are both so important to me. Such an important part of this family..." Charles began, and Erik braced himself. He wasn't even sure what he was afraid of. But that sentence couldn't lead anywhere good.

"I hate what happened to you. The danger Kelly put you both in," Charles explained, his hand rubbing Erik's shoulder, and he felt some of that tension drain away. "I want to take him to the newspapers. Nothing connected to you, and it'll be anonymous so they won't know it’s me. But let them know that infamous anti-mutant campaigner Senator Richard Kelly uses a mutant brothel. One that's been linked to..." Charles started, then shook his head. "One that's got a bad reputation."

"That's been linked to bodies." Erik finished the sentence for him. "I know. I always knew what... was happening there. And I don't... I don't want to risk Kelly coming after us."

"We do it anonymously. No mention of Nina, or you. Just let it be known he was seen using it. Get a few images if we can track it down, otherwise, anything we can use to confirm it-"

Erik nodded.   
"You won't let it be traced back to us?"

"Not at all."

"Alright." Erik swallowed. "That man wanted to hurt my daughter. I want to take him down just as much as you do."

Charles's reaction was a gentle brush of lips against Erik's cheek, before he began to look thoughtful.  
"My pen and notebook are on the table, could you-"

Erik raised his hand, calling them closer, and then settling down with his head on Charles's shoulder as he composed his anonymous tip off. Charles's voice was gentle, and he felt himself beginning to doze.

Eventually, Charles put the book down, and then wrapped his arms around him. Erik shuffled, then hesitated.  
"If I put my weight on your legs-"

"It won't hurt. Or do any damage." Charles promised, and Erik ended up laying with his head in Charles's lap, his eyes closed as Charles's fingers combed through his hair. He felt safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is doing well, thank you all for your comments! It's a difficult time right now, and hearing from you helps a lot.  
> I'll be posting the Charles and Gabrielle meeting fic on Monday (I'll make this work into a series, and it will be added to it).  
> Take care all of you!


	16. Warmth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for mention of past non-consensual drug use in this chapter.

Charles smiled down at Erik, who appeared to have drifted off in his lap. He couldn't help feeling a soft swell of pride at that - he knew that Erik found it difficult to trust. The fact he trusted him enough to sleep by him warmed Charles's heart. He smiled, fingers brushing through Erik's soft curls.

He was sure that Gabrielle would have loved Erik, if they had been lucky enough to meet. She was just as much of a fighter as Erik was, and the two of them together would have torn down whatever stood in their way. He sighed to himself, keeping up the gentle movement of his hand, patting Erik's hair and allowing himself to relax.

They'd made real progress today, he thought. He brushed against Nina's mind up at the top of the house, finding that she had already drifted asleep, while Kurt was being looked after by his fathers. He didn't pry too hard into their minds - he respected their privacy, especially when he knew this was the first heat they'd been able to spend together. He just allowed himself to check that Kurt was happy, and signalled to Azazel where Erik was in case he needed to hand him over. That done, he could focus on Erik, and on his plans to bring down Shaw.

Erik had been clear - they couldn't just charge into battle with Shaw. The man was powerful - he wouldn't have been able to do what he had for so long if he wasn't. But Charles was sure he could weaken him. So far, Erik had agreed to removing the potential threat from Stryker and from Kelly. Slowly he was chipping away at Shaw's base of power, ruining the Hellfire's reputation. 

He wondered how many omegas there would be that escaped when it was closed. He wondered whether they would have families to go back to, or if they'd been abandoned, or worse find themselves in Erik's situation. He worried what might happen to them. He wasn't going to abandon them when they were vulnerable, he was sure of that. He wouldn't put his boys at risk, but he would make sure they were provided for.

The easiest way of getting a full answer would be to go close to the Hellfire, to probe the people in there telepathically, but Charles knew he wasn't capable of it. He'd struggled enough with what Erik had shown him, what he'd picked up from Azazel and Janos. He pushed that idea aside.

He could ask Azazel and Janos. Their information would be a couple of months out of date, but he could still use it for a vague outline. And they might know some details that he could use - if he could find other clients, damage their reputation, it'd chip away at Shaw's power. 

He gazed down at Erik, remembering their kiss earlier in the day. He had forgotten that he could feel like this. But Erik reminded him, Erik gave him hope, and happiness, and things he had thought were lost. He smiled to himself, gently rubbing Erik's shoulders.  
"Erik, you'd best go to bed now."

Erik nodded, a flicker of disappointment crossing his face.  
"Thank you." He stretched, his body arching, and Charles bit his lip. Erik glanced up at him. "Sorry I fell asleep." His mind was a beacon of fear, as he tried to focus on where he was and who he was with.

"Don't be. It was good to know you felt relaxed..." Charles murmured. "Thank you. It's getting late though. Go to bed, we can always have a game of chess in the morning."

"I suppose we can," Erik agreed, sitting up and then leaning across, just brushing his lips against Charles's own. The kiss was fragile, brief. But he smiled, and Charles found himself smiling back.

“Goodnight, Erik."

"Goodnight, Charles."

There was no denying that Erik was still haunted by all that had happened to him. That was hardly surprising, he'd been through hell. Charles wasn't quite conceited enough to think that ridding the world of Shaw's power would heal every injury and harm that had ever been inflicted on Erik. Rather, he hoped that by removing Shaw, he would spare some other omega the pain Erik had faced.

He watched as Erik walked away, tracing his mind through the house, and pulling away as he reached the top floor. He got on with some research, and started to send out tendrils of information, to bring Shaw down. 

He was engrossed in work when he felt Erik's mind brush his own, seeking it out.  
 _Goodnight, Charles._

 _Goodnight, Erik._ Charles replied, tapping his pen on the paper as he started to sketch out what came next.

***

"Erik?" Charles looked up as Erik walked into the dining room for breakfast, his daughter skipping ahead triumphantly wearing her onesie, as Kurt snuggled up against Erik's chest.

"I told her she can't wear it at breakfast, but she said you'd said she could," Erik muttered, gazing at their daughter with irritation born of love.

"She did. She woke me up to ask me telepathically this morning-" Charles agreed, seeing the concern flicker on Erik's face. "Don't worry about it, I didn't mind, I was happy to answer. But yes, she can wear it for breakfast, just not in the garden."

"Thank you, Charles!" Nina squealed, as Erik rolled his eyes, trying to hide a smile as he went to prepare a bottle of milk for Kurt.

 _You have an incredible smile._ Charles told him, feeling the flicker of emotion in response. Erik was still so surprised to receive any compliments, especially ones like those. Charles was tempted to overwhelm him with them, let Erik know how much he cared about him. But he knew he couldn't, knew Erik would panic at too much praise. 

"How are you today, Nina?"

"Happy! I'm a dinosaur," she answered, before sitting down beside David. "Do you want to pat my tail, David?"

The boy nodded, reaching out shyly to pat the fabric a couple of times, before returning his attention to his squares of toast. Nina giggled and ate her own breakfast, placing her teddy bear and toy dinosaur in the space between the plates, and offering them some of her cereal.

Charles sent a wave of fondness to Erik, and Erik nodded, equally adoring of his daughter's happiness. He sat down beside Charles, Kurt curled against his chest. Across the table, Alex was gazing at Scott with devotion.

"Did you sleep well?" Charles asked, and Erik nodded. Charles took a deep breath, making sure that everyone was happy before he asked the question he was worried about.

_Erik, I wondered if you would mind if Emma and Moira visited for dinner? They normally come once every couple of weeks, just to see how things are. You're welcome to eat in your room if you'd rather, although I'd love to have you here._

Erik's nod was sharp, and Charles swallowed and continued.  
 _There's a quick visit from a healthcare worker this afternoon. Just to check in on Alex. You don't have to be there for that, but-_

 _I'll be there._ Erik pushed the thought at him. _For both of them._

Charles nodded. He hoped to get the last pieces of paperwork signed off, proving that Nina had been living as his daughter for years, and that the boys were his and Erik's sons. It was just putting in place another layer of protection around his family, another step to keep them safe from whatever could go wrong.

Erik's hand closed around his own, squeezing softly.  
 _I can definitely do the healthcare worker meeting. And Azazel was wondering if he'd be able to register Kurt's birth._ Erik squeezed Charles's hand again before he let go. _I'll try to talk to Emma, but I can't guarantee that I won't panic. Seeing her brings up memories I'd rather not consider._

Charles swallowed.  
 _I'm sorry._

_Don't be. You saved us from Kelly. And Nina likes you._

_Just Nina?_ Charles teased, a faint smile on his lips.

 _I think Kurt likes you as well,_ Erik answered, smirking. Charles was struck again by how handsome Erik was, and memories of the previous day buzzed through his mind. They had kissed. That meant something. Erik was a little calmer now, trusting Charles enough to joke with him. The pain wasn't gone, but there was that slight distance, and through it Charles could catch glimpses of who Erik might be if he had support, if he knew he was safe.

"Well, as long as Kurt likes me," Charles spoke out loud, reaching to brush his fingers over Kurt's tiny hand, and laughing when the boy's tail came closer for a moment. He turned to David. "Emma and Moira are coming for dinner tonight. Do you want to help me decide what they should have for dessert?"

David projected back a bowl of different kinds of icecream, which Emma had enjoyed the previous month. Charles was so proud of his boy for remembering that, and wanting to suggest it, especially when David himself didn't like the sensation of icecream and wouldn't eat it.  
"That's a very good idea. And I think the rest of us can have some cake, how does that sound?"

David flashed him a smile and a thumbs up.

"Alex, do you want some help today?" Erik asked. "I'm free in the afternoon while Nina and Sean have classes."

"Yeah, sure. Thanks." The teenager looked a little nervous. "Actually, Charles, could we talk? I gotta ask you about something. With Erik there."

Charles nodded, resisting the urge to dive into Alex's mind. Whatever was worrying his son, he'd fix it.

***

Charles went to his study in the morning, while the others were all busy with their various routines. He spent some time reading over the latest journal articles about mutant genetics, the arguments for inclusion and exclusion. He was a firm believer in inclusion - he didn't see why blue skin or green hair should mean a child was denied a place at their local school. 

For all that though, he did realise there were some cases which weren't that simple, and Alex was a case in point - a mutant with powers that were dangerous. He deserved to be within a school environment, but once he'd had time to learn to control himself. Those were the kind of children he and Gabrielle had once planned to help. After so many years, he was wondering if he and Erik would be the ones to help them.

He was concentrating on some of the latest research about latent and secondary mutations when Erik arrived, concentrating so hard he jumped at the knock to his door.

Erik and Alex were both stood there, along with the soft warmth of little Scott's mind. Scott was a wonderful child, comfortable in his father's arms and knowing he had nothing to fear. Charles smiled to himself, reaching out telepathically - Kurt was upstairs with his fathers, Janos beginning to recover from his heat and wanting his child present.

"Come in, all of you," Charles addressed the group outside.

The door opened, and Erik walked in, Alex beside him. Erik caught Charles's eye, pushing forwards a single word. _Agree._

Charles inclined his head, indicating for the two of them to take their seats. He was relieved that Alex had obviously spoken to Erik about what was worrying him, and the two of them looked calm. He hoped it would be something he could fix easily.

"What's bothering you, Alex?"

"I..." Alex looked down, cuddling Scott, then looked up again. "I want to go on heat suppressants."

Charles frowned slightly, but nodded. He understood being a teenager, and a male omega on suppressants couldn't conceive, but he still worried.  
"Alex, I really don't think you and Darwin should-"

"It's not for him." Alex said quickly. "I mean. We aren't... not yet. It's for me. I don't like..." He fell silent, but his thoughts were audible. How he hated the way heat had felt, even before Essex had explained his latest plans for an experiment. How scared he'd been, how he'd hated feeling like he couldn't care for the boys he thought of as brothers because he was too busy dealing with the waves of heat sweeping his body. He looked down, arms crossed around little Scott, and Erik's hand rested against his shoulder.

"Okay, Alex. Erik, what do you think?" Charles asked. He already knew the decision he wanted to make, but he also needed to appear to respect Erik's viewpoint. It would be good for Alex, to see an omega being respected.

"I think he should have them. He's a smart enough boy to know his own mind." Erik said simply, looking away.

"Okay," Charles said quickly, smiling at Alex. "We can talk to a doctor. I'm happy to give you permission." 

He could see the relief that ran through the boy at that, and he felt a little sick at knowing how difficult it had been to ask. Still, he gave him an encouraging smile.   
"Is that all?"

"Yeah. I said I'd help Darwin work out dinner, if that's...?"

"You can go." Charles sent him away, before turning to Erik. "You did well with him."

"Thank you for agreeing."

"I wouldn't not." Charles sighed. "Requiring an alpha's permission for suppressants is... frankly medieval, as an attitude. I hope it won't last much longer. Of course, if you want to go on them, I'll gladly agree. I'm sorry I didn't think to offer sooner." 

"No," Erik's voice was firm, and he looked a little startled by how he had spoken. He cleared his throat, his smile a little weak. "Sorry. I don't enjoy the lack of control, drugs changing what my body does." He took a deep breath, fingers of one hand rubbing at the scar on his other wrist. "They used all kinds of chemicals. I don't..." He shook his head. "I've never been on suppressants, and I don't feel any urge to start now."

"Alright." Charles nodded. He wasn't going to argue, not about this. It had to be Erik's choice. 

For a moment there was silence, and then Erik stood up, walking around the desk to press a soft kiss to Charles's cheek.  
"Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me."

"I know." Erik smirked. "Trust me, if I did I'd make it as difficult as possible for you. I'm contrary like that. My..." for a moment his smile faltered, but he cleared his throat and carried on. "My mother always said I'd never find myself a nice alpha, acting like this."

"I don't know if I count as a nice alpha."

"You're a doctor, which helps, but not the useful kind." Erik teased, before frowning and shaking his head. "If you want me on suppressants-"

"I want you happy, Erik. I'm not going to make demands either way, and I'm happy to sign permission for any omega here who wants suppressants. But I'm hardly going to demand you take a drug you don't want to. It's your choice, not mine."

Erik nodded, and leaned in to kiss him again.  
 _You really do want me to make my own decisions, don't you?_

_Yes, of course. More than anything._

There was a pause, as the kiss grew deeper, Erik pulling him closer. Charles had the slightly disconcerting realisation he was hovering a few inches off the ground. He cleared his throat, and Erik carefully lowered him back down, looking a little embarrassed. 

"Thank you." Erik looked away, suddenly shy, and Charles reached for his hand, turning it so he could brush a kiss to the scar there.

"Erik. You are the strongest person I know. I trust you to make the decisions that are right for you, and I will support you."

"Thank you," Erik answered, smiling. "So what are you reading?"

"Genetics. There's an interesting article about secondary mutation, trying to work out the relation between it and primary mutations, and the reasons for manifesting... are you alright to listen?" Charles asked carefully, aware that it was a potentially sensitive topic.

Erik smiled and nodded, settling in to listen. Charles began to explain, and Erik nodded along, clearly trying to understand the concepts, asking questions where relevant. Charles listened and did what he could to explain.

 _Sugar, I can hear your ridiculous flirting from here._ Emma's voice cut across Charles's thoughts. It took a moment for him to register that the two of them were at the front gate. He flinched slightly.

_Sorry, lost track of time._

He cleared his throat, turning to Erik.  
"Moira and Emma got here."

"Oh." Erik sighed, reluctantly moving away. Charles sent him the sensation of an embrace, as he went to greet their guests.

Erik hesitated for a moment in the doorway, his thoughts buzzing against Charles's own, full of uncertainty.

_Erik?_

_How do we play this?_ Erik asked silently. _Am I here as your husband? Your lover? Your friend?_ There were further words after those, but Erik held them back by his strength of will. Charles turned and made his way back to him, holding his hand out for Erik's own. Erik offered it with the brand up, crouching a little.

"We aren't playing. These are my friends, and I trust them. We can tell them whatever you feel comfortable with."

He could feel Erik's anxiety, the nervousness that was settled in his chest. There was a moments pause, when he wasn't sure if Erik would change his mind about meeting them, but then he nodded.

"We tell them the truth."

"Which truth?" Charles asked, and Erik leaned in for a kiss, walking beside him as he made his way to dinner. He looked at Emma slightly nervously, but after a moment he relaxed, waving Nina over.

"See that woman there?" Erik asked.

"The pretty one in the white top?"

"That's the one." Erik patted her hair, and rubbed a smear of dirt off her cheek. Charles's gaze drifted over to Sean, and he realised the boy had managed to yet again get himself coated in filth. He crossed his arms, sending Sean mental instructions to go and change his clothes into something at least a little presentable. Alex laughed, handing little Scott to Darwin, and taking Sean aside.

By then, Erik had picked Nina up, settling her on his hip to try and chase down other stray smudges of dirt. Finally, he seemed satisfied.  
"That woman took care of me when you were still inside me. So she looked after you too. Can you go and say thank you?"

Nina nodded, wriggling down from his arms and walking over to Emma.  
"Thank you for helping my Papa and me when I wasn't born yet."

"That's fine," Emma answered, shooting Charles a slightly concerned look. While her human girlfriend might have been perfectly content to deal with abused mutant children, Emma tried to avoid children as much as possible. Having a frankly adorable little girl thanking her was clearly a little more than she knew how to handle.

Charles smirked, and he caught Erik smirking too.

"Oh joy, darling. There's two of you." Emma muttered as she headed through to the dining room, Moira stopping to talk to David and encourage him as he explained how his day had gone, and showed her a pretty stone.

"That's a nice stone, David," Charles said, and David nodded, walking over to put it down on the mantelpiece above the fire, alongside a couple of other treasures he had collected. Once he was satisfied with its placement, he brushed a sense of green across at Charles.

Nina giggled.  
"I helped him find it. He was dropping leaves where we should dig, and then Sean and I did the digging."

"I can see Sean did some digging," Charles agreed, letting the others take a seat, sending them telepathic instructions of where they should sit. He smiled when Alex returned with Sean looking at least vaguely fit for company. Jimmy waved the boy into the seat beside him, and then pulled up his chair beside Erik's.  
"If you don't mind?"

"I don't mind." Erik answered, his leg bumping Charles's own, before a concerned look crossed his face.

 _Can't feel it, but it doesn't hurt._ Charles reassured him.

An amused sensation from Emma made him look up in time to see Jas and Laura walking in with their parents, the two girls waving at Moira. Jas was wearing a beautiful pale blue dress, embroidered neatly with flowers, while Laura looked like she had been helping Logan, a couple of grass stains on her shirt. The final four slotted into the table - everyone in the household in attendance, with the exception of the omega pair and their child who were still upstairs. 

Conversation soon bubbled up, and Charles found himself relaxing, laughing a little as Erik spoke, and how he seemed confident enough to hold his own in the conversation. It was only the occasional brush of thoughts against his that revealed how hard he found it to appear calm. Erik was constantly aware that he and Alex were the only omegas in the room, outnumbered by four adult alphas and two betas. But he kept focusing on who was there.  
 _You're safe._ Charles promised, and Erik nodded. Every person here was a friend, and he trusted them.

Still, eventually he relaxed, accepting the second slice of cake that was offered, and then wishing the children goodnight. There was a pause, as they ushered the children to bed.

 _You'd be welcome to join us for some drinks, if you want._ Charles offered once David, Sean and Jimmy were all comfortably tucked into bed.

 _Not tonight._ Erik answered, and Charles accepted it. He wanted Erik to talk with them, but he understood it was too painful. He pushed it from his mind, until he had said goodnight to the others, and headed to his office to find Erik curled up asleep on the window seat.

"Erik?" He asked, reaching out and shaking his shoulder. Erik's eyes fluttered open, and he smiled.

"Just... wanted to say goodnight," Erik explained, leaning in for a kiss, and then heading upstairs once more.

***

The next few days passed quickly, Charles busy with the boys and with Erik, making sure the right information got passed on to fully destroy Kelly's reputation. After his anti-mutant stance, being known to visit a mutant brothel was damaging. The fact the Hellfire was becoming known as the place that was linked to a disgraced Senator, well, that was just another benefit. 

The day Kelly resigned was a Sunday. The children had all gone out with Logan and Hank for a picnic, and Azazel and Janos had joined them. Erik and Charles had been playing chess, but when the news came in Erik had started crying, until he was exhausted.

Erik had curled up on Charles as he cried, and now he was lying with his head in Charles's lap, occasionally remembering to use his abilities to move the pieces. He was relaxed, and comfortable, and Charles felt at peace.

Erik dozed off, and Charles let him, until he realised what had changed, the slight shift in the sweetness of Erik's scent that signalled an omega approaching heat. His first thought was protectiveness, but he gently shook Erik awake, able to see by the sudden coldness that Erik knew what had happened.

"You don't owe me anything," Charles said quickly, able to taste the bitter memories bubbling to the forefront. He wasn't trying to read Erik's mind, but his thoughts had decided Erik was his omega, and that made everything so much louder. 

"Alright. I can... I can go up to my room?" Erik asked, and the words came out as a question.

"Of course. Do you want anything-"

"No," Erik said, a tinge of panic in his voice, before he took a deep breath, ducking his head. "Can you keep an eye on Nina? I... I know she'll be safe with you."

"Of course. I'll look after her, don't worry. Azazel and Janos can make sure you've got food and water, alright?"

Erik nodded, getting to his feet, and looking towards Charles. For one moment, he thought that Erik would lean in, but then he was pulling away, his thoughts spiralling into panic as he worked through what he had eaten.

The implications there made Charles's gut twist.  
"Erik?"

"I wasn't expecting it so soon," Erik answered, sounding a little lost.

Charles nodded sympathetically.  
"There's lots of reasons it can happen Erik. Grief heats are the most normal reason people can have it out of cycle, but sometimes other things can spark it, and you've been working through a lot of emotions. I promise you, no one tampered with your food. Or your drink."

Slowly, Erik calmed, the panic easing as he looked at Charles with trust.  
"Thank you."

"It's okay. Go and rest. Nina is in safe hands, and I'll see you soon." Charles didn't push for anything more - he knew how vulnerable Erik was feeling, and just wanted to ease that if he could. There was a moment's pause, and then Erik stepped away.

Charles wanted to call out for him, but he let him leave. This was more than just what he wanted, and he needed Erik to know he respected his choice. He'd look after Nina. He knew how much Erik cared for his child, how hard it was for him to leave her. He wouldn't have him regretting it.

Erik's mind brushed against his like a goodbye kiss, tinged with the warmth of heat but also affection. Charles found he cared about the affection more, because he knew now that he was in love with his husband. He just didn't want to push him too far. He'd gladly never share more than they had today, if that was all Erik could give. 

It was more than enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone! Hope that things are going well for you wherever in the world you are. I've been struggling to write a little the last few days, but you're all so encouraging, thank you. Take care.


	17. Companionship

Erik's heart was racing. He didn't feel safe on the lower levels of the house, not with his body betraying him, sending out a signal to every alpha in the vicinity that he was vulnerable. But he couldn't just disappear. 

It had just been him and Charles in the house, the children away on a picnic in the garden. He tried to concentrate, warmth prickling along his skin. Nina needed to know where he was.

He thought of leaving her a note, before remembering that Azazel had also gone on the picnic. He could get Erik to safety. He didn't like the idea of going anyway, knew how vulnerable heat made him. But he told himself that he could just let Nina know, and then retreat to safety. He repeated that thought over and over in his head, as he stepped outside, tracing the distant sensation of his daughter's locket necklace.

Everything had been going well. He'd been enjoying the time he spent with Charles, and the two of them had got rid of the threat that Kelly posed. It had felt like a victory. Only now, he felt far less stable and safe than he had done a few moments before. He trembled slightly.

He walked down across the garden, to an area out of sight of the main house which was full of wildflowers, taking a moment to see the scene spread out before him, the children laying on their backs and gazing up at the clouds, little Kurt napping in Janos's arms, Hank and Logan side by side on the blanket, Hank nuzzled into Logan's side. He saw the moment the two alphas noticed his presence, both visibly inhaling then looking down. For a moment there was silence, until Hank cleared his throat.

"Do you need to speak to Nina?"

"Please." Erik's voice came out a little strained, as he tried to keep breathing, to push back the memories that were gnawing inside of him. He felt afraid, standing there. Azazel looked up, and hurried to him, a clawed finger brushing a strand of hair from his face.  
"Are you alright? I can take you to your room or...anywhere else you need to go."

"No, I'm... Nina."

"Nina?" Azazel asked, and she hurried over. She frowned up at him, and he crouched down so she could touch his forehead with the back of her hand.

"Are you ill again, Papa?"

"A little bit, Häschen. It's okay. I'm going to have a lie down."

"I can look after you, Papa."

"I know you can, sweetie. But Charles needs your help to look after him and David, okay?"

She nodded, and Azazel squeezed his arm firmly.  
"Janos and I will look after her. Do not worry. Cannot let harm come to our best babysitter."

"Are you sure you're okay with me looking after Kurt if you're sick?" Nina asked.

"I'm sure," Erik promised, pulling her into an embrace, and kissing her forehead. "I'll be better in a couple of days. You need me, you let Azazel know, right away, okay?"

"Yes, Papa."

"Promise?"

She offered up her pinkie finger for him to promise, and he shook it, before Azazel squeezed his shoulder.  
"You should rest in your room."

Erik nodded, still aware of the alphas there, and let Azazel take hold of his arms. 

A moment later, he was in his bedroom. Azazel flickered away, and reappeared after a few moments with a glass of water with ice cubes in.  
"Do you need anything?"

"Privacy," Erik answered, and Azazel nodded, leaving him alone. He waved his hand to seal the locks on his door, and then tried to distract himself. He didn't enjoy heats. They were a necessary part of being an omega, but for the last thirteen years they had meant only pain. 

He might have liked Charles, but he finally had the chance to spend a heat alone, without worrying that by doing so he was failing his daughter. She was safe, and he could call for help and get it within a moment. But for now, he focused on being alone, and knowing he could cope with the discomfort of the next few days, his body longing to find a mate. He didn't need one. He had everything he needed already. He took careful breaths, reminding himself that it would all be alright, that he could get through it. This was just another part of life, and he didn't need anyone's help.

When his eyes closed, he pictured Charles being close to him. He was too lost in fever to contemplate what that could mean.

The next day and a half passed in a heat-blur, his body crying out for a mate even as his mind rebelled against the sensations. He pushed back from that, reminding himself he was safe, that he didn't ever have to spend heat with an alpha again.

He kept thinking of Charles, of the tenderness and intimacies they'd shared, the gentle kisses they had traded, the way Charles's fingers would run through his hair. He clung to those memories. They were real and they felt safe, taking the edge off of his body's need for an alpha.

Other memories lingered, occasionally rearing up, and at those moments he clutched thoughts of Charles as close as he could. He was in Charles's house, but he was in his own room. He never would have to face some unknown alpha using him. He would never have to face an alpha he knew using him without care, because their eyes he was just a tool to be used however they wished.

He was aware of Nina coming to check a couple of times, and at those moments he pulled himself together as best as he could, going to greet her, cuddling her briefly and promising her he was fine before he stepped back into his own space. He told her he was fine, and that was the truth, because this was so much easier than any other heat he had had before. He could send her away, and he didn't have to worry about what would happen, because she was safe. 

They were both safe, and they were home.

It was in the afternoon of the second day that his heat began to break, his body calming and his thoughts moving a little less frantically, better able to concentrate on where he was and what was happening. He reached out mentally.  
_Charles?_

_Yes Erik? Are you alright?_

_I'm fine. I might make it to dinner if that's allowed._

He felt an answering wave of confusion, before the warmth of Charles's thoughts embraced him.  
_You'd be very welcome at dinner. If you'd rather that Hank, Logan and I weren't there we can arrange that-_

 _No, I'd like you there._ Erik hesitated, then sent another thought across the mental link. _I'd like you there especially._

 _I missed you._ Charles sent back. _There's no one else here who poses me a serious threat on the chess board. You were very missed._

Erik knew what Charles was doing, trying to show he had a value. That didn't stop it working. He smiled a little to himself.  
_Anything else?_

 _Kelly's resignation went through. Nina found a robin's nest. Logan's starting to plot out making the kids a summer house in the grounds so that they can play there._ Charles explained, affection and images leaking through to accompany his words. It was said so simply. No demands or pressure, not even curiosity.

_Thank you, Charles. I'll be down soon to talk to Nina, I just need to shower._

_I'll make sure she isn't in class._ Charles promised. _Let me know if you feel up to a chess match this evening, we've still got our game half finished._

Charles made everything sound so simple. As though he could just go off and have his heat in peace, and then return and carry on as though he hadn't been gone. No debt, no guilt, no anger.

It could be that simple, Erik realised now. He smiled, and sent back a fond wave of affection to Charles, reminding himself that Charles counted as his husband. It might not have been the kind of marriage he had dreamed of as a child, but he was very aware of how much worse it could be.

 _I'm sure I can finish our game._ Erik promised, struggling to his feet before heading to the shower, wanting to feel clean. He washed, and then changed the bed sheets, and through it all his mind felt like it was his own. He had a degree of privacy, even from his husband.

There was no pressure on him, and he was grateful for that.  
_Charles?_

_Yes?_

_Is it alright if I go to check on Nina?_

_Of course. She's out in the garden playing with Hank and Logan's children. Do you want me to tell her that you're back?_

_I think I might surprise her._ Erik answered with a smile, using his ability to melt the door lock, and shaping it back together, glad that he had been left in privacy. He made his way down the grand stairs, feeling freedom singing inside of him.

He headed out into the garden, smiling a little when he spotted Nina sat with the two other girls who were slightly older than her. She had managed to coax a hedgehog over to her, and she was fussing at its spikes as the smaller girl conjured butterflies to flutter in the air between them. The older girl was laying on her stomach, running metal claws over the grass and slicing it to shreds. Logan's daughter, that much was obvious from the metal underlying some of her skeleton. Erik knew that, but seeing her claws made it more real.

Nina looked up as he approached.  
"Hi Papa!" She clambered to her feet, releasing the hedgehog, which toddled off towards the nearest bush. She rushed over, going to launch herself into a hug, and then holding herself back, looking up at him with wide concerned eyes.  
"Can I hug you, Papa?"

"You can." He crouched down, sweeping her into his arms, and pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I'm feeling a lot better now. How's my little Häschen?"

She giggled, wriggling in his arms until he dropped her down again.  
"I'm good! Laura was showing me her claws, they're like a cat's, they're..." She screwed up her nose slightly, concentrating. "Retractable." 

The girl lying on her stomach grinned lazily.

"That's very clever," Erik praised, cuddling her. "Charles told me you found a robin nest?"

"Yes, but I'm not allowed to go too near it in case I scare the mama robin and papa robin," Nina explained carefully. "But that's okay. Jas showed me a robin earlier, but she likes butterflies. Can I watch the butterflies again, Papa?"

"Of course you can, sweetheart. I'll be at dinner, okay?" 

She nodded, leaning in for another tight cuddle before she returned to her friends.

Erik smiled. It was good that she'd found herself with other children around, that playing with them was her priority. He could hardly begrudge her the chance of happiness. He smiled to himself, making his way to the house.  
_Charles, I don't suppose you're free to finish that chess match now?_

 _Come in, Erik._ Charles's voice was full of affection, and everything felt calm, as though he'd just gone out for a breath of fresh air. He hadn't known what to have expected, would have predicted that being in heat would have changed things, but it hadn't, not really. He made his way to Charles's office, remembering how he had settled before with Charles stroking his hair. That had felt nice.

Charles smiled up at him.  
"I can do it again."

Erik laughed a little.  
"Was I projecting?"

"Slightly, I'm sorry-"

"Don't be sorry." Erik smiled. "I like your ability Charles... I just... I missed you, a lot, the last few days."

"I missed you too," Charles answered, moving over to the chessboard.

Erik hesitated, then sent the image of being curled up on Charles's lap, so that he could cuddle close while they played. Charles nodded.

Erik moved to sit on him, pressing close against Charles's chest. He leaned in to kiss him.  
"Did you manage alright without me?"

"I struggled through," Charles answered, pressing an answering kiss to Erik's lips. "Nina was very sweet. She really does love you."

"I'm a lucky man," Erik told him. "Her and you..." He shook his head, overcome with his thoughts. A beautiful daughter, amazing sons, and a husband like Charles... it was all so much more than he ever could have dreamed of when he was trapped at the Hellfire.

"You won't ever go back there," Charles promised, hand rubbing Erik's back. "And I won't let him hurt anyone else. It's alright."

Erik nodded, still a little dopey from heat, and aware of the warmth and security he felt in Charles's arms. It was easy to lean forwards for another kiss, to nuzzle into his throat.  
"You're a good husband."

"So are you."

Erik hesitated, but nodded, wondering if Charles had minded him disappearing for the reason he had.

"Not in the least," Charles told him. "I wanted you comfortable, if this ensured you were comfortable..." Charles looked into his eyes. _I admit my feelings for you have gone far beyond the terms of our arrangement. But I won't ever push you for more than you want to give, do you hear me, Erik?_

 _I do._ Erik smiled down at him. "Thank you. For not demanding-"

"I won't," Charles's voice was firm, and after a moment he shook his head. "Erik, it's your move." He gestured towards the board. Erik smirked.

"You know I was distracted when we last played."

"We can reset if you want."

Erik shook his head, moving his rook across the board to threaten one of Charles's knights. He could feel Charles's affection, emotions spilling out from his husband. This was peace. He hadn't known it for a very long time, but for now he knew it. The game played on, and he kept his head close to Charles's, trading lazy kisses.

He tensed at a knock to the door, sitting up straight when Alex poked his head around.  
"Dar said dinner'd be - oh, hey Erik."

"Hi," Erik muttered, trying not to look too flustered at being caught kissing his husband. Alex smirked, and cleared his throat.  
"Dinner'll be ready soon."

"Thank you, Alex," Charles said smartly, as the boy scarpered. Erik groaned faintly in irritation, pressing his face into Charles's shoulder.

Charles laughed, a gentle hand running down Erik's spine.  
"It's okay, come on. I asked Darwin to make something special tonight."

"Oh?"

"Mac and cheese. Nina said it was your favourite."

Erik nodded, smiling to himself. The fact it was a cheap food, one he could manage to just about pull together even in a motel room without cooking facilities, meant it was something he relied on a lot. Telling Nina he liked it had reassured her. But he was curious to see how Darwin and Alex had approached it.

The thought of food distracted him enough that he forgot about his embarrassment. He managed to force Charles to checkmate, just before Charles raised his hand to his temple and nodded.  
"Dinner's ready."

***

They made their way to the dining room, Erik feeling more settled after he'd spent time curled up with Charles. He tried not to think too deeply about what that meant, what Charles was becoming to him.

Logan nodded a greeting as they arrived, and after a moment Janos and Azazel appeared as well, Kurt suckling on the tip of his tail. 

Erik looked around the table, at people he trusted, and wondered when he'd found himself able to trust at all.  
"Hey," he mumbled.

"Good to have you back." Logan grinned. "Hank wanted to see if you'd help him out with some stuff for Laura, and the kids want more swings."

"Only if you wanted," Hank stuttered, ducking his head. "We just think some of the metal around Laura's claws is... limiting her growth. If you could help-"

"Sure thing," Erik answered, smiling as Alex brought out the food he and Darwin had made. Darwin handed over hot plates, his skin having adapted easily to the warmth of them. Soon everyone was sat down and eating.

Darwin looked at Erik.  
"I hope it's okay, Nina said it's your favourite?"

"It's great," Erik reassured, then tried a bite and raised an eyebrow. "Okay, no this is really good."

"He didn't overseason it this time." Alex smirked, and Darwin feigned being hurt, pouting at him.

"Does that happen?"

"He adapts to the heat." Alex answered, and Darwin rolled his eyes.

"That was one time. And I apologised."

"It was inedible. I thought my mouth was on fire," Alex teased, and Darwin took Scott off of him for a cuddle, trying to balance the boy and reach for food.

"Why can't I adapt to another set of arms or something?"

"It's probably overly complex. It's more likely you'd just stop needing food and start to photosynthesise," Hank explained, and Darwin laughed, balancing Scott the way Erik had shown him.

David looked up at Charles, and then over to Erik, and there was suddenly a virulent green.

"Hmm?" Erik asked.

"David is asking if I like you. I do." Charles explained easily. "I like you a lot, Erik."

"I like you too," Erik answered, and Sean giggled and Logan hid a smile. Erik shrugged. He wasn't ashamed of Charles, not when he was happier with him than he ever could have imagined.

Alex cleared his throat.  
"It okay if Darwin and I go out tomorrow? I need to get some new clothes, and a new ice-cream place opened in town. We'll be careful with Scott."

"As long as you don't stay out too late," Charles agreed, and Erik felt the conversation move on, reaching out to give Charles's hand a gentle squeeze. After a moment, Charles squeezed back.

That night, Erik tucked Nina into her bed, and then settled down to read a book Charles had lent him about genetic variation. He wasn't sure he understood much of it, but at least it helped him to get to sleep.

***

Erik spent the morning with Nina and Sean, and then a lazy afternoon with Charles, playing chess and discussing some of the articles Charles had been reading. Erik's real love was physics and engineering, but he was willing to learn this stuff. In return, Charles had suggested Erik take a look over the cars he had at the mansion, see if there was anything he wanted to modify. Erik couldn't help feeling hopeful there, that his abilities and life were worth more than what they had been used for. 

He was under no delusions - Charles was attracted to him. But he was attracted to Charles as well, and Charles treated him like a person. Charles being attracted to him felt like a good thing. Charles's mind fondly brushed his own, and he sent back a wave of affection that was quickly returned.

The two of them were sitting by the window, looking out over the grounds, and Charles was midway through an anecdote about his time at university when they spotted the car that the boys had borrowed approaching.

Charles frowned slightly to himself.  
"Darwin feels fairly stressed, I don't know if they argued or what, but they're in a bad mood."

"Get them to come here?" Erik asked, and Charles nodded.

"Sure. If they've had an argument, are you okay to talk with Alex?"

"Course," Erik reassured, not asking about why Charles couldn't just tell telepathically what was wrong. He understood that Charles tried to give them all at least a degree of privacy, but Charles was a protective parent.

It didn't take long, Alex knocking and coming in, standing awkwardly, as Darwin stood beside him, a baby carrier in his arms. He placed it down by his feet, trying to put his hand on Alex’s shoulder and getting shrugged off.

"Hello you two. How was your shopping trip?" Charles asked, sounding perfectly at ease.

"Fine," Alex answered. "Just decided to come home early, that's all."

"You gotta tell him," Darwin muttered, crossing his arms in front of his chest and looking at the two of them. In the carrier, Scott began to whine.

Alex shrugged. "Okay, some guy came up while we were out, and asked if I was Charles and Erik's 'ward'. I said I was, and he nodded, said Scott was cute, and gave me an envelope to give to Erik," He hesitated. "It's not a big deal, okay? We felt weird, so we went home. He was just kinda spooky."

"More than kinda." Darwin shook his head, unstrapping Scott from his carrier and lifting him up, bouncing the little boy in his arms as Alex stepped closer. "Soon as he got near, my skin turned to rock, didn't ease off until he was gone. That's... that's not happened since... since I was trapped in a fire."

"Okay," Charles was saying. "Thank you for telling us." His voice sounded calm, when Erik felt anything but calm, mind already racing with ways out of here. He'd been under-prepared, hadn't packed a bag to run, that'd slow him down a few precious minutes. Nina was studying with Hank, but he could feel her necklace if he strained, could try and catch her attention. They could get out in fifteen minutes, less if he abandoned most of what he had.

 _Erik._ Charles's mental voice, and a touch to the scars on his wrist, helped him remember where he was. He kept looking around the room, trying to calculate exits, the metal of the door handle and the window frames shaking slightly.

"Erik." Charles gripped his hands tightly. "It's okay. I'm here, you're not alone. It's okay. Whatever's happening, we'll deal with it, alright?" 

He nodded, and realised Alex was staring at him. He looked down, and licked his lips.

"Alex?" Charles asked softly. "Could we have that letter?"

Alex held out a white envelope, looking almost reluctant to touch it. He put it down on the table between them.

Erik took a deep breath, before he reached out for it. He opened it, feeling three pairs of eyes on him. 

In the envelope, there was a single business card. The first side he saw was blank. It took him a moment to gather the strength to turn it over, already knowing and fearing what he would see.

A familiar logo of black flames stared up at him.

Erik dropped the card.

Shaw knew where he was, knew where his children were.

Charles's hand was on his arm, but his heartbeat was too loud to hear what he was being told.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting close to the end now. On Monday I will be posting another chapter of Firsts
> 
> Hope everyone had a good week. Thank you again for all of your support.
> 
> I've decided to next update on Saturday just because a lot is going on right now, take care!


	18. Trust

Charles flinched as Erik's panic grew louder and louder, overwhelming everything else until the breath caught in his throat, and he could feel his own fear bubbling up. He was only too aware of his childhood, of the times he had felt helpless and afraid, but he'd moved past that. He'd managed to move on, only now the sheer terror in his throat made him want to scream, or press his hand to his forehead and disappear from sight so that he couldn't be found, couldn't be hurt.

Charles's hand clenched slightly around the armrest of his wheelchair, and he took a couple of slow breaths, focusing on what was real. Erik's fear wasn't his own. He was in control of himself.  
"Erik?" 

He sent a gentle pressure of calm towards him, taking careful breaths, not wanting to push too hard and overwhelm him but needing to help him get back to where he was. Erik's breath caught slightly and he reached for his hands, rubbing his thumb against the scar tissue, reminding Erik how very strong he was.

"Erik?" Charles repeated, and slowly the omega nodded. He was still lost, but he was vaguely aware now of where he was.

Alex cleared his throat awkwardly, looking between them.  
"Charles, is everything alright? What's happening?"

"It's okay," Charles lied. "Go and relax you two. Well done for telling us."

"Who was that man?" Alex asked, and Charles could feel his confusion and fear, his worry that he'd somehow put Scott into danger.

"No one you need to worry about. I'll explain later. Please leave us."

"But-" Alex started, then fell quiet as Darwin guided him away. 

When they were alone, Charles could turn his attention back towards Erik. He could feel how loud his husband was thinking - fear he'd put Alex in danger, worry that Nina would be found, that Charles would ask them to leave, a sickening resoluteness that if it came down to it, he would give himself up to the Hellfire to protect the children, knowledge that Shaw must have been waiting, fear that he'd pushed too far, that going after Stryker and Kelly had been a mistake, terror of finding Charles in the same state as his parents had been, flashes of life before he escaped - each thought racing painfully loudly through Erik's mind.

Charles checked David would be at a safe distance, before he reached out to rest his hand against Erik's arm, squeezing gently.  
"Erik, I need you to come back to me. You're safe. We're in the Westchester Mansion, you're with me, and we are safe. Logan is with the younger children, Alex and Darwin are together. We are safe, no one is at any risk."

"He knows where we are," Erik managed to voice his terror, his words coming out shakily, mind still half distracted by plans to get Nina away, to keep Nina here, to run or to surrender.

"I'm a powerful telepath. Logan can rip people to shreds with his claws. Jimmy can cancel out Shaw's powers, Alex can fire off bursts of plasma. You can prevent him getting past the gates." Charles slipped his fingers into Erik's own and squeezed gently. "Even if he knows we're here, we can defend ourselves. You run away, you don't have this protection. Stay here."

"We're going to have to tell the others." Erik looked down. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to put your sons at risk."

"Our sons are safe here. And it's alright. He's the kind of man that would pose a risk to them anyway. We're not going to let him win though, not going to let him hurt other people, do we agree?"

Erik nodded, although he was still distracted, terror only just held back by Erik's sheer force of will.

Charles felt sick that the man had tracked down his sons, aware that the situation could have played out very differently had Alex been alone. But he tried to hide that fear, because right now the potential risk to Alex had been abated, and the risk to Erik was still real. He had to handle that, find a way that they could keep each other safe.

"He won't get to win, Erik. Not again. I promise you that." Charles gave Erik's hands another squeeze. There was a pause for a moment, and then he squeezed back, mind still spinning with fear. 

Charles took a deep breath.  
"Do you think talking about security plans for our house would help? You know how Shaw works, you can make sure we stop him."

Wordlessly, Erik nodded.

Charles smiled at him.  
"Okay. I think maybe I should make some tea, alright? Actually, I can ask Hank to bring some." Charles explained, reaching out telepathically to his friend, and carefully warning him that they should keep everyone close to the grounds. 

He was sure he was overreacting - Shaw was just one alpha. But Erik was terrified, and he owed it to him to at least respect that fear, and protect Erik's family. 

Erik nodded, then hesitated, closing his eyes and projecting the image of him sitting on Charles's lap, his head resting against Charles's shoulder, the way he had done before when they had been kissing. Charles nodded, moving back from the desk.

"I'm always happy to hold you, if it helps."

Erik nodded, shivering slightly, adrenaline and terror still swirling through him as he tried to work out escape routes and security plans. Charles ran his hand up and down Erik's back to soothe him, not pushing for more - he could tell Erik was no longer planning to run away immediately, and he wanted to encourage this change without pushing too far. 

The nightmare his husband had feared for years had happened, and all that Charles could do to help was hold him close, let him relax a little at his own pace. He felt the shaking in Erik's body slowly subsiding, his breathing becoming more regular, matching the brush of Charles's hand.

 _Hank, please just put the tea in here then leave, I'll explain later._ Charles requested, knowing his friend would probably want to ask what was wrong, when there was no quick way to explain.

Hank did as he was asked, carrying in the tea, placing it on the table, and then going to leave. Erik lifted his head slightly.  
"Thank you."

"You're welcome," Hank said with a gentle smile, his voice soft. He nodded towards Erik, and then left.

Charles handed Erik his tea, and he took it with both hands, making a visible effort to stay calm as he drank it. Charles tried to smile serenely at him, even as anger swelled inside of him at what had happened. The thought that that man could threaten his family, could threaten Erik, after everything that had happened - Charles was determined he would destroy Shaw. Shaw had tried to blackmail his family, to control them, and Charles refused to let it happen.

"How are you feeling?" Charles asked, focusing on Erik so that he could hold himself back from fighting Shaw.

"A little better. Ready to look over security. I... I don't know how we can track him. I know he's got things that work against telepaths - there was a woman, a little older than me, a telepath... she taught me how to communicate with you."

"What's her name, is she-"

"Martha. She died." Erik shuddered, and Charles caught the image of a broken body, and then Shaw gripping her, and her form turning to dust.

Charles clenched his fist.

"What's his power set?"

"He absorbs energy. He's... remarkably strong." Erik's voice was shaky, other memories coming to the surface, but he kept talking. "Anyone who fought back - who hit him - he could break bones with a fingertip, if he wanted." Erik leaned slightly against Charles, finding comfort in his strength, and Charles held him in return. "He could deflect weapons, use it against you. And he could destroy bodies. He... he'd get rid of some omegas that way, and some he'd dump. I.. think he liked knowing there was a trail of bodies that led to him, and the police wouldn't stop him. He was never subtle about what he did. He didn't need to be."

"Okay." Charles took a deep breath. "Erik, I promise you. I am going to stop this. We are going to find a way to ruin him."

"You can't..." Erik muttered. "The children-"

"He's made it quite clear he's willing to threaten us." Charles moved so he could look Erik in the eye. "We take the fight to him. We tear him apart."

Erik nodded slowly, and Charles watched as the fear and pain within him gave way to something else, something stronger. He knew Erik was a fighter. No one could have survived what he had and kept their sanity if they weren't remarkably strong. But it was still breathtaking to see Erik gather up all his pain and fear and put it aside to focus on strength. 

"We were trying to stay hidden before," Charles reminded him. "We wanted to avoid drawing his attention. But he's played his hand."

Erik nodded.  
"I'll do what I can to help."

"We have to tell everyone." Charles sighed. "I... we'll just tell the children the basics. That we're worried about their safety, just for a little while, so they aren't allowed to play outside unsupervised. Alex... Alex deserves to know the truth, but we... we can try to be careful there. And then Hank and Logan, and Azazel and Janos - we work with them. We aren't defenceless. We outnumber him, and we have our powers. Even if a telepath can't control him, I can still target those around him."

Erik nodded, his fingers lacing with Charles's own, and the terror that was in his eyes replaced with sheer determination.  
"We can do this." He leaned in and kissed Charles, thinking one thought clearly. _That bastard won't hurt my family again._

***

Charles and Erik walked in to dinner that evening together, Charles's fingers tangled with Erik's as Erik used his ability to move Charles's chair. Charles normally hated being shoved, but he was willing to tolerate it if it meant he could provide Erik a little comfort, and if his touch was reassuring he wasn't going to let go.

The others looked up, and Logan whistled low.  
"The fu-fudge happened?"

Erik took a deep breath, and smiled as brightly as he could. The expression felt hollow, but he was going to talk to the younger residents. Charles reached out telepathically to the adults in the room. _I will talk to you later, I ask that you remain calm. Everything is under control._ He could feel the uncertainty there, saw how Azazel's tail flicked slightly from side to side anxiously. But they stayed quiet, as Erik sat down next to Charles.

Nina walked over, clambering up onto her father's lap and wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Concern and affection radiated off of her.  
"Papa?"

"It's alright. There's been..." He took a breath, and Charles brushed his mind against Erik's own. _I can talk to them if you want._

 _I can do it._ Erik insisted, before turning to the children, patting Nina's hair as he spoke. "There is a man who doesn't like me very much, and he... he's a little angry with me, so we're going to ask you all if you can play inside for the next few days. Just until we get it sorted. You're not in trouble at all, we just want to make sure that you're all safe, and we know where you are, okay?"

Most of the children nodded, although Laura pouted slightly, a metal claw snicking out from her hand. She clenched her little fist, and Charles could feel her determination to protect her family. Behind her, Logan was practically reeking of the urge to keep what was his safe.

"What about the squirrels, Papa?" Nina asked quietly. "And the birds, I'm meant to be helping them-"

"It's okay. I can go out with you, or we can throw bird food out of the windows-"

"In fact," Hank interrupted, his voice kind. "Why don't we spend tomorrow's science lesson seeing which window we can throw the bird food furthest from, and then making catapults for it?"

That idea made Sean grin, and seemed to placate both Nina (at the idea the birds would be fed), and Laura (at the idea of getting to throw things). David pressed the sense of a question at Charles, and he tried to reply with a calming sense of certainty. It seemed to work.

The adults were still tense, but they ate. After dinner, the children went to play together in one of the playrooms, supervised by Alex and Darwin.  
_Alex, I might ask to talk to you later, if that's okay?_

Alex nodded, his hand clutching Darwin's. The teenagers left, and Erik slumped forwards a little, exhausted by the sheer effort of remaining calm through the meal. Logan looked tense, pulling a cigar from his pocket and lighting it. For once, Charles didn't tell him not to. If it helped him with the stress, that seemed positive. Azazel watched, his arm around Janos's shoulder, letting Kurt chew on the tip of his tail and for once not grousing about the boy's teeth.

"It is him?" Azazel asked, and Erik nodded. Azazel took a deep breath. "Is he look for us, or?"

Janos signed up at Azazel, and reluctantly Azazel replied, pulling Janos closer as the man pressed his face against Azazel's shoulder, shivering. Azazel rubbed his back.

"I think he's looking for me," Erik answered. "But he'd threaten all of us. We need your help."

"I will not go back," Azazel snarled, and Charles could feel the terror there, how he was already working out escape routes, his grip adjusting on Janos and Kurt so he could move them away.

"No one is asking you to go back, " Charles promised. "But with your powers - I believe Janos would be able to hold him back, at least for a brief while, using his air manipulation. And you could teleport the children to safety. If he does try to attack... you're our best defence."

Azazel nodded slowly, guiding Janos's head up so that he looked at him, and began signing to him. It took a few moments of silent conversation between the two of them, before Azazel nodded.  
"If he comes here. I will get any child I can away, but my family first."

"Thank you," Charles was full of admiration - Azazel's fear was palpable, and he knew that each trip would be putting himself at risk. But he was willing to do that for his children.

Erik managed a fragile smile, his eyes still shining with uncertainty. Charles reached out for him as he took over.  
"Logan, I'm going to need you to patrol, and Hank, I want increased defences. I don't want that monster to be able to step foot on these grounds. Can you do that?"

Logan growled protectively, the noise low in his throat.  
"Yeah, we can do tha'."

Hank nodded quickly, and swallowed. "I'll work on it tonight."

"There's an envelope in my study that he handed to Alex. If you come with us Logan, I can hand it over."

"If he's a mutant, I need to know about his powers," Hank said softly, reasonably. He smiled as he said it.

Erik took a deep breath.  
"I can explain."

"Thank you. Erik, if you can explain to him now while I fetch Logan that letter, then I just want to have a brief word with Alex and Darwin."

"I will put children in their bedrooms," Azazel spoke carefully. "Will be game for them. I walk your boy, teleport the rest, and make them feel it is game. But chance for me to check I know where they are, and to make sure I can move them all. I worry about your middle boy."

"Jimmy," Charles flinched slightly, cursing under his breath. "Hank built a bracelet that can be used to suppress powers. In an emergency, you can put it on him, and get him out. Hank, could you give it to him?"

Hank nodded, leaving the table with Erik and Azazel, Janos following behind holding his little son.

Logan looked over at Charles.  
"This some right mess you got yourself in, Chuck."

"I know. But we'll win." Charles swallowed slightly. "We've got to win." The consequences of not winning were unthinkable, unbearable. They had to succeed. “You… even if we didn’t know them, if we’d known what was happening, we’d have to stop it, wouldn’t we?” Charles didn’t want to admit to being uncertain, and he wasn’t, not about getting rid of Shaw. But he wondered if somehow he could have done this years ago.

“Course we would. Can’t let that bastard hurt people,” Logan snorted.

“I wish I’d known before,” Charles murmured to himself, wondering if he should have realised, should have found a way to help before so many had suffered.

Logan nodded sympathetically.  
"Come on, give me this letter. I'll make sure no one gets on the grounds. We'll be okay."

Charles led the way back to his room, wheeling over to the desk.  
"I keep thinking about what could have happened if Alex had been on his own," he muttered. "I don't... I don't want to know. But I've seen Erik's memories, and-"

"He weren't alone," Logan interrupted. "Don't torture yourself. He weren't alone, and you ain't alone either."

Charles nodded, taking a couple of slow breaths.  
"We take a couple of days to secure everything, and then I'm going to destroy that man."

"Alright," Logan nodded, smirking. "I look forward to it."

Charles grinned and waved Logan off, relieved when he felt Erik's mind approaching. He looked up, finding Erik leaning against the door.  
"Hey," he smiled softly up at him. "All sorted?"

"Hank's planning, and Azazel has the bracelet up in his bedroom," Erik confirmed, moving to take his seat opposite Charles. He saw Erik's foot brush against his leg, felt how being close calmed him.

"Logan's going to keep an eye out. We're going to be secure, and the children will be safe, I promise."

Erik nodded.  
"We should talk to Alex and Darwin."

Charles sent out a call for them, and Erik moved to stand at his side of the desk. After a moment, he perched on the window ledge, his left leg raised so he could rest his foot on Charles's lap. Charles rolled his eyes but let him do it.  
_Alex, can we talk to you and Darwin?_

 _Sure._ The boy sent back, sounding amused. _Just give me a minute, Zay just put the two of us in my room._

If it wasn't for the obvious truth of the statement, Charles would have accused him of lying to get into his boyfriend's bedroom. But no, apparently Azazel had deposited them both in Alex's room. Charles smiled to himself.  
"They're on their way."

"Thank you. You can't... you can't feel any minds you shouldn't or-"

Charles knew Erik was paranoid, but he still reached out to look, wanting to reassure him. Finding no potential threats, he nodded.  
"We're perfectly safe here."

The door opened, and Alex and Darwin walked in, both grinning. Seeing Erik's expression, Alex looked a little more serious, shifting his grip on Scott.  
"This is about that guy earlier, huh?" Alex hazarded, cuddling his son close. "Who was he, really?"

"He hurt me," Erik said, and Charles could feel how much he wanted to say about his parents' deaths, but he was holding himself back for Alex's sake. "And I think now he wants to hurt us, but we won't let him."

"Okay," Alex swallowed, trying to look braver than he felt. "So what's the plan?"

"We will deal with him. He won't get to the mansion, but if he did, Azazel will take you two and the children to safety. You keep the kids safe, and wait for me to get information to you," Charles set out. "You won't be in any danger."

"But you guys will." Alex answered. "We can fight, Zay can take Scott and-"

"You can keep the children safe, Alex. I don't think his powers would combine well with yours, anyway. But I'd feel better knowing I could trust the two of you to protect the kids."

"David's not going to like being grabbed."

"It's only for emergencies," Charles explained, pressing down his guilt because Alex was right. David would absolutely hate the experience and sensation of being teleported. But it was better to keep him alive, and apologise later. He didn't want David anywhere near the monster that had tormented his husband, afraid of stray thoughts the boy might overhear.

Alex nodded slowly, then cleared his throat, and looked Charles in the eye.  
"You're a telepath, so I guess you... I guess you already know about my bug-out bag. It's under my bed. Stuff for the kids. But... if I carry it round with me, if we teleport then... I will have some starting stuff."

Charles listened, and smiled.  
"I didn't know much. I'd heard you worrying about it, but I tried to give you the privacy that you deserve. If you'd feel better carrying it-"

"I would." Alex nodded. "It's mostly stuff for David and Scott, so that if we have to get the fuck out, we've got what they need."

"You packed for David too?" Charles asked, startled. He would have expected Alex to focus on his son and brothers.

"Course I did. He's family," Alex answered, arms crossed. "I... I had it to start with in case it was worse here than at Essex, and then... it just felt good, knowing it was there. If we're in danger-"

"Thank you." Charles looked up at his oldest son, pride burning fiercely in his chest. "I promise we will do everything we can to keep you all safe, but knowing you are there for the children... thank you. Both of you."

Erik smiled, and while he still looked afraid, he nodded.  
"I think you'd do great Alex. You shouldn't have to, and I really fucking hope you won't have to, but if it came to it, you'd do great."

"Goodnight, boys," Charles said softly, the sentiment echoed by Erik. Erik waited until they were gone, before moving forwards to embrace Charles, resting on his lap and taking slow deep breaths.

"You did it," Charles promised, rubbing his back. "They know what to look out for now."

Erik nodded.  
_Hank's already got some ideas of methods we can use. No idea if they'll work, but... if he does come here, we'll be ready to fight._

"We will," Charles promised. "He isn't going to get you."

Erik took a shaky breath.  
"I'm... I feel like I'm falling," he whispered, and clutched Charles's hands. _Can I share your bed tonight? I don't want to... I just... just need to be close._

"Of course," Charles pressed a kiss to his forehead. "You can share my bed, and if it doesn't help you can leave at any time, just... you're safe. I'll keep you safe, I promise."

Erik's answering nod was a little shaky, but he managed it.  
"I just want to check on Nina first, and let her know where I'll be."

"Tell her if she has any problems, she can call for either of us telepathically, and you'll go to her right away," Charles promised, and Erik nodded, taking a few deep breaths. Charles held him, making no effort to force him to move - he didn't want to appear before Nina in an emotional state.

Eventually, he calmed enough to see his daughter, and Charles allowed himself a little longer to work on information he intended to send out. Small cracks in Shaw's web of power that he could tug at and unwind, arguments that needed to be made.

After almost an hour, Erik appeared in the doorway again, his hair damp from the shower.  
"I read her a story, and told her I was alright. She's out. She said to tell you to give me a big hug."

"I can do that." Charles opened his arms towards him and Erik settled against him for a minute, his eyes closed as he relaxed, shivering slightly. Charles could feel Erik's terror, but also his determination, the strength of the man who wanted to face whatever came next head on and without fear. It was more than he could have imagined, and he felt almost overwhelmed by it, just letting his omega curl close against him.

Erik lifted his head, and pressed a kiss on Charles's lips, and Charles could sense how very hard Erik was trying to stay aware of his surroundings, to not surrender to his past. He smiled, and after a moment, Erik smiled back.  
"Ready for bed?"

Erik nodded, clambering to his feet, and heading with Charles along to his bedroom. Charles yawned widely.  
"Thank you for joining me. I've got some plans for tomorrow about who to contact, to tear apart his reputation. I think it should work-"

"Hopefully," Erik's voice cracked slightly. "I keep thinking, if he... I have to try and do what Hank's said, and we can't know if it'll work, or-"

"I can ask Azazel to get you out as well, Erik."

"No," Erik managed to convey firmness, even as his voice trembled. "I'm not running. I fight by your side."

Charles didn't argue with that. It wouldn't be right, not when Erik was being this brave, to deny him that choice. Instead, he leaned in and kissed him softly.

Erik managed to return the kiss, even if he felt a little anxious.  
"What have you done to me, Charles?"

"I wouldn't-" Charles started, pausing when Erik pushed a finger to his lips.

"I know. Not like that. I just... I never thought I'd do anything other than run, have anything to live for other than Nina..." He shook his head. "You changed everything, Charles."

Charles kissed him again.  
"I'm afraid getting ready for bed isn't the quickest process for me. You can get ready and I'll join you shortly," he explained, suddenly self-conscious. He wasn't expecting to do anything more than cuddle tonight, but this was still the first time he'd shared a bed with anyone since the accident, and he found himself worrying in case his body was something that Erik wouldn't accept.

He pushed those thoughts aside. He knew Erik. Erik deserved his respect, including in this - he couldn't do him the dishonour of assuming his own discomfort was shared by Erik. Certainly there was no sense of repulsion as Erik climbed under the blankets, although flickers of memory threatened, until he managed to position himself in the spot Charles normally slept in, and seemed to calm.

Charles smiled to himself as he went into the bathroom, picturing Erik curled up on the bed, covered in his scent, using it to comfort himself.

When he returned, Erik was dozing lightly, but he looked up as Charles approached. Charles climbed into the bed, seeing Erik's awkwardness as Charles manoeuvred his legs before he lay down beside him.

"They don't hurt," he reminded Erik, and Erik nodded, moving to nuzzle against him, tilting his head up for a gentle kiss. It was soft and he could feel the fear behind it, but it wasn't fear of him. Erik was afraid of losing what he had found here, and Charles was determined that wouldn't happen.

There was a lot to do, things to put in place to counter Shaw's power. But Charles trusted in those he had surrounded himself with. He would protect his family, his omega. He let Erik curl up against him, rubbing his back, the motion soothing.

"You can leave, any time you need to," he reminded, and Erik nodded. He wasn't used to sharing a bed with anyone other than Nina. But he was here for now, and he seemed comfortable. Charles pretended not to notice as the headboard reshaped itself slightly, so that it wasn't bothering Erik as much.

He could feel Erik was exhausted. It hadn't been long since he'd learned of Shaw's threat, but he'd been overwhelmed by terror at the time, and now his mind was exhausted. He yawned, and settled in to sleep.

Charles let him sleep, plotting out his next steps, determined to destroy the man who thought he could threaten them, to disgrace him, to ensure he would never be able to harm another soul. Erik slept peacefully against him, a silent reminder of what he had to protect.

***

The next morning, Charles got to work in earnest. After breakfast, he asked Azazel and Janos to come to his office while Erik was with the children, gently asking if he could look through their memories to see what he could find to use - their information about Hellfire was only a few months out of date, while Erik's was several years.

It was Janos who agreed first, sitting opposite Charles as Azazel stood behind him with hands on his shoulders. Charles and Janos held hands, and Charles let himself reach out, to search through his thoughts, moving as gently as he could. Judging by the soft whimpers that sometimes escaped, he hadn't been gentle enough, but it was the best he could do as he uncovered names and connections and information, buried deep beneath the pain. 

Charles knew he would be left with nightmares. But this pain wasn't his, and he had to endure it to find out what he could, to learn about those that were there, those they could manipulate. He felt a sudden twist of sickness as he recognised one of the men in Janos's memory, didn't allow himself to look too closely, didn't allow himself to think. Just to learn, just to find information that he could use.

He pulled away as the phone rang, and Janos leaned against Azazel, blinking back tears.  
"Thank you," Charles said softly, before answering the phone.

"Charles," Raven's voice was a balm after all of his nerves. "Irene wants you to know that you have to teach everyone about the passageways we used to hide in. Can you do that?"

"I can. Does she want to give us any information?"

"She just said it's important. And that she believes in you, and that she can't wait to meet her new brother in law, or..." There was a yelp on the phone - Irene stopping Raven from saying anything that revealed too much. There was laughter, and then his sister continued. "A husband, Charles. And you didn't invite me to the wedding. Irene says we can't come and visit yet, but soon."

"Soon." Charles agreed, and the line went dead. He took a few deep breaths, then turned to Azazel. "May I?"

Azazel nodded, sitting down and pulling Janos onto his lap, his tail around the other omega's waist as Charles began to search.

Azazel kept a tight hold on his lover as Charles looked, trying to uncover what he could, recognising names and information, scribbling down connections. Charles wished he didn't have to make them live through this again, but it was the only way he could get the information he desperately needed. 

He eventually pulled away, as Azazel buried his face against Janos's shoulder. Janos looked up at Charles, signing carefully.  
"Finished?"

"Finished," Charles agreed, before speaking carefully, signing the words he could. "You both were a great help. I think I can use this." 

Azazel lifted his head, taking over translating the words with well-practised ease. "You will end him?" he asked.

"I will make sure he never gets to hurt anyone again. I want to make sure those omegas are safe - we'll get them to their families if we can, or ensure they have the chance to make a fresh start," Charles explained, determined. 

Janos nodded, looking at him for a moment before turning to press a kiss against Azazel's cheek. Charles just smiled gently, knowing how much courage it took for him to do that in front of an alpha.

"We should register Kurt's birth," Charles prompted, trying to direct the conversation to happier topics. 

Azazel nodded. "We want Janos listed as omega parent, alpha unknown. It will give him legal protection - if anyone try to say he is not Kurt's father, he will have evidence. If anyone try to say I not Kurt's father, I point at tail."

"A convincing argument," Charles agreed with a soft smile. "I'll arrange for that to be done. Kurt is lucky to have two fathers like you."

"Can we leave?" Janos asked, still nuzzling up against his lover, and Charles could feel how his digging had caused unpleasant memories to bubble forwards.

"Of course," he told him gently. "Go and rest. Thank you both, I believe this information will save a lot of lives."

That, at least, seemed a comfort as they walked away.

Charles called up media connections and asked Emma for her help, knowing her family also had links to people that would be interested in some of the names Charles could mention.

The fact he'd seen his step-brother in some of the memories bothered him. He wasn't fond of him, but he didn't want to ruin the man. Still, it had been clear in the memories that Janos had been unwilling and Cain had known. 

He included Cain's name with the rest.

He tried to draft the outline for a couple of articles about the double-prejudices faced by omegan mutants and the limited opportunities available. He wondered if he'd be able to persuade Erik to get involved in the paper, to use his ability and love of engineering as part of the argument.

It was a brief distraction at least. He was aware he'd dreamed of setting up a school for mutant children. If there were going to be omegan mutants who needed the chance to recover, and to heal - he wasn't sure if it would be the right step to take, but he didn't want to leave them without help. 

***

The next week was busy, full of steps being taken against Shaw. Logan patrolled the grounds as the children played in the mansion, running through the old hidden passages and deserted floors. Hank and Erik spent hours together, working on various plans against Shaw.

Charles felt like he was gearing up for war, and remembered how little Nina had once thought his house was a castle. He hoped it would be strong enough to hold up under whatever attack was coming.

He watched as the stories began to hit the media, saw politicians questioned, journalists hounding Kelly, reporting on what had happened with Stryker. Mutants might not have been popular with everyone, but the sheer hypocrisy of those who had used that brothel while criticising mutants worked in their favour.

Charles started to investigate the other omegas, found similar stories to Erik's own in a few cases, others that had been abducted, or young runaways. Some had a home, but several wouldn't.

He'd offer them a home, he decided. It would be their choice, and he doubted many would accept it. But if any of them needed that security - he would have them here, as part of his mutant school, if he was sure they posed no threat to his family. 

Late one evening, he and Erik were relaxing in the library, their chess game completed, Charles setting out his plans.  
"Obviously we'd need to hire a therapist. I've already spoken to Moira, she'll put me in touch with a few people. Registering as a school will be more complicated, but -"

Erik looked at him in confusion, frowning a little.

"What is it?" Charles prompted. 

"Charles, you can't think parents would send their mutant children here if we're helping... they'll accuse you of being like Shaw, you realise that?" Erik asked. "They'll want to know why you're collecting mutants."

"Giving them a chance," Charles said softly. "This works out, everyone will know we brought down Shaw. We use that as a start. We give families hope."

"Human families won't be happy about you interfering with their mutant children. They see it as shameful. We should go to the children themselves-"

"Erik, that's kidnapping," Charles smiled at him. "We talk to the parents and the children. We explain. Your parents were human, and they loved you so much, Erik. I've seen that in your memories. There will be other mutants in the same situation. We can do this."

Erik hesitated, frowning. "How do we even find the children for this plan, Charles?"

"Hank and I are working on methods. But we've... it's not the priority, right now."

Erik nodded, momentarily placated, deep in thought. Charles smiled to himself. Erik was growing, learning to speak for himself. To argue points. They didn't always agree, but Charles liked reasoning with him. Liked hearing Erik's obvious enthusiasm.

A little too late, there was a flicker of guilt in Erik's eyes, as though he wasn't sure he should have spoken up. Charles just smiled at him, and then paused. "Now, how should we prioritise which mutants we speak to?"

***

It was midday when Charles found the information he'd been looking for. He called out mentally to Erik, just asking him to come to his office then shutting down the link before he could accidentally admit it.

A minute later, Erik appeared, a little out of breath.  
"What is it?"

"Erik?" Charles looked up at him, nauseous with emotion. "I... I need to talk to you about something. Could you take a seat?"

Erik sat down, looking at him. "I have been investigating what happened to your parents. I found a case that looked hopeful, but..." Charles stared again at the paper, his mouth dry as he tried to explain it. "There was one body found, Jakob Lehnsherr."

The image of Erik's father's corpse flashed brightly through Charles's mind, as Erik shuddered. Charles nodded, reaching out to squeeze his hand. "They didn't recover the body of the teenage omegan son, believed to have been abducted or killed." This was all what Erik knew, but Charles could barely believe the rest. "The only survivor, Edie Lehnsherr, was placed into witness protection to ensure that she didn't come to harm."

Erik stared at him, his expression blank, as though he was struggling to understand.

"Your mother was out when Shaw came to your house."

"Is she still-" Erik couldn't bring himself to ask, but Charles knew what he wanted to know. After all this time, all his mourning, was his mother still alive.

"I don't know. But I promise you, I'm going to find out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! I've been very busy writing things for Cherik week, so I won't be able to update on Wednesday this week - but I will be doing a short space AU for Cherik week, and have started posting a co-written de-ageing fic. Thank you everyone who has read, and especially those who have commented, it means so much to me. Next update on Saturday, with a "Firsts" chapter posted on Monday (Emma/Moira)


	19. Complexities

Charles turned the paper around so that it faced Erik, and Erik startled to see his father's face in the newspaper, alongside his own - he'd looked so young back then. He remembered the day the photograph was taken, the three of them joining Magda's family for a picnic. He traced his fingers over his father's image, then his mother's - her face had been blurred, but her hands were the same as he remembered. 

Erik took a deep, shuddering breath, hardly able to contain himself. He looked up at Charles.  
"She survived?"

After so long, he felt guilty that he hadn't known. His mother had always dreamed of being a grandmother, and he'd kept Nina from her, hadn't looked, hadn't imagined. He started to cry. He'd never thought for a moment she might still be alive - remembered Shaw's fingers patting through his hair, telling him he was all he had, all that was left. He took a couple of deep, shuddering breaths, and looked up to find Charles had moved closer to him. Charles held out his arms wordlessly and Erik moved to curl up against him, whispering to himself.

His mother wasn't killed that night.

He relaxed slowly in Charles's arms, managing to look up at him.  
"Thank you." It was only then that he saw the way Charles's jaw was slightly clenched, anger flickering in those eyes. "What's wrong?"

Charles pressed a kiss to his forehead before he continued.  
"They knew she'd look for you. Everything I saw in the memories you have of her, everything you've told me about her - she loved you just as much as you loved Nina. If someone took Nina away, would you keep looking?"

"Until my last breath," Erik promised, and Charles nodded, squeezing his shoulders.

"Your mother was the same, Erik. Is the same. There's no reason to assume a woman whose son was kidnapped was in particular danger, not given the circumstances that surrounded your disappearance..." Charles shook his head. "This was Shaw. He hadn't killed her, but he made sure she wouldn't be able to investigate where you'd gone."

Erik nodded slowly, still feeling dizzy, lost. 

His mother was alive.

He read over the article again and again, his fingers brushing the image of his father, pleased to see it looked so like the drawing he'd given Nina, the one that was in her locket.

"I want to see her."

"I know. We will find a way," Charles promised sincerely, hugging him tightly for a moment before he let him go. "I will find out what's happened to her, and if she's alive we will get her here. She can visit whenever she wants, hell, she can live here if she wants. I swear to you, Erik, I am going to get your mother here."

"Thank you," Erik whispered, his throat feeling strangely dry, tears still prickling at his eyes. 

"It's the least I could do, Erik. You deserved the answer. I'm just glad I could give you that."

Erik nodded, nuzzling into Charles's throat, wanting to just stay beside him.  
"Could... could you tell Hank I won't be able to help out this afternoon, at least not yet?"

"Of course." Charles closed his eyes for a moment, then nodded. "Done."

"Thank you."

The past few days they had been preparing in case Shaw made good on his threat. The children had learned all the secret passageways and hiding holes as a game, and Charles had been trying to destroy the reputation of the Hellfire club. Erik had seen what had been done, and had split his time between converting some rooms for students, if they were able to start the school, and doing fine detail work with Hank, preparing defences against Shaw's power set. It wasn't easy, and he had to keep busy, finding himself overwhelmed if he thought about anything for too long. But he was making some progress. But right now, he didn't feel like he would be able to do the kind of fine work with his powers that Hank had got him doing.

He just wanted to stay with Charles, and look at the picture of his father, and know that soon he would have the answers he had waited almost half his life for.

Charles's presence against him was soothing, gentle brushes of fingers along his spine, the two of them sitting in silence. It took a little while before Erik felt able to raise his head and look Charles in the eye.  
"Thank you."

"You're welcome..." Charles reached up, tucking a stray strand of hair behind Erik's ear. "She really will be so proud of you, you know?"

Erik rolled his eyes, but leaned in and gently brushed his lips against Charles's own.   
"I don't want Nina to know yet, not until we're sure if... not until we know."

"Of course," Charles promised. "You want to stay sat here or-"

"I'll grab us some tea," Erik offered, needing a little space to work through his thoughts, but wanting to be near Charles as well. He had never expected to find himself caring about anyone the way he cared for Charles, had never thought he'd be in love. But he cared for Charles so much, and he knew that those feelings were returned.  
"Back soon," he said as he stumbled to his feet, stretching and arching his back. "Love you," he said it as casually as he could on his way out of the door, trying to pretend it wasn't significant.

As he made his way to the kitchen though, he knew it was true. He loved Charles. He wanted his mother to meet his daughter, but he also wanted her to meet her son in law, to see Charles, to get to know the fiercely protective and kind man who made Erik so happy.

 _Erik?_ Charles's thoughts brushed against his as he filled the kettle.

_Yes?_

_I love you too._

Erik smiled to himself, and made them both cups of tea, returning to sit beside Charles at his desk, watching him work. He was fascinated by how he worked, how he concentrated.

Charles reached out for his hand, and Erik squeezed gently, gazing across at him, and then leaning in to press a tender kiss to Charles's cheek. Charles smiled to himself.  
"I'm so glad I met you, Erik."

"Same," Erik laughed. "You're a much better landlord than Caliban."

"I should hope so." Charles nodded, sighing as his telephone rang. "Hello?" he answered in a voice that almost didn't sound like his own, slipping into the elegant formality he had been raised in. "Oh no, sorry, he's not around right now." He hung up the call, and Erik raised an eyebrow.

"My stepbrother. Can't be... I'm in too good a mood to talk to him right now, not when I could talk to you instead."

Erik laughed, and leaned over to kiss him. 

They sat together, drinking their tea and laughing, just being close to each other, until Erik felt ready to get up and return to helping Hank.

Hank smiled to see him, waving encouragingly as he walked into the lab.  
"You look like you're in a good mood today, Erik."

"I am," Erik answered, feeling the knowledge of his mother's survival warming him inside. He knew they would be alright, all of them, this precious fragile family that they had fought so hard to create and to protect. He had never imagined his world would expand beyond Nina, but now there were so many people he cared about... he smiled to himself as he settled down by one of the lab benches.

"What's the plan?"

"Remember what we were discussing yesterday with the netting?" Hank asked, gesturing towards the thin wire work that Erik had managed to shape the day before. "I want to see what we can do with that, what we will end up with..."

Erik nodded, turning to the block of copper that Hank handed over to him, concentrating. Copper was a particularly pleasing metal to work with, malleable and eager to be shaped into thin strands. It was perfect for the kind of work Hank wanted, thin wires that were almost invisible, gauzy and flexible, woven together in a loose weave.

Erik was probably the only person in the world who was able to do this particular task, and even he found it exhausting, trying to concentrate on the different strands, guiding them over and under each other, pulling them close, working on leaving regular gaps between each one. Turning the copper to strands was easy compared to the complex weaving.

He took off his watch, and made sure there was no other metal too close as he began to get tired, knowing his attention could slip and he might end up weaving in the legs of a lab stool or something. But he managed, completing another few feet of the gauze before he had to stop, his head aching and hands trembling.

Hank cleared his throat, and handed over a glass of water.  
"That's wonderful. Are you feeling alright?"

"A little tired," Erik admitted. It was hard to explain how he felt when he used his power to exhaustion like that, a kind of tiredness that had nothing to do with physical weariness. His head ached, and he gulped down the water gratefully.

 _Erik, can I help with your headache?_ Charles's voice in his mind was gentle, concerned and trying not to impose. He sent back a sense of warmth and welcoming. 

_Please._

It only took a few moments for some of the pain to recede. He was still exhausted, but it no longer stung so much. He managed a brief smile, sending Charles a mental brush of thanks before standing and stretching, realising that concentrating had led to him staying in one place for too long.

"Is that enough-"

"That's more than enough for today, Erik," Hank promised. "I'll have Logan put it out like we discussed. Thank you." 

Erik nodded, and left the lab. He wasn't quite sure what to make of Hank, who was different from anyone else he had known. He knew that he was close friends with Charles, which was a mark in his favour, and he was enthusiastic about mutation, but at times that enthusiasm could be a little overwhelming. Erik found it easier to talk with Logan, who despite his gruff attitude and sour demeanour, was at least easy for him to connect to. But Hank was trying to help, to keep them safe, and Erik could work with that.

He allowed himself a walk around the perimeter of the house. He didn't want to go further than that, fearful of going too far and getting himself caught, but hating being trapped. As he did so, his mind ran over how many people here were willing to help him. It was a real family, people who cared. He thought of his parents, his father gone and his mother apparently still alive, of Magda and her sheer joy when he used his powers. He thought of Martha and Angel, and a handful of other omegas at Hellfire who he always tried to smile at, who had been close enough to friends, and who were gone now. He thought of Emma risking her reputation to get him and Nina to safety, of Nina herself who gave him a reason to keep going when all hope seemed lost, and then... everyone here in the mansion, his and Charles's children and their friends. He wasn't alone. 

He had never been alone.

He returned to Charles's study to find his husband sat with Nina on his lap and David standing nearby, reading to them both from a scientific book. Charles turned the page.  
"Hibernation is a state of greatly reduced metabolic activity and lowered body temperature used by certain mammals as an adaptation to adverse winter conditions-"

He cleared his throat, and Charles looked up.  
"Sorry," Charles muttered. "Nina wanted to know why in winter all the hedgehogs sleep, and the squirrels don't and-"

"You decided that this book was the best explanation?" Erik asked with a fond smile.

"I was going to explain! They deserve to hear both versions." Charles pouted, and Erik realised he looked rather adorable like that. "What that means is that hibernation is when creatures stop moving so much and get colder, so that they can cope better with winter."

Nina nodded thoughtfully.  
"Like... mammal creatures. So hedgehogs and badgers and humans but not crocodiles or birds."

David signed something, and Charles laughed.  
"You're both quite right. Humans are mammals, but they don't hibernate."

"I think Alex does," Nina said seriously. "He sleeps lots."

"He is just tired because he has a baby," Charles told her with a smile. "Don't let him hear you say that he's hibernating, poor boy."

"Okay, daddy," she mumbled, leaning in to take a look at the picture.

Erik's eyes widened slightly, and he felt Charles's mind brush against his, thick with emotion as he coughed slightly then read on.

_I didn't ask her to do that, Erik._

_I know. But you are, aren't you? You're her father, and she's lucky to have you._

_You don't mind?_ Charles asked, and he sounded almost startled.

 _I don't mind. I like it._ Erik promised, walking over and kissing his husband's cheek, making David pull a face. Nina was too engrossed in the book to notice what the adults were doing.

Charles squeezed his hand.  
"Did it all go well with Hank?"

"Well enough." _I don't know if I'll be able to... if he comes here, I can't..._ Erik's thoughts pushed forwards, frantic and concerned.

 _If he comes here, you will be safe. We are with you._ Charles smiled at him. "I can feel how tired you are, what do you children think?"

David flicked through his cards, holding up a picture of a bed and accompanying it with a green sensation, while Nina nodded.  
"I think you should go and hibernate, Papa."

"Alright, Häschen. Now don't you be a pest for your poor daddy, okay?"

"I won't be!" She waved goodbye to him, and he headed over to the stairs, then considered. Climbing all of the way to the top floor felt like a lot of effort when he was this tired.  
 _Charles?_

_Yes?_

_Could I use your bedroom?_

He felt Charles's affectionate thoughts brush against him like an embrace.  
 _Of course you can..._ Charles sounded so happy that he'd asked, and he ended up going to Charles's room, laying down and cocooning himself in the covers, coated with the soft smell of Charles. His husband. His alpha. He sent a sleepy wave of contentment to the sense he still had of Charles's mind, and drifted off almost instantly to sleep, sheer exhaustion claiming him after he'd concentrated so hard earlier.

He woke to Charles's hand gently brushing through his hair.  
"Erik?" Charles said softly. "You really were tired. I wanted to let you sleep, but dinner is ready."

"Dinner sounds good," Erik answered, stretching and leaning in to nuzzle against Charles, momentarily considering just curling up on him before he managed to get to his feet. "Sorry."

"Erik, you don't need to apologise, not at all. You needed a rest, and you were comfortable... it means a lot, knowing you are comfortable here," Charles said, and he spoke with such sincerity. Erik smiled at him as they headed to dinner, enjoying the usual chaos that accompanied meals, glad to see how happy his family all were. He had something good. And he'd protect it.

"We've put the netting out," Hank said by way of a greeting. "If you can make any more..."

"I'll see what I can do tomorrow," Erik agreed. He understood the theory of Hank's plan, but without knowing if it would actually work, things were still far too uncertain. The meal went on, and the children were put to bed.

After his earlier sleep, Erik didn't feel very tired. He felt comfortable, knowing that Charles was nearby, but he wasn't wanting to rest. The two of them ended up sat at the chessboard, conversation flowing easily. It seemed like Charles _wanted_ him to argue. He considered that for a moment, when Charles's smile grew a little guilty.

"I'm afraid I do. You look so alive when you're passionate about something, Erik. It's beautiful. You're beautiful."

Erik laughed.  
"You're the only alpha I've ever met who actually seeks out an argument with omegas and doesn't want to win."

"I want to win, but on the strength of my argument. If I don't win, I don't win." Charles shrugged. "When I was at university, I did debate society - that's where I met Gabrielle..."

"You must miss her?"

"I do," Charles said softly, closing his eyes and projecting an image of his wife. "I loved her so much, and she... things were never the same, after I've lost her. I love her, and I always will. But I love you too. And losing her... it's never going to stop hurting. But..." He shook his head, words failing him. "Just because I will never stop caring about her doesn't stop me caring about you. I love you."

Erik swallowed slightly, not quite sure how to admit it. It was one thing to hear that admittance telepathically, and another to hear it spoken aloud with such sheer sincerity and meaning.  
"I love you too," he mumbled, turning his attention to the game between them. "It's not... easy, is it. Love."

"Maybe not." Charles's smile was painfully bright and honest. "But it's good." He wheeled back a short distance from the chessboard, and held out his arms, and Erik moved to tuck against him, leaning in to kiss him softly.

"Your bed really is very comfortable," Erik mumbled against his ear, nuzzling into his arms, totally at ease.

"You want to sleep there tonight?"

"With you," Erik said firmly, leaning in for a kiss, deepening it, his arms around Charles's shoulders. _I want to spend the night with my husband._

There was a moment's pause, before Charles's arms wrapped around his back and pulled him closer.  
 _I want that too._

Erik looked up at him, feeling uncertainty and fear swirling in his stomach, but he pushed them down. He wanted this.

***

Charles's thoughts wrapped around his like an embrace as he leaned in for another kiss, trailing fingertips down his spine, their chess game utterly forgotten as he curled into Charles's embrace. 

"Let me know, any time, if you need me to stop," he whispered against Erik's lips, and Erik was grateful that Charles had said it out loud, because it made it that much clearer. 

"I can hear your thoughts," Charles said softly, and Erik could tell the truth of it, knew Charles could feel his awareness reflected back, a strange echo chamber between them. "If you need to stop, you can just think it if you can't say it, or-"

"I want this." Erik leaned in and captured Charles's lips in a possessive kiss, before pulling back with a smile. "I want this, and if that changes, we'll... we'll deal with it. But I want you, Charles."

There was a part of him afraid everything was on the verge of collapsing to ruins, thinking about the idea that this might be his only chance. That if they didn't take tonight - Shaw could attack, and Erik could lose his life or worse, and have never been with his husband. He'd been with countless alphas over the years, but Charles was the first one he actually wanted to be with like this, the first he desired. He leaned in for another kiss, his fingers fumbling at the top button of Charles's shirt.

Charles gazed up at him in wonder, and shook his head fondly.  
"Erik, I can't promise that everything will work. I want it to, and it might well, but... I might need to take a tablet to help."

Erik nodded, smiling at him, and Charles cleared his throat, glancing around the office. "Erik, the tablets are in my room."

Erik laughed softly, clambering off Charles's lap as they travelled the short distance over to his room. Erik hesitated.  
"How does this-" he gestured awkwardly between them and the bed. "How does it work?"

"I... haven't been with anyone since I lost Gabrielle," Charles answered, pausing by her photograph, brushing his fingers over the glass and then placing it on the shelf by his graduation pictures. "So we'll see. But what probably works best, with your permission, is if I can experience your sensations." Charles looked almost embarrassed to be asking, but it was easy for Erik to nod. He wanted to share this with Charles, and it would be different from anything he'd done before, but that was alright. Perhaps that was better. 

Charles transferred across to the bed, arranging the pillows to prop himself up into a half sitting position. He nodded after a few moments, adjusting his legs and then patting the space next to him for Erik to join him. Erik did, then moved so that he was straddling Charles, both still dressed. Erik reached up, touching the collar of Charles's shirt, and then running his hands down towards the buttons.

Charles gazed up at him, and when Erik reached his buttons he nodded, allowing Erik to help him out of his shirt. Erik took his time with it, pressing kisses against the flesh he exposed, leaning in to lick at a nipple, brushing his nose against a faded scar. Charles smiled a little shyly at that, especially when Erik pushed his shirt away, exposing the pale flesh of his chest. 

This was easy, at least. Erik leaned in for another kiss, his mind carefully brushing against Charles's, seeking permission.  
 _What is it, Erik?_

 _Could you talk to me?_ Erik requested, even though he was nervous as he said it, scared in case Charles said something wrong, something that hurt. 

Charles kissed him again, one hand slipping inside Erik's shirt. _Of course I can. I'm right here with you, and I'm so lucky to have you Erik, you're so beautiful._ That soft litany of praise continued as Erik shrugged off his own shirt, moving to straddle Charles, pressing down against him. Erik noted with no small sense of achievement that apparently today Charles wouldn't be needing his tablets. He ground down against him, kissing at his throat, then tensing slightly as one of Charles's fingers brushed against scar tissue on his side.

He froze, and Charles's hands paused in their tender exploration, letting him decide. He knew one day they'd talk about these, but he didn't want to do it today, no more than he wanted to talk about the scars on Charles's back from the car accident and the others underlying them. He leaned into the caress, and Charles sent back a sensation of acknowledgement, as his hands continued, brushing against the old injuries but not lingering there.

Charles's hands reached the waistband of Erik's pants, looking up at him curiously. Erik nodded, using his ability to undo the button and zip, rising up on his knees so that Charles could push his pants open, before standing, wriggling slightly to pull them off. He returned to pressing against Charles, covered now only by his underwear, gasping as one of Charles's skilled hands wrapped around his length, brushing over him. He moaned, rocking into Charles's hand, and Charles moaned as well, gasping when Erik pressed a kiss to his throat. Charles stroked him again, before pulling away Erik's underwear. Erik helped, smiling a little as he squirmed out of the clothing, ending up back straddling Charles.

Getting Charles's trousers undone was easy enough with Erik's ability, but getting his trousers and underwear pushed down was a slightly more complex manoeuvre. Erik had to temporarily step away to help Charles undress, and then the left trouser leg managed to twist itself around Charles's ankle. Charles laughed softly, and Erik relaxed, finishing undressing him and then straddling him once more, brushing his cock against Charles's own, running his fingers down and looking to see the faint bump that could become a knot. 

Charles reached down and stroked them together, encouraging Erik to rock into it, his eyes closing as he used his ability to learn how Erik liked to be touched. It didn't take more than a few moments before Erik was leaning with his head against Charles's shoulder, shuddering with want.

Charles pulled away, and Erik couldn't hold back the slightly undignified whine that escaped him, before Charles returned, and damp fingers pressed against his entrance. He could feel Charles's mind scanning his own, making sure that he was alright, making sure he was enjoying this. He sent back confirmation and rocked against Charles's hand, encouraging him, moaning as Charles's fingers pushed into him with skill and a surprising amount of care. 

He lost himself in the sensation of Charles preparing him, his eager kisses and the constant litany of praise, Charles's skilled touch. Eventually, Charles pulled back a little, looking into his eyes.  
"Ready?"

Erik nodded, positioning himself over Charles, letting Charles rest his hands on his hips. He half-expected Charles to set the pace, but he let Erik move slowly, sinking down onto him, taking the time to adjust and then moving again and again, rocking into him. He knew Charles could feel what he did, not the sensation on his cock but the way it felt in Erik, and that made Erik concentrate on his own pleasure, on testing to see what felt good, what made him cry out and Charles grasp. Charles's fingers tightened slightly against his hips, gripping him closer, and he obeyed, moving together, chasing what felt good until climax swept through him, through them.

Charles guided him away slightly, careful not to knot him, and Erik could feel a hint of guilt there, the knowledge that they hadn't discussed it. He nuzzled into Charles's throat to show him all was alright, and Charles's fingers stroked his hair, holding him close, making him feel safe. He knew he was safe, knew he was with the man he loved. This felt good. He allowed himself to lose himself in those thoughts for a little longer, until Charles gently pulled away.

"Erik, could you fetch me a damp cloth?" Charles asked, and Erik could feel the faint irritation there, the thought that he should have been able to care for his omega, their thoughts still tangled.

He leaned in and pressed a kiss to Charles's cheek.  
"You do care for me," he told him, before he made his way to Charles's en-suite, trying not to stare at the bath hoist and the other adaptations. He grabbed a flannel and ran it under the tap before returning, handing it over, nuzzling against Charles as Charles carefully cleaned him. Once it was done, the cloth was thrown over in the direction of the laundry.

Charles moved his pile of pillows, adjusting it so that he could lie down in the bed, awkwardly shuffling down and then holding out his arms.

It felt good, to curl up against Charles's chest, and let Charles stroke his hair. He knew he was safe, knew that he was loved. Shaw would never be able to take this away. No matter what went wrong, the fact he'd had this night, this chance to lie with his alpha and stay curled against him afterwards, wasn't going to change.

Charles pressed a kiss to his forehead.  
"Get some rest, Erik. I'll be right here, you're safe."   
Charles's fingers rubbed through the short hair at the back of his neck, and that felt good. He squirmed closer, wrapping his legs around Charles's own, and drifted off.

***

The next day, he was woken by Charles's hand brushing down his back, rubbing along old injuries. He allowed the touch, feeling at ease with the world, coated in their combined scents. This was more than he ever could have dreamed of. He lifted his head and found Charles gazing down at him with a dopey smile on his face.  
"We’re good?" Erik asked, and Charles nodded.

"We're good." Charles echoed, pressing another kiss to Erik's shoulder. "Breakfast will be ready soon, and Hank wondered if you felt up to more lab work?"

"I can try," Erik agreed, reminding himself if they wanted more time like this, he had to win against Shaw. "What are you doing?"

"I've got a couple of leads," Charles sighed, his hand running the length of Erik's spine. "Including some that are rather miserable - stories of disappearances, or... or of unidentified murder victims, that seem to match those Janos and Azazel knew. Azazel had been there two years, and Janos... he was there nearly six, was kidnapped not long after you escaped." Charles frowned, and Erik leaned in and kissed him.

"There was nothing you could have done."

"I just... I can't help thinking there should have been something..." Charles sighed. "There were people I saw there who I knew. Who I respected, who I considered friends." Charles shook his head, pain flickering in his eyes. "The thought that they could do something like that, that they could... I should have known. I should have stopped-"

"You're stopping it now," Erik insisted, reaching up and kissing him again. _That's enough. You didn't know. If you had known..._

 _I'd have stopped him._ Charles said with utter conviction, and Erik nodded.

"I know you would. Come on, we've got breakfast, and then Hank's using me as his favourite lab-rat."

"I don't know if I should be jealous." Charles pouted, then frowned. "I mean, I used to be his favourite lab-rat."

"Maybe we're both his favourite?" Erik suggested, then paused. "If we ever have children, your friend isn't studying them."

Charles considered for a moment, and then nodded.  
"I suppose I'd better make clear to Hank he can’t do that," he grinned, and Erik went to use his bathroom first, borrowing one of Charles's soft bathrobes to go back to his room where his clothes were, already considering moving some over to Charles's room. He paused by the elevator. He'd have to talk to Azazel and Janos, see if they wanted him to open the doors again. He didn't mind Charles having access to this space, but it wasn't entirely up to him. He dressed and headed down to breakfast, arms crossed over his chest, ready to argue if anyone pointed out that he smelled of Charles.

No one did.

Nina and Sean were both dressed as dinosaurs this morning, Sean stomping across by the stove, copying Nina. That game stopped as he arrived. Nina grinned up at him, racing over for a cuddle, and he picked her up, swinging her around in the air until she laughed, then pulling her closer to embrace her. She looked happy. He nuzzled into her hair, tickling her gently and then lowering her to the ground, and around him the meal carried on.

Azazel glanced over and mouthed 'are you okay?', Erik smiled, and Azazel seemed satisfied. No one else commented, and when the meal was finished he followed Hank back to the lab once more.

It was another long afternoon of teasing out the copper threads, pulling the strands into a fine mesh which Hank believed would give them the best chance of succeeding against Shaw. It was a lot of pressure, knowing that if it came down to it, he needed to defend his family.

He wanted to, but part of him feared that the moment he saw Shaw he would crumple to his knees, helpless and weak.

 _Oh my love,_ Charles's voice curled around his fears, soothing him. _You were never weak._ That thought comforted him. He didn't know if he'd manage to do it, but he knew if it came down to it, he might have to. He thought he could do anything to keep his family safe.

When the mesh was prepared, he sliced it up again into smaller chunks, handing them over to Logan. Logan looked him over.  
"Come with me? Yer can help me put them out."

Erik nodded quietly. The plan was a ring of the copper mesh around the edge of the mansion, so that they could use it if it was needed. Erik took some of the metal, using his power to lift the weight, and followed Logan. His heart was panicking in his chest, beating fast from fear as he stepped outside. He knew his terror must have been obvious to Logan, but Logan didn't say anything for a while, just walking with him in silence. Only when the tightness in his throat had lifted did Logan speak.

"He ain't gonna get you, Erik. We're not going to let him, I promise you that. Don't care what happens, or what he tries to do. He won't get you or the kids."

"I'm not-" Erik started to say, offence bubbling beneath his skin, shame making him angry - he didn't want to be weak, didn't want to be helpless.

"Erik," Logan said firmly. "I can smell you're scared. Ain't no shame in it, I'd be the same if it was the scientists that'd hurt me'n the girls. So yeah, I get it's insulting for me to say we'll help. But that won't change the truth. We'll help."

Erik nodded, and managed a faint smile up at his friend as they carried on with setting out the wire.

***

There was growing pressure to close the Hellfire. Erik might not have understood the finer points of the work Charles was doing, but he understood that public sentiment was changing. People were angry at what Shaw had got away with, and the trail of bodies that had been linked so boldly was starting to look more and more suspicious.

Charles had said he'd be happy for any of the omegas who needed it to stay there. Then he’d gone further, and had asked Moira and Emma come over to talk to him, Azazel and Janos. They’d worked together to construct an argument that this would be a good place for any mutants who had nowhere else to go. 

The newspaper carried stories about the goings on that had been covered up, disgraced politicians and lawyers lost their jobs, and there were growing rumours that the place would be closed.

 _Erik?_ Charles's voice woke him, and he opened his eyes, finding himself in his own bed, alone.

_Yes?_

_Come downstairs._ Charles ordered, and he sounded excited, nervous.

Erik raced to him, barefoot and in a dressing gown, and saw Charles sat by the television. The news was on, showing live coverage of a crowd of people that had assembled - a pack of journalists and police. He frowned, barely recognising the building they were outside. He realised when he saw the flame logo on the door, which kept opening, as omegas were ushered out. He saw some with obvious mutations, one with a pair of angelic wings, another with blue skin. Others had no such obvious mutation, were like him. The police were shielding them from the cameras.

Smoke shifted in the air, and Azazel and Janos joined them, the two of them standing together, watching, occasionally gasping in recognition. Erik watched the faces, looking for anyone he had known. There were a couple he half-remembered, who had been new when he had left, perhaps. If so they'd grown older, their eyes sadder. The report came in, explaining the dawn raid, the arrests that had taken place - and he did recognise some of the alpha guards when those were shown.

The van with the omegas was driven away from the cameras, to get them medical treatment. Charles had already passed on what information he could to help get them home. The media continued to clamour.

They waited, the crowd outside Hellfire, and the four of them in the room, for Shaw to be brought out.

Shaw walked out, surrounded by armed guards, and he smirked. Erik felt a shiver run down his spine. Janos whined softly and Azazel moved to hold him, tail twitching from side to side to terror. On the screen, Shaw was handcuffed.

He shrugged off the guards holding him back, walking straight to the nearest reporter.  
"You'll pay for this, Erik," hHe growled, and then tugged his wrists apart. The handcuffs snapped, and the smirk grew wider. "I'm coming for you."

Calmly, as easily as he broke wrists and took lives, he clapped his hands together.

The camera whited out in the explosion, and the coverage picked up distant sirens before it fell quiet.

Janos was shaking, Azazel disappearing then reappearing with his infant son.  
"Get the children to safety," Charles told him. Azazel nodded, wrapping his arms around Janos and disappearing.

Erik felt numb as he gazed at the screen, terror too strong for comprehension sinking deep into his bones.

Charles pulled him onto his lap, and like a ragdoll he folded down into his arms, sitting limply, until he slowly began to register where he was, who he was with.

***

"I don't like it," Logan snarled, and Erik paced faster, his pulse racing, fear making him want to run. There were just the three of them waiting outside the house, and Logan was getting anxious.

"I know," Charles answered. "But he's got some way to be immune to telepathy, and we throw you at him and you're just going to make him stronger. Focus on the kids."

Logan snarled faintly.  
"I wanna stay here."

"Go," Erik whispered, catching Logan’s eyes. After a moment Logan turned and stalked off, and Erik let out a shaky breath, squeezing his husband's hand. "If the only way I can keep you all safe-"

"No." Charles shook his head. "You aren't leaving with him. There's no reason for that, Erik. If you do, he'll only come back later. We fight together. We stay together. I love you."

"I love you too., Erik whispered, sick with terror even as he voiced that. He knew he'd get hurt if he was overheard. He knew it was true.

Charles frowned, searching the grounds ahead of them.  
"I can't feel anyone."

"I feel a car," Erik said quietly, pointing in the direction of it. Charles nodded, concentrating, focusing his attention the way Erik pointed, then shaking his head.  
"I don't feel a mind."

Erik nodded, trying to keep breathing.

"You remember the plan?" Charles asked, and Erik nodded again, feeling Charles's hand running along his spine, grounding him.

Shaw would be made more powerful by any missiles aimed at him, anything that struck him. Even allowing him to stamp his feet against the ground let him grow stronger. 

Erik tried to push back against the car as it approached. It parked outside the main gates.

The man stepped forwards, and placed his hands on the gates. Erik felt a faint sense of pressure, before the gates exploded, turned to dust. The man got into his car, and drove down the tree lined avenue.

Erik reached out, towards the car's engine now, focusing on the metal, twisting it, malforming it, melting it, destroying it.

The car stopped.

Shaw climbed out of the car, and began to walk towards the house, perfectly calmly. As he got closer, Erik could see the helmet he was wearing. 

This plan came down to Erik, and at this moment Erik felt too terrified to act.

"You can do this," Charles told him, as the man walked closer, and Erik concentrated.

The copper mesh he had made lay on the ground, and he pulled it up into the air like pieces of gauze, turning them towards Shaw, pushing them towards him, but not letting them hit with any force. Just wrapping him in it, the metal surrounding him, not solid but fluid. Not letting him build up any resistance.

He started to pant with exertion as he lifted him into the air, watching as he tried to escape, and Erik added more metal, trying to strengthen it without making it solidify, to hold him firmly, knowing they didn't have long before Shaw got away. Charles would already be communicating with Hank inside the house, telling him to call the police, and then Erik could start working on containing him, finding a way to trap him for the time that was needed. He was almost retching in fear.

The burst of dark smoke was startling, and it was only later that Erik could understand what he had seen. Azazel had his arms around Shaw from behind, gripping him as Erik hovered the two of them in midair, the man's struggles becoming more frantic as he was trapped in the metal gauze. Erik felt some other metal close around Shaw's wrist, and then saw Azazel strike out with his tail - once cutting the man's throat, and the next stabbing into his chest.

Shocked, he'd released his hold on the metal. The two figures had fallen the short distance to the ground, Shaw's body falling into a heap as Azazel had teleported in front of them, panting, face damp with blood.

"Azazel-" Charles started to say, when Erik noticed the way Azazel was grinning, his blue eyes bright.

"I use Jimmy's bracelet. It is okay. I will not lie, will not fight. Will tell them I kill him, and if they take me to jail, that is alright. My husband and son are safe. That is what matter, I not... I not afraid."

Erik reached out, pulling his friend into a tight embrace, feeling how Azazel was shaking in his grasp.  
"You did it," he whispered, awed.

"You will make sure Kurt knows I love him very much?" Azazel asked quietly, murmuring it to Erik's ear. "Janos too. They are safe now."

"Of course-"

"You can tell them that yourself." Charles interrupted, tugging at Erik's sleeve to get his attention. "Azazel, I am not letting them take you away for this. Just... I'll work it out. He's already disgraced. His attack - at the very least people were injured. We will find a way to get people to understand-" he paused, and then nodded.  
"Erik, remove the mesh."

Erik did so, concentrating as he slid the copper wire from that man's still form, panting a little with the effort of it, feeling how the metal was no longer moving with every breath.

"Are you willing to tell people what he did to you?" Charles was asking Azazel, and after a moment Azazel nodded. Charles considered, then nodded. "We use that. Explain he was threatening your son - say he found you in the garden, while you were playing with Kurt, and you were frightened. You're an omega... your appearance won't help you, but we can do this." Charles smiled up at them. "It's going to be alright. Now, Azazel, I need you to wait for a little while we call the police."

"But his blood-"

"I know. But we want to say that immediately after it happened you felt guilty, and this... this is your proof. I'm sorry Azazel. Do you think you and Erik can wait in my office while I make some calls?"

Azazel nodded, glancing down at the dead body, and Erik looked as well, listening to Charles trying to reassure them, but not really hearing it because he was focused on what he could see in front of him. Shaw was dead. Shaw was gone.

Nina was safe.

Erik took a couple of shaky breaths, and then took Azazel's hand.

 _Can you look after him?_ Charles asked, and Erik nodded.

 _I'll make sure you're both safe, don't worry._ Charles promised, and the three of them made their way back, Azazel weak with emotion. It was only as they reached the doorway to the mansion that Erik found himself wondering how much Charles had known of Azazel's plans.

_Charles?_

_He and Janos deserve to sleep knowing they're safe._ Charles answered, and Erik nodded, leaning in to kiss Charles's cheek before he took Azazel into the office, sitting with him, feeling how Azazel was practically shaking with fear. Erik smiled at him.

"You did it. It's over. We're going to be alright."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to everyone who has been reading and commenting, it means so much.   
> This week's Firsts chapter (posted Monday) will be Azazel and Janos (they're not the next chronologically, but it felt like a good time to share their story).  
> Take care of yourselves


	20. Beginnings

Charles watched Erik walk away, seeing the way he leaned into his friend, glancing back out to the gardens, over towards Shaw's corpse. He had hoped, of course, that Shaw could be subdued without bloodshed. But when Shaw had threatened his family - well. He'd got what was coming to him. Charles certainly wasn't upset by the way Azazel had made use of his tail, and removed the man who threatened his family.

He would ensure that Azazel got away without punishment. An abused omega with an infant would always get off lighter in the courts, and while his appearance might draw a few stares, Charles was confident that he would be able to manage it, be able to prevent any repercussions. He would use his telepathy if needed, but he hoped it wouldn't be.

He knew he would need to contact the police. But first, he wanted to contact a few of his informants, explain what had happened, and ensure that they would tell the story he wanted told.

He was just finishing a call when he felt David approach.  
"Hello there, David." He smiled over at his son. "Are you alright?"

David nodded slowly, looking a little at a loss. His hand was patting Perdita's fur anxiously, as he concentrated on an image of Erik, showing Charles that picture.

"Yes, I see, Erik..." Charles encouraged, and David nodded, projecting the colour green and conveying a sense of questioning.

"Yes, thank you sweetheart. Erik is alright, I promise."

David looked up at him, questioning, and Charles frowned, trying to unpick what was bothering him. It took a few moments before he worked out what to ask.

"You were worried?"

David nodded silently, and Charles felt proud of his son for caring about his step-father.

"Did you feel that he was scared earlier?" Charles guessed, extrapolating, and being rewarded with another, slightly frantic nod.

Relieved he had at least a basic grasp of what was happening, Charles smiled at his son.  
"He was scared because there was a bad man, like he told you. But that bad man is gone now, and no one is ever going to harm you if I can stop them, do you understand?"

There was a brief pause, and then David nodded again, patting Perdita as he turned and walked out of the room, and Charles let out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding. 

Shaw could have won, he realised with a growing sense of nausea. If he hadn't taken Erik seriously, if he'd not been working so hard to combat the threat, if Erik had tired before Azazel had made his move - Shaw could have won. That was a realisation that would haunt him for a long time, he was sure of it. 

Still, he put that nightmare aside and finished the final calls. Once he was sure that he'd done all he could to protect Azazel, he headed to his office, knocking on the door.

 _Come in._ Erik's mind welcomed him, and the door swung open without him touching it. He made his way inside, finding Erik sat on his favourite window seat, Azazel at the desk and writing. The briefest touch to his mind showed he was working on a letter for Kurt, just in case Charles's plan failed. He didn't want his little boy to have any reason to doubt that he was loved.

Charles let him write for a few more moments, then cleared his throat.  
"There's going to be an investigation into what happened, but I've made sure things will be in our favour. Shaw made a public show of strength on camera, that helps." He moved over to Erik, reaching out for his hand. Erik smiled, and Charles could see the relief there, joined with the exhaustion and the fear. Erik had been afraid for a long time, and now that was gone.

"Thank you." Azazel looked up at him, tail twitching anxiously from side to side. "It was obviously me. My tail matches the wounds."

"I don't plan to say otherwise," Charles answered. "I plan to show them you had no choice, that you were defending your family against someone unstoppable. Trust me, I know how to play this game."

Azazel glanced towards Erik, before he nodded. Erik nodded as well, and Charles brought Erik's hand to his lips. Erik hid a smile, but Charles could feel the emotions radiating off of him.

Dealing with what had happened wouldn't be easy. But it would be worth it.

***

Charles had been right that it wouldn't be easy. Azazel's appearance worked against them in a major way, even with the spectacle Shaw had caused. Charles managed to sway the media to their side, and telepathically support Azazel through giving a statement, Kurt curled up in his father's arms. 

Eventually, they were allowed home, and Charles watched as Janos embraced his husband, pressing his face into Azazel's throat, clutching at him.   
"Go and rest, the three of you," Charles instructed, fumbling through the sign language he knew as he spoke. "You did well."

Azazel nodded, and a moment later there was only smoke where he had been standing. Charles made his way to the house, knowing he had a long evening ahead of him - calls to make, connections to chase up, and he wanted to check what was happening with the omegas that had been rescued.

He returned to his office, settling at his desk, and relaxing a little when Erik came to stand beside him, strong arms wrapping around his shoulders. He smiled to himself, leaning back against him.  
"Hello, Erik."

"Hello." Erik squeezed him close for a moment before letting go. "How was it?"

"They're considering charges, but they're reluctant, and he won't be convicted," Charles promised. Normally, he kept his telepathy close, using it as a shield. But he was not going to let Azazel suffer for protecting his infant son and his husband, let alone Charles’ entire family. He would make sure nothing was wrong.

Erik kissed him, gentle despite his churning thoughts, and Charles made himself relax.

"Where do we go from him?" he asked Erik. "We need to find your mother, but what else-"

There was a pause, just for a moment, as Erik thought of all the fears he'd had, how trapped he had felt as he'd lived out his life looking over his shoulder. The knowledge his tormentor was gone now, and his fear for the other omegas who had suffered. 

Erik twisted his wrist, so that the scars over his tattoo were facing up. He stared down at them and swallowed.  
"I didn't know them. The ones that were rescued - I didn't recognise any of them," Erik explained, his voice soft. "I..." His words faded into nothingness, and he whimpered. Charles reached out to squeeze his hand, wanting to help, to provide some kind of comfort after everything that had happened.

"They're going to look through Shaw's records. And there might... people might know. Some of them... if anyone you know is still alive-"

"The guards would know," Erik said softly. "They'd... they'd know what happened." 

"Alright," Charles squeezed his hand. "You know I'm going to be right beside you, whatever's coming."

"I know." Erik hesitated, then looked up at him. "Janos and Azazel... they probably know some of the survivors."

"I'm going to try and arrange to meet with them in a couple of days," Charles explained. "Give them time to rest a little first, and then offer them a home. A shelter's taken them for a few days, but they don't want mutants there longer term."

Erik frowned. _What about the school?_

"Hopefully, most of the omegas have homes they can return to, or will be able to recover and start with support but without needing to live here. If they need to, they can. And we'll work it out. The school... is a dream of mine. But they need help now."

Erik nodded, squeezing his hand.  
"I love you, you know?"

"I'm a telepath," Charles pointed out with a fond smile. "And I love you too. More than I could ever say. Having you here, it means so much... David was asking about you earlier. He was worried."

Erik's smile was fragile, but it was beautiful.  
"Charles? You know that first night Nina stayed over."

"And you tried to steal a Rolex? I remember." Charles couldn't avoid teasing him, a faint smile on his lips.

"Nina had a bedroom near the boys. That... I think she'd like that again, if that's alright? And..." Erik hesitated for a moment, then cleared his throat. "I think I'd like to share your room, most of the time. If that's alright. I want to keep my current room in case I... in case it's needed. And that corridor has enough rooms for the omegas from Hellfire. But... I want to sleep in your room. In your bed."

"I'd like that," Charles answered honestly. "It's up to you. We don't have to, and you can always go to your room, or get another room elsewhere if-"

"I want you," Erik sounded so determined it made Charles smile in spite of himself. "I want you, and I want us. And next time I have a heat... I think I want you there. I won't promise. I don't _have to_ promise. But I think I'd like that."

"I'd like that too," Charles agreed, almost overwhelmed by pride. "I'd like that ever so much."

Erik kissed him gently. _How much more of this work actually needs to be done tonight?_

 _Not much._ Charles reassured. He felt he'd be less productive with Erik around. But he was happy, and so was Erik. He let Erik lead him to bed that night.

***

Over breakfast the next morning, he raised the idea of Azazel and Janos meeting with the other omegas.

Azazel hesitated, his tail twitching in fear, and Janos moved to rest his head on Azazel’s shoulder, nuzzling into the soft fabric of his shirt.

Erik looked up, and caught Azazel’s eye.  
“I know,” he said softly. “You keep thinking you should have gone back, don’t you?”

Azazel nodded, and Charles could feel waves of guilt pouring from him, ones that were matched by Erik’s own feelings. But Erik caught his eye and smiled weakly.  
“You had Kurt. You couldn’t leave him and Janos. Kurt’s still a baby.”

Azazel nodded, rubbing a possessive hand down his omega’s spine, then pulling away a little so that he could talk to Janos, their hands moving fluidly as they communicated. After a few moments, Azazel nodded.  
“We go and see them.”

“Thank you,” Charles said softly. He wanted to talk to them, but he felt uncomfortable going alone. The more omegas that could come with him - the more proof he had that he had no intention to harm any of them. 

Erik squeezed his hand, and nodded.   
_I’ll be there too._

 _Thank you._ Charles swallowed slightly, touched by the loyalty Erik showed. He could feel how uncertain he was about going, but he was willing to do it, for Charles’s sake. He yawned, groaning as the phone began to ring. He wheeled out into the corridor.  
“Hello?”

“Hi, Charles,” Raven answered, her voice bright. He knew his sister was normally busy with her partner, the two of them studying - Irene pursuing a post-graduate qualification, and Raven studying a late Bachelor's degree. She’d been in contact for Irene’s message about Shaw, but it wasn’t unusual for her to go weeks between getting in touch. 

Charles drummed his fingertips against the armrest of his wheelchair, waiting to find out what was going on. His sister attempted to make small talk for a little while, before fading into silence, and then cutting to the chase.  
“We’re coming with you when you meet the omegas.”

Charles bit down the urge to ask how she knew (Irene) or why she wanted to come (Irene), and sighed.   
“You sure that’s a good idea? It might be distressing-”

“I know. But Irene says we should. And I want to meet your husband. We’ll be there in ten minutes or so, I drove across most of the way last night but Irene persuaded me not to appear then. So I’m here now.”

With that, the line went dead, and Charles allowed himself a moment to count in his head and calm himself. He adored his younger sister, who had appeared one day in his kitchen when he was a teenager and given him a friend. And he adored Irene, who made Raven happy. But sometimes it could be a little difficult to deal with them.

Charles believed in mutants embracing their powers though, so he wasn’t going to object. He returned to his family, smiling at how Alex was curled up beside Darwin, Erik talking to them quietly while the children played. They had been so excited to be allowed back out to play, and he was glad that they were doing so well.  
“Go and have some fun,” he told them, and the children rushed off, laughing among themselves, David walking a short distance behind. Charles saw the moment that Nina looked back over her shoulder, holding her hand out towards him and stopping until he caught up, then patted Perdita. 

Once the children had left, he turned to Erik and the other two omegas. “My sister and her girlfriend are coming. Irene’s an omega, and Raven’s a beta, apparently they want to be here for the meeting. Is... is that alright with all of you?”

Erik nodded, managing a weak smile. “If it’s alright with you, it’s alright by me.”

“Thank you.” Charles kissed his husband gently, pulling Erik onto his lap. Erik rolled his eyes, but he snuggled down against him at the same moment, letting Charles wrap his arms around Erik’s waist. He held him close for a few moments, until he felt the familiar sensation of his sister’s mind. He made his way to the front door once Erik had moved off of his lap.

“Erik?”

Erik waved the door open with his hand, standing close behind Charles’s chair. Charles could feel his wonder at seeing Raven in the flesh, and he couldn’t help smiling to see how serene Irene looked - whatever she knew about what was coming, she was happy about it. He tried not to pry, but it was still a relief when she seemed happy with whatever she knew. 

Raven rushed forwards to embrace him, before looking up at Erik a little shyly.  
“So you’re his new husband?”

“I-”

“It’s alright. Irene explained. You’re good for him.”

That comment helped calm Erik, as Irene was helped inside by Raven.

“Can I ask why you came, Irene?”

“You can ask, but I’m not going to tell you,” Irene answered teasingly. “The omegas you’re going to meet… you’ve got rooms set up?”

“Erik has a corridor that I can’t access, and which can be secured from the inside,” Charles confirmed. “We’re going to take good care of them.” He wanted to ask if helping these omegas would destroy his chance at a school, but he chose not to. Some things, it was better not to know, and anyway - even if it would, he’d still help, because that was right.

Irene reached out and squeezed his hand.  
“You will have your school one day. I can see it clearly. Sooner than you could possibly believe.”

Charles nodded.  
“Thank you.” There were so many other questions he wanted to ask, but he held back. He wanted to respect Irene's choice of what to reveal - his own power made it clear to him how her gift could be a curse, could alienate those you loved most. He refused to add to that.

Charles led the small party to the minivan he used for the children, climbing into the driver's seat with Erik beside him. Raven and Irene sat behind, with Azazel and Janos taking up the back seat, with little Kurt cuddled up between them in Scott's baby seat.

It wasn't far to the refuge that had been taking care of the omegas, and they greeted him when he arrived - they'd known him years ago, when Gabby had been working as a lawyer. Although she specialised in mutant rights, she'd done some pro-bono work for the local omegan shelters.

It was Irene who walked inside, introducing them to the slightly concerned looking woman at the front desk, who was thinking loudly that they needed to move the mutants on, before they brought trouble to the refuge. Charles wanted to be angry at her, but he could feel how her fear came from a desire to care for the other omegas she was looking after, and he held his tongue.

She showed them into a dining hall, going to fetch the mutants. It took a few minutes, before a woman with purple hair walked into the hall, her expression cold. Charles could feel that she was a telepath, that she was trying to check him for any danger. He could have blocked her easily, but he knew doing so would mean she trusted him even less.

Her expression softened as Janos walked over, Kurt curled up in one of his arms. He pressed his face to her shoulder, clutching her with his free hand, and she embraced him tightly. Charles could feel the two of them communicating telepathically, using images. It took a few moments, but she nodded, and pressed a kiss to his forehead, patting little Kurt before she turned to Charles.

"I... I hear you're going to get us home?"

"All those I can, yes. Anyone who doesn't have a home is welcome to stay with us while they work out what they want to do with their life."

"Why?"

"Because I can," Charles answered simply. "Because you have suffered far more than anyone should, and I have the ability to give you a sanctuary, to let you heal."

"He speak truth," Azazel joined in, tail around Janos's waist. "Is safe there."

The woman looked between them, and then smiled nervously. Charles could see the pain in her eyes. She'd taken on herself responsibility for the omegas who had no family to return to, and she was exhausted by it.

"Thank you. We... some of us have already left. Roberto and Sam should be going soon." She took a deep breath. "But a few of us... we've not got anywhere else to go, or our powers are too dangerous-"

"Look in my mind," Irene interrupted, and the purple-haired woman fell silent for a moment, her eyes closing. She paused, and then looked at Charles.

"Alright. I'll go and get the others." She turned and walked out of the room, leaving them waiting, as Irene continued to smile serenely.

When she returned, she was holding the hand of a girl only a year or two older than Alex, a young man with angel wings stood beside her. Charles heard Azazel hiss in anger, as Erik bristled at the power control collar around the girl's neck. Behind them were two others, who couldn't have been out of their teens - a strong-looking young man, and a slender blonde, both of whom were also collared. The woman placed a protective arm around the younger girl's shoulders as she spoke.

"Thank you. We're... we don't have anywhere else to go."

"You can stay with us, as long as you need," Charles promised, trying to let his fellow telepath feel the truth of his words.

"Thank you," she smiled a little nervously. "I'm Betsy. These are Warren, Piotr, Illyana and Marie-" she indicated each one with a gesture, giving Marie an encouraging squeeze to her shoulder.

"It's good to meet you," Charles said sincerely. "I'll let you all talk."

He wheeled out to wait in the corridor, forcing himself not to use his telepathy to pry as the others introduced themselves. This wasn't a discussion for him, and he had to give them the time they needed to settle, to make sure that they felt safe. 

It was still a relief when the door opened, and Erik stepped out, sending a wave of fondness towards him. He turned and looked up expectantly.  
"What was decided?"

"They're coming. Betsy and Irene spoke - I think that they're planning to ask a few others to come back so that they can practice their abilities, and get some control. I've offered to remove the collars - the siblings agreed, but Marie is scared of her powers and of the collar."

"What can she do?"

"She says her touch is fatal. Irene says to give her time, that we can't rush her. And this... this is one of those things where I feel we should let Irene lead," Erik said softly. "I might not know Irene well, but you trust her. That's enough for me, for now."

"Thank you." Charles sighed, going to talk to the refuge manager, arranging for her to check in on the omegas over the following weeks, before they all crowded into the minivan to return home.

***

Almost all of the omegas were amazed when they saw the house that would be their home for as long as they needed it, only Warren glaring as the others talked in amazed whispers. Marie had ended up sat next to Irene, and they were murmuring to each other. Charles was already trying to work out how he was going to manage this. He couldn't just add these people to his family - it wouldn't work, not when they had their own lives to lead, and he needed to protect his children. Rather than thinking of them as family, they were to be his first students.

Irene was right. This might not have been how he'd pictured his school, but it was a school nonetheless, and he could use that. Even with Shaw gone, he needed to find Erik's mother, and without drawing too much attention. Whoever had hidden her would still potentially be angry and he didn't want to put her at risk.

So he was careful. He contacted the newspaper to tell them about the opening of a mutant school, did an interview with a journalist, making sure his husband was in the pictures. He told the journalist it was because he wanted the school to appear welcoming, and that an omega's presence would do that. The truth was if he could get Erik's photograph into circulation, it might one day end up near his mother.

The interview was published, with a photograph of the two of them, and the clock started ticking down to the new term when he hoped to be able to welcome more of their kind into the mansion.

***

Erik was frowning as he looked through the post, and Charles sent a mental tendril towards him.  
 _Erik?_

 _Sorry. Just this letter-_ He showed Charles. The envelope had been neatly made out to "Erik Lehnsherr".

"Who is it?"

"That's Magda's handwriting," Erik explained, and Charles pushed down the faint sense of jealousy that threatened with the knowledge that Erik's once-intended had written. He wanted Erik to have friends. After everything that had happened, Erik deserved friendship, and kindness, and all that was good in the world.

Erik smiled at him knowingly before opening the letter with a knife, glancing down and swallowing.  
"She says she's alive, she's a nurse now. And she says she hasn't heard from my mum for a while but she believes she's well." Erik was staring almost blankly at the letter. "She saw our photograph in the newspaper and she knew me... she's sure Mama would know me as well. Magda... she wants to meet. Would that be okay?"

"Of course," Charles promised, not allowing his jealousy to win. "I'd love to meet her."

Erik nodded, leaning down and pressing a kiss to Charles's lips. _I'd love for her to meet you._

Erik had been through so much. Charles wanted to support him in what came next.

He heard a faint thumping noise, and opened his eyes to see Perdita wagging her tail enthusiastically as Nina stroked behind her ears, and he felt himself relax. He had Erik, he had his children, and now he had his school. Erik looked at him and smiled and he returned a gentle wave of devotion and tenderness, earning himself the mental equivalent of an embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to write a sequel, which will be updated on Saturdays as this has been. There are some things I want to do that didn't fit with this arc, or needed more time to explore properly. Expect a lot of family fluff, Erik reconnecting with his past, and Charles dealing with his own family.
> 
> I will start posting the sequel on the 27th of June (A week after next).
> 
> If you have enjoyed this please do comment - it was a big undertaking, and knowing that people have liked it means ever so much! 
> 
> Signing off by thanking lavenderlotion for her help betaing, and Midrashic, Lynds, Lourdes and Triffidsandcuckoos for encouraging me, and also thank you to everyone who has commented! Let me know if there's anything you want to see in the sequel, I might not include it but I'd be interested to know!


End file.
